It's not easy to be me
by Kimberleigh
Summary: Chapters 48-51 up- The fued simmers- The tale of one twin who eventually becomes the leader of his people
1. Prologue

Prologue

Birth and loss

          " What are they doing in there?  What is taking so long?"

          Ereinion Gil-galad watched the half-Elvin pace with a subdued grin. The soon to be father had been pacing ever since he had woken up.  The half-Elvin had been carried out of the healing room since he was not of strong heart when it came to birthing.  Celeborn settled beside Ereinion, exchanging a grin with the younger.  Galadriel knocked on the healing room door and then slipped inside.  Eärendil craned his neck to see inside.

_*He wishes to see inside?  Why?  So he may faint again?_

Celeborn chuckled, rubbing his chin.

          " Do you know what?  I believe he reminds me of-"

Eärendil whipped around hearing the teasing note in Celeborn's voice.

          " Do you two mind?  I am about to become a-"

          A loud cry cut him off.  Ereinion jumped up to steady Eärendil as the wail continued.  The half-Elvin looked so incredibly bewildered Ereinion did not know whether or not to laugh.  Galadriel exited with a triumphant smile.

          " Would you like to see your sons, Eärendil?"

          " Sons?" Eärendil swallowed, his eyes as big as plates, " As in plural?  Two?"

          Galadriel chuckled as she nodded.

          " Seems as if you are twice blessed. The eldest is marked with a scarlet thread round his wrist."

Eärendil disappeared inside.

          Celeborn stood to stand beside his wife.  She looked up at him, both sadness and amusement dancing in her eyes.

          " Sometimes I am very glad we cannot have children. Today was one of those days," Galadriel reported with a sad smile curling her lips.

Ereinion put arms around both their shoulders, leaning between them.

          " But you have me instead."

Celeborn and Galadriel exchanged raised eyebrows.  Celeborn rubbed his jaw.

          " Children, you say?  Hmm…Worth a try."

          " Hey."

~*~

          Eärendil bent beside Elwing.  She opened her eyes at his gentle touch on her forehead.  

          " Hey precious."

          " Hey.  Do you want to see your sons?"

Eärendil turned his eyes to the bundles on either side of her.

          " They are identical," Elwing said softly, " We will ever be trying to tell them apart."

          " They are perfect," Eärendil shrugged, " We will enjoy it."

          The eldest marked with a crimson string just as Galadriel had said, bore, even now, the Elvin looks of his blood, though still bearing a few of the Edain looks.  The other was nearly the same.

          " They look like you," Elwing said softly.

Eärendil shrugged.

          " As you say."

          He leaned over kissing her.

          " As amazing as this is to me, I believe you just single-handedly drove Galadriel and Celeborn away from having their own children," he chuckled.

Elwing's smile grew, kissing her husband again.

          " And if you ever touch me again as to cause children, I will deck you.  You do not have to deal with-"

Eärendil put a finger to her lips.

          " No details, love.  Remember who you speak to."

          He gently picked up the younger twin, turning towards the Sea framed by a large window.  A soft sigh of contentment flew from his lips, as well as the child's, before his shoulders slumped.  He looked back at Elwing.

          " They will never know me."

Elwing motioned him to her.

          " They will know you.  I will not let them not know you.  Maybe you shall return from the voyage."

          Eärendil shook his head.

          " I shall never return to this land," he replaced the child in its mother's arms, " Vingilot will be ready for sailing in two month's time."

Elwing nodded.

          " We will join you in a year if you do not return."

~*~

          Eärendil brushed Elwing's hair from her beautiful face.  She snuggled closer to the pillow.  He kissed her forehead.  They had said their goodbyes last night.

          " Good-bye, my love," he whispered.

He turned towards the adjourning room where their sons slept.

          He bent over the cradle of the eldest.  He gently smoothed the dark, almost black tuft of hair.

* Their only difference is their hair color.  His is black, while the other's is lighter.  Tis a strange phenomenon.

He closed his eyes.

* I bless you with wisdom, for your years will be long. I pray for happiness and joy, for all I see is sorrow for this land.

          Eärendil kissed the eldest's forehead.  The baby squirmed, opening its eyes for the first time.  He froze.  The baby's eyes were attached to the star around his neck.  Eärendil took it off, giving it to the baby.  The boy contentedly began sucking on the silver chain.  Eärendil smiled sadly, before moving on.

          The younger was already wide-awake, a fist stuffed in his mouth, as the baby watched the waves through the crib slats.  His eyes flickered up for only a moment before resuming their stare at the Sea.  

*I pray that you always follow your heart, even when the choice is hard.  I pray also for charisma and great leadership in you for you will be a great leader.  Watch after your brother.  I see great things for you, my little king.

          Eärendil pulled up his pack.  He crept out the door and left the house.  Halfway down the road that leads to the Sea, he turned and laid eyes upon their haven one last time.  He lifted one hand in a parting gesture and then boarded the ship.  Never again did any Arda-abiding Elf see Eärendil, the mariner again.

~*~

          Elwing froze.  The son of Fëanor stumbled in, eyes fixed on her.  He silently extended his hand, the sword drooping by his side menacingly.

          " Give it to me.  Twould be wise, Elwing."

Her eyes traveled to the bloody sword and her blood boiled.

* He has slaughtered my people and expects me to just hand this over after all my family went through for it?  He has another thing coming.

          Maedhros sighed in relief when she began to extend her hand.  He did not notice her hand take hold of a metal pan.  The stone was in reach.  He began to touch it.  Elwing swung the pan, her aim off as she just nicked him.  She nicked him enough to make him stumble back, and drop his sword to cradle his throbbing head.  He growled angrily, watching her run.

* She shall pay.

He picked up his sword, ignoring the blood dribbling down his temple.

~*~

          Elwing ran; she ran, trying to keep the light she held hidden.  She could hear him gaining and pushed on faster.  Her lungs felt as if they would burst and tears cascaded down her face.

*My sons, my poor, beautiful sons.  I left them.  Those murdering savages will kill them.  

The path was beginning to end.

*I have nothing left here.

          She took a deep breath, taking one last step on the soil of Arda before she jumped.  She was airborne, flying from her pursuer, the Silmaril bound to her breast.  Elwing began her decent into the ocean and was never seen again.  Maedhros gave a loud despairing yell.  It was lost.

~*~

          Maedhros found his brother easily.  Maglor was bent over their dead younger brothers.  Maglor looked up, anger in his eyes, and then immense worry, seeing the blood on Maedhros.  Maedhros shook his head.

          " Elwing is gone, as is the Silmaril.  She cast herself along with it into the Sea."

Maglor's face fell.  He suddenly tilted his head, motioning for Maedhros to be quiet.

          " What is that?"

Maedhros heard it also: wailing.  Maglor began towards it.  Maedhros tried to stop him, but Maglor pushed by to Eärendil's haven, which was soon to be consumed by fire.

          " The sons of Eärendil," Maglor said softly.

          Both older Elves froze when two pairs of eyes turned to them.

          " Boo," one giggled.

The lighter haired one lifted his hands to Maglor.  Maglor took him, face softened.

          " Maglor," Maedhros began.

          " Grab the other and then we will fly," Maglor ordered.

Maedhros sent a glance heavenward, scooping up the other, leaving the necklace the boy played with.  The last two sons of Fëanor left what they had destroyed in yet another fruitless raid without a second glance.

~*~

          Ereinion gazed at the smoldering ruins.  He left the ship alone.  Celeborn shook his head at Círdan who was about to speak.  Ereinion moved silently among the smoke, his feet leading him to the haven he had spent much time at.  He rocked on his heels, hands behind his back.

          " They promised me the curse was gone.  They said they would no longer seek for the Silmarils," he whispered.

          His chest heaved with anger and betrayal.  Those two would be sorry they crossed him.  He noted Celeborn standing beside him silently.  The Elf said nothing, simply holding out his hand.  Ereinion carefully took the necklace, his eyes squinting to see the star that had once shone on the now-charred metal.

          " Elwing and the Silmaril are in the Sea.  Amrod and Amras' bodies were found.  Only Maedhros and Maglor live now.  There is a rumor they either took the twins or let them burn," Celeborn said softly, " I am sorry, but-"

          Ereinion had turned, his steely eyes set on Celeborn.  Celeborn took a step back slightly.  Ereinion clenched his jaw and Celeborn made sure his sword was ready.  Ereinion was rarely angered.  The king closed his hand tightly over the necklace, turning towards the ship.

          " We will not rest until Maedhros and Maglor are on their knees before me."

~*~

          Maedhros and Maglor watched the two boys curiously.

          " I guess that one is the eldest since they marked his wrist.  They did the same with Amrod," Maedhros said.

          " It is only us now.  They killed the twins," Maglor said, his eyes hard, " The twins were only at the edge, trying to remain out of the fighting, and yet they were the ones attacked and killed."

Maedhros nodded, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb.

          " What are we going to do with them?"

Maglor glanced at him oddly.

          " We cannot leave them for they will perish.  We will keep them."

          " We are two fugitive bachelors, or at least I am and you are now."

          Maglor gaze turned angry at his brother's reference.

          " Twas her choice to stay.  My son came with me."

          " What will we call them?" Maedhros asked after a moment of silence.

          " Temporarily, what about Minë and Atta?"

Maedhros chuckled.

          " One and two.  Sounds like a child's story."

Maglor shrugged.

          " Tell me if you think of any better names."

The two sons of Fëanor disappeared with the boys into the forest.  Ereinion's forces and fury clipped at their heels, but the sons managed to always stay one step ahead of their pursuers.

**AN: There is no Tolkien quote to back any of this except that Maedhros and Maglor did take the twins.  It does not say Ereinion pursued them or anything else.  I am trying to keep this correct, so right me if it is wrong.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nightmares and new names

5 years later

          Maglor buried deeper into the pillow.  He could hear both his brother's snoring and the soft crying from another room.  A tugging came on his blankets.  He pulled them back, never opening his eyes.

          _Tula,_ Minë."

          The older was subject to intense nightmares.  Maglor believed it was because the little one saw visions already.  It was not uncommon among the Elves to see ahead, but it was uncommon for one so young.  Maedhros brushed it off; countering it was just nightmares, plain and simple. 

          " Maglor?"

          " Hmm?"

          Maglor opened his eyes.  Minë looked up at him.

          " What's a sil-mil-ral?" the boy sounded it out carefully.

Maglor looked down.

          " A Silmaril," he corrected, " Is one of the three beautiful stones my father created.  Now, the thing you just said, I have no clue what it is."

Minë smiled.

          " Are they pretty?"

Maglor closed his eyes, the curse beginning to rise up.

          " Aye, they are.   More beautiful than anything else."

Minë was silent and Maglor was glad.  The boy listened far too much and knew more than any his age.

~*~

          Maglor grumbled under his breath, feeling another tug on his sleeve.

          " Maglor, I'm hungry.  I think Maedhros is too, cuz he's growling."

Maglor chuckled, opening his eyes to look at Atta.

          " Maedhros is snoring, you know that."

Maglor sat up, stretching his long limbs.

          " I know, but it got you up."

          " C'mere you," Maglor growled, scooping up the boy.

Minë followed, laughing and clapping his hands with glee.

          Maedhros stumbled into the kitchen groggily, rubbing his eyes.  Minë was immediately silent and became almost like a shadow, slithering around the walls to his seat.  Atta did not care, laughing gaily and smiling cheerily up at Maedhros.

          " See, he is hungry, Maglor."

          Maedhros shook his head, moving to his brother's side once the boy's were preoccupied with their breakfast.

          " Why do we keep them?"

Maglor's eyes hardened, sensing where this was going.

          " They would have died."

          " We would not be hunted so."

          Maglor glanced back at the boys.  Only Minë seemed curious to know of their conversation.  Maglor lowered his voice.  The eldest had better hearing than most full-grown Elves.

          " Gil-galad would hunt us even if we had let them die.  He will never forgive us even now.  We broke our promise," Maglor put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "We have offended the son of your best friend.  Fingon would not be pleased."

          Maedhros moved away.

          " Fingon is not here, nor does he know how this curse affects us.  Leastways, I made no vow to him, you and all the others did," Maedhros' eyes turned pleading, " Let us leave tonight.  The two will be fine."

Maglor shook his head.

          " No."

Maedhros' face fell.  He and Maglor always did everything together.  Maglor had taken the oath in Aman so long ago only because Maedhros had done so.

          " Maglor, come now," Maedhros began.

          " No, I will not follow you again.  I am through with this Silmaril business.  We murdered innocent Elves again, Maedhros.  No more," Maglor put a finger in his brother's chest, " And do not even think of betraying me. You are as guilty as I."

Maedhros' eyes narrowed.

          " Blackmail does not become you, brother."

Maglor shrugged.

          " Tis all the desperate like I have."

~*~

          Minë grew bored of the archery lesson.  He caught sight of Maglor and turned off.  Minë climbed onto Maglor's lap, listening intently as the Elf sang softly.  The six year old tilted his head, letting the two braids fall by his chin.

          " What are you singing?"

Maglor looked up, never expecting the half-Elvin to fully understand Elvish.  Then again, Minë picked up on just about everything.

          " Tis a song I wrote."

          " A very sad song."

          Maglor looked down at the boy, seeing the hint of Idril's blood.  He remembered the young girl clutching to her mother's hand fearfully as they began the trek from Aman.  The mother had not survived after they left Fingolfin's people stranded.  He sighed.

          " Tis called the _Noldolantë_."

          " The fall of the Noldor," Minë's brow furrowed, " What's a Noldor?"

          " Who's a Noldor?" Maglor corrected

Maglor put a finger in the middle of Minë's chest.

          " You are a Noldo.  A Noldo is a type of Elf, and you are half-Elvin."

          Minë looked at his brother learning still how to shoot.  Maglor's eyes cleared to see only a stern lord overlooking a lush river valley fortress when he gazed at Minë.

          " Do you wish to learn the song?"

Minë nodded excitedly.

          " May we write it down?"

          " Why?"

Minë shrugged.

          " So I may always have it."

Maglor ruffled the boy's growing hair.

          " Come little lore master.  We will begin writing lessons if you wish to write it down.  I will try to make sure you learn something new each day."

Maglor noted the shine in the boy's eyes at the word learn.

_*He will always be wise beyond his years._

~*~

          Ereinion sighed, staring out at the ocean.  Galadriel wished she could hug him.  The crown weighed heavily now, his very breaths bent upon finding the last two sons of Fëanor.  His shoulders were no longer as tall as they had been.

          " Sir, we have searched every place in Arda.  The Sons are always one step ahead of us.  I fear, and this is my opinion as head of your guard, that those boys abide in Aman.  It has been five-"

          " Thank you for that opinion," Ereinion turned his head, eyes cold and unfeeling, " That is all."

The captain bowed and left.  Galadriel motioned for the counselors to leave.  Celeborn hesitated, but she made a shooing motion at him also.  He closed the door behind him.

          Ereinion did not notice Galadriel's presence as he turned from the window.  The regal robes crinkled as he walked to his desk, sweeping to the back of it.  He removed a necklace from his neck, the star necklace he had found at Sirion's ruins.  A small portrait of Eärendil and Elwing sat on his desk.  He picked it up, gazing at it, before placing it and the necklace in a drawer.

          " I am sorry I failed you."

He closed the drawer.

_*There will be no more searches._

          " Do you think putting the problem away will make it disappear?  It will always be there lurking in the back of your mind.  What if?"

          He looked up at Galadriel.

          " I failed them.  I was not there to protect them.  I lost their sons.  What kind of a king am I?"

Galadriel hugged him softly.

          " You are Ereinion Gil-galad, scion of Elvin kings and the star of radiance.  Your time will come when you can defeat all evil."

          " Will I?"

Galadriel shook her head.

          " It is muddled.  Shadow blocks it."

Ereinion sighed.  Galadriel kissed his forehead, lifting the crown so it did not hang correctly, but off to the side.  She finally lifted it off his head.

          " You are still so young.  Do not burden yourself needlessly with this."

She placed it aside, ruffling his undone locks before leaving.  Ereinion sat in his huge study.  He rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes, willing logical thoughts away.

~*~

1year later

          " Those are the Sons of Fëanor.  No other Elves have hair that color."

The two Elves exchanged wide-eyed glances, turning eyes to the cheerful and very much alive seven year olds.

          " The twin sons of Eärendil."

~*~

          Ereinion shook his head.

_*How dare they try to ruin my peace now._

          " But, your-"

Ereinion jumped up, a fist upsetting the papers on his desk.

          " Please do not torture me.  They are dead."

          " Sir, we saw them and Fëanor's sons with our own eyes."

Ereinion paused before shaking his head.

          " No."

          " Would they have given up so easily were the tables turned?"

Ereinion clenched and unclenched his fists, counting slowly to ten.

~*~

          Maedhros sprinted in, throwing things in a pack.

          " Grab everything you can."

Maglor stood irritably from his lessons with Minë.  Atta ran in.

          " Listen to the thunder and it isn't even cloudy."

Maglor understood, running to help pack.  He buttoned up the boy's tunics, handing them blankets.

          " Come," Maglor's voice ended with a screech.

          Maedhros' sword was at his neck.

          " Out, Maglor.  They are not coming."

          " But," Maglor threw up his hands, " Fine, fine, but if Ereinion catches us and blames me, I will murder you."

The twins watched with confusion from the doorway.  Maglor looked back and could not bear Minë's crestfallen and betrayed expression.

          " Maedhros."

          " No, we are going.  Now run."

          The forest suddenly seemed so large, looming and menacing with their caretakers gone.  Minë looked around fearfully, moving back into the haven.

          " What do we do?"

Atta pulled his brother after him.

          " Come on.  Let's follow them."

The two began to run.  They were all too quickly lost.

          " Minë, now I'm scared."

Minë took his brother's hand.

          " I hear something over there.  Come on."

~*~

          Ereinion exited the house, the crown flashing in the patchy sunlight.

          " They just fled.  Maglor's Quenya grammar lesson was interrupted."

Ereinion had picked up the copy of the _Noldolantë_ by mistake.

          " What is that?" Círdan asked from his horse beside Celeborn's.

Ereinion scanned it, impressed by the almost perfect handwriting.  It was not Maglor's nor Maedhros' so he could only deduct some other Elf was also behind it.

          " The _Noldolantë._  Maglor finally had it written down.  He titled it himself."

          Ereinion carefully put it in his saddlebag, staring suddenly at the ground and then motioning for Celeborn.  Celeborn dismounted, bending beside the tiny footprints.

          " The Sons left the twins in their flight."

          " When I-" Ereinion's hand automatically went to his sword.

Celeborn straightened with a headshake and smile.

          " Peace, Gil-galad.  These tracks are minutes old.  The twins will be in our possession by nightfall."

~*~

          Atta glanced at his sleeping older brother.  They had found this warm cave behind the large waterfall, but Atta could not sleep.  He was scared and he knew Minë was no matter how much his brother tried to be strong.  The water called to him, soothing his nerves.  He stepped from the cave, splashing joyfully in a shallow part of it.

          Atta looked up suddenly, sensing he was not alone.  His eyes became as large as saucers, seeing the armed mass of men.  Atta fell backwards in the water, trying to get as far from them as he could.  One dismounted.

          " Come here, boy.  I will not hurt you."

          Atta licked his lips nervously, eyes darting around as the Elf came closer, extending his hand.  He had to protect Minë from these people. Atta kicked the Elf as hard as he could in the shins when he came too close.

~*~

          The Elves burst into laughter, watching their high king limp back to them, massaging his knees.

          " You certainly have a way with children," Círdan laughed. 

Ereinion looked up helplessly.

          " I am not wed.  Why do not you or Celeborn try?"

          " I am not wed either," Círdan replied.

Celeborn sighed as he dismounted.

          " I am going since you all cannot brave a seven year old boy."

          " I braved him and look at what I got," Ereinion winced, massaging the two bruises.

~*~

          " Hello, I am Celeborn."

Atta titled his head at the friendly silver haired Elf bending in the water.  This, Celeborn, had a bow strapped to his back.  Atta's eyes crinkled.  No Elf could be too bad if they had a bow.

          " You, you," Atta paused, searching his memory, " Do you know where Maedhros is?  I miss him and its dinnertime.  He taught me how to use one of those."

Celeborn unstrapped it from his back, extending it to the boy.

          " Do you wish to hold it?"

Atta came closer, fingertips gliding over the silver embossing.  He looked up with a smiled.

          " It's very nice."

          Ereinion sighed irritably from the shore.  He wanted to see two twins, not just one.  Celeborn glanced back.

          " If you come back with me, I shall make sure you have a bow of your own."

Atta's eyes lit up even more.

          " Ok, let me find my brother," Atta paused, " He can come and have one too, right?"

Celeborn nodded.  He glanced back at Ereinion, standing.  He held up two fingers with a smile.  Ereinion sighed with relief.  Nothing had ever made him happier than to know there were two very much alive twins. Atta returned with a shy looking boy.

          " This is my older brother."

The newer one, or the one they thought was new, for the boys were nearly impossible to tell apart, looked up suspiciously.

          " Who are you?"

          " Celeborn."

          " You aren't a tree."

          Chuckles came.  Even Celeborn smiled.

          " You are well learned."

          " Maglor taught me. I can sing all of the _Noldolantë_ and write it too."

Ereinion's eyes popped open.  The boy had wrote the song down?

          " And he's only seven," Círdan said softly.

Atta's eyes turned upwards as a bright light cleared the trees.

          " Look, look," he jumped up as if to catch the beams, " Look at the star."

          Celeborn closed his eyes. It was the Gil-Estel they rejoiced about, their father's star.  Galadriel had told Celeborn so.  Ereinion ventured closer as Celeborn led the boys from the water.  He knelt down.

          " What are your names?"

          " Mine's Minë," the elder ventured, " That's Atta."

          " One and two," Círdan chuckled.

          " I sense a renaming, if that is ok with you two," Ereinion said.

          " Was your name ever changed?" Minë asked.

Ereinion nodded.

          " You know who you must be?" Minë tilted his head, venturing closer to tug on the high king's robes, " You must be Ereinion Gil-galad.  Maglor was very sorry and angry that he broke a promise to a Gil-galad.  I heard him say so to Maedhros."

          Ereinion picked up the boy, noting the halo of starlight round the boy's head.  Minë looked up hesitantly.

          " May I call you Elrond, Minë?"

Minë nodded with a small smile.

          " What about me?" Atta asked worriedly, tugging on Ereinion's robes.

Ereinion paused and then caught sight of the mist behind the boy.

          " What of Elros?"

Atta grinned.

          " I like it," he frowned, " But, do you have food?  I am very hungry.  It's past my dinnertime."

Ereinion laughed.

          " Come, Elros, you may eat all you want tonight."

**AN: So, how is it so far?  Anyone like it?  R&R!!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Days of Happiness

          Ereinion felt a tug on his blankets.  He opened his eyes slowly, to see a very upset Elrond.

          " What is it?" Ereinion sat up.

          " I had a bad dream.  Please.  Let me stay with you," Elrond's eyes were full of tears.

Ereinion pulled open his blankets, unsure of where this would lead, but not wishing to disappoint the little boy.  Elrond climbed in, burying his head in Ereinion's shoulder.

          " They always die," Elrond whispered, " Everyone always dies in my dreams."

Ereinion bit his lip, hesitantly wiping the boy's tears.

          " Twas only a dream.  It will fade with the dawn."

Elrond nodded, moving his head to a comfortable place on Ereinion's shoulder, and then closing his eyes.

          Sleep did not come again to the high king.  He was content to watch the youngster, absently twirling the baby soft dark strands between his fingers.  He had never particularly liked children, but this one was no child.  The half-Elvin and his brother had never been children.  Their carefree days were still long, but nearly a third over.  Neither boy acted their young age anyways.

_*Maybe they never had those carefree days._

His eyes fell back to the boy when the tears leaked onto Ereinion's shirt.  Ereinion laid his chin of the boy's head and then looked down at him.  Elrond looked up, his lip trembling.

          " They all die.  Will you sing to me?  Maglor did."

Ereinion nodded.  He softly began to sing an old elvish lullaby, watching the boy drift off to sleep.

~*~

          Elros had found Celeborn up.  Galadriel was away, so Celeborn was catching up on his reading.  Elros climbed onto the large bed, sitting beside Celeborn.  Celeborn glanced away from the papers and at the boy leaning against him expectantly.  He put an arm around Elros' shoulders hesitantly, drawing the boy closer.  He had no child of his own and sincerely doubted there would ever be one.

          " Can I stay with you, Mister Celeborn?  I dunno where Minë, I mean, Elrond, went, and, well, my rooms kinda big and lonely.  You're here all by yourself, not doing anything, so…?"

          " Yes, Elros, you can stay.  And it's just Celeborn.  No mister, master or lord."

Elros grinned cheerily, before closing his eyes to promptly go to sleep.  Celeborn put aside the papers, content to watch the boy sleep.

~*~

          Círdan sighed again, pacing in front of the high king's chambers.  The king never slept this late.  Círdan finally decided to peek inside.  Very softly and carefully, he began to open the door, so as not to disturb the king, were he resting.  Círdan's face softened the moment he saw the bed.  The high king and the elder twin both slept.  Ereinion's arm lay protectively around the boy, as if to shield him from whatever threatened the child.  Círdan shut the door again with a smile.  He could wait.  Those little boys had been traumatized enough.  Everyone seemed to always leave them and if it was Ereinion's job to protect one of them, then Círdan knew he had no place to interfere.

~*~

          Galadriel found Celeborn in the middle of an archery lesson.  She smiled politely at the unfamiliar young boy.

          " Go on, Elros and find Elrond," Celeborn caught sight of her.

The boy sent Galadriel a cheery grin as he dashed past her.  Celeborn followed, greeting her with a quick kiss.

          " And how was your journey?"

~*~

          Ereinion finally woke.  He squinted at the sunlight peering in the window and groaned.  He would be late to breakfast.  He could not believe he had slept so late.  He glanced down at the unfamiliar warmth in his arms and found two little eyes watching him.

          " _Daer aur_, Elrond. **_(Good Morning)_**"

          " _Daer aur_."

Ereinion slowly sat up, stretching.  A smile twitched his lips when Elrond did the same.  Ereinion pulled a robe over his nightclothes, knowing the handmaidens were probably frantic looking for the boy.  He swept up the nightshirt clad and barefoot boy, eliciting a laugh from Elrond.

          " Come on, Elrond.  No doubt they are looking for you."

          " Who?"

Ereinion bit back a laugh at the boy's wide and fearful eyes.

          " The evil handmaidens."

Elrond burst into laughter, wiggling at the tickle.

          " No, no, you are evil."

Ereinion set him down.

          " Really?"

Elrond's eyes darted around as he began to bite his lip.

          " There he is."

A she-Elf marched up and took Elrond's hand.  She took one glance at Ereinion.

          " And you best go get ready also, majesty."

Ereinion made a sweeping bow, before turning.  He shook his head.

          " This will be a new adventure for us here.  Two identical twins.  Morgoth has no power close to theirs."

~*~

          " They have nowhere else to go."

          " No."

          " Please?"

          " No."

          " Twill be like old times.  Come on."

          " No, no and no, a thousand times no."

          Celeborn sighed.

          " Nerwen."

          " Calling me that will not, I repeat, not help you."

          " Galadriel, darling," Celeborn ventured forward, but a sharp glance from her made him freeze, " Someone must take care of them, and Ereinion cannot do it alone.  He has far too many duties, and well, you know."

Galadriel shook her head.

*Tis the last time I let him search for missing children and actually find them.

He did not have to deal with the heartbreak every time she helped birth a child and knowing she would most likely never have one.  Too many years had passed in their marriage.  Maybe she could reason him out of this idea.

          " Celeborn, two five years old boys.  That is like having four Ereinion's to watch at one time.  Do you really wish that kind of a…" she waved her hands trying to search for a word, " Disruption?"

          Celeborn's hands clasped her crossed forearms, his eyes searching for hers.

          " But you know you will love every second of it."

Galadriel threw her arms down, throwing his hands from her also.  She had had enough.  Galadriel then crossed them again and turned angrily.  Celeborn took a step back, waiting and watching carefully.  He argued only when he knew he could win, but he was beginning to doubt about this victory.  Galadriel finally turned again, her mouth set in a firm line.

          " I hate it when you become fond of things."

Celeborn dropped his gaze.  That had hurt.  Galadriel put a hand to her head, her expression falling with his.  She had hurt him more than he showed.  She hated it when he of all people was gloomy, especially when she had caused it.  It made her feel, so, well, guilty.  She moved towards him.

          Two heads, adorned with matching circlets and perfectly combed and plaited hair, popped in.  

          " Celeborn."

Galadriel watched with confusion. Both were the same boy she had seen earlier.  The only difference even now was that one (the eldest, she guessed) wore crimson, and the other a navy blue.  She sighed, watching the animated conversation.  Celeborn had never shown this much interest in a child or children since Ereinion had been put in their care to bring to Círdan's havens.  Celeborn knelt on one knee so the conversation could continue.

*He would have made a great father.

          " Galadriel," Celeborn began, the boys positioned perfectly to portray their adorable faces, on either side of him.

          One, the one dressed in scarlet, turned his head, moving towards her.  He went up on tiptoe to reverently touch a piece of her hair.  Galadriel glanced up at Celeborn, thinking it a trick, but he only shrugged with a headshake.  The little boy tilted his head.

          " Did it hurt?"

          " Did what hurt?" Galadriel bent over her torso until they were eye-to-eye.

          " When your hair was en-ensnared in the Two Trees, did it hurt?"

Galadriel's face softened and she breathed a laugh, before lifting him up.

          " What is your name?"

          " Elrond."

          " Well, Elrond.  You do know many things."

          " Maglor taught me all kinds of things," Elrond beamed.

          " An', an', I can shoot a bow," Elros interjected.

          A smug smile formed on Celeborn's face.  Galadriel had just been won over.  He could see the smile and light in her eyes.  She loved the twins already.  Galadriel looked up, giving a consenting smile.  She knelt down, taking the boy's hands.

          " How would you two like to live with Celeborn and I?"

~*~

          Círdan laid out the ship plans before the twins.  Elros had persisted in his questions that finally the old shipmaster pulled them out.

          " This is Vingilot, the ship of Eärendil."

          " Who is Eärendil?  You never told us of him," Elros asked.

Círdan paused, taken aback for a moment. 

          " Why, he is your sire."

          " He is a horse?" Elros made a face.

          " He means father, Elros," Elrond nudged his brother, rolling his eyes.

Elros mimicked his brother's words silently, rolling his eyes also.

          " If he is our Ada, then," Elros paused, " Why did he leave?  Did he love us or did he leave to get away from us?"

          " He definitely loved you two very much," Círdan was sure to empathize that fact, " In fact, your Adar loved you and the Elves and Edain, which are men, Elros, he loved them so much, he decided to leave this place and go over the Sea to Aman to try and plead with the holy Valar to help us against Morgoth."

          " Has he?" Elrond asked.

          Círdan sighed.

*Why am I the one who always has to answer the hard questions?  How can you tell two boys that it seems like their father failed?

          " No one knows exactly.  Once you leave these shores, you are never seen again."

Elros leaned over the table looking at the maps and plans.

          " I wanna go off to Sea," Elros looked up at Círdan, his gray eyes shining like little stars, " I wanna live right in the middle of it, like a great king.  Elrond can stay here, so he does not have to leave the books and such, and I can live there.  That would be perfect."

Círdan chuckled, humoring the boy, and never in the least imagining there was some truth to the child's fantasy.

          " I am sure you will do whatever you set your mind to do, Elros."

**AN: So, do you want to see Ereinion Gil-galad get to play baby sitter for a day with 2 mischievous twins that can pretend to be the other?  Tell me what kind of adventures you see these 2 getting into.  Thank you for reviewing!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Colds and brats

          The candles flickered brightly in the open haven built to blend into the trees.  Celeborn sat on one side of the main room, seeming to be relaxed doing absolutely nothing except breathing and blinking.  Galadriel finally looked up from her book and at the dark night.

          " Come on, boys.  It is past your bedtime."

Two crestfallen faces glanced back and then at Celeborn.

          " Five more minutes?"

Galadriel crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow in reply.

          " You both know the rule.  Now get-" a knock cut her off.

Ereinion entered to the glee of the twins.

          " Ereinion," all thoughts of bed were left behind as both boys jumped up.

          " Twins.  Look what I snuck out of the library.  Would either of you be interested in it?"

Elrond took the large volume with a smile.

          " Thank you."

          " What about me?" Elros tugged on Ereinion's sleeve worriedly, not seeing anything else.

          Ereinion reached inside his loose tunic and pulled out a glass bottle.

          " It's a bottle," Elros' expression fell.

Ereinion bent down a bit further.

          " Círdan made it.  Tis Vingilot.  He wanted to make sure it would never break."

Elros touched the glass, smiling at the ship inside.  He was ever pestering the old shipmaster about the ship.

          " Ok, now you two say _daer tinnu** (good night)**_ to Ereinion," Galadriel began to shoo the two towards the stairs that led up to the twin's room.

          " _Daer tinnu_," the two chorused before running upstairs with their gifts.

          Celeborn and Galadriel were finally able to greet him.  Soft giggles could be heard upstairs.  Galadriel shook her head.

          " Go to sleep, boys, and no reading that book, Elrond."

          " Please?"

          " Sleep, boys."

Celeborn shook his head with a smile.

          " They always look forward to your comings.  You always let them stay up later and do what they wish."

Ereinion shrugged.

          " They are usually good for me."

          " Really?" Galadriel tapped her lips with a finger, " I seem to remember coming home a couple weeks ago and finding you utterly, what's the word, Celeborn?"

          " Confused?  Exasperated?" Celeborn supplied, " I have more."

Ereinion waved a hand.

          " I know, I know.  They are coming back to the palace with me tomorrow morning."

          " That will make Elrond happy.  He will have a large library at his disposal."

          Ereinion shook his head.

          " I just hope I am not called away also to Círdan's havens.  Then we will have two little terrors runn-"

          " One.  Elrond is no terror.  If he were anymore perfect, we could use him to ward off Morgoth."

          " Guess he is a lot like me.  I was always the perfect child."

Celeborn shook his head.

          " I remember your tricks.  It was even worse when you were paired with Glorfindel."

Ereinion winced.

          " I remember the punishment."

Papers upon papers had he written about politics and the structure of Elvish lore.  Ereinion shuddered at the memory.  

          " You look weary, Ereinion.  Your room is relatively untouched.  Go on."

Ereinion smiled thankfully.

~*~

          Elros smiled mischievously, leaning over his older brother.  The water, the ice cold water to be exact, sloshed a bit in the bucket onto Elrond's neck.  The boy merely turned over.  Elros grinned, rigging that bucket also.  He ran downstairs to the strings suspending both buckets over the two unsuspecting peoples.  Elros pulled out his knife.

          " Oops," he whispered.

          Results were quick.  Elrond gave a scream, jumping up as soon as the water hit him.  Elros sat at the table, eating innocently.  Elrond ran downstairs.

          " What did you do that for?"

Elros shrugged when Elrond pushed him.  

          " I like to see you angry."

          " What about me?" 

Elros' face fell, seeing a dry high-king and very wet Celeborn.  Galadriel came back in the haven.  She looked at her dripping husband and giggled, before it turned to full out laughter.  Even Ereinion was having a hard time holding back laughter.

          Celeborn took Elros' hand.

          " Come on.  We are going to have a small talk."

Elros' face fell even more.

          " But-"

          " I know.  You thought that was Ereinion's room," Celeborn finished.

Elrond sent his brother a smug smile.  Elros stuck his tongue out at his brother.

_*I am gonna get you in trouble one of these days, Elrond._

Elrond shrugged, picking up a glass to get some water.

_*Go right ahead and try._

~*~

          " My butt hurts," Elros complained.

They had been on the horses all day.  The council wanted Ereinion there, so the twins had been stuck coming along.  Celeborn glanced at Galadriel with a look of pure long-suffering.  Celeborn loved the twins to death, but when one or both were tired, cranky and hungry, he wished them to Mandos.

          " There is only an hour ride left," Galadriel said.

          " That's a long time.  I think I need to go to the potty," Elros replied.

          " You went to the potty, ten minutes ago," Celeborn's voice was becoming strained.

          " Nu uh."

Celeborn stopped the horse.

          " Ok, go to the bathroom."

_*Go get lost while you are at it._

          Ereinion let Elrond down.  Elrond plopped down, using his tunic as a pillow to continue his nap.  No one had ever seen an Elf, or even one with elvish blood, so tired all the time.  Galadriel bent beside him, running a hand worriedly over his forehead.  She drew it back in surprise.

          " He is burning up, poor thing.  Why did you not say anything, Elrond?"

Elrond looked up with tears at the scolding.  Galadriel gently touched his cheeks.

          " You were angry with Elros for complaining.  I didn't want you angry with me also."

Galadriel shook her head.  

          " You are feeling terrible, are you not?"

Elrond nodded.

          Elros returned.  He glanced at his brother.

          " What's wrong, Elrond?" 

          " I'm not feeling good."

Galadriel touched Elros' forehead, feeling a faint, but normal warmth.  She nodded in relief.

          " Let's ride again.  I want to get Elrond to bed."  

~*~

          Círdan greeted them with a smile.  It faded when he saw Ereinion's worried face as the king carried the coughing little twin.  Círdan looked at Galadriel.

          " Eärendil's ailment?"

Galadriel nodded.  

          " Elros is fine.  Watch him.  I do not want him near Elrond.  I would hate to have two sick boys."

Círdan glanced at Elros.

          " Do you want to sleep?"

Elros nodded, taking Círdan's hand.

          " Can I see the ship you are making tomorrow?"

Círdan nodded.

          " Aye, in the morning."

~*~

          Galadriel watched from the doorway as the sniffing boy asked for a story.  The high king had a book ready as usual.  Celeborn's arm found her waist.  She leaned against him.  

*The cold is worse than usual.  Our medicines should have cleared it up by now

Celeborn shook his head.

*It has settled in his ears.  I believe he will never hear as well as he used to.

Galadriel shook her head, turning to look in the other room at Elros.  She watched him play with the tiny ship in a bottle.

*He is always left alone.  Everyone always forgets him, and yet he is content.

Galadriel moved into the room, sitting on the bed beside Elros.  He looked up at her with a smile.

          " Do you wanna play with me?"

Galadriel nodded.

          " What are we playing?"

~*~

          Elrond was looking and acting more like himself the next morning, though Celeborn's prediction of a loss of hearing was true.  The boy seemed to have a harder time listening in to their adult conversations of lore and such.  Elros had been tame without his brother.  He was forever at Círdan's side, helping with the building of a ship, even if it was only to hand out nails.  Now that the council was in session and Ereinion appointed at select times to watch them, he was ready to have fun.

          " Elrond," Elros hissed.

Elrond cocked his head, telling his brother he was listening.

          " Come on.  Let's play a trick on Ereinion."

Elrond marked his place carefully with a bookmark, shutting his book.

          " That sounds mean, Elros."

          " Elrond, just for a little while."

Elrond finally nodded.

          " Ok."

~*~

          Ereinion entered the playroom, happy to be free of his council duties for the day, and just froze.  His world crashed when he saw the twins.  Two identical faced, identical clothed and identical playing boys were smiling mischievously up at him.

          " Elrond?"

Two heads popped up.

          " Yes?"

Ereinion put a hand to his head.

          " Dear Eru, no, not today."

Two boys rose, pausing by him, before running out the door.

          " Catch us."

Ereinion jumped up.  

          " Galadriel's going to kill me.  I am about to lose them," he looked heavenward before sprinting after the two, " Why me?"

          Ereinion's face was caked with horror when he saw the council room doors open.  He hesitantly looked in.  Seven people were staring at him, two more so glaring.

          " I am sorry.  They got a little out of hand," he took each by a hand, " Come on, boys."

          " No."

Ereinion took a deep breath, before smiling slightly.

          " Elros, if you continue this-"

          " I'm Elros."

          " Elrond," Ereinion began to admonish.

The twins ran from him out of the room.

          " Forgive me."

Ereinion sprinted after them again.  Círdan shook his head.

          " The king of the Elves cannot subdue two seven year old boys.  I fear for this settlement."

Galadriel chuckled.

          " He told me they have a power greater than even Morgoth's.  I see where he is coming from now."

~*~

          Ereinion had had enough.  He had been chasing them for an hour now and they had, as of late, disappeared.

          " Maybe they followed their mother and jumped into the Sea," he muttered, coming to a dead end.

He scanned it, and then listened carefully.

          " Elrond and Elros Peredhil, you two are close to seeing why you do not cross me.  Now come out right now, and I may have mercy.  And I mean now."

The king's thundering tone made many Elves stop to watch.

          One came from their hiding place.  

          " I'm sorry."

Ereinion nodded.

          " Come here, Elrond."

The boy looked up in surprise.

          " How?"

          " Call it a good guess.  Elros, come out, please."

Elros came out, his dark eyes glaring at his brother.

          " Always have to be perfect, huh?"

Elrond dropped his eyes.  Ereinion bent down, pulling them both in front of him.  

          " You two were quite naughty today.  Elros, you will give me a five page written essay on the composition of the _Noldolantë_, without Elrond's help.  And you, Elrond, I cannot give you a paper to write, because you will enjoy it.  You will instead help Círdan.  And no switching you two."

Ereinion took their hands, leading them away.  The crowd of Elves parted.  One Elf glanced at another.

          " He is even fair in his punishment to children."

          And so it was.  The twins grew like the other elvish boys.  They laughed and they played in their carefree days, or more so, Elros laughed and played.  Elrond was far too often found inside sitting in on various healing and lore lectures, even at the tender age of eight.  He was often seen debating Galadriel also, and she soon came to recognize his foresight.

          At twenty-five, they began to train to be warriors.  Elros excelled with the sword, while Elrond with the bow, though the two were nearly equal.  Elros also began traveling extensively at Círdan and/or Celeborn's side, visiting many mortal nearby mortal villages.  Elrond stayed behind usually reluctantly, though always at Ereinion's side.  The Elves that saw them had affectionately dubbed him 'The Shadow of Radiance'.  They knew that if one was found, the other was nearby and vice versa.  Many were surprised at Elrond's ability to consume so much data at one time.  Elrond and Elros were as different as night and day with their likes and dislikes the same; but no one doubted they would leave their marks on Arda's history books in a big way.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: The twins are now 58, though they only look about twenty in looks.  I fast-forwarded it a little, because the adventures of the twins would be a lot like the last chapter.   Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Visions and Meetings

51 years later

          Elros rode off between Celeborn and Círdan.  There was a disease consuming the men at a mortal village nearby and the Elves felt it their duty to lend their aid.  Elrond watched them go, a disappointed look on his face.  He had hoped Celeborn would allow him to come also since he was the better healer, but Elros was sent instead because he had more knowledge when it came to dealing with men.

          " What kind of a genius does it take to figure them out?" he muttered.

          Elrond turned, shoving his hands into his tunic pockets with a sigh.

_*I should be used to disappointment.  They never allow me from here._

He found the study easily and stood in the doorway, waiting for Ereinion to acknowledge his presence.  Ereinion had called for him to come after Elros' departure.  Elrond began to open his mouth when Ereinion never seemed to notice him.

          " I know you are there, Elrond.  Close the door and then take a seat."

Elrond did as told.

          Ereinion looked up from his papers once Elrond sat.

          " I will cut to the chase since I am on a time restraint," Ereinion leaned over slightly, " Galadriel holds you in high regard as to your teaching and learning.  She says she cannot teach you much more, so, if you so decide, you may put that knowledge to work," Ereinion leaned back, beginning to play with his stylus, a gesture meaning what he was about to say had been thought long about, " I do not offer this lightly, mind you, and it will take up plenty of your free time.  My private council and I invite you to come and sit our meetings.  You will have all the rights of a counselor and will be treated as one.  This is the main reason you stayed here instead of Elros."

Elrond's eyes were shining, as he rubbed his chin, leaning back a little.

          " This requires much thought and deliber-"

          " Elrond Peredhil, your eyes reveal your heart."

Elrond turned them down.

          " I would be honored to join you and the council."

          " Good, good," Ereinion stood, gathering up his papers, " Then come.  We are already late as it is."

~*~

          Elros looked around the makeshift healing house.  His heart broke as he watched more sheets be pulled over bodies.

          " Elros, we need your help to start burying.  These bodies need to be removed.  More are sick," Celeborn said softly.

Elros nodded, looking up questioningly.  Celeborn sighed.

          " You may go there first, but be quick.  Ereinion would not approve if he knew."

~*~

          Ereinion motioned for Elrond to sit.  A chair was empty beside Galadriel for him.  She smiled at him reassuringly, sensing his nervousness.  The other counselors sent him curt nods.  There were usually seven, but Celeborn and Círdan were gone.  Ereinion cleared his throat.

          " Elrond obviously accepted our offer, so let us get on with this.  I wish to see the outside of this place today."

An Elf, known as Sulramadan, stood first.

          " I would like to begin this council with the cheeriest of all subjects, Morgoth's threat.  He grows stronger each day.  We all can feel his grip tightening on Arda.  We are part of it.  We need to do something."

Ereinion played with his pencil; his face dark at the mention of Morgoth, the Vala who had stole his family from him.

          " Do you all remember what happened the last time the Elves went up against Morgoth?" he looked up sharply, " They all died.  So many died and it gained nothing.  Absolutely nothing.  My-" he stopped, pressing his lips together, " No, not again."

          Galadriel stood.

          " Nirnaeth Arnoediad was a terrible battle, I will concede that, but that does not have to happen again.  Help is coming from the West.  We just must wait."

          " Help?  They have forsaken us."

Ereinion glanced at the lip-chewing Elrond as the counselors began their debate.  Only he and Galadriel knew of the half-Elvin's foresight.  Now was a good time as any to reveal it to the council.

          " What have you seen, Elrond?"

The remark made all counselors turn and look at the young Elf.

          " What has he seen?  Come now, Ereinion.  He is a child still."

          " Elrond's visions correspond with mine," Galadriel rebuked gently, " And you know he is far too wise for one his age.  In mind, he is nearly as old as Ereinion."

          Elrond still watched, a tooth still chewing vigorously on his bottom lip.

          " Stand up, Elrond, and speak," Ereinion bade.

Elrond stood slowly, his mouth opened slightly as if he did not know what to say.

          " I see death, and darkness, but when it seems like all has failed and Morgoth will take over all we hold dear, a light appears from the West.  Everything becomes fresh and new again.  They are coming to help us, but the times must get darker first."

          " Darker?  If they become any darker, then our race will surely be smothered with evil.  We will all die before this help arrives."

          " I disagree," Elrond was surprised as the conviction in his voice.  

Ereinion raised his eyebrows.  Elrond was challenging his wisest counselor.  

          " Pray tell why?"

          " You have forgotten my father left these lands.  Maybe it has taken longer for him to reach Aman or maybe there is a greater plan than we can see.  You all know he has made his plead.  I said not the days would be long before they came to help, only that they are not now," Elrond's voice lifted to add light into every Elf's eye, " The Valar are assembling.  Manwë's banners flutter freely in that free land.  Finarfin's and Finwë's banners will fly but once in Arda and that will be the day."

          " You are a foolish boy full of dreams."

Elrond shrugged.

          " Maybe I am.  If you wish, I will leave."

          " Sit, Elrond," Ereinion said softly.

          The king threw down his stylus, standing to pace.  All eyes were instantly on the front.  Ereinion did not pace unless he was severely troubled.  Galadriel figured it was the few memories he had of the kings before him.  He finally nodded.

          " Elrond has not let me wrong before.  We will wait," Ereinion said softly.

Many eyes flew to the Elf, astounded that their king took the advice of one who had not even reached his first century.  Ereinion clapped his hands.

          " Can we not talk of something else?"

          " Like the trade franchise?"

          " No," Ereinion's head swung around, " Not that either.  How about the weather or something normal?  Most kings do not have to worry about an angry Vala," Ereinion turned towards the picture window that faced westwards, staring over the Sea, " I thank thee, Adar, Turgon and Dardar for leaving the crown to me in such times."

~*~

          " Elros?"

The caramel haired girl threw her arms around him.

          " Where have you been?  Last month, only the Elves came."

Elros shrugged.  He took her hand.

          " How is your family faring?"

          " We are all well.  We do not go into the town much.  How bad is it?"

Elros shook his head.

          " You do not want to know."

She nodded.

          " I am glad you are here.'

Elros leaned down his head.

          This was his secret.  The one thing Elrond did not know about in his life.  The one thing Elros could not tell Elrond.  He was in love.  With a mortal.

          " Cienna, I cannot stay long.  I have a job back in town."

She nodded.

          " Tell them to come for dinner tonight or soon."

Elros nodded, bestowing another kiss on her lips, before running back off with a smile.

~*~

          Elrond stood with everyone else to leave.  Galadriel stopped him, casting a glance at the troubled king.

_*Stay._

Elrond nodded, hands falling to clasp behind his back as he joined Ereinion at the westward facing window.

          " Twas a beautiful picture your words painted.  A light from the West that consumes all darkness.  Finarfin's standards flying freely in the air," Ereinion shook his head, " I only pray I live to see that day.  You saw something in the meeting."

Elrond shook his head.

          " Twas an odd feeling.  It was joy.  Elros must have found something to his liking at the mortal village."

~*~

          Círdan bent beside the boy.  Elros came in from digging.  He looked around.  So many children's bodies lie waiting for disposal.  

          " Let's get them outside."

Elros' head jerked up.

          " I thought-"

          " My people are dying.  I will not leave them to ruin," Cienna shook her head.

Elros nodded, admiration in his heart for her.

          " Help me carry them out then."

~*~

          Círdan sat beside Celeborn wearily.

          " It is subsiding."

Celeborn nodded.

          " Aye, we leave tomorrow.  They can handle it now.  It will not attack this generation again."

Círdan shook his head.

          " So many are dead."

Celeborn sighed.

          " Sometimes I do not see how death is a gift to them."

          " We are immortal.  We never will."

~*~

          Elrond slipped into the library just before dinner the next night.  He put the candle aside, picking up a book and sitting with it.  His vision faded and Elrond clutched the book, cursing the unpredictable visions.

          It cleared into a beautiful place, taking him over mountains and past Elves into a building shaped in a ring.  A man stood in the center of that ring.  Elrond was drawn to him, pushing forward to see his face.

          " Ada?"

He had seen the picture Ereinion had tried to hide of his father. The man did not hear him, but Elrond was frozen.  He was so close to the man he had never met.

          " To the holy Valar, I come again to you as a regent of both men and Elves, for half of each flows in my blood."

          Elrond scanned the Valar, eyes lighting upon Manwë, and on his right side, a beautiful light that had to be Varda and on the other, Mandos.  Mandos was the only who seemed perturbed.  Elrond blinked.  None of his visions had ever been this real.  He turned back to his father.

          " I beg of you to help them.  Of course the Noldor sins are as innumerable as the stars, and they have brought you only grief, but the king who now serves, is waiting for a miracle to save them.  The men are dying off.  Will you let Morgoth who was once one of you, debase Arda further?"

The ring was quiet.

          A woman stood at her place.  Her eyes turned to look at Eärendil and Elrond caught the sorrow in them.  She nodded her head.

          "I second his plea. My heart will not take much more sorrow for that land."

Her two brothers were on her side in a second.  Elrond's heart grew as one by one, the Valar agreed to throw down Morgoth.

~*~

          Ereinion found Elrond bent over a book.  He shook his head.

_*That boy is going to become a large book one day_.

          " Elrond, it is dinnertime, come on."

Ereinion glanced back, noting the Elf did not stand up.

_*His hearing cannot be that bad, can it?_

Ereinion approached, moving the book from Elrond's grasp.

          " Elrond?"

Ereinion crouched down, and then noticed the white eyes.  He shook his head.  Vision.

          Ereinion was glad his reflexes were quick as the Elf collapsed from the chair.  Ereinion laid him on the floor and then ran to the door.

          " Go fetch Galadriel," no one moved, " Now!"

The Elves scurried off.  Ereinion easily pulled up the limp body, running down the hallway to Elrond's room.  Fear was set deep in his heart.

*Not again and not to him.  Why do the visions always kill them?  What do they see that keeps them locked inside their own mind for eternity?

~*~

          Galadriel rushed into the room.  She reached for a pulse.

          " What happened?"

          " Elrond?" Elros froze in the doorway, " What happened to him?"

Galadriel looked over at Ereinion with a piercing glare.

          " Vision."

Galadriel's face turned grave, as did the other two Elves' in the doorway.  Many a Elf had not come out of a vision.  Ereinion put an arm around the frantic Elros, leading the twin away to let the healers do their work.

~*~

          Elrond was busily watching as the beautiful and glimmering Elves readied themselves for war.  The standards of Manwë, Finwë and Finarfin flew overhead against a vibrant blue sky.  A hand touched his shoulder.

" Why are you still here?"

Twas Nienna. She shook her head.

          " Go back."

          " I do not know how."

          " Now you do."

He was flying away from there and back over the Sea.  He gasped out.  It felt as if all the weight of Arda had suddenly been placed upon his chest.

~*~

          " Galadriel," Celeborn shook his head, " He has stopped breathing.  It is hopeless."

Galadriel bent by Elrond's head.

          " No.  Please, son of Eärendil.  Your time has not yet come.  Awake."

To her surprise, Elrond's eyes flew open and he gulped in air. He shot up from the reclining position.

          " They-"

          A messenger ran in.

          " Where is Gil-galad?"

Ereinion and Elros seemed to appear from nowhere.  Elros' face became relieved, seeing his brother sitting up.

          " Speak."

          "Orcs, sir.  Thousands are headed this way.  They will be here in two days at the least."

Ereinion closed his eyes.

*It must become darker.

Elrond shakily stood.

          " They are coming."

          " Tis what he just said."

Elrond shook his head, swaying a little at that small movement.  Elros moved to support his brother silently.

          " Help, I mean.  I saw it.  Aman," Elrond looked at his brother, "I saw Ada.  He pleaded before the Valar in a great ring.  Nienna seconded his plea and soon all were in agreement.  The banners of Manwë, Finwë and Finarfin were raised, under which shining Elves walked.  They are coming."

          Elrond's eyes shone with light.  Elros smiled at his serious brother's exuberance.  Even Ereinion's gloom was lifted in that moment.  Galadriel clasped her hands together with a smile, stars in her eyes at the mention of her father.

          " What about the orcs sir?" the messenger persisted.

Ereinion grinned.

          " We shall ride out and meet them.  Come, Peredhel."

The two followed the king.  Ereinion glanced back at them.

          " Your first fight."

AN: Nirnaeth Arnoediad was a terrible battle fought in the First Age.  It was led by Fingon and was where he was killed.  Just giving a bit of bg in case you did not understand Ereinion's stand against war with Morgoth.  Oh and Finwë is the high-king of the Vanyar in Aman.  He is in essence what Ereinion is in Arda.  Finarfin is one of his son's and Galadriel's father.  That is it.  How about a review, please?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tis what I fear

          Elrond decided he was glad he would never be in opposition of Ereinion.  The king looked formidable in the armor and the crown gleaming upon his brow.  Elros sat beside his brother, both dressed in the dark blue under robes with silver armor over and mail under it.

          " Are you nervous?"

          " No."

          " Liar."

          Elrond glanced at his younger brother with a humoring smile.  Truth be known, he was scared out of his wits, but he was not about to let Elros know that.

          " You are scared, Atta."

Elros shrugged.

          " What if we die?"

Elrond touched his brother's shoulder, their eyes meeting.

_*We will not fall.  The Valar are coming._

          The ground shook violently, as if it were churning in pain, but then a pure light streamed in, throwing shadows from every place.  Elrond was the only one who remained somewhat calm, merely squinting beyond the brightness to see the Elves.  Ereinion ran downstairs and outside to watch the nearing procession.  The three leaders, all upon white steeds with their heralds beside them holding the great standards paused for a moment.  The brightest one of all, nodded respectfully to Ereinion.  Ereinion swallowed, before bowing low.  He watched the procession go forth with a relieved smile.  Ereinion went back inside, beginning to remove his outer armor.

          " What in Arda are you doing?" Círdan asked.

Ereinion's smile was met with surprise.

          " The Valar will take care of everything.  Our troops are to stay out of this battle.  They will send word for us if our assistance is needed."

Elros pushed his brother with a teasing smile.

          " I hate it when you have to be right.  Now we will not fight.  No hacking at orcs for us ever, if you keep giving their positions away."

The weathered warriors around chuckled at the twin's disappointment.

          " You will get your chance, Elros, though it is nothing special.  I would rather all the beings gone," Ereinion said.

Elros rolled his eyes.

          " By the time I ever get to fight, I will be dead."

~*~

          The weeks passed and all was well.  Ereinion stopped the hunting party, looking above them.  A small party was waiting for them, the standard of Manwë flying over them.

          " _Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo, Ereinion Gil-galad, aran or I Eldar sinomë **(A star shines upon our hour of meeting, Ereinion Gil-galad, king over the Elves here)**_," one said in a loud voice, raising its hand peacefully.

Ereinion came forward a bit as the party came closer.

          " Hail, you of the West.  What business have you here in this land?"

          " I have come for the Peredhel."

Ereinion glanced back at the trailing twins.

          " Elrond, Elros."

          Two heads snapped up at the sharp commands.  Elrond moved forward first.

          " Yes, sir?"

Ereinion motioned to their visitor.

          " They have come for you."

Elros looked positively sick.

          " For us?" Elros swallowed, " I have done nothing.  Honest."

          The stranger dismounted.

          " I am Eönwë, herald of Manwë.  I come not to take you into the West, but to lay your destines before you," his eyes turned to Elrond, " Come, Elrond."

Elrond dismounted handing his reins to Elros, before joining the Maia.  Ereinion watched, his sharp eyes missing nothing.  The Maia took Elrond only out of hearing range, but then turned his back to the party, so they could not read his lips.  Ereinion groaned.  Elrond's face was set in stone.  He would know nothing until Elrond returned.

          Elrond waited for Eönwë to speak.

          " Manwë wishes to lay before you and your brother a decision.  You are both half-Elven, so how will you be judged?  As men or Elves?  Neither Manwë nor Mandos can make this decision, so you will.  Before you is placed the same choice as your parents: to become either Eldar or Edain."

Elrond only shook his head with a disbelieving blink.  Eönwë touched his shoulder.

          " Tis hard to choose your destiny.  You will have one week to decide."

Elrond nodded.

          " Shall I send Elros?"

Eönwë nodded.

          " May Varda guide your thoughts."

Elrond touched a fist to his heart as he bowed.  He turned, making eye contact with his hand-wringing brother.  Elros' already perturbed visage became that of one about to encounter death.  Elrond's lips turned up slightly, about to pass his brother.

_*He is not going to roast you for dinner, Atta._

Elros rolled his eyes as he passed.  Elrond could not help a grin to the unsuspecting others.

          Ereinion was waiting for him impatiently.  He seized Elrond by the shoulders.

          " What did he say?  Come now, spit it out.  What are you hiding?  Why will you not tell me?"

Elrond shrugged, highly amused.

          " I am waiting for you to let me get a word in, sir."

Ereinion released the Elf by the shoulders, glancing at him with a questioning glance.

          " I must choose to be either Eldar or Edain.  Tis a simple choice.  Elros and I will be Eldar."

Ereinion nodded, his face obviously relieved.

          " I thought you two would be leaving."

Elrond could not help a smile.

          " Did you really think you could be rid of me that easily, Majesty?"

~*~

          Elrond was focused on his sword as he practiced alone in the corner.  He was swift, eyes closed, trying to defend every move he knew, alone.  His eyes flew open when metal hit metal.  Elrond put his blade down slightly.  He had instinctively thrown off his opponent's sword, aiming his sword at the neck.  Celeborn chuckled at Elrond's shocked face.

          " Remind me never to sneak up on you," Celeborn was visibly relieved when the sword was out of his face, " Come practice with me.  I am quite rusty with the sword."

          Elrond nodded.

          " Elros has been going out of his way to avoid me for the last three days."

          " He is in love," Celeborn shrugged, and then froze, " I should not have said that."

Elrond was staring as if Celeborn had suddenly sprung two heads.

          " In, in love?  As in with a maiden?  Which one?  I have not been mistaken for him yet."

Celeborn played with his sword a little, almost nervously.

          " What say you we practice?"

Elrond stopped the silver haired Elf.

          " It is not with an Elvin maid?"

          " I did not say that."

          " You did not say it was not, yet I perceive it in your mind," Elrond searched his eyes angrily," Where is he?"

Celeborn pressed his lips together before he sighed.

          " The Edain village."

          Elrond's face turned to that of horror.  Elros in love with a mortal?  

          " So this is why he has avoided me?" Elrond shrugged, " He will soon forget her."

          " Elrond, he has known her for at least a year or two."

Elrond closed his eyes, before sheathing his sword and running out the door.  He would end this.

          " Elrond," Celeborn said, and then louder, " Elrond Peredhil."

The half-elven brushed by the king, out towards the stables.  Ereinion looked between the two Elves, and then at Celeborn expectantly.

          " I told him where Elros was," Celeborn explained.

Ereinion shrugged.

          " Elros went shooting.  Why does that upset Elrond?"

Celeborn shook his head.

          " That was not all he was doing.  His shooting probably took him close to a certain Edain village"

~*~

          Elros was silent.  Cienna finally looked up at him from her seat against his chest.  She bit her lip, not knowing if she should break the peaceful silence.  He finally looked down at her.

          " What is it?"

          " You are thinking too hard.  If you thought any harder, I could hear your thoughts."

His chin rested on her head, hand twirling her light, cinnamon colored hair.

          " I am trying to decide how to tell my brother about you and something else."

          " Your brother?  I did not know you had one."

          " I do.  He is all my family, other than Ereinion, the king."

          " You have a high lineage," Cienna looked up at him.

          He gently kissed her temple.

          " What is the other one?" Cienna asked.

          " Just a huge decision."

          " Of what?"

He said nothing and she chose not to pursue it, lazily leaning more into him.  A gentle wind ruffled the grasses.  Elros sighed heavily.

*How do I tell Elrond I wish to be Edain because of Cienna?  He will not understand.  He is in love with his books.

          " There is a storm coming," Cienna interrupted his thoughts.

Elros sat up, his sharp ears at work.

          " Those are not storm clouds.  They are hooves."

The horse came into sight.  Elros stood in anticipation.

          The horse pulled up in front of them and Elros groaned.  Cienna's mouth was open slightly, eyes darting between them.

          " You are a twin?"

Elrond crossed his arms, ignoring her.

          " _Mana nar elyë cara **(What are you doing-Q)**_?"

          " Elrond, _ú-cara presto amen **(Do not trouble us)**_."

          Cienna looked between the two brothers, not understanding a word of Elvish.  Elrond's face darkened.  His eyes darted in a reference to her.

          " _He gwannatha **(She will die)**_."

Elros shook his head, making a no gesture.

          " _Sen ú-le athrabeth **(This is not your debate)**_."

Elrond put a finger in his brother's chest.

          " _Le aphadtha I lond **(You will follow the path)**_," Elrond struggled not to stumble over the Westron words he never used, " You will be of the Eldar."

          " How can you say that?  How do you know what is best for me?  Elrond, I could not live for millennia's and be stuck for all those ages with books and herbs and that stuff," Elros shook his head, " Our decisions will differ."

          Cienna did not like the ugly glance the other twin gave her.

*Is it because of her, Elros?  She will wither and fade like the fall leaves; and so will you if you choose that way.  You will be sundered from all that love you, save her.  You would give it all up for a woman?  You would be like Lúthien.  She died for love and was a fool.

Elros shook his head.

*I love her, Elrond, and I will spend my years with her, no matter how long or short.

*Love?  What is that, Elros?  The fluttery feeling you get?  The passion?  It will fade and you will fade; and it will have been for naught.

*What has jaded you, brother?  You will leave this land lonely.

          Elrond shook his head, unable to speak.  Elros put an arm around Cienna.

          " Cienna, this is my elder twin brother, Elrond.  Forgive his rudeness.  He is an Elvin counselor to Ereinion Gil-galad and does not use the common tongue often."

          " Nice to meet you, Elrond."

Elrond sighed, embarrassed at the clipped foreign accent on his words.

          " Tis nice to…" he looked at Elros helplessly.

          " He is pleased to meet you," Elros interpreted.

Cienna smiled.  She noted the disgust in Elrond's eyes.

          " Elros, would you fetch our horses?"

Elros nodded, not understanding her request to the fullest.

          Cienna turned to Elrond, once Elros was out of hearing range.

          " He loves you," Elrond's face was stony.

Cienna was glad she would never see Elros so stony and stern.

          " I love him also.  We met here while he was healing."

Elrond ran a hand through his long hair.

          " We have been…given a choice to be either Eldar or Edain.  I can tell Elros did not tell you this.  I know my decision will be Eldar, but I know now that he will not," Elrond paused again, making a mental note to brush up on his Westron.  It was embarrassing, " Choose the same as I."  He looked up at her, gray eyes full of unproclaimed fear; " I cannot live with the thought of being sundered from him, forever.  I cannot bear to think he will age, and die.  Like one of you."

Cienna tried to take no offense at his comment, as if somehow, she was so much less than he.

          " Maybe he is supposed to choose differently."

Elrond sighed, a long deep heavy sigh she had heard only the elders of the town do.  The tiredness in it did not become one looking so young.  He pressed his lips together, looking towards his brother, and then back at her. 

          " Tis what I fear."


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for the reviews.  I promise I will try to make this a little more forgiving for those who are not all up on this part of Tolkien history.  I'm going on what I'm reading in only one book, so this is not the most accurate, but I'll try to explain a little better.  A little note here, Beleriand is the land above Middle-Earth, also called the Northern Waste if you check a map in a LOTR book.  Enjoy!!**

Chapter 6

Truth and choices

          Elrond stared at the bookbindings, not really reading, even was he pulled out a book to scan.

          " What troubles thee, Minë?"

Elrond looked up apprehensively.  The high king stood beside him, scanning a book also.

_*Elros._

Ereinion closed the book.

_*Do you wish to talk about it?_

Elrond nodded slightly.  He replaced his book.  Ereinion walked beside him towards the king's own private gardens.

          " Majesty," a counselor stopped him.

Ereinion shook his head, holding up a hand.

          " It can wait."

The counselor scratched his head, watching the king walk off and then shrugged.

*If he believes he can wait to hear news of Beleriand's breaking, then so be it.

~*~

          Elrond plopped on the bench.

          " Ereinion, Elros is going to choose to be Edain, just for some maiden," Elrond looked up, " I do not understand what makes a maiden so desirable all the sudden.  Why could be not find a fair Elvin maiden?  Why-"

Ereinion held up a hand, causing Elrond to fall silent.

          " You and Elros are as different as night and day.  He has always lent towards the Edain.  You must let him go."

Elrond looked away.

          " He will be sundered from me forever.  I would never see him again until Arda's end," Elrond turned his head, " Ere-"

          " Elrond, I never said it would be easy to let him go."

          Elrond looked up with a groan.

          " I sense a story."

Ereinion sat beside him.

          " I trained with him.  He was my closest friend.  We were brothers in heart.  It was Glorfindel of Gondolin, if you wish a name," Ereinion looked up at the clear midday sky, " He wanted to stay in Gondolin.  I wanted to come back here. We parted ways and are sundered.  Now I know this is different, but I will not see him again until Aman," Ereinion sighed dramatically, " And I can bet, that will not be until Arda's end."

Elrond chuckled.  Footsteps came scrambling and a group of Elves appeared.

          " Majesty, Beleriand is breaking!"

~*~

          Elrond was busily helping the dwindling dozens, trying to pack the extensive library.  The water was up to their ankles.

          " Clear out," a yell came, " Everything is packed."

Elrond sighed in relief.  Ereinion shook his head at the bare haven where he had grown up in.

          " Come, let us go join the others."

          " Where is Elros?"

          " At the mortal village, warning them."

          " That was underwater minutes ago," Elrond's face showed his strain.

Cracking came.  Ereinion grabbed Elrond by the tunic collar, running.

          Everyone else had cleared out.  The water began to grow higher.  Galadriel scanned the Elves.

          " Where are Ereinion and Elrond?"

Celeborn turned.

          " Gil-galad?"

Elves glanced at him curiously.  Celeborn dismounted.

          " Elrond?  Ereinion?  Anyone, is the king or Peredhel beside you?"

Elros pushed his horse forward, Cienna riding behind him.  

          " There they are," came Galadriel's cry.

          The water was chasing the two Elves, who ran as swift as they could.  Their horses had flew up to the other Elves.

          " They are not going to make it," Galadriel whispered.

A sharp whistle came, followed by an even louder one.  The two riderless horses responded, galloping down to their masters.  Galadriel sighed in relief as the two mounted in mid-run.

          " Show offs," Elros grumbled softly.

          The two joined the other Elves.  Ereinion tried to slow his accelerated breathing, though a grin lit his flushed face.  He glanced at Elrond.

          " Well, that was an adventure," he said, eliciting a few chuckles.

          " Aye, a death defying one that is most stupid of the king," Galadriel rebuked.

          "Oh, Gaddy, you should not worry so.  I was only jogging so Elrond could keep up."

Elrond rolled his eyes.

          " Of course, Ereinion, but twas I who was jogging.  You are the one that is worn out.  I guess Elves do age in some ways."

Ereinion waved a hand dismissively.

          " Think what you may, Peredhil.  Now, let us fly before we are swimming to land."

~*~

          They galloped through woods, and then along the Ered Luin (Blue Mountains), outrunning the flood behind them.

          " Let us build a camp.  It should not go much further," Ereinion said.

The king pitched in to help release the horses from their heavy burdens.  Elrond found a rock nearby and in the dying light, watched the orange waves consume the land like liquid fire.

          Elros sat beside him.

          " Are you still upset with me?"

Elrond shrugged.

          " Do not hide it, Elrond.  I know you are.  I sense it.  I am a part of you."

Elrond sighed, his eyes finding the Gil-Estel.

          " I am, but I have to get over it.  Ereinion sat me down and talked to me of it."

Elros chuckled.

          " I remember story time with the high king.  You hung onto his every word.  You still do."

          Elrond shrugged.  Elros sat, leaning against his back to also look up at the stars.  The wind ruffled their almost identical locks with a mournful sigh.  Elros finally sighed also.

          " Tomorrow Eönwë comes."

Elrond nodded.

          " I know.  I keep hoping I will wake up and find him just another nightmare."

          " I plan to tell him my choice, and then I will wed Cienna.  I was too late to the village.  They all died, except her."

Elros' voice choked.  Elrond dropped his head.  The village had been Elros' second home.  Elrond sat, turning to try and face his brother.

          " You love the Edain as I love the Elves.  We are different, and as much as I hate it, you will not be like me.  You never were."

          Elros grinned, throwing an arm around his brother's shoulders.

          " You will always be my brother.  No one can ever separate us truly," he shook his head, " Not even death.  We will meet again.  Death will try to tear us apart, but in vain.  The time may be long, but it gives us both something to look forward in this life."

          " Always optimistic, eh?" Elrond raised an eyebrow.

Elros nodded, with a mischievous smile.

          " Aye, I am not gloomy, like you."

Elrond pushed him with a laugh.

          Ereinion watched from afar, a piece of grass between his teeth.

_*Good, they have made up.  They never could remain angered long at the other_

Ereinion sighed.

_*Eönwë arrives tomorrow.  Elrond shall remain with me, for I am the last relation; but Elros, I shall allow to live where he wishes.  I doubt it will be long before little Elros' are crawling around._

Ereinion's lips turned up at the mental picture.  His eyes darkened and his chest fell with a sad sigh.

          " How the years pass far too quickly."

~*~

          Elrond could see the standards and hear the hoof beats. Eönwë came into view. The Maia dismounted and the twins approached.

          " You have decided?"

They nodded.

          " Then go ahead.  Manwë, Mandos and Ilúvatar shall be your witnesses.  Elrond?"

          " Eldar."

          " Elros?"

Elros' lips faltered and trembled.  The words came out in a whisper.

          " Edain."

Eönwë looked up sharply.

          " Be you sure?"

Elros looked at Elrond.

_*Tis your choice, Elros.  I will not hate you for it.  Follow your heart._

Elros smiled.

          " Yes, I will be Edain," his voice regained much of its strength.

Eönwë nodded.

          " So be it.  Tell your traveling party to ready themselves.  We are leading you."

          Elrond turned, beginning to speak to Ereinion.

          " Elros," Eönwë said softly.

Elros stayed.

          " Your decision was already known to us.  There is a settlement of men near where I will be leading the Elves.  I ask you to reside there, for you still have a part to play in Elvish history."

Elros shook his head.

          " Will Elrond take my death well?"

Eönwë's eyes darkened and he shook his head slightly.

          " You will live longer than any man, and he will believe maybe you are immortal.  You are not.  He will watch you fade from this land, and it will not be the last time he is left alone.  Tis his lot in life to not leave these shores until all he has gained is lost; and the thing most precious to him left behind here," Eönwë lowered his voice, " And you will never speak a word of this to him, _henio **(understand)**_?"

Elros nodded.

          " They are ready," Elrond rejoined them.

          " Then you two mount so we may be off.  Tis a long journey."

~*~

          They crossed a river called Lhûn four days later.  Ereinion surveyed the land on both sides with a nod.  It was beautiful here.

          " There is a mortal settlement at the end of these mountains.  There I will take you," Eönwë approached Elros and Cienna.

          " What?" Elrond's head darted up.

          " I must go reside with my own kind, Elrond."

          Elrond began to object.  Ereinion put a hand on his shoulder.  Elrond's shoulders slumped.

_*Let him go, I know._

Ereinion could not muster a smile for the first time in his life.

          " May Varda bless you both," Ereinion said softly, " You are always welcome in my haven."

Elros smiled.

          " Thank you, Ereinion."

Elrond had crossed his arms.  He finally looked up at his brother with a nod.

          " Have a safe journey."

The two embraced.

          " Visit often."

          " Likewise to you."

          Elrond watched the small party move on.  He looked up at Ereinion.

          " You do not think we could arrange for Glorfindel to return so I could have Elros back, do you?"

Ereinion chuckled.

          " I do not think so, my friend.  I have let him go.  You must do the same."

Elrond sighed irritably, the words hitting a nerve.

          " I have let him go.  Now will you let me be about it?"

Elrond began to walk away.

          " Elrond Peredhil, turn around and come back here."

          Many heads turned at the king's commanding tone.  Elrond went on walking.

_*Peredhil, you cannot escape me.  I will find you._

_*Let me be.  I have no place to clear my mind and you certainly are not helping._

Ereinion clenched his jaw angrily.  He glanced at Círdan.

          " Send Elrond to me when he returns.  And make sure he comes straight to me."

~*~

          Elrond sat by the Sea.  He sniffed, letting the wind dry his eyes.  He had not cried since he had been shot in the shoulder, dislocating the joint.  There had been a good reason then, but now?  He shook his head.

          " I am to bloody emotional."

          " You have just let your brother leave you. You two have never been apart like this.  Tis understandable.  I felt the same way when I left my father and I still feel the same way when I leave Celeborn for a day.  You love him.  He is your twin.  There is something between you two no one else can have or understand."

          " I do not need a lecture, teacher."

          Galadriel tipped up his chin.

          " You need to stop acting like a child, Elrond Peredhil.  More Elves join us tomorrow.  I expect the king's shadow to be in his rightful place.  You hurt him.  You can be so much like Glorfindel at times, it pains him to be around you."  
Elrond sighed, slowly coming back to his rational mindset.

          " I should not have snapped at him.  He bears with me."

          " He is your closest friend and you are the advisor he listens to the most.  Needless to say, not too many enjoy being outdone by you."

Elrond chuckled at the lunacy of his thought.

          " Elrond Peredhil the wise. Come to me and I will show you your future.  Gaze into my eyes and your secrets will be revealed."

Galadriel shook her head with an amused smile.  He stood, brushing the sand off his robes.  

          " Get you to Ereinion, boy."

Elrond sent her a rare real smile, dimples and all, on his way off.  Galadriel shook her head, standing herself.

_*I will never understand why that boy does not have a legion of female followers._

~*~

          Elrond hesitantly entered the tent Gil-galad had hastily set up for himself.  The king never looked up as usual.

          " I do not condone childish behavior from my advisors," the cold tone made Elrond cringe.

          " I am sorry."

          Ereinion turned.

          " Elrond, understand this.  I know I am old to you, but I am trying to be your friend.  Have you noticed that all my other advisors outdo my age at least thrice fold, if not more?  There are none that now live that are near my or your age.  They have all passed over the Sea.  We are almost the same, yet, I doubt you really wish me as a friend."

Elrond quickly shook his head, noting the strain in Ereinion's voice.

          " Nay, twas I who was out of line. I did not mean to hurt you."

          Ereinion sighed.

_*He is so much like-_

          " I know.  Galadriel told me I am like him sometimes."

          " The pain never goes away," Ereinion abruptly turned back to the haven plans he was drawing, " Take a seat and help me with these."

          Elrond's lips turned up as he sat beside the king on the grassy floor, putting an arm around him.

          " I do not think someone has let go."

          " Elrond," Ereinion shrugged off his arm, sensing where this was going.

          " I do not believe you.  Now, Ereinion, you must-"

          " Ai, infuriating son of Eärendil," Ereinion pushed the Elf.

          " Me?"

          Ereinion rolled his eyes at the innocent look.

          " Innocent?  Do not even try to play that with me."

Elrond chuckled, glancing over at the plans.  His grin widened a little.

          " Is this to be two floors high?"

Ereinion nodded, a little confused as to why Elrond was asking.

          " They always are, Elrond."

          " Then I believe you are in need of a staircase.  Those are always nice when you have two stories."

Ereinion put a hand to his head, trying to shrug it off, while his cheeks began to burn at the stupid mistake.

          " I am the king of Arda, not a builder."

          " You forgot a staircase."

Ereinion waved a hand.

          " Just a small thing."

          " Until you try to get upstairs."

          " Would you let me be?"

Elrond chuckled.  Ereinion shook his head.

          " Sometimes I cannot believe I listen to your wisdom."

          Galadriel smiled, watching the two.  She had known all would be well with them after a quick apology.  They were the only family each other had, at least in the Elves.  She turned over, pressing herself closer to Celeborn.  Elves would be arriving soon.  She would need to be awake and able to greet them.  Who knew what surprises awaited in the morning?  They had no idea who would be arriving.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Not even Mandos can sunder them

Ereinion shaded his eyes, hearing the hooves.Elrond hastily came and stood on his right side to greet the visitors.Both Celeborn and Galadriel's faces tightened when they saw who was leading the group of Elves.

" Celebrimbor, I welcome you and your people here. We cannot offer any shelter, for we ourselves have only begun our own havens."

Ereinion caught arms with the grandson of Fëanor.The bright red hair was a dead giveaway.

Celebrimbor nodded, his eyes scanning the Elves, his gaze falling upon Galadriel.His face brightened a little, but then dulled, seeing the faithful Elf by her side. Ereinion's eyes darkened, knowing what the Elf saw.He sought out Celebrimbor's eyes.

_*She is wed, Celebrimbor.I will not condone any actions of yours if they be done to her._

Celebrimbor nodded, turning his attention to the new Elf he had never seen.Celebrimbor tilted his head a little.

" Eärendil, you have changed.Last I remember, you were not as tall."

Elrond pursed his lips with a slight smile.

" That would be because I am his son."

Celebrimbor chuckled, shaking his head.

" A perfectly reasonable explanation," Celebrimbor turned his eyes up to Ereinion, " So after all those years of pursuing my uncles, you found one?"

" I found both," Ereinion corrected, " The other dwells with mortals somewhere nearby."

Celebrimbor turned his eyes back to Elrond.

_*Noldo and wise.He could be of some help with my craft.He could help me learn more of the shaping and making…_

Celebrimbor caught arms with Elrond.

" Tis nice to meet you, Elrond.I suspect we shall see each other often."

~*~

Celeborn noted a clingy tendency in his wife.She had only been this way once before: when they had journeyed to Gondolin.He suspected it to be because of Celebrimbor's presence.

"Master Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, I have not seen you both since before Gondolin's fall."

Galadriel securely placed herself in Celeborn's arms as Celebrimbor went on.

" Twould be many centuries ago for it was when Ereinion was but three and Aredhel…well, I shall not speak of that."

Galadriel did not reply.Celeborn sighed, a smile surfacing.

" Tis nice to see you, Celebrimbor," Celeborn said softly.

" Thank you.Now where are they children?I would guess there is a host."

" There are none," Galadriel answered flatly.

Elrond chose that opportune moment to summon Galadriel away.

Celeborn put his hands in his tunic pockets watching Celebrimbor watch his wife.Celeborn's eyes hardened.It was not that he hated the Elf personally.He only disliked the Elf's unnerving gaze always on his wife.

" You married well, Celeborn."

Celeborn nodded, all too knowingly.

" Aye, she is my wife," Celeborn empathized wife.

Celebrimbor turned, his eyes lit with a dark flame.A flame that reminded Celeborn of Eöl's eyes, for that Elf had seen much darkness when he lured Turgon's daughter and wed her.

" You know I love her.There will never be another."

Celeborn's heart panged.They could have been friends, were it not for this fact.Celeborn looked up, his eyes unnaturally hard and his smile, a hard frown.

" Then that leaves us at odds, for she has chosen."

Celebrimbor came closer, a finger in Celeborn's face.

" Watch your words.You are a master of trees.I wield metal, sharp metal."

Celeborn calmly moved the hand.

" Is that a threat?"

Celebrimbor's smile sickened Celeborn.

" It is a promise."

~*~

Galadriel hurriedly approached the high king, seeing him doubled over on his knees.

" Ereinion?"

His head darted up and he glared at Elrond.

" I thought you were just going to get your bag."

Elrond shook his head.Galadriel noted Ereinion's wrist with a wince.She moved it so she would inspect and wished she had not.

" How does the king of Elves do this?"

The bone protruded at an odd angle from his arm.Ereinion glared again at Elrond.

" Tis embarrassing.That is why I did not want any attention from anyone, Elrond."

Galadriel looked up questioningly at him.

" Let me hear it."

Ereinion sighed, his shoulders falling.

" I tripped."

Galadriel could not help the smile.

" Elrond, let me hear your side of this."

" I did not touch nor push him, honest.He was walking and a guess caught a tree root.Then he," Elrond made a falling motion with his hands, " And when I came over there, the bone was, well, worse that that.I healed what I could, but it was too far advanced for me.I have only begun learning this."

Galadriel gave one giggle, and then tilted her head.

" Celeborn, would you fetch me my bag of herbs?Ereinion has christened this place with the first accident."

Celeborn chuckled, from nearby.

" It sounds like something he would do."

" I am right here," Ereinion grumbled with an eye roll.

" I know," Celeborn exited the brush handing the bag to his wife, " That will take a day or two to heal.You are out of the building for a week at my orders."

Ereinion's face fell.

" It is not that bad.I can help in someway.I can-"

" I agree, Ereinion.One week."

Ereinion sighed ruefully.

~*~

Celebrimbor sat beside Elrond.

" So, have you read of the Silmarils?"

Elrond nodded, and then motioned to the book cover.

" Ah, I read that once.The wielding of Elvin magic."

Elrond looked up, sensing the Elf was not about to go away and let him finish his book in peace.

" Is there something you want, Celebrimbor?"

Celebrimbor sighed.

" Quite perceptive you are."

" Tell me.I do not like beating around the bush."

Celebrimbor sighed.

" My people are craftsmen.Do you know where we can find jewels and metals?We need to keep crafting," Celebrimbor asked.

Elrond nodded.

" I shall draw you a map, but I warn you.Dwarves do not like those that plunder their troves."

~*~

Ereinion watched the frames grow quickly.Twas amazing how much he could miss in five days.They were nearly done with the frames.He glanced ruefully at his wrist and then turned towards the Sea.He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes, and feeling relaxed for a moment.He opened his eyes, noting something white in the waves.He moved towards it and then quicker, noting it was a body.

He pulled the Elf from the Sea awkwardly with one hand.He pushed the body over and just stared.He swallowed, before shaking the Elf.

" Wake up, Master Elf."

The Elf coughed, turning to expel the water from his lungs.He wiped his mouth with a sandy sleeve, and then glanced up.

" Ereinion?"

Ereinion shook his head, putting a hand to it.

" Please tell me I am not seeing this."

The golden haired Elf grinned, wringing the water from his tunic.

" I am like a bad fish.They threw me back.Said something about it not being my time.I have a message for you, but I'm afraid it was not meant to be told right away for I cannot remember it."

Ereinion embraced him.

" How?Why?"

The Elf shrugged.

" I told you.They said it was not my time."

" Glorfindel," Ereinion was lost for words.

Glorfindel simply clasped his shoulder.

" It has been long since our last meeting.I missed you too."

Ereinion helped him up with his good hand, before beginning into a story of how he hurt his wrist, excluding, of course, the fact he had tripped.

~*~

Galadriel shook her head at the newly arrived messenger of Manwë.The fair faced Maia stood beside a large ship.

" You are all beckoned to come to Aman.All will be pardoned if you forsake these shores now."

Galadriel glanced at her husband nearby who seemed unmoved also.She was in a way glad he had never seen the Blessed Realm.His eyes knew not what he was missing, but at least it kept him by her side.

Many Elves began towards the ships, dwindling their number considerably, though they still were many.The messenger approached her.

" Your father asked especially to see if you would come back, Nerwen.He and your mother mourn for you every day."

Galadriel crossed her arms, pressing her lips together.

_*Go._

She glanced back at Celeborn, who had whispered it into her mind.She lifted her head.

" I have no need of the pardon of the Lords of the West.They disgrace my knowledge if they think that I, the youngest of the house of Finarfin, have done wrong."

The messenger merely nodded.It was not his place to say anything.

" Where is…Elrond Peredhil, will you go?"

Elrond looked up from his book.He had not been listening.He had had enough of Manwë's messengers.They brought only ill news to him.

" Go where?" Elrond called back.

" To Aman.Do you not wish to be rejoined with your parents?"

Elrond's visage visibly tightened.

" My place is beside my brother, and then the high-king."

The messenger shook his head.

_*The wise are always foolish in some ways._

" Where is your king?"

" There…" Galadriel clutched Celeborn's arm, " Is that…"

" By the Valar," Celeborn ran towards the two.

Elrond's eyes focused in on the tall, warrior looking Elf.

_*Glorfindel, the golden haired, from the House of the Golden Flower.So what I saw was true.Evil is not destroyed.The fight has only begun._

~*~

Ereinion searched for Elrond.He found the half-Elven sitting under a large tree, the branches seeming to almost be protecting the young Elf.

" Is that Eärendil?" Glorfindel asked, " He did live."

Ereinion shook his head.

" You must have missed seeing Eärendil.He resides in the skies now," Ereinion replied.

" The Elf bears a striking resemblance of a mix between him and Lúthien," Glorfindel said.

" He is Elrond, son of Eärendil."

" Half-Elven also, I presume?"

Ereinion nodded as they approached the Elf.

" Elrond."

The Elf stood slowly, wishing he could pocket the book he read.He held a volume of both Doriath's and Gondolin's falls.Elrond wished to know how to fortify Lindon the best he could.

" Elrond, this is-"

" Glorfindel."

Ereinion was taken aback.

" How did you know?"

Elrond shrugged.

" Not too many have golden hair nowadays.All the Vanyar and light colored Noldor, save Galadriel of course, have fled to Aman, seeking grace."

Elrond extended his hand to Glorfindel.The golden haired one caught it with a firm grasp.Elrond's eyes narrowed a little.

" You bear a message."

Glorfindel sighed.

" One I cannot remember."

Elrond shrugged.

" You will remember when the time is right."

Ereinion ushered Glorfindel off.Elrond glanced back at his book.

_*I knew if he came back, I would be only a child of his distant relation._

~*~

Elrond moved away from the festival.He climbed up into the trees, the branches moving to meet his feet.He found a branch to perch upon and stared across the Sea.

_*Maybe I should have gone…_

" Trees are comforting, are they not?"

Elrond's head whipped around, seeing Celeborn seated not too far away in the crook of a branch.

" Why are you out here?" Elrond asked.

" I grew sick of watching Celebrimbor stare lovingly at my wife."

Elrond shook his head.

" You may hate it, but I believe Celebrimbor's love in someone so wise may turn out for good in the end."

Celeborn turned a leaf in his hands.

" He has always loved her.Even before I knew her.I do not know why she turned him away."

" She can see the curse upon him.He may have repented of his father's sins, but the curse still lies upon him for power," Elrond said simply.

Celeborn sighed.

" You should be inside.If Glorfindel remembers the message, Ereinion will wish you nearby to hear it also."

" Yes, he will wish the advice of a child," Elrond's sarcastic tone surprised Celeborn, " I doubt he will ask for my opinion.I should have been Edain and gone with Elros."

Celeborn moved to sit beside him.

" Glorfindel cannot replace you in Ereinion's life.Glorfindel is drawn to the wilds, to fighting, to excitement.He will not remain here long.Ereinion will need someone to depend on."

_*Dependable Elrond, that's me._

Celeborn shook his head, sensing Elrond's thought.

" Let us go back to the fireside.I fear for my wife."

" Go on ahead," Elrond turned his head.

" That was no offer, Peredhil.Twas an order."

~*~

Ereinion's eyes roamed all over the fireside, searching for Elrond.Glorfindel touched his shoulder.

" He is not here."

Ereinion sighed.

" I know.He left after he was through.I know what he fears," Ereinion replied.

" He fears losing everything," Glorfindel looked away, " He reminds me of me."

Ereinion chuckled.

" He is a lot like you.He is ever shirking his duties."

Ereinion rose, deflecting the feint punch with a laugh, and almost running into a standing Celebrimbor.Celebrimbor merely moved away, as if to take the empty place beside Galadriel.Galadriel's eyes met Ereinion's pleadingly.Ereinion lifted a hand to call to Celebrimbor.

Celeborn materialized from the shadows, retaking his seat beside Galadriel with a quick kiss and an almost smug look back at Celebrimbor.Elrond appeared also.Ereinion sat back down, relieved the Elf had returned.Elrond kept to the outskirts of the festival, his dark robes making him almost one with the night.Glorfindel openly admired the youngster's prowling ability.

" I bet he is one you take on ambushes."

Ereinion nodded.

" I am the only one he cannot sneak up on."

Galadriel turned her head, sensing the Elf behind her.

" Elrond, sing for us."

" Make that Galadriel, Celeborn and I," Ereinion corrected.

Elrond shook his head, wishing he could disappear into the shadows when the many turned his way.

" I have nothing worth listening to."

" What of the _Noldolantë_?" Celebrimbor asked softly, " They say other than Maglor, you are the only other to know it in its entirety."

" Tis too sad a song for-"

" Sing it, Elrond," Galadriel interrupted.

Elrond shrugged, coming forth a bit, so all could see him.

_*If they wish to ruin such a festival, then so be it._

" Nay, sing something lovely," Círdan interjected, before Elrond could start.

Elrond's lips curved into an amused smile.

" When you can all agree on a song, I shall sing it."

" What of Lúthien?" Celeborn suggested, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

That was met with a chorus of approval from the Elves.

The Lay of Lúthien had always been Elrond's least favorite piece.He could not understand why a woman would give up everything for a man, or vice versa.Then again, Elrond's eyes had never turned to any maiden.They were steadfast upon his studies and sword.

Elrond struggled not to make a face at the choice.

" Aye, the Lay of Lúthien," Galadriel joined in.

Elrond looked around pleadingly, eyes catching Ereinion's.Ereinion leaned back with a smug smile.

" Go ahead, Elrond."

Elrond's eyes narrowed slightly.

_*You will pay, Gil-galad._

Ereinion bit back a laugh.

" Will you sing, please, Elrond?"

Elrond straightened, though his eyes did not change.

" _I lasse and I thâr calen, I thôl-amloth archal a bain **(The leaves were long, the grass was green, the hemlock leaves tall and fair)**_," he began.

The other Elves son joined in, remembering the olden days of glory, as the notes were carried away up into the heavens, never to be heard again.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Questions of Immortality

Elrond grunted under the weight of the heavy beam.Another pair of hands lessened the load a bit.Together, they fit the beam into place.Elrond let out a loud breath, stripping off the gloves from his blistered hands, to wipe his forehead.He glanced up at the visitor.

" Thank you, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel shrugged, with a friendly smile.

" Twould have been rude to let you be crushed," Glorfindel paused, before going on, " We are running low on meat.I was wondering if you would like to ride out with me to find some more."

Elrond looked up curiously.

" Why me?"

Glorfindel shrugged.Elrond shook his head, throwing his gloves harshly at the table.

" Ereinion told you to."

" No, he did not.I came on my own will," Glorfindel quickly said.

" Well, do you wish a prize now or later?" Elrond mumbled, turning back to look at the plans.

" Why do you fear me?"

Elrond froze, closing his eyes. Glorfindel stood beside him, glancing at the pained face.

" You go out of your way to avoid me.You refuse to speak to me unless you have to.You ignore Ereinion and break every rule you can.You are hurting him, not me.It troubles me not what you do, but he is all the family you have left living with you."

Elrond opened his eyes, glancing down at the plans, only to have them fade.Elrond almost cursed.Another vision.

Glorfindel looked curiously at is seemed Elrond's gray eyes faded to white.Glorfindel touched his shoulder, but that only made Elrond collapse.Glorfindel lowered the Elf to the ground, eyes wide open in fear.

" _Im boe nestadren elvellon **(I need a healer)**_," he yelled to the ground below.

Glorfindel bent beside Elrond, feeling for a heartbeat.Glorfindel finally gave up.

*I am no healer.Why must it ever be a cruel joke to leave the maimed with me?

Celebrimbor joined Glorfindel, bending beside the Elf.Celebrimbor shook his head.

" I have never seen this."

Glorfindel ran back to the edge.

" I said, I need a healer, right NOW!!Does anyone understand that?" he nearly screamed.

" Who is it and how bad?" Ereinion called from the ground.

" Tis the Peredhil, and you are no help to this.I need a healer.He just collapsed on me."

Galadriel ran from her place nearby at a sewing circle.Celeborn was also climbing up the ladder after Ereinion.

Galadriel was the first beside Elrond, seeming to have flown up.

" Dear, dear, boy, why must you see so well our doom?"

Glorfindel watched her close her eyes, hands hovering beside Elrond's temples.Her eyes flew back open a second later and she breathed in deeply.

" There is nothing we can do until he wakes."

~*~

Elrond turned slowly, looking at the beautiful city.He watched in disgust as orcs filed into it, defiling it with their feet.Fire was lit to a Noldo workshop.Elrond heard a loud clanking and turned, his eyes widening in horror.

_*What in Arda…_

He managed to remain calm as eyes, cold, unfeeling, hate filled eyes stared down at him.

~*~

Glorfindel was biting his nails, Ereinion noted.The Elf must have picked up that habit in Gondolin.

" He will be fine, right?All I did was touch his shoulder.I did not hurt him, and if I did, I did not mean to.He is frail for a simple touch to knock him out."

Ereinion clasped his shoulder.

" Elrond is inclined to visions.Your touch upset the fragile equilibrium his body has when it is transported to the future.This has happened before."

" Twill haunt him all his life," Galadriel said sadly, " He is so young, and yet so old.He saw far too much before he even came of age.He was never really a child.There were no free days in his life."

Galadriel had placed Elrond's head in her lap and was brushing his hair in a motherly gesture.She looked up, directing her words at Celebrimbor.

" Míriel sought to see more than she needed to.She induced the visions somehow.She saw your grandfather's end and felt all the strength she had passed into him during his begetting.She was consumed by that vision."

" Then Elrond seeks too much power," Celebrimbor countered.

" Nay, he cannot control them. I fear one day, he will be in the midst of danger when one comes upon him; and when he wakes, he shall be in Mandos."

Ereinion's face clouded and his hands clenched.

_*Well, I will have to remind myself to thank her for that lovely picture._

" When will be wake?Is he dead?" Glorfindel asked worriedly.

" I will wake whenever you stop trying to explain my visions," Elrond's smiling eyes turned up to Galadriel as he slowly sat up, " Is the story of Míriel, Fëanor's mother, true?"

" Do I ever lie?"

Elrond was silent, looking down, before up at her, almost like a little boy.Galadriel breathed a smile, ruffling his already mussed long locks.Elrond only blushed, ducking his head at the loving gesture, as he smoothed his hair.

" I will forgive you for that, Elrond Peredhil, but that is only because I remember you as a child."

Elrond sent her a tired impish grin with a slight showing of dimples.He held out a hand to Glorfindel.

" I hope I did not scare you too much."

Glorfindel took it, helping him up with a loud sigh.

" Twas a cruel joke to play.I always happen to be the only one around when people like you need a healer."

Elrond nodded, rubbing his head.

" I believe I somewhat have figured out the message you should have brought."

" What is it?" Glorfindel asked.

Elrond shook his head.

" I dare not speak it in the open," his eyes turned discreetly to Galadriel, and then Celebrimdor, " There are things some should not hear."

~*~

The three had ridden out on what looked like a hunting party.Elrond almost fell off the horse with a yawn.

" What was my message?" Glorfindel asked.

Elrond sighed.

" I believe evil is not all gone.It is coming back."

Ereinion shook his head.

" I will differ with you on this, Elrond.Who can assail us?Morgoth is gone.The Lords of the West are in control.Who is there to end the peace?"

Elrond could not answer, though he remained troubled.He never spoke of the matter again with Ereinion, until time deemed his visions truth.

~*~

Elrond rode beside the river Lhûn.He dismounted at a quiet place with a smile and a book.The hub-bub of normality had returned to Lindon.More Elves kept swarming in, many only bands searching for a place to stay.The river was lined on both sides, Ereinion's haven crossing the river to be on either side.There were no signs of trouble.Elrond sighed, leaning against a tree.He still could not find peace.His thoughts turned to the river nearby and who farther along it.

_*I miss you, brother.I wish times were not so busy here._

~*~

Ereinion glanced at the familiar handwriting of a letter handed to him.He smiled, turning in his chair.

" Elrond."

Elrond's head snapped up from his desk in an adjoining room. Glorfindel had left days ago with a scouting party.Ereinion held up the letter.Elrond quickly snatched it, ripping it open.Ereinion had to smile slightly at the enthusiasism.Elrond's smile faded drastically and he threw the letter down for Ereinion to read.Ereinion glanced up at him, mostly confused.

" Manwë has spoken again.It looks as if Elros will have his wish.They are sending him off to the Sea with a group of men," Elrond's eyes were hard, " And Elros will rule them.I can barely see him when he is but a day away.How can this be?"

Ereinion scanned it hastily and then looked up.

"Elrond."

" What?Are you going to try and comfort me?Tell me my brother is not that far away?That I will see him and his children many times?"Elrond's brows raised, " I believe the Edain are blessed.They have no love for the Valar."

" Elrond Peredhil," Ereinion stood, " You will not say one word against the Valar."

" Why not?" Elrond challenged, " I am half-elvin.Tis in my blood to have little love for elvish things."

" Then why did you choose to be an Elf?"

Elrond was silent.Ereinion closed the door before speaking again.

" As long as you sit at my right hand, you will bless Eru."

" I said no ill of Eru."

Ereinion caught Elrond's manipulative words.Ereinion put one finger in Elrond's chest.

" You do not know Elros' full purpose."Elrond looked away, but Ereinion moved his own head so he met the half-elven's eyes, " Are you like Manwë?Can you see all ends?I think your sights are like tiny raindrops, insignificant, compared to Manwë's ocean of vision.Now go, sit down, and cool your thoughts."

Elrond met Ereinion's eyes with a hostile glare.Ereinion crossed his arms forbodingly.Elrond snatched up his letter, with a mock bow.He turned, with sharp steps, sitting back down.He turned his eyes to the Sea, playing with the letter.

That was the way Ereinion left him when he left for dinner.Ereinion came back, yet Elrond had not moved, or seemed to not have moved.The only change was that the younger scribbled on a piece of paper.

" Elrond, get some rest," Ereinion came over.

Elrond ignored him, biting on the edge of his stylus and staring straight at Ereinion vacently.Ereinion threw up his hands with a head shake.

" Fine, fine.I do not understand these mood swings, but I will be back tomorrow and I expect my chief of advisors to be back in mind and spirit."

He only received a blank stare from Elrond.

~*~

Ereinion entered his study the next morning with a yawn.He froze in mid-stretch, noting six pairs of eyes on him.

" I am sorry.Is there a council today?"

He took a seat, glancing over them, and counting twice with a sigh.There was only six.Where was Elrond?

Celeborn laid a piece of paper in front of Ereinion.Ereinion waved at it, not bothering to read it.

" What is it?"

Galadriel stood. It was obvious she had been crying.

" Elrond left.He believes his place is beside Elros and…" she paused, " He will revoke his decision before Eönwë."

Ereinion slumped back.

" Fetch me a horse."

" My lord," an advisor began.

" Do not my lord me to death," Ereinion stood, leaning over, " Someone best fetch me a horse and have it waiting when I arrive at the stables."

~*~

Elrond rode into the city.He dismounted, unsure exactly how to find Elros.

" Vardamir, know you not to wander?Father has…" the woman trailed off.

Elrond's jaw dropped.

" Cienna?"

The years were upon her.The woman shook her head.

" Vardamir, do not play games.You know I am not Mother.Now, come on."

Elrond shrugged.It would get him to the house.

~*~

Elros was busily chasitising his forgetful son, when he heard his daughter's voice.He looked up and froze.

" What in all of Mandos?"

The Vardamir look-alike smiled.

" What is this?" Elros demanded, " Who are you?"

The man chuckled a little.

" _Le ú-isag enni, gwador-nin** (You do not know me, my brother)**_?"

Elros' eyes grew.

" You… how…I just…" Elros embraced his brother.

Cienna entered and just stopped.

" My word."

Elros looked back at his children.

" This is my brother, Elrond."

" Yeah," Vardamir laughed a little, " He is my age."

" In looks.I am Elvish," Elrond replied, haltering a little with his Westron.

Cienna hugged him.

" You are always welcome here, Elrond.We have missed your visits."

" I received a letter," Elrond replied.

Elros nodded.

" Shall we continue this in my study?"

Elros glanced back at his brother once the door shut.Elrond sighed slightly, hating to see the years mar his brother's youthfulness.

" Why are you here?You know I will be fine. Tis not too far they say."

Elrond shook his head.

" I did not come to see you off, Elros.I am going with you."

A smile spread across Elros' face.

" Ereinion is designating you as an embassodor or what?"

Elrond bit his lip, turning away.

" Elrond, what are you not telling me?"

_*I feel like a child being grilled by a guardian._

Elrond turned with a shrug, his words coming out fast.

" I refuse to stay here, with you so far, so I am giving up my immortality."

Elros turned, his face slightly confused, though he seemed to understand the jist of the jumbled words.

" Why?Why this?Why now?"

" I will not let you leave this land without me."

Elros' eyes twinkled, catching his brother's eyes.He drummed his lips.

_*Hmm… Vardamir runs when I am angry with him.I wonder if it is the same here?_

" Someone is angry with you."

Elrond sighed, lookingout a window towards the large ship.

" That is not the point."

" What did you do?" Elros asked, coming closer with a smile, " Ereinion is never angry with you.You are his protégé."

Elrond sent his brother a sheepish smile.

" I have little love for the Valar and their messengers. I was upset and said it in front of Ereinion."

Elros pursed his lips into a o with an ouch look.

" I am surprised you still have your head," Elros grinned a little, " You do know that a bit of that Maia blood you hate so much, runs in our viens?"

" Do not remind me," Elrond glanced back at his brother, " And do not try to convince me to leave.I am not going back there."

Elros shook his head.

_*He has become as stubborn as an ass._

Elros poked a finger in his brother's chest.

_*Desperate men take desperate measures.Especially those with Elvish brothers that are foolish sometimes._

" You are not joining me or becoming Edain.Understood?"

Elrond's eyes hardened and he crossed his arms almost cockily.

" I am not Vardamir.Think you to be my father?"

" Do I need to be, Elrond?You are talking of throwing everything you love away, just because of a simple argument."

" You have never understood."

" Try me."

The staredown began.

Cienna rushed in, her eyes wide.

" Elros, I am sorry, but you need to come out here."

Elros peeked around the door and a hearty grin spread overhis face.Ereinion stood in the hallway.

_*Thank Eru he came._

Elrond was curious to see who the visitor was and peered over Elros' head.He ducked back, looking around the study for a place to hide.

" Come out, Elrond Peredhil.I have left Aeglos in Lindon, and my daggars in my travel bag."

Elrond heard the steel in the king's voice and feared that more than any weapon.

" I am notcoming back," Elrond said as he exited the study, standing besidehis brother.

" May we talk?" Ereinion asked.

Elrond nodded.

" Go ahead."

Ereinion's temper was quickly growing short.

" Then come."

" I am not-"

" By the Valar, get out of here, Elrond," Elros exclaimed, pushing his brother and Ereinion out the door.

The two Elves glanced at each other.Ereinion motioned and Elrond fell into step beside him silently.

" I have never seen Galadriel so upset," Ereinion said softly.

" Then why did she not come?"

" Because I was afraid you would act like this to her.I do not understand your childishness as of late."

" Childishness?" Elrond looked up sharply, " You call my devotion to my brother childish?"

" I call your actions and words pertaining to it childish.You shut yourself off, ignore those that want to help you, and then run off.That is childish."

Elrond did not answer, his mouth setin a firmline.

" So have you come to beg me to return?"

Ereinion shook his head.

" No."

Elrond's head swung aroundin surprise.

" Pardon?"

Ereinion glanced at him, concealing well the fact these words were hardto utter, knowing he couldlose his last relitive and closest friend with them.

" Elrond, if your choice is with Elros, then so be it.I will not beg or plead or appeal to your ego for you to come back.It is your decision.You passed your first half-century many yearsago.What I am doing, is saying that if you leave with Elros, you can never come backto Lindon.You will be banned from the Elves, for you are a traitor to them."

" Now wait just-"

Ereinion held up his hand.Elrond glanced up,noting they had come in a full circle.

" I am staying just outside of the city.I leave when the ship departs.If you join me,fine, you will be reinstated to my council and allwill be as it was before.If you do not join me,theni know your choice, and all will still be well," Ereinion clasped Elrond's shoulder, " You are notthe only person thatis hurt or torn fromtheir family.Anor and Ithil do not revolve around you."

The king turned to his horse, mounting,and then wasgone.Elrond Rubbed his forehead.

Elros found him by the Sea, staring vacantly at it.

_*You have mortally wounded him, brother._

Elrond turned his head away.

_*He has six other councellors to support him. I ambut a meaningless son of Eärendil._

_*If we were that, he wouldnot have searched so long andhardfor us._Elros reminded.

Elrond shrugged.Elros shook his head, sitting beside his brother.

_*No one ismeaningless, no matter how much they believe or think it.There is always meaningto a life._

Elros touched his unresponsive brother's shoulder.

_*Onelife touches so many others.You do not know what the future holds yet.Please hold to your original decision._

Elrond shook hishead, facing his brother.Elros was surprised at the tears.

_*We will not besundered._

~*~

Ereinion sat, lookingup at the stars, hismindwishingit could just stop thinking.He had been burdened the last few days with the decision making tocome.He sighed,playing with his hands. His eyes turnedtothe ship rising and falling with the waves undernearth it, and then sighed again.He leanedback, his heartheavy.

_*I will be leaving alone.Elrond willnot let go of his convictions._

~*~

Elrond watched the ship also from his room window.He could not sleep.His mind wrestled with the decision that tomorrow set before him.

_*Can I really give up immortality?_

He sighed, beginningto play with his hands, and then stilled them as quickly as he had begun.

_*Tis an Ereinion habit; playingwithmy handsor keepingthem busy while thinking._

He instead began chewing rapidlyonhisbottomlip as the thoughts flew.

Elros watchedhis brother.

" Minë, please go to Ereinion.Just do this onething for me, please?" 

Elros sat besidehim.Elrond looked up, honesty shining in his eyes.

" I do not think I can facehim now.Allthat I have said."

" Then you dowishto go back?" Elros' face brightened.

" Aye, but I cannot.I gaveup that life."

" Even Anor begins anew eachday."

Elrond shookhishead.

" Myplace iswithyou."

" Your place isbeside yourking."

"You are my king."

Elros tok a deep breath.It was timeto breech this subject.

" What about death, Elrond?Can you handle the thought of being removed from here?You will find it bitter, Elrond.This Edain life is not for you.I grew up init.You grew up, immersing yourself so in books and herbs, it is a miracle initself that you are not one," Elros clasped his brother's shoulder, " Please, Elrond, find the strength to face him.Please do not choose my fate."

~*~

Ereinion watched the boarding of the ship.He sighed.There was two of them.One looked up at the hill towards him and raised his handina parting gesture.Ereinion returned it, his shoulders falling.He watched the boat setsail.His heart fell evenfurther.

_*I should have left days ago.This was a waste.He was not going to come back._


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Many meetings and leavings

              He turned to his camp, beginning to pull down the tent.  He paused, feeling an eerie feeling, almost as if someone was watching him. His hand moved slowly to the sword at his side.  He swung around, sword drawn and almost fell to his knees in surprise as two eyes glanced up lazily.

              Elrond sat, his nose in a book, as if he had been there the whole time.  Ereinion just stared, speechless.  He had seen two on the boat.  He rubbed his eyes, sheathing his sword.  Elrond turned his eyes back to his book wordlessly.

              " Tis amazing how much sons look like their fathers or even uncles," Elrond lowered his book, " I have finally snuck past you.

Ereinion kept his face straight, though all he wanted to do was smile in relief.

              " Come here, Peredhil."

              Elrond stood hesitantly, as if expecting a reprimand. The sudden embrace surprised him, but Elrond responded. Ereinion pulled back, his eyes meeting Elrond's and accepting the silent apology.

              " Gray is quite noticeable in my hair. What will the Elves think when they see their own king aging?"

              " Maybe we will have a chance to find out," Elrond shot back, " Do you need help packing?"

              Ereinion stopped him.

              " Elrond, I really need to know that you are going to be there, beside me.  Years ago, this happened.  Will you remain by my right side?"

Elrond's eyes crinkled.

              " Sounds like a marriage vow."

              " Elrond, be serious," Ereinion wailed.

              " Look who is being childish now."

              " I am this close from drawing my sword again."

              Elrond managed to become serious.

              " Elros has convinced me that my place is with my people.  I will never leave them again, but neither will I forsake Elros. I ask to be able to visit him."

Ereinion nodded.

              " Granted.  Now let us get home.  We are halving the paperwork I have waiting in my study."

~*~

              Galadriel pushed forward, hearing horse hooves at the gates of Lindon.  She saw Ereinion and went up on tiptoe to try and see behind his horse.  Her smile grew and heart was uplifted, seeing the younger Elf.  Elrond dismounted, only to be pulled into a hug.  He glanced up, catching a glint of gold hair before he was smothered against a shoulder.

              " Thank Eru you returned."

Elrond smiled slightly, returning the hug.

              " I am back, for good."

Galadriel wiped tears.

              " Good.  I need my little Minë here."

Elrond promptly blushed.

~*~

              Celeborn entered the dining hall, finding the council all seated, save him. His hand scratched his head, seeing Elrond and Ereinion conversing softly as they waited.  He had not heard of the half-elven's arrival.  Celeborn took his seat beside Galadriel.

              " When did you both arrive back?"

Ereinion glanced up from his shuffling of a large sheaf of papers.

              " This morning.  We have our former head advisor back from his short period of resignment and he is ordered to be on this council until the end of Arda."

Elrond glanced up quickly, from his papers.

              " That was not in the deal."

Ereinion shrugged.

              " I expect you to be on this council as long as my reign prevails."

Elrond nodded.  Ereinion laid his papers on the table, rubbing his forehead.

              " You give the report."

              Elrond stood, the papers in his hands.

              " First, I apologize for my irrational decision earlier this week.  Now," Elrond paused to hand the packet to Celeborn, " What is going around is a simple treaty.  My brother and many of the Edain are being led by Eönwë to an isle prepared by the Valar.  My thought is to always stay in league with them in case evil does comeback."

              " You sound as if you know more than you are willing to tell," Celebrimbor leaned forward.

              "I am just being prepared.  I do not see all ends," Elrond's sharp gaze landed on Ereinion when the king chuckled, " Though, I have seen that they will build a large fleet of ships.  They would be a wonderful aid if we are assailed by Sea or land."

              The counselors were busily nodding and conversing among themselves softly.

              " Ereinion and I drew up a type of contract to send to my brother and see if he would agree to sign it. It is mutually beneficial and only has to be renewed every coronation by the men."

Elrond watched Celeborn continue to scan the pages.  Galadriel glanced up at him.

_*Not even a day back and you are already acting out executive decisions._

Elrond shrugged.

_*Tis my place and what I am meant to do._

_*I am glad you returned, little Minë._

Elrond flushed.  Galadriel merely turned her eyes to the document Celeborn passed her.  

_*I bet its grammar is perfect if Elrond really did write it._

She nodded a few minutes later.  It had been drafted by the mere ninety year old who still looked not one day over twenty-one.

~*~

c. 40th year of the Second Age

              " There have been too many dwarves passing this area.  They are leaving Ered Luin, but they maim the trees in their paths.  Something must be done, before there are no trees left upon the mountains," Celeborn was bent hotly against the dwarves.

The Elf never had or would like dwarves, for it was they whom had slaughtered his king and kinsman, Thingol.  Ereinion massaged his aching head, jumbled from the arguments before him and lack of proper sleep.  He waved a hand helplessly at Elrond.

              " You are my herald, you and Glorfindel see to it."

Elrond nodded, heading out immediately to find his golden haired friend.

~*~

              The dwarves drew their axes, hearing the hooves.  Many stopped in their tracks.  Elves were considered unnaturally beautiful to men and the other free peoples.  Some dwarves still held a wary look, glancing at the quivers attached to the Elves' backs.  Elrond dismounted, making a motion to Glorfindel that he would speak with the dwarves.  Glorfindel nodded.  He had no love for the stunted people either.

              " Master dwarves," Elrond greeted them with a smile.

              Elrond bent on one knee, touching his hand to his chest in a customary greeting.

              " Who are you?" a gruff voice came.

A large, auburn haired dwarf pushed his way forward, planting his axe firmly into the ground. 

              " The herald of his majesty, Ereinion Gil-galad."

The dwarf drummed his fingers against the blade.

              " I am Durin.  I lead this group.  Tell me why you stop us, Master herald, or I will have to forcibly move you out of my way."

Only Elrond caught Glorfindel's soft snort, thankfully.

              " I am Elrond Peredhil, in case you wish to know," Elrond awkwardly shifted on his knee, " His majesty has noted the masses of you moving from these mountains and he merely wishes to know the reason for it.  Are times hard here in Ered Luin?"

              Durin shook his head curtly.

              " That has nothing to do with it and even if it did…" the dwarf's hard pride showed its ugly head, " Now see here, master, or mister, or lord Herald.  We dwarves need not your king's worry or help.  We simply have found a greater treasure in the halls of Khazad-dûm."

Elrond nodded peaceably, though he saw the reason most disliked the proud, but short of stature race.

              " Then do not let me hinder you any further, but I have one request to ask of you.  Please keep your axes from the trees."

Durin nodded, liking the polite way the Elf still spoke to him.

              " Not one tree shall be touched."

Elrond stood, bowing formally to Durin, and then mounting up.  The dwarf's loud voice carried after them.

              " I believe that is the first Elf I have liked in a long while."

~*~

              " It seems this Khazad-dûm must be rich in metals and stones," Elrond finished.

Ereinion's eyes were on Celebrimbor.  The Elf's eyes were shining at the mention of metals.  Elrond shook his head slightly.

_*He must be part dwarf._

Ereinion chuckled softly.

_*Aye, I am sure Celeborn would love to hear that._

~*~

              " Elrond, wake up.  Come on."

Glorfindel pulled up the groggy Elf, thrusting a robe into Elrond's hands, before pulling him after him, shaking his head at Elrond's state of wakelessness.  The Elf was still part mortal and needed more sleep than any Elf.  Elrond muttered under his breath, pulling on the robe with a yawn.

              " Tis not even dawn, Glorfindel.  Why are you bothering me?"

              " In a moment it shall be."

Sure enough, the sun broke over the horizon. They came to a balcony and Elrond grabbed onto the railing with an astonished look.  

              " Wood-Elves," Glorfindel said softly, " The best archers in the land.  They have come to pay homage to Ereinion finally.  Rumor has it that the Elves from _Laurelindórean (Lothlorien's old name)_ arrive soon."

              " Whom are they led by?"

              A dark haired Elf dismounted, seeing Ereinion approaching high above on the balcony.  Ereinion glanced back slightly at Elrond.  Elrond rubbed his eyes before coming to stand beside him.

              " How did they enter without our knowledge?" Elrond said softly, " Lindon is walled."

              " There is no gate to the North.  We have never thought of being assailed from the Northern Waste," Ereinion replied, before turning his attention to the Elves below.

              " _Suliad, Ereinion, ara-aran ned I Noldor **(Greetings, Ereinion, high king of the Noldor)**_."

              " _Maegovannen_," Ereinion responded, his Sindarin not as well as he would like, " Why is it you have come?"

              " My kingdom wishes to recognize your sovereignty over all the Elves here in Arda.  I am Thranduil, king of the Silvan Elves of the North.  We bring tribute from the great forest of Greenwood."

              Ereinion nodded, his eyes open wide at the display of wealth.

              " You and your people are always welcome here, Thranduil."

Ereinion descended, fastening buttons as he went.

              " Trust a great day for the Elves to catch me unawares, as I stumble from my bed," Ereinion muttered, glancing at Elrond, " And you, straighten your robes.  They will think we live on spirits by the way you look."

Elrond rolled his eyes, straightening his collar.

              " As if you fare much better majesty."

Ereinion shook his head, catching the sleep-deprived undertone.

              " Forgive me for imparting upon your precious sleep.  You are quick and sharp in your speech at first wake.  Remind me never to wake you for a council.  You could single-handedly strike everyone down with words."

~*~

              Elrond bent beside Ereinion.

              " My lord, there are more that come."

Ereinion nearly upset his glass as his head whipped around.

              " More?  Elrond, tis rude for me to leave my guests for others.  You handle it."

              " Me?" Elrond squeaked, " Tis _Laurelindórean_ Elves.  They bring lady Nimrodel, a maiden of great beauty."

Ereinion waved a hand dismissively.

              " Seen one woman, seen them all.  Now go.  Tardiness is unacceptable."

~*~

              If the Wood-Elves had surprised Elrond, these Elves left him in awe.  He dismounted, dressed in the fine robes bearing his lineage upon them.  A fair, golden haired Elf dismounted also, coming forward to meet him.

              " _Im estan Amroth, aran ned Laurelindórean **(I am Amroth, king of Lothlorien)**_."

Elrond caught the outstretched arm.

              " I am Elrond, son of Eärendil and last of the line of Lúthien, the fair."

              Amroth nodded acknowledging the respect of Elrond's breeding.  The king turned, extending his hand to help a maiden off.  The woman smiled sadly, glowing like she was one of Varda's stars fallen from her place in the firmament.  

              " This is the lady, Nimrodel."

Elrond bowed.

              " Lord Elrond, we bring gifts for your king."

              " Your gifts are welcome, as are your people.  The king sends his apology that he could not come out.  Many guests have arrived this day."

Amroth gazed over the beautiful land beyond the gates, and then back at Elrond.

              " The last of the line of Lúthien?"

              Elrond shook his head.

              " My twin, but he has chosen to take upon himself the Gift of Man.  He is a king of men."

              " Just as you should be a king of Elves.  You aspire for more than Ereinion allows.  You know of what I speak.  A realm, beautiful, fair, your own, with no one there to rule it but you."

Elrond shook off the arm that had come across his shoulders.  He turned with a cordial smile, trying to hide how the words had hit him with a new longing.

              " My place is beside my king.  I have given my word, and to it I remain."

Nimrodel approached, her soft hand restraining Amroth from saying more.

              " And your word is all you have that is good in the sight of others," she glanced up at Amroth, " Tell the Elves to camp here.  I will go ahead with my gift."

Elrond lent a hand to help her back upon her horse before mounting himself.  The two, plus a few of her ladies began towards the haven spanning both sides of the river.  Amroth watched in disappointment when she never glanced back once.

~*~

              Ereinion sat beside one of the great pools of water in the gardens.  He glanced around, knowing not many were still awake, before removing his shoes and slipping his aching feet into the crystal clear water.

              " My lord."

A light knelt beside him.

              " Lady Nimrodel," Ereinion was almost struck speechless.

He glanced at his feet in the water and then sighed.  There was nothing he could do of his unkingly appearance now.

              " I thank you for the lovely standards.  I trust you found your accommodations comfortable?"

The standards had been woven with his mark in gold and mithril thread, making light dance and fall like water on the cloth.

              " All is well.  I simply wish to speak to you of Elrond."

              Ereinion's head jerked around, his eyes searching hers.

              "What about him?"

She touched his shoulder with a slight smile.

              " Do not let Amroth speak to him alone.  Amroth is a skilled speaker.  He wishes Elrond for his own realm," she shrugged slightly, " He is a beautiful Elf, with a beautiful realm.  Now he wishes the wisest.  He believes the young one is such.  He has already tried to lure Elrond away."

              " How?" Ereinion's face was dark.

              Nimrodel shrugged her thin shoulders again.

              " A realm of his own.  I believe Elrond never thought of it before Amroth mentioned it, but it was an enticing enough offer to make the young one pause."

              " What did Elrond say?" Ereinion closed his eyes.

Elrond had been quiet through dinner.

              " His place was beside his king and he was to remain true to his word."

A smile formed on Ereinion's face.  Nimrodel could not help but smile also at his apparent relief.

              " Thank you, lady."

Nimrodel nodded, kissing his cheek, before using his shoulder as a lever to stand. Her eyes glinted mischievously as she leaned towards his ear.

              " I do hope the water soothes your feet."

~*~

              Elrond could not sleep.  He entered his study and then noted the lights on in Ereinion's.  He peeked a head around the door.  The king was seated at his desk, staring straight ahead and twirling a pencil around in his fingers, seeming to mumble to himself.  Elrond began to back away, not wishing to disturb Ereinion.

" Should you not be sleeping?  You were angry this morning at the early wake up."

Ereinion looked up at Elrond questioningly.

              " I could not sleep.  Must be all the guests," Elrond shrugged.

              " Or maybe the thought of a beautiful realm all your own weighs heavily upon your mind."

              Elrond shook his head, surprised and at the same time not at how the king knew.

              " I know not how you know of the offer, but I refused it.  I gave you my word, and I intend to keep it."

Ereinion put down his pencil, standing.

              " Good then, now I have a bit of paperwork you will aid me with."

Elrond pointed behind himself, faking a yawn.

              " Dreadfully tired, I am.  I believe I will retire."

Ereinion caught Elrond's collar.

              " Oh no, you don't.  You are helping me."

Elrond chuckled.

              " Yes, my liege."

Ereinion rolled his eyes.

              " Amroth should thank me for making you swear to stay here.  He has no idea what else comes with your wisdom."

              " And what does that mean?" Elrond pretended to sound offended as he looked over a paper.

              Ereinion looked up from one of his own.

              " You are not always lord Elrond."

Elrond chuckled slightly, putting the paper down.

              " And that would be because I am no lord."

Ereinion glanced at him oddly.

              " I am sorry.  Did you miss the letter?  I must have forgotten to give it to you."

Elrond's face brightened, and then he regarded Ereinion with suspicion.

              " You are serious?"

              " Do I ever lie?"

Silence reigned.

**AN: I have no proof that the Mirkwood and Lorien Elves came to Lindon to do this, but it was fun to add.  For Elvish, I have a link to a Quenya site on my website.  I cannot give it right off, but if you look on the main page, it is stated there.  **

**[http://www.angelfire.com/film/allthingstolkien][1] Thanks for the reviews!!  Keep them up please~!!!**

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/film/allthingstolkien



	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The bitter taste of Mortality

Year 442 of the Second Age

              Elrond hastily packed his bags.  He had not seen Elros for years upon years and now that he had a chance, he was not about to let it pass.  He felt strange, as if half of him was weak.  Ereinion came to the doorway, speaking of something, but Elrond did not hear him. Elrond pulled up his bag, eyes wide in horror.

              " I have to go."

Ereinion glanced at him oddly.

              " Have a good-"

Elrond turned abruptly.

              " Come with me."

Ereinion nodded, his eyes dark with confusion at Elrond's strange behavior.

_*What has him all fired up?_

~*~

              Ereinion understood when the new king of Númenor greeted them.

              " My father is unwell.  He has passed on the crown," Vardamir said softly, " I am glad you have come.  Maybe you can heal him."

Elrond nodded absently.  Ereinion glanced at Celeborn.  Ereinion had asked Celeborn to come for the Elf knew the ways of mortals far better than Ereinion.  If Elros was to die, then at least Celeborn could help make it peaceful.  Elrond had taken no notice of the extra passenger.  His eyes had been wrought towards the island the whole time.

~*~

              Elrond drew in a shaky breath. His brother's hair had become white and thin. Breaths rattled in his chest like a toddler's rattler.  Tears bit Elrond's eyes and he swallowed slowly.  Elrond sat on the edge of the bed, hesitating before gently waking his brother.

              " Hmm?" Elros' eyes narrowed, as if he could not focus his vision, " Elrond?  Elrond, is that you, my brother?"

              Elrond could not stop the tear that trailed from the edge of his eye.  Even his brother's voice sounded old.  

_*So many years passed.  I thought he was immortal._

              " Yes, Elros, tis I."

Elros' face beamed.

              " Well, look at you.  Still as young as the day we made our choice.  Tis quite unfair if you ask me.  I mean, look at me," Elros paused for a halting breath, " I am a wrinkled, old man, but I believe I can live with my choice."

Elrond's heart panged at the word live.  His brother would not be doing that much longer.  His thumb and index finger pinched the bridge of his nose as the tears flowed freely.  A hand clenched his shoulder.  Elrond ducked his head thankfully.  

_*Celeborn_

              " Celeborn, so glad to see you.  Come back in here, Ereinion Gil-galad.  I may be old, but I saw you duck.  My eyes are sharp sometimes."

              Elrond could tell the two elder Elves, Ereinion mostly, had no idea of what to say.  None of them had ever seen a mortal die of old age.  Celeborn finally leaned over with a sad tinted smile.

              " And how are you, Elros?"

Elros shook his head.

              " I am on my deathbed, Celeborn.  There is no need to be formal.  I am taking bets on what the Halls of Men look like."

              " Elros," Elrond admonished sharply, while Celeborn chuckled slightly.

Elros had not lost his vivaciousness in old age.  He looked like a scolded two year old, before his expression changed.

              Elrond was busily digging through his pouch of herbs.  Elros reached over, stilling his brother's hands.

              " I am dying, Elrond.  You know it.  I know it.  Everyone knows it.  You are skilled brother, but not even the skill of the Eldar can stop death with their herbs."

Elrond threw the bag to the floor, going to the window.  Silence fell in the room.

_*What do you fear?_

_*Let me be._

_*I know you are afraid.  I feel it in my soul also.  Tell me, tell me, Minë._

              Elrond turned, a half smile on his face at the long unused childhood name.  The Elves and healers watched curiously, unaware of the mind link the two possessed.  Elrond sighed, making a hopeless gesture with his hands.

*You are leaving me, Atta.  My time has just begun here and yours ends. Your choice is more bitter to me than you.  This is no gift, this death.  I fear for you.

*Do not fear for me.  I am ready to see what destiny holds.

Elrond angrily crossed his arms and them parted them, empathizing each word with his hands.

*You are not going to visit Círdan for the summer, Elros. This is permanent.  You will die, end of story.

              Elrond took his brother's hand, sitting back on the bed.

*We have never been separated like this before.

Elros squeezed his brother's hand, tears cascading down wrinkled and aged cheeks.

              " We shall meet again. I promise."

              " No good.  Your last promise was a lie."

              Some chuckled.  Elrond could not even muster a smile.  His chest began to tighten.  It was becoming harder and harder for Elros to stay awake.  Elrond closed his eyes painfully.  It had all the signs of heart failure.  Elros would be dead soon.

              " Watch my children?  I do not know why my decision had to be different, but it must have some meaning.  Life is not meaningless."

Elrond nodded.  His brother had always been the optimistic one.  Elrond could barely find his voice.

              " Your children shall be like my own."

Elros let out a breathy laugh.

              " You will never wed."

Elrond shrugged.

              " True."

Ereinion shook his head, and walked out.  Elros was the only one that noticed, knowing death was uncommon to the Elves.  Elros looked up at Elrond.

              " Sing for me.  I need something to lull me to sleep."

Elrond bit back a half-sob.  His brother would sleep with or without a song.

              Elrond began the _Noldolantë_, finding it fitting at the moment.  Elros began to slip off to sleep, fighting to stay awake.

*I love you brother.

Celeborn laid his hand on Elrond's shoulder hearing his voice tremble.  Elros' eyes closed fully, a peaceful look on his face.  His clasp on his brother's hand lessened.  Elrond's hands trembled as he leaned over for a pulse.

              " No, please no."

Celeborn rubbed his shoulder.

              " He is gone," Elrond looked up, his eyes vacant of all emotion and life.

              Celeborn opened his mouth to speak, but Elrond stood, going to the window that faced West.  Celeborn pulled the sheet up over the peaceful figure.  Ereinion entered and Celeborn nodded mournfully.  Ereinion's eyes turned to the window.  The young Elf-lord put a hand to his head, his shoulders beginning to shake.  Ereinion's heart fell and he moved forward quickly, embracing the Elf.

              " He is dead.  He is gone," Elrond whispered.

              " This day had to come," Ereinion replied, " You just made his passing peaceful."

              " Their days are so short, so meaningless.  Why would any wish to be one of them?"

Ereinion shook his head.

              " I will never know why either."

~*~

              Elrond was glad to be back in Lindon.  He never wanted to return to Númenor.  He felt so empty.  A piece of him had literally died.  He wrapped a blanket around him, feeling chilled.  Tears trailed down his cheeks as he stared vacantly at his white wall, his books forgotten. 

              Ereinion watched from the doorway, his eyes brimming with sadness, not knowing he too was watched.

              " I fear for them both.  They are all each other has now, family-wise," Galadriel said softly, " Grief is a terrible way to die.  It eats away at the body until all that is left is flesh and bones. I fear…"

Celeborn nodded, watching Ereinion turn to re-enter his study.

~*~

              " Are you ok?" 

Elrond shrugged.  He should have locked his door so no one would bother him.  Glorfindel sat beside him.

              " Everyone is worried about you.  You do not eat, or sleep or even come out of this place," Glorfindel wrinkled his nose, " And you smell as if you have not taken a bath since your brother died."

Elrond did not pay his jesting any attention.

              " He is gone, Glorfindel.  Sundered from me in body and spirit." Elrond looked up.

              Glorfindel deeply pitied the Elf when his lifeless eyes met Glorfindel's.  Glorfindel shook his head.

*To think Turgon did this over his wife.  I cannot the depression Elves now fall into.

              " Would Elros wish you dead?"

Elrond looked confused.

              " No, never."

              " Then get up off your bed and live again.  You have mourned three full moons now, which is far too many days in my opinion.  It is time to live again."

Elrond turned away.  Glorfindel repressed an irritated sigh.  His bluntness had always either turned others away or drawn them to him.  Glorfindel stood.

              " Everyone has a choice to live or not.  At the rate you are going, you might as well throw yourself into the deepest part of the Sea and be done with it."

Elrond only pulled the blanket closer to him.

~*~

              Ereinion came in silently from dinner and stopped, staring incredulously.  Was that Elrond?  The Elf was actually out of his room, sitting at his own desk.  Ereinion shook his head at Elrond's dripping wet hair and the bare feet resting comfortably on his desk as he read, every once in a while, taking a bite of the apple he held in the other hand.  Ereinion crossed his arms, trying to suppress a smile.

              " Elrond Peredhil, I still ask for a proper dress code from my advisors, even when they are relaxing."

              Elrond shot up from his chair, having been so immersed in his book he had not heard the king come in. 

              " Of course, I, I," Elrond stammered.

The king's sternness dissolved into a fit of laughter, which Elrond had to laugh at also.

              " If you could have seen your face.  Twas as if I were a Balrog."

Elrond re-sat himself, plopping his feet back up on the desk.  Ereinion sat on the desk edge, pushing the feet off again with a warning look.

              " What brought you back?"

              Elrond shrugged.

              " I believe you need to add Glorfindel as a debater.  He has a bluntness to him that outdoes a dwarf's; and you know their eloquent ways with words."

Ereinion caught the sarcasm.

              " So did Glorfindel throw you into a bath and tell you to get your sorry self out of the hole you were in."

Elrond closed his book.

              " Were you not the king and a friend, I would hurt you.  No, Glorfindel's words struck me in a way not even I would have dreamed; and I quote: ' At the rate you are going, you might as well throw yourself into the deepest part of the Sea and be done with it'."

Ereinion waited.  He did not understand what Elrond found so moving or even humorous about them.  Elrond's lips turned up slightly.

              " I am too good a swimmer to do that."

Ereinion shook his head with a chuckle and then outstretched his arm.

              " Tis good to have you back, Minë."

Elrond caught it, clasping Ereinion's forearm.

              " Elros would have beaten me for mourning so long."

              " Yes he would have," Ereinion circled back to his own desk, " Now, onto the business you have missed in your absence."

Elrond leaned over, drinking in the words and news.

*I did not know how much I missed my books and papers and this.  Tis good to be back.

Elrond glanced out the window to the West.

*I hope you found the Halls of Men to your liking, Elros.

A gentle wind full of the incense of Valinor served as an answer.

~*~

              Elrond blinked through the rain, entering the cave again.  He crossed his arms sternly.

              " Go on a simple hunting trip, eh?"

Ereinion shrugged helplessly, holding his tunic to his head.

              " Is it my fault things always go wrong?"

              " You just seem to have a knack for it," Elrond put out a hand to count off the points, " First, we cannot find a decent target.  Second, we are separated from the group.  Third, we are shot at by stupid Mornquendi who know not the king of Elves.  Actually, it was probably good they did not know.  Their aim may have been better," Elrond turned, motioning to the cave, " Oh, and let's not forget the greatest part of this all. We are stranded in a cave with no food, while the waters rise with the rain."

Ereinion chuckled.

              " Anything less would be unacceptable for me."

Elrond shook his head.

              " Things can only get better," he responded dryly as he crouched beside Ereinion.

Elrond took the tunic and was greeted by another onslaught of blood.  Ereinion grimaced, his eyes unfocused as a side effect of the loss of blood.  It was not a fatal wound that graced Ereinion's head, but Elrond worried all the same.

              " They barely nicked you.  Heads wounds always bleed a bit more and this one will a little more than that.  They hit a temporal artery.  The bleeding will desist soon enough."

              " Is that a fact?"

              " If you wish to bleed to death, then by all means, tell me and I will slice a couple more arteries."

Ereinion shook his head.

              " You are always irritated when things fail."

              " I did not fail.  We are both alive still, majesty," Elrond's voice held a sharp note.

Ereinion held up his free hand.

              " I did not mean-"

Elrond waved it off.

              " I know.  I am a bit on edge. My quiver is nearly empty.  You will be unable to fight or stand for at least a day and it is raining.  What id the cave floods or-"

              " By Eru, Elrond, stop being so gloomy. Now join me in a prayer.  I believe we will need it."

Elrond nodded, bowing his head.

              " _Eru Ilúvatar, galu estan. Tírach I presto ned habar. Ú-awartha amen **(Eru, blessed is your name.  See the trouble of mine.  Do not forsake us)**_."

~*~

              " Glorfindel, there are only caves around here.  If they flood, we are all dead," Celeborn yelled.

*Exactly, you die.  I get your wife.

Celebrimbor's lips lifted slightly, but he quickly pushed the thought away.  Glorfindel turned his head, his eyes deep with worry.

              " Let's go in-"

Glorfindel froze, staring at the sword at his neck.

              " Elrond, tis me."

The Elf visibly relaxed.

              " Thank Eru. Come inside to our humble camp.  I hope you have food or we will be eating an Elf tonight."


	12. Chapter 11

AN: In this chapter, we will be spanning many years, so if I do not put a year up, it is not because I do not know, it is just the year is not too important in the happenings to me.  

Chapter 11

C.500 year of the Second Age

                  Ereinion was strangely subdued at dinner one evening.  He approached Elrond slowly, nodding to the Elf.  Elrond quickly ended his conversation seeing the grave seriousness in the king.

                  " We should talk."

Elrond joined him, both clad with the shining mark of Fingolfin for Amroth had come to visit again.

                  " A shadow grows in my mind.  What have you to say of this?  You were far too quiet at the council yesterday."

                  " Something is rising in Middle-Earth," Elrond looked up, his eyes well-guarded, " And it is far from good.  I see death and destruction as his hobbies.  He will come fair in face and we will all be deceived until the moment he draws a sword to smite us all into ruin."

Ereinion rubbed his jaw, his lips turning up just a bit.

                  " Hmm, a very cheery message from my always cheery advisor.  Just what I needed to brighten my day."

Elrond shook his head, a smile never gracing his lips.  Ereinion was instantly serious when Elrond sighed.

                  " What else?"

Elrond looked up with a slight shrug.

                  " There is a reason I have begun fortifying Lindon better."

Ereinion waited.

                  " Go on, Elrond."

                  " It has already begun."

~*~

                  "Mithril, Ereinion, Mithril.  Tis a beautiful metal.  Please, let us go there.  Become friends with the dwarves," Celebrimbor pleaded.

Ereinion rubbed his jaw wearily.

                  " Something is stirring.  Evil comes again.  I-"

                  " You would not let me go because you have a notion evil rises?"

                  " Hold your tongue.  Ereinion is king, not you," Celeborn challenged calmly from his seat, twirling a pencil between his fingers.

He looked up at Celebrimbor across from him, awaiting a snide remark.

                  " It should have been mine.  I would be king now, had not my uncle been a fool."

                  " Silence," Galadriel stood, finally irritated at their continuous squabble, " I am tired of hearing you two argue.  The crown is rightfully Ereinion's, Celebrimbor.  You know it.  Maedhros forfeited his right.  End of story.  Can we please stay on topic?"

                  " What do you think of letting the Elves leave?" a counselor asked suddenly.

                  Galadriel licked her lips.  She sighed, her expression that of one about to betray their best friend.

                  " I would wish to be in that group," her voice was unusually soft, before it increased as she retook her seat hastily, " But it is not my place to leave.  I am not the young warrioress I was when the world was new.  Things have changed."

                  " So you would not go because you do not wish to anger Celeborn?" Celebrimbor's smug smile infuriated her.

                  " There are other factors, such as the company," Galadriel shot back, turning so one hand rested in the crook of Celeborn's arm, " Leastways, you have never wed, Celebrimbor.  You would not know the reasons why I remain by my husband's side."

                  Ereinion put a hand to his head.  This was getting out of control.  He had already banned swords since Celebrimbor's fiery hair matched his temper at times.  He glanced at Elrond and then shook his head.  The half-elven was leaned forward, almost gleefully watching as he drummed his finger together.  Ereinion smacked his shoulder.  Elrond's head snapped up with an annoyed look.

_*You look like a two year old on their begetting day._

Elrond shrugged.

_*I want to see this._

                  During their conversation, Celebrimbor had mumbled something.  Galadriel stood, leaning over the table dangerously.

                  " What did you say?"

Celebrimbor stood also, leaning over so they were face to face, and yet his voice carried to all.

                  " You shared his bed before rings were even in the mold. You tell me why you stay, but I already figured it out; and it has nothing to do with love, and everything to do with the physical."

Celeborn jumped to his feet with a protest, though both his and Galadriel's faces had flushed.  No one noticed Ereinion.  He shook his head.  He had had enough.

                  Ereinion slammed his palms on the table, using them to help him stand.  The room had become dead silent.  His piercing and irritated gaze landed on the three standing, before going on to include every council member.

                  " I do not care how much any of you hate another.  This is my council.  I will not have my advisors behaving like children.  If you cannot put your differences aside one day a week, then I do not need you on this council.  There is the door.  That also goes for wanting to see blood spilt in a council, Elrond."

                  Elrond held up his hands innocently as a soft chuckle swept around.

                  " Do not blame me.  You put me with Glorfindel to better my sword skills."

Ereinion shook his head, returning his attention to the three.

                  " Now, Celebrimbor, you owe Galadriel and Celeborn an apology."

Celebrimbor was taken aback.  Galadriel sent him a smug smile, sitting back down.  Ereinion's cold eyes turned to her.

                  " And you, Nerwen and Teleporno, you owe Celebrimbor apologies."

Her smile faded into distaste.

                  " Ereinion."

                  Ereinion help up his hands before pounding them at the flurry of words exiting three mouths simultaneously.  Elrond quietly moved his chair back from the trembling hands that pounded so harshly against the wood.  He was afraid his head might be next.

                  " Apologize."

Mumbles were heard from both sides.  Ereinion sat back down.

                  " Draw a chair back up, Elrond, so we can continue."

Ereinion leaned back, listening to the scraping of the chair for a moment.  He glanced back at Elrond.

                  " You decide.  My mind is too muddled."

Elrond rested his chin in his fists, nearly laying his head on the table.  He turned his gaze to Celebrimbor.

                  " Answer this hypothetical question for me please, Celebrimbor.  Suppose Ereinion allows this quest to befriend the dwarves and set up a fortress there.  Would you be willing to lead this band?"

~*~

                  Ereinion closed the door of his study with a relieved sigh.

                  " I cannot believe you just rid us of Celebrimbor."

Elrond bowed with a laugh.

                  " Tis a gift, though I guess I shall not see his head whacked off anytime soon."

                  " Maybe one day, if you are lucky," Ereinion chuckled.

                  A knock came.

                  " Yes?"

Galadriel entered, an apologetic smile upon her oval face.

                  " I am sorry, Ereinion, for getting out of hand.  That Elf infuriates me beyond belief.  Thank you for allowing him to leave."

Ereinion hugged her.

                  " He will never be free of his need for you."

Galadriel nodded.

                  " I know.  Celeborn knows it also and it pains him.  He does not speak it, but he fears I will turn from him."

Ereinion touched her shoulder.

                  " He lied when he spoke that slander of you and Celeborn before the rings, I believe.  I do want him to write a letter…"

Galadriel had raised a hand, shaking her head.

                  " He spoke no ill."

Both Ereinion and Elrond could do nothing but stare.  Galadriel played with the bottom of her sleeve.

                  " Well, if you will excuse me, I, um, I just must leave."

She brushed out.  Ereinion collapsed in his chair; jaw still agape, before rubbing his head in disbelief.

                  " Far too much information for my innocent mind.  Far, far too much."

~*~

                  Elrond watched the group of Noldor and few Sindar set out eastwards.  He sighed.

*All I see is death in that place, in Eregion; for that is what they shall name it.  So many shall lose their lives.

His gaze found the leader easily.

*You, son of Curufin, you shall plead for death before the end, but thankfully your heart shall remain loyal to the Elves you love.  I suspect you have a large part to play in what shall come about.  Fare thee well, for the power you shall find will consume every part of your being.

~*~

                  Elrond pulled out a map, bending over it.  Ereinion glanced at him oddly from his own desk.  Elrond closed his eyes, reliving the vision.  His finger moved south, following the Anduin and then over a mountain range.  Elrond opened his eyes, studying the place.

                  " This is his fortress," Elrond whispered, " Mordor."

                  Ereinion only shook his head.  Elrond had grown strange of late.  He did not sleep any more than he had to, spending all his time pouring over maps and books.

                  " Ereinion, what ever happened to Morgoth's lieutenant, Sauron?"

Ereinion shrugged.

                  " He probably went over the Sea to be judged."

~*~

                  " Ereinion, there is a Maia here that wishes to see you," Elrond said.

Ereinion glanced at Elrond.

                  " Why did you not permit him in?"

Elrond glanced around at the many Elves milling about.

                  " He," Elrond lowered his voice, " His eyes unsettle me.  He is fair and looks plenty like the pictures of Melian, but his eyes are cold and do not look the same as Eönwë's."

Ereinion rubbed his chin.

                  " Where is he?"

                  " I met him on my way back from the mouth of the river at Círdan's haven.  He wishes entrance here, but I said to wait."

Ereinion was busily tying his hair back.

                  " I needed to get out today leastways.  Let us go meet this visitor."

~*~

                  " Hail, my lord, Ereinion Gil-galad, high king of the Elves."

Ereinion was immediately on guard.

*Why is a Maia treating me as if I am higher than he?

                  " Master Elf," Ereinion nodded cordially, before bidding the Maia to enter a tent with him.  

                  Elrond stood with his back at the door, almost like a guard.  Ereinion sat, once again bidding the Maia to do the same.

                  " What is your name and why have you come?"

                  " I am Annatar.  Lord Manwë sent me to further the Elves' with their knowledge."

Ereinion poured his guest a glass of wine and then himself, taking the time to think over those words.  Elrond had even glanced back with a confused look.

                  " I thought it was Manwë's wish to see his people back in Aman, not to have us linger here where things decay and die."

Annatar took a sip of wine.

                  " If you are to linger here, then he wishes it to at least be pleasant.  I have heard much of your jewel smiths.  I wish to be admitted into Lindon to see the crafts there."

                  Ereinion's eyes met Annatar's.  As Elrond had said, something lurked in them, something that unsettled Ereinion also.  Ereinion leaned over the table.

                  " No."

Annatar was clearly taken back.  At that moment, Ereinion felt the onset of some form of Elvin magic.  He shook his head, clearing it.

                  " Why not?" the voice was like honey.

Ereinion was trying to fight the urge to say yes; to invite the Maia into his home.  Ereinion stood up, upsetting his glass and the small table.  Elrond spun around, thinking ill had been done.  Ereinion put up a hand, before rubbing his head.  He turned two fiery eyes to Annatar.

                  " Take yourself and leave this area.  If I hear of you in this area, I will personally imprison you myself."

                  " But why?"

Ereinion leaned over.

                  " I do not know why you have really come, but it is not why you say."

                  " You are calling me a liar?"

                  Elrond's hand went to his sword.  The Maia looked as if he was ready to pull out his sword also.  In a flash, Elrond parried the Annatar's sword.  Elrond held his sword steady at Annatar's neck.

                  " The king is weary of your presence.  I ask that you leave."

Annatar resheathed his sword, scowling a bit before leaving.  Ereinion rubbed his throat with a sigh.  He clutched Elrond's shoulder harshly before shaking his head.

                  " Remind me to thank Glorfindel for teaching you and quickening your reflexes.  I saw my long life flash before my eyes."

~*~

                  Celebrimbor greeted the fair Elf.

                  " Welcome to Eregion.  I am Celebrimbor, lord of this."

                  " Maybe I will find a more friendly audience with you than your king.  He ordered me from Lindon at sword point.  He fears evil so much, the city is walled."

Celebrimbor nodded sympathetically.

                  " I know what you are saying.  Please…"

                  " Annatar," the Maia supplied.

                  " Annatar, then, please, come, let me hear why you have come from Aman."

                  " I am indebted to you."

~*~

                  Ereinion pulled out a sheaf of paper and slammed it on Elrond's desk.  The half-elven jumped in surprise, but quickly picked up a quill.

                  " Transcribe a letter for me, Elrond," Ereinion began to pace, " To the Elves of Eregion from Ereinion Gil-galad, son of Fingon and high king of the Elves.  Greetings," he paused, taking a deep breath, " I hope this letter finds you well, for the news I have received of your city leaves a bitter taste in my mouth.  With all formalities aside, I come to you, asking you to be wary of the one called Annatar.  Yes, as he has probably spoken, I refused him here personally.  I urge you to simply beware, and to also return to Lindon.  Thank you."

Elrond looked up when the pause was not filled with more words.

                  " Is that all?"

A smile formed on Ereinion's lips.

                  " Post Script for Celebrimbor's ears and eyes only: Galadriel and Celeborn expect their first child later this year."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

                  Galadriel paced, an anxious expression on her face.  Ereinion stood, looking around.

                  " You still have not told him?" he hissed.

                  " No."

                  " I already told others in a letter, and Elrond knows, yet the own father does not?" Ereinion put his head in the palm of a hand.

Galadriel groaned, slumping into a chair.

                  " I cannot hide this much longer.  It is almost been half a year."

                  " Hide what?"

                  Galadriel leapt up as Ereinion also jumped in surprise.  Celeborn crossed his arms, standing in the doorway.  

                  " Celeborn, you scared me," Galadriel put a hand to her throat with a forced smile.

Celeborn's expression did not change.

                  " I do not appreciate being talked of behind my back, Artanis."

Galadriel winced.

                  " Just call me Nerwen and chastise me."

Celeborn only turned away.  Ereinion rubbed her shoulder, leaning to whisper in her ear.

                  " That would be getting you out of it too easily."

                  " Then help me."

Ereinion held up his hands.

                  " I have never and never will be in your situation," his lips quirked, " At least, I had bettered never be."

Galadriel pushed him.  He pushed her back.

                  " Tell him."

Ereinion disappeared out the door.

                  Celeborn was in the kitchen, looking out across the treetops.  He glanced back at her.  Galadriel laid a hand on his shoulder.  He flinched, but did not move from it.

                  " Celeborn."

                  " What are you hiding?"

                  " Just a tiny thing," Galadriel twirled a piece of his long hair, " Just a tiny unexpected thing."

                  " My day was perfect until I came home.  Please tell me it is not bad news."

                  " It deals with us," Galadriel made it sound hopeful.

                  " Us?  That does not sound like something I wish to hear," Celeborn moved away.

Galadriel crossed her arms.

                  " Fine.  I'm pregnant.  Are you happy?"

Celeborn froze.  He looked back at her in surprise.

                  " I am sorry.  I must have heard you wrong.  What did you say?  I thought I heard you say pregnant."

                  She looked down and then threw her hands up softly, approaching him.

                  " I did."

                  " Like baby pregnant?"

Galadriel chuckled, seeing his wide eyes.  She pulled him closer.

                  " I have known for half a year."

Celeborn shook his head.

                  " I will never know how you hide these things from me."

She laid her head on his shoulder with a soft sigh.  He gently brushed her hair.

                  " I am sorry for being cross with you."

She looked up at him.

                  " Were the places turned, I would have done the same."

He kissed the top of her head.

                  " What do you fear?" he whispered.

                  " Losing it."

~*~

                  The day was rainy and stormy on which the child was destined to be birthed.  Elrond had been asked to deliver it for he was the only healer available other than Celeborn.  No one wished Celeborn in there.  Ereinion glanced every now and then at Celeborn sitting too calmly beside him.  The two were surprised when Elrond exited.  Celeborn quickly stood.

                  " Well?"

                  " Twas a boy."

Celeborn glanced at him oddly.

                  " You speak in past tense."

                  " He is dead.  He died many months ago, but her body did not register it.  I am sorry."

                  Celeborn brushed by them silently to his distraught wife.  Elrond slowly pulled off the outer tunic he had been wearing backwards to deliver the child.  He balled it up, hurling it at the wall, and then kicking it in a rare display of anger.  Ereinion watched calmly.

                  " They deserve a child," Elrond looked up, " Why must they be cursed to never have one?"

Ereinion shook his head, offering the only hope he knew.

                  " We do not always see all ends."

~*~

350 years later

                  Ereinion used the large volume on the grammatical structure of a formal plea and/or any other political document to softly pound his already throbbing head.  Elrond glanced up from his paper, looking at the king curiously and then at Glorfindel.

                  " What is it?" Elrond stood.

Glorfindel shrugged slightly.

                  " I went to Eregion and guess who I saw?  Annatar, yet, I seem to remember him under a different name.  It was Sauron.  Is that name ringing any bells in your head?"

Elrond's shoulders slumped.

                  " So he is our faceless enemy?" he sighed, " We cannot warn the Elves of Eregion, telling them his identity, because they will counter that we simply dislike Annatar.  What a bind that Maia has put us in."

Ereinion motioned to another large volume on his desk.

                  " Take one.  It will help you clear your mind."

                  " Or give you a throbbing headache and have the healers fussing over you so that you cannot check this out," Elrond smoothly pried the book from Ereinion's grasp.

Ereinion sighed.

                  " Ok, ok," he rubbed his head, upsetting the crown so it lay askew upon his head.

                  Celeborn entered and a smile barely glimmered on his lips.  Ereinion was a dead ringer for Fingolfin at times like this.  He leaned against the doorway.

                  " Where are you headed?"

Ereinion looked up.

                  " To Eregion."

                  " Take Galadriel with you."

Elrond nodded.

                  " We shall."

Celeborn turned and continued away.  Ereinion took off his crown, playing with it, before looking up.

                  " Do you think I could pass for just an escort?"

~*~

                  Celebrimbor just stared.  She was here, without Celeborn.  The icy she-Elf dismounted, her skin glowing alluringly with Aman's light against the dark blue riding clothes, upon which the mark of Fingolfin gleamed.  Her beautiful hair was pulled back and then covered, as if in mourning.  Uncried tears lay close in her eyes.  Her four escorts, unknown to him being Ereinion, Elrond, Glorfindel and a young counselors son named Erestor, stood behind her, faces covered by hoods.

                  " My lady Galadriel, why, I am honored," Celebrimbor kissed her hand, " Was Celeborn delayed?"

                  " He is not coming," came the short and clipped reply.

                  " So he remains with your child?"

Galadriel jutted her chin out slightly, her mouth tightening.

                  " There is no child."

                  Celebrimbor looked down, not quite understanding.  It was uncommon to lose an Elf-child.

                  " Perhaps you would like a tour?  Or to see your room?  You must be weary.  I can have rooms ready for your escorts also."

                  " I will keep two escorts with me at all times.  There are surely couches in the outer chamber?"

Celebrimbor nodded.  Galadriel made eye contact with Ereinion and then Elrond.

_*Come _

The two trailed the couple inside.

~*~

                  Galadriel motioned for her escorts to stay outside while she entered Celebrimbor's workshop.  Her eyes fell over the well-crafted jewelry that outdid what she had seen of his last thrice fold.  No other craftsman other than his grandfather could match it or outdo the intricate designs.

                  " Why are you so sad?" Celebrimbor asked, careful not to come close to her, afraid to infringe upon her personal space.

                  " I am grieved for this land, for the leaves fall and flowers fade that I have loved," she fingered an intricate broach," So that the land of my dwelling is filled with," she turned to face him, eyes wrought with deep sorrow, " Regret that no Spring can redress."

                  His heart grieved to see her proud spirit so broken.

                  " How otherwise can it be for the Eldar if they cling to Middle-Earth?" said Celebrimbor, " Will you then pass over the Sea?"

Galadriel's head shot up, her chin lifting high.

                  " Nay," said she, " My brothers are gone and Finrod's realm no more.  Of Finarfin's children, I am the last.  But my heart is still proud," Galadriel faced his again, inspecting a beautiful necklace in the light, causing tiny prisms to dance over her face, " What wrong did the golden house of Finarfin do that I should ask the pardon of the Valar or be content here with the decaying realms, whose native realm was Aman the Blessed?  Here I am mightier."

*And much lovelier.  Why did your heart change and stray, my dearest Artanis?  I could have dressed thee in jewels unimaginable.  Your beauty would have rivaled Lady Varda's.

He wished he could touch her mithril-gold mixed hair and gather her in his arms to hold close.  He gazed longingly at her, yet kept his actions in check.

                  " What is it you wish from me?"

~*~

                  Elrond tapped his foot impatiently.  He finally sat beside Ereinion.

                  " What are they doing in there?" he hissed.

Ereinion chuckled.

                  " She most likely wished to speak to him alone.  I am sure she can take care of herself."

~*~

                  Galadriel's eyes lit up, becoming like the pure aquamarines that lay on his workbench.  Celebrimbor could only marvel at her beauty.

                  " I would have trees and grass about me that do not die here in the land that is mine," she answered, " What has become of the skill of the Eldar that all things fade around us while we are yet young?  All fair things have passed over the sea.  But must then Middle-Earth fade and perish forever?"

                  Celebrimbor lifted a large chunk of silver onto his bench.

                  " Then is its fate, I deem.  It will all come to ruin," remarked Celebrimbor.

Her face fell and he dared to lift it up with a finger.

                  " But you know that I love you, though you turned to Celeborn of the Trees," Celebrimbor searched deep in her eyes, " And for that love, I will do what I can, if haply by my art your grief can be lessened."

Galadriel smiled sadly, her hand brushing his cheek.

                  " Thank you."

He caught that hand, kissing it.

                  " Twill be delivered to you ere you leave."

She smiled again, before gliding out of the door.  Celebrimbor sighed.

                  " The day she forsakes this land shall be the day all things fair have left it for none can ever match her in beauty."

~*~

                  The two escorts jumped up seeing Galadriel.

                  " I am glad you two are here, but you need not worry.  Celebrimbor would risk his life before any harm came to me."

Her words were directed at Elrond.  He ducked his head noticeably under the hood.

                  " Come then, I am exhausted."

                  " Galadriel, I need to visit the workshops of the _Gwaith-I-Mírdain_.  I wish to truly confirm Annatar is Sauron," Ereinion said softly.

Galadriel nodded.

                  " Let me ask Celebrimbor."

~*~

                  " Annatar, you have guests," Celebrimbor announced cheerfully.

The familiar fair Elf looked up with a fake cheery smile.

                  " _Suliad_, I am Annatar."

Galadriel nodded.

                  " Aye, I was glad to hear of another Maia here.  I knew Melian quite well, so I knew you must bring great knowledge," Galadriel said cordially.

                  Annatar's eyes turned to the two hooded.

                  " Please cast aside your hoods.  There is no need for secrecy."

Galadriel waved a hand dismissively.

                  " My escorts are to remain faceless.  They are the personal guards of his majesty himself."

                  " I knew not that Elrond Peredhil had been demoted to simply a guard," Annatar replied.

                  Galadriel's eyes met his like unbreakable steel.

*I see your mind.  You will trick them all.

*I have repented, lady.  I do not seek any evil for these peoples.  I am unlocking the gifts inside of them.

*For your own good.  Morgoth's evil lies upon you heavily.

Annatar's lips lifted in a slight smile.

*You fear for Celebrimbor.

_*I will not condone any actions against him_

                  Celebrimbor had crossed his arms as guards threw in the other two escorts.  

                  " What is this Galadriel?  You have come to spy on me?  Glorfindel, Erestor, Elrond.  Who is this one?  Celeborn?  Or better yet, Ereinion himself?"

Celebrimbor angrily crossed his arms.  Annatar sent Galadriel another smile.

*I have increased his power thrice fold.  He is mine.

A sigh came from the last hooded escort.  Ereinion let down his hood.

                  " This is a low hit, majesty."

Ereinion nodded.

                  " But I ask no forgiveness for it either.  It gave me a chance to see this as any other Elf would."

                  " To be a king is to rule," Annatar said, " Not to hide in the shadows like a coward."

Ereinion's eyes burned so brightly, many feared his gaze would sear a hole through the Maia.

*And what would you know of that?  You were only a lieutenant, Sauron.

Annatar visibly clenched his jaw.

                  " I have need to be elsewhere."

He paused before Ereinion, giving an almost mocking bow.  

Annatar clenched his fists so hard that he left nail prints from where black blood dripped.  He stalked into his haven.

*Curse you, race of the Eldar.  I will see to it that you fall.

His eyes narrowed.

*Especially you, son of Fingon. Too long did your forefathers bother me.  This time you will pay, and it will not be as short as you think.  You shall beg for death, but none shall you find, none until I have twisted you into an orc.  Just another meaningless minion that hates me and what they have become.

His mind turned to the beautiful she-Elf.

*Your pride shall cause you to fall into my trap.  Beware, lady of light, for your days here are numbered.  I shall soon rule this land with the iron fist of death.

~*~

                  Days turned into weeks, and the day finally came for them to depart.  A knock came at Galadriel's door.  She turned from her packing.

                  " Come in."

Elrond entered along with Celebrimbor.  Galadriel's eyes lit up with anticipation.

                  " I have finished it."

A smiled graced her face.  She took the bundle, beginning to unwrap it.  Celebrimbor watched anxiously. The last piece of cloth was pulled away and Galadriel just stared.

                  " Tis the greatest of all your works, Celebrimbor," she finally breathed.

                  The green gem was a beautiful transparent color lit with the light of Ithil.  Galadriel ran her fingers over the engravings.  A great eagle rising up on outspread wings clutched the gem.  She looked up at Celebrimbor, seeing the pain and love shining in his eyes.

                  " Thank you."

                  Before them, she pinned it at the throat of her traveling clothes, replacing the broach of Finarfin's mark.  And it seemed in Elrond's opinion that the room was suddenly filled with light and life.

                  " I must give you a warning, Celebrimbor.  Be careful of whom you trust," her eyes bore into his, " Not all who help, help without the thought of their own gain."

                  " What-"

Galadriel shook her head.  She took his hand, placing it fisted upon his heart.  Celebrimbor seemed to understand what it meant, but Elrond was clueless.

                  " Keep this close to you, lest any perceive its mysteries," Galadriel's eyes tinted with sorrow, like a curtain dropping behind her eyes, " _Namarië, lond-nin ú-athradan le ad, Celebrimbor, ceredir ned I Elessar** (My path will not cross yours again, Celebrimbor, maker of the Elessar)**_."

                  She shook her head, turning, but Celebrimbor caught sight of the silvery tears.

                  " Why do you weep?" Celebrimbor asked.

Galadriel motioned for Elrond to leave.  She looked up at Celebrimbor once the door was shut.

                  " _Im cenn gwanath a dúath an Ost-in-Edhil **(I see death and darkness for Ost-in-Edhil **_**_{main city of Eregion})_**."

Celebrimbor fingered the Elessar.

                  " I made you something else."

She took the other package, hesitantly opening it.  She ran gentle fingers along the lineaments upon the silver that matched hers.  Aquamarines had been set as her eyes, and diamond and sapphires adorned her hair.  Celebrimbor touched her hand.

                  " Stay here.  The Elessar, as you call it, can ward off this pain and death.  Just remain here with me."

Galadriel shook her head, severing all physical contact.

                  " All of Middle-Earth will come to ruin.  Nothing can stop that," she pressed her lips together, " And my heart and soul is bonded to Celeborn's.  You cannot change that and neither can I.  The dreaming of the old days will not bring it about."

Celebrimbor offered his elbow, trying to hide his dismay.

                  " Shall I escort you out?"

AN: Exerts taken from the Unfinished Tales by Tolkien.  About the kid of Celeborn and Galadriel, obviously, it was not Celebrían; I am just building up something here.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Despair

                  Celeborn greeted the party, an apprehensive smile on his face.  He glanced at the obvious work of Celebrimbor and shook his head; and then sighed.  No matter how much he found that Elf angered him, Celeborn could not ignore the Elf's craftsmanship.

_*The Elf has a great talent.  I would have made a block of silver._

His eyes delved into his wife's, seeking any sign of change in her appearance.  She had left lifeless and he hoped it had changed.  His hopes took flight when a soft smile actually graced her lips.  Twas a good sign. He hated her gloominess and ever since their loss, even Morgoth had been cheerier.  Galadriel dismounted.

                  " _Suliad_ Celeborn."

                  Ereinion chuckled at Celeborn's surprised look when Galadriel waltzed up and kissed her husband's cheek.

                  " _Suliad, mae govannen_," he shook his head, fingering the Elessar, " I like it."

                  " Celebrimbor made it."

                  " I know.  He is a Noldo.  He has skill with such things."

Galadriel fingered it herself, looking down at it.

                  " Tis the Elessar.  It will keep age from the things of the earth that I hold dear," she looked up, " Nothing I cherish shall fall."

Celeborn pressed his lips together slightly, swallowing quickly.  Ereinion touched their shoulders.  Celeborn pushed away the bout of emotion, looking up.

                  " I have need to assemble a council.  Would you please explain the situation to him, Galadriel?"

~*~

                  " What are we going to do?  As much as I dislike Celebrimbor, even I would not leave him and his people to be slaughtered by a Maia; the lieutenant of Morgoth to be exact," Celeborn said, his gray eyes dark.

Glorfindel looked up.  They had allowed Erestor and Glorfindel to sit in on the meeting since they too had been in Eregion.

                  " You know as well as I that Sauron is not just the lieutenant of Morgoth.  He was birthed by the Vala.  His spirit bows to that fallen creature.  He wants to rule us all," Glorfindel stood, adding emphasis to his words with his impressive height, " And he wants dominion over us especially.  We are the Elves, fairest of all, immortal and wise beyond the mortal's dreams.  If we fall to his power, then all is lost."

                  A gloomy silence fell like a sheet of darkness.

                  " What now becomes of us?  Is there hope left here?  Or do we forsake these shores, leaving the men and other free folk to their destiny?" Galadriel said softly, though her voice echoed in the silent room.

Ereinion leaned back, waiting for a strong declaration of aid to come from Elrond.  He turned his head when nothing came.  Elrond's eyes and face were floor bound.  

                  " Elrond?  Have you nothing to say?" Ereinion prodded.

Elrond looked up slowly, his eyes trying to not meet Ereinion's.  Elrond opened his mouth a little, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

                  " He wishes dominion over all, but I will not delve into the shadows to find out how.  There is darkness in my mind; darkness no light can illuminate."

Many heard the tremble in his voice and spirits fell even further.  Ereinion leaned back again with a sigh.

                  " When do you know all things are hopeless?  When do you know you have done all you can, but yet, it was in vain?" he stood, turning his back to them, his strong voice increasing with every word, " When do you know that your time is passed and your wisdom waned?" He faced them, " When do you know it has ended?"

~*~

                  Elrond entered the study long after the council.

                  " Tis wrong to despair."

Ereinion sighed.  He faced Elrond from the window, crossing to sit back at his chair.  Ereinion removed his crown, wiping his face with his hands before replying.

                  " I cannot help but despair.  I feel old.  I feel as if my spirit is failing; that I should have forsaken this land long before this.  I feel that my fate shall be the same as my father and grandfather.  I will die and have done nothing for this land."

Elrond shook his head.

                  " Can you not see it?  There is still hope.  Hope that is waiting for you to grasp it.  Surely the Númenóreans will aid us."

Ereinion shook his head.

                  " There is nothing here.  It is all meaningless."

                  Elrond's face hardened.

                  " Then go over the Sea.  Leave this land to ruin, but by Eru, I will not," Elrond leaned over the desk, " I will not forsake my brother's descendents to ruin.  Are you like Manwë, Ereinion?  Do you see all ends?"

Ereinion leapt up.

                  " Do not even try-"

Elrond shook his head.

                  " You are afraid to fail, afraid to fall like Fingon and Fingolfin," Elrond made a sweeping motion with his hands, " At least they died fighting for a land they loved.  They did something here, but you will never."

Ereinion's hands found Elrond's tunic, drawing the half-elven dangerously close.

                  " You are not my father, or my dictator, Elrond.  I am your elder and the head of this house, plus your king."

                  " I heed those of my family.  Elros was my family."

Ereinion's eyes narrowed.

                  " And I am just an orc?"

                  " Call yourself what you wish.  I can think of a few at this moment."

Elrond lifted his chin higher when the hands tightened.  He was angry.  Angry that Ereinion was about to give up so easily.  Never had Ereinion despaired so.  Elrond knew that he had gone about it wrong trying to incite a spirit back into the king.

                  " Excuse me, gentlemen."

                  Both glared at the Elf in the doorway.  Círdan crossed his arms, making a shooing motion at Ereinion.  Ereinion threw the tunic from his hands as if it was fire.  Elrond put a hand to his throat, grateful for air.  Ereinion looked at his hands somewhat fearfully.  

_*What did I do in my rage?_

Círdan glanced between them.

                  " I do not know what this dispute is of, but I do not care much either," Círdan turned to exclude Ereinion, " We have an orc sighting.  I have gathered many Elf-lords, but we await you to join Glorfindel and I."

                  " Give me a moment," Ereinion replied.

Círdan stopped him with a headshake.

                  " No.  You are our king.  You will remain here drafting a letter to the king of Númenor like you promised the council."

Ereinion glared sourly.  Círdan glanced at Elrond.

                  " We will await you in one hour."

Elrond nodded.  Círdan brushed out.  Elrond paused, opening his mouth.  Ereinion glanced up at him.

                  " What?  Do you wish to try and chastise me further?"

                  " I was going to apologize."

Ereinion shook his head.

                  " Not accepted.  Now leave me."

Elrond nodded.  With every step he cursed himself and his mortal temper.

~*~

                  Elrond shook his head, looking over the map.

                  " There is at least a couple hundred of them and only eighty of us.  We will be easily defeated."

                  " I disagree.  If we can surround them, then we have the advantage," Glorfindel shook his head.

                  " No," Elrond shook his head.

Glorfindel leaned over.

                  " Elrond, it does not matter what you think.  I lead this group.  You are only an Elf-lord.  Ereinion is not here to back you."

Elrond shook his head.

                  " I need no Elf to back me."

An Elf ran in, eyes wide and open.  He began to speak but was cut off, falling forward.  A dozen arrows lay in his back.  With a chilling scream, the tent was ripped down and the war was upon them.

~*~

                  Ereinion played with his crown before throwing it across the room and hearing it crack with relief.  

                  " I do not deserve it.  Why did they burden me with it?  Why did Idril and Eärendil leave it to me?"

                  " Because they knew you were better suited than they for it."

Ereinion glanced up slightly.

                  " Why is it that they always send you or Elrond to me when I am angered?"

                  " Because I am the only one you respect now.  You are a fool sometimes, Ereinion," Galadriel ruffled his hair, kneeling by his chair.

                  " I know I am."

She smiled.

                  " Then you will apologize when Elrond returns?  You are like a gloomy thunderstorm in Lindon.  No one can function with you like this."

Ereinion sent her a smile.

                  " Aye, I will apologize."

She kissed his forehead.

                  " Now come on.  You need a long walk to clear your mind and Celeborn is consumed with the protection of Lindon."

~*~

                  Elrond came to, groaning when his shaky hand met blood on his face and in his hair.  A rough hand pulled him up by his matted hair.  Elrond bit back a cry.  A hideous face made the scene swim before his eyes.  He had never seen such ugliness.  Elrond tried to shrink back and away from it.

                  " Never seen something so 'ideous, 'ave ya, Elf?"

                  " Let me be."

                  " So ya spake?" the thing laughed.

Elrond winced.  The sound grated upon his sensitive ears, leaving him with a ringing in his ears.

                  " Come on then.  Wes got a long journey ahead of us."

Elrond closed his eyes, unable to bear watching the cruel mutilation they depicted before his very eyes.  They pulled him up, dragging him with them.

_*May in Mandos they find peace.  May in Mandos I find peace._

~*~

                  " Elrond?  Elrond?" Glorfindel screamed until his voice was hoarse.

                  " He is dead," Círdan slumped down, tending to another wounded, " Ereinion will not be pleased."

*Not be pleased?  That is an understatement.  Elrond was Ereinion's link to…to…everything.

                  " What shall we tell him?" Glorfindel asked.

Círdan just shook his head.  Glorfindel kicked the ground viciously.  He stalked away, searching the battleground until he found it.  The blade was broken and stained with blood.  Glorfindel gently picked up the blade pieces, wrapping them in the cloak lying nearby.  Glorfindel strapped them to his back, before he put a hand to his forehead and wept.

~*~

                  " Take a rest."

They threw him down.  Elrond looked up at them.

                  " Why do you not kill me?"

One glanced at him, almost pitifully.

                  " You are known to us as the Peredhil.  Our master wants you."

Elrond found no comfort in those words as they pulled him up once again to continue their trek.

~*~

                  Ereinion walked out to join Celeborn and Galadriel.  There was a universal gasp seeing less than half returning.  The band was ragged.  Not even Glorfindel's regal appearance helped.  Galadriel shook her head, leaning against Celeborn.  Ereinion's eyes flew over the Elves, suddenly realizing Elrond was not at his rightful place in the front.  His eyes flew over them again.  There was no light caramel colored horse like the one Elrond rode in their midst.  Ereinion pushed forward to Círdan.

                  " Where is Elrond?"

Círdan did not meet his eyes, merely shaking his head.

                  " Ask Glorfindel," was the suspicious reply.

                  Ereinion ran after the golden haired warrior.

                  " Glorfindel."

Glorfindel turned, removing something from his pouch.  He went down on one knee in a way Ereinion remembered too well from his past.  It was a Gondolindrim custom.  Idril had done the same when she had presented the crown to him.  Glorfindel unwrapped the piece of cloth.

                  " I am grieved to tell you that Elrond Peredhil, son of Eärendil, and last relation of your house, is dead.  We found this at the battle, for he did not return to our ranks.  We fear he is dead."

Ereinion shook his head, staring at the broken sword.  He took up the pieces, ignoring the sharp ones cutting into his hands.  Rage filled his eyes.

_*How dare they…_

                  " Hear ye, hear ye.  All of fighting age are to assemble this evening.  We will destroy that band," Ereinion looked down at the broken sword, " Revenge will be dealt for the dead."


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: A little note here.  I'm looking for a beta reader for this story or Estel or When dusk meets dawn.  I just need someone somewhat learned in Tolkien and such.  Please email me, if you want to do this.  Thanks, back to Elrond now.  Whatever has happened to our favorite Elf…**

Chapter 14

                  Elrond could feel the cold clench of despair upon his heart.  He tried to fight it, knowing if he lapsed into the anguish, he would become like them, or find his soul in Mandos.

_*I will not become like them.  I must hold on._

He could hear the racket the orcs were making.  He pulled his tired, bleeding and broken body close to himself, wincing at the onslaught of pain.  He looked down at his abdomen, seeing the bones nearly poking out.  He eased himself again into a lying position, trying to hold back a sob at the pain.  No healing words could come.

*Blessed Eru, either let me die here and now, or save me. For I would wish an eternity in Mandos, then the life of an orc.

~*~

                  " Ereinion, the men must rest.  Three days and nights have passed, yet we still pursue them."

Ereinion glanced back.

                  " They are Elves.  They should be trained in dream walking and the ability to eat upon horseback.  We will not rest until we catch up to the orcs."

                  " Tis for naught," Círdan said softly.

Ereinion shook his head, hating the tears that bit at his eyes.  He looked down at the reforged sword hanging by his side.

                  " This is justice.  Justice for them killing our people."

                  " This is revenge for nature's course."

Ereinion looked back at Círdan pulling his horse beside the Elf's.

                  " I care not what you call it.  I am the king.  What I say goes."

Círdan nodded, dropping his head slightly.  Celeborn ran up, mounting again, and looking back at the tired Elves.

                  " Hurry, we ride their yester-steps."

~*~

                  " Are ya sure we can't et 'im?  Looks pretty tasty to me."

                  " He's all bone.  Go find s'mething else."

Elrond was roused by their angry yells.  His gaze was suddenly entranced by a glint of silver, so close to him.  His dagger lay nearby and it was calling to him.  Calling for him to plunge it into his breast and be done with it.  Elrond unfurled his tightly clenched fingers, trying to claim back his knife.

*Would Ereinion condone this?  Finding you dead at the hands of your own knife?

Elrond finally grasped it.

*He would understand.

~*~

                  Ereinion did not take Aeglos from his side, instead unsheathing Elrond's sword.  He turned to the group.

                  " I want everyone of them dead.  Search for any Elvish survivors," Ereinion turned as the Elves began to get in position, continuing softly to himself, " Blood will fall.  Heads will roll.  Justice will be dealt."

~*~

                  Battle cries came.  Elrond placed the tip of the dagger just below his collarbone, prepared to push the knife in slantways.  

*Twill puncture the heart causing death in less than a minute as I bleed internally to death until my heart finally gives up and stops.

Elrond took a deep breath, well aware it would be one of his last.  He slowly exhaled.

*Long live the Eldar.

~*~

                  " Pursue them," Ereinion yelled, seeing the orcs running.

Elves leapt after them, led by Glorfindel.  Arrows whizzed after the fleeing orcs.  Círdan and Celeborn came to Ereinion's side, almost wearily.

                  " Glorfindel promises the head of the leader."

Ereinion cleaned Elrond's sword with one quick sweep.

                  " I would rather a body of a certain Elf, preferably alive," he sighed, " Pile the orc carcesses over there.  Take great care to discern whether it is Elf or orc."

                  " Maybe," Círdan began.

                  " Círdan, do not speak more despair," Celeborn interrupted, " Elrond has a strong spirit.  He would kill himself before…"

Celeborn trailed off.  Ereinion's face bore that of pure horror.

                  " Kill himself?" Ereinion kicked the ground viciously with a loud yell.

                  Many Elves glanced their way, watching the king angrily kick an orc carcess.  The dead body flew into a tree.  Ereinion turned, putting a hand to his head as Elves carried by an orc.

                  " Precious Eru, put that down," Celeborn suddenly turned.

The Elves dropped the orc unceremoniously.

                  " Be careful," Celeborn glared at them.

                  He bent beside the "orc", pulling his tunic to clean off a bloody hilt.  Celeborn looked up at Ereinion and Círdan.

                  " Unless one of you also found Elrond's dagger, Elrond has to be alive.  This is his."

Círdan cleaned off the "orc's" face.  Ereinion gave a sharp gasp.  

                  " Elrond?"

A knife lay to the hilt in his chest, Elrond's own dagger.  Celeborn checked for a pulse.

                  " He is not dead."

                  " Elrond, can you open your eyes?" Círdan asked soothingly.

Elrond's cracked and bleeding lips formed one word: no.

                  " Why?"

                  " Hurt," came the cracked whisper.

                  Celeborn massaged his head.  He motioned to a couple Elves.

                  " Help me move him.  We must return him to Lindon as soon as we can."

                  " We are four days from Lindon," Círdan said softly, " They have nearly broken him in spirit and body.  We have not the skill for this.  Your wife is better skilled than the both of us."

Celeborn closed his eyes.  Miles away, Galadriel was pulled from her slumber at the despair that haunted her.  Celeborn opened his eyes.

                  " She is coming."

                  " Is he going to die?" Ereinion asked, helping to pick up Elrond.

                  " No," came Elrond's whisper.

Celeborn and Círdan refused to meet anyone's eyes.

~*~

It was morning when Galadriel arrived at the camp.  She bent over the sleeping Elrond, surveying the intensity of the wound.

" He is barely alive," she whispered, her eyes turning to her exhausted husband, " Go.  Sleep."

" The knife," Celeborn motioned to it wearily, " I must remove it.  I waited for you to come.  I did not know if it would matter."

Galadriel reached out a hand, touching her husband's arms and drawing herself close to him.

                  " There is still hope.  I just pray the Elessar heals all things, and not just the plant life."

                  Celeborn glanced up at the silent Ereinion in the doorway.  He motioned the king inside.

                  " Aid me, Ereinion," Celeborn pressed pieces of cloth into Ereinion's hands, " Press them into the wound after I remove the knife."

~*~

                  Elrond was far away hovering in a land somewhere between Mandos and wakefulness, a land of dreams.  There was no pain, nor fear.  There was absolutely nothing, but his memories.  The good times played over and over, like a play upon a stage.  Elrond beheld his own figure to be that of a young child's and beside him, his brother skipped joyfully, singing a song.

                  " Welcome, welcome.  You have finally come.  They said you would."

                  Elrond's eyes opened a bit more as another, a teen joined them, along with a gorgeous girl.

                  " Hello, Elrond."

                  " Where am I?  And who are you?"

                  " You are home.  Give up your immortaility.  Do you really wish to be bound to this land?  Come, Father Ilúvatar awaits us."

Elrond's mouth fell open.

                  " You are Lúthien, and you Beren?"

The two nodded.

                  " Welcome to the halls of Men.  Come away from the threshold and into its glory.  We have been waiting for you," Beren bid.

Elrond's eyes lit up, looking at his brother.  Pain convulsed through his body, making him fall to his knees.  The last thing he remembered was seeing Elros' pained face as his brother desperately tried to keep him there.

~*~

                  Galadriel's eyes flew open with a shaky breath as the knife was pulled.  Celeborn caught sight of her hand to her heart.

                  " I am sorry.  I did not know," he said softly.

Galadriel shook her head.

                  " It is not that.  He is gone"

                  " Gone?" Ereinion's voice rose, " What do you mean gone?"

                  " I cannot find him in his dreams.  His fëa is out of the body."

                  " What?"

Galadriel looked at her husband with a look of long suffering.

*Either you have him drink something that puts him to sleep for a long, long time, or I will knock him out myself with my own tatics.

Celeborn took Ereinion's arm smoothly with a smile.

*I believe he would appreciate it if I did not submit him to that torture.  Excuse us.  I believe I just happen to have a sleep serum in my bag.

Galadriel leaned over Elrond, gently caressing his hair and then face.  She leaned down beside his ear, as if he could hear her.

                  " You know the way back here, Elrond.  I pray you find your way.  Follow your heart, _iôn-nin_."

~*~

                  " Why are you here?"

Elrond turned, but no one was there.  There was nothing but unfailing darkness, so unlike what he had just visited.  He rose, or so thought he did.  The darkness never faded and in the silence, a faint crying could be heard.

                  " Do not bother looking for me.  You will never find me.  I cannot see you either, but I know you are there.  I have had millenias to fine tune that talent."

                  " Where am I?"

                  " Neither here nor there."

                  " You speak in riddles."

                  " So what if I do?  Come inside.  Do not linger on the threshold.  That is rude."

Elrond did not move.

                  " Why are you here?"

A low chuckle was heard.

                  " I am an enemy of the Valar."

                  " Tell me your name."

                  " Name?" the man laughed, " I am no one here.  We are all no one.  Stripped of our identity, we wait here, awaiting their mercy which I shall never find for I am too proud to accept it."

                  Elrond shook his head slightly, utterly confused at the riddler's words.

                  " What crime didst thee commit?"

                  " I left."

                  " Left where?"

The voice became defensive.

                  " You ask too many questions, Elfling."

                  " Tis the way I was taught.  I await your answers."

The voice was silent.  The wails were becoming louder as the time went on.

                  " They are coming for you, lingerer upon the door step.  They will take you back there, away from here."

Elrond was utterly confused.  He tried to rub his head.

                  " I do not understand.  There must have been something you did to deserve this."

                  " Do you wish to know the truth?  All I wanted was what was rightfully mine.  Rightfully mine, by Eru," Elrond thought that had he been able to see the speaker, a fist would have been planted against the speaker's other open palm, " I created the beautifulest of works.  Three stones that hold the fates of the sky, water and earth.  When I lost them, I wanted only her by my side.  Beautiful Nerwen.  None will ever match her in beauty.  She looked just like my stones, so fair, beautiful, unpredicatable.  How I wish I had taken her here with me."

                  " I know your name," Elrond began to speak.

And then it was all gone.  It was nothing more than a hazy dream, never knowing that he had brushed the threshold of Mandos talking to one confined there until the end.

~*~

                  Galadriel looked up at Celeborn and then Glorfindel.  

                  " Has Ereinion woken yet?" Galadriel asked softly.

Glorfindel looked over before shaking his head.

                  " He is waking," Galadriel said softly.

A soft groan came from the patient.

                  " Elrond?"

Galadriel took the grunt to mean yes.

                  " Can you open your eyes for me?"

                  Elrond slowly opened his eyes, letting them flutter slightly until light broke through.  He looked up at Glorfindel.

                  " I was right."

Glorfindel almost yelled.  Elrond was joking at a time like this.  Glorfindel managed a smile.

                  " Yes you were, _mellon-nin_."

Elrond turned his eyes to Galadriel.

                  " Nerwen," he said softly.

Galadriel stiffened.

                  " Why do you call me that, Elrond?"

                  " He spoke of you.  Spoke of Nerwen.  This Elf or man.  I saw Elros first.  I saw him with Beren and Lúthien.  The Halls of Men are with Ilúvatar.  They bid me to come hither and then it all faded and I met him.  This Elf that spoke of you and three stones," Elrond closed his eyes, face flushing at his stupidity, " Fëanor."

                  Galadriel laid her palm upon his forehead.

                  " You do have a fever."

                  " I was not hallucinating," Elrond protested mildly.

Galadriel's eyes teared up.  He looked so young, lying there against the makeshift cot.  He was so bruised and battered.  His eyes spoke volumes of the torture they had put him through.  Galadriel brushed his hair away.  At least they had spared his innocence.  He would have been truly dead had they taken that.

                  " How did you find me?" Elrond ventured to ask, " Ereinion is not here, is he?"

                  " He is; and we found you with your knife in your chest.  Do you care to explain it?"

                  No one noticed the groggy Ereinion beginning to rise and sit up.  Ereinion came to immediate attention seeing Elrond awake.  He silently moved, so as not to disturb them, nor make them realize he was awake.

                  " I was despairing.  They were going to make me one of them.  I would rather die, so I took my knife and," Elrond motioned to the bound wound with his head.

Galadriel brushed his hair again in a motherly fashion.  No one save Celeborn knew how scared she had been that she would lose another of the children she had fostered.  Galadriel glanced over at the sleeping form of Ereinion.  These two were the two children she had left.  Lúthien and Elros had died, while Idril, Elwing and Eärendil had sailed over the Sea.

                  " You were nearly dead, Elrond.  Could you not heal yourself?"

                  " I could not utter any words the pain was so…" Elrond searched for a word, " smarting, I guess, with lack of a better word?"

Galadriel ruffled his dark hair, seeing him beginning to grow weary even from that little interaction.

                  " Sleep.  You need your strength to battle this."

Elrond smiled slightly.

                  " Promise me something, Elrond."

                  " Hmm?" he asked through half-open eyes.

                  " Take no steps over thresholds, no matter who bids you in."

He squeezed her hand before his face was overcome with pain and then peace.  Galadriel brushed a shaky hand over his face, before kissing his temple and then forehead.  She rose, putting a hand to her head.  Celeborn quickly opened his arms to her, escorting her just outside.  Glorfindel remained by the sleeping Elrond, making no sign that he could still hear the couple's words.

                  " Galadriel, _Altáriel_, _melmë-nya_," Celeborn whispered softly, " _Man ná ta **(What is it-Q)**_?"

Galadriel shook her head, leaning into him.

                  " He will not survive the night."

Glorfindel dropped his head.  He clasped the sleeping Elf's hand.

                  " Come now, Elrond.  I have never lost an Elf in any skirmish I have attempted.  Even the last one.  Those that died were of Círdan's people.  Please do not fail me or Ereinion.  I know there is strength in there somewhere.  Fight."

Galadriel and Celeborn both saw the tears in Glorfindel's eyes.  Galadriel shook her head.

                  " Even now he fades."

**AN: Well?  What are y'all thinking?  R/R!! Please!!**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

                  Ereinion carefully sat up once he was sure Celeborn, Galadriel and Glorfindel were gone.  He had no reason to worry of the comatose Elrond waking suddenly if Galadriel's words were true.  Ereinion pulled his knees to his chest in a childlike gesture, resting his chin upon his kneecaps.

*The last of my house is to die and then, once again, I am alone?  Why do I linger here?  What possibly keeps me bound to this land?

                  He sighed heavily, before standing and exiting the tent.  A hand found his shoulder.

                  " How is he?"

Ereinion shook his head.

                  " Tis bad, Círdan," he looked up, " They do not expect him to last the night."

Círdan shook his head.

                  " I am sorry."

Ereinion held up his hand.

                  " Please, save the sympathy for the funeral.  Excuse me.  I need to be alone."

Círdan let him by without a word. 

*There are no words in the human or Elvin mind to convey a sense of condolence to death.  

                  Ereinion pushed his hands deep into the tunic pockets, cringing his nose at the slight horse smell.  He strode up a hill, feeling the gentle wind becoming more and more violent.  His eyes searched the heavens for hope, but on this night, as the clouds were closing in, the Gil-Estel never breeched the skies.  Ereinion shook his head.

*Even faithful Eärendil has forsaken this land to ruin.

~*~

                  Galadriel rubbed her eyes sleepily, entering the tent late in the night.  She leaned over to try and find a pulse, only to find there was no head on that pillow.  There was not even a body under the blankets.  He was gone.  She sprinted away.

                  " Celeborn," she hissed, tugging on the covers he had curled himself in

                  " Hmm?" he grunted, opening only one eye, before they closed again, " He is dead?"

                  Galadriel shook her head furiously.

                  " Did you move Elrond?"

                  " What?" Celeborn sat up, beginning to pull on his outer robe to go investigate.

                  " Did you move Elrond?  He is not in the tent that I left him in."

                  " You do not think Erein…"

~*~

                  Ereinion was roused from his sleep.  He looked up at the worried faces groggily.  Ereinion slowly unfurled his long legs from the tiny ball he had been curled into.

                  " What is this about?" he asked with a yawn.

                  " Elrond is gone."

                  " Oh," Ereinion's face fell.

Galadriel pushed Celeborn out of her way with a hint of irritation.

                  " Not gone as in dead, Ereinion.  He has disappeared.  He is no longer in the tent we left him in."

                  " Oh," relief was plain in his voice.

Celeborn rubbed his neck, glancing outside.

                  " Let us not draw too much attention to this than necessary.  Why do we not split up and search the camp?"

The three went in their separate directions.

                  Círdan found them searching the camp still when he returned from his late night watch.  He tapped their shoulders.

                  " Try in there."

                  " For what?  We are not looking for an early breakfast," Galadriel replied.

                  " If you seek the Peredhil, I would look."

Three heads glanced at each other before scrambling towards the tent.

                  Celeborn peeked in first.  As if he belonged there, Elrond sat on the provisions tent floor half supported by a saddlebag and half hid behind some weapons.  A book was in plain sight.

                  " Elrond Peredhil."

Elrond's head swung around at the thunderous voice.  He guiltily turned his eyes down seeing the four Elves.

                  " You seek to kill yourself with this sneaking out," Ereinion continued.

                  " Nonsense," Elrond protested.

                  " You are going back to bed.  You are still unwell," Galadriel ordered.

Ereinion and Celeborn both carefully hoisted up the Elf.  Galadriel stopped them from exiting.

                  " The book, Elrond."

Elrond sighed; releasing it to her before letting the two Elves escort him out.

                  " How did you walk all this way?" Ereinion asked.

Elrond shrugged with a wince.

                  " I did not walk.  I called your horse."

Celeborn had to chuckle.

*If his spirit did not have the strength of the Maiar blood, I doubt he would be alive at this moment.

~*~

                  Elrond stared up at the ceiling of the tent restlessly.  He could not sleep no matter how much he willed himself to.  He squinted, wishing to see any form of starlight.

*I wish I had my knife so I could poke a hole through the tent top.

A loud rumble of thunder and the gentle patter of rain made him sigh.

*Never mind that.

                  He fidgeted, the gauze and bindings itching, his bones aching and every other part of his body unable to even give thought to movement.  He sighed again, this time mournfully.

*And they took my book.

Elrond turned his head, finding the book easily.  His spirits fell even further.  It lay beside Galadriel's head.  She and Celeborn had moved their blankets in there to make sure he did not sneak out again.  Elrond shook his head.  What was he to do?

                  And then it happened.  The tune came into his thoughts. That unbearable tune that he hated so much yet was so catchy infiltrated his thoughts, chord-by-chord, note-by-note. He let his head fall helplessly against the pillow with an audible groan.

*Any song but this one.  Not the lay of Lúthien. Please, dear Eru, be merciful and save me from this torment.  Strike me dead.

                  Then a plan formed in his mind.  A smile formed.  He glanced at his two sleeping guards.

_*It worked when I was a child.  I wonder…_

Elrond began to hum the song softly.  It was met with an annoyed grunt.  Elrond kept humming, a bit louder this time.  A book was suddenly plopped beside him.

                  " Be quiet," a growl came.

Elrond smiled victoriously.  When Galadriel took something, if you annoyed Celeborn enough, he would get it back for you.  Sleep was one thing Celeborn treasure highly. Elrond happily turned to page one and began reading.

~*~

                  Elrond trailed behind the soldiers and warriors.  He could hardly bear to walk long distances himself for it dislodged his still tender shoulder.  And now they wanted him to let his horse gallop?  The horse began to try and take a quicker stride, but Elrond slowed it, putting a hand to his heart.  He had hit it with the knife.  Galadriel said he would be lucky if Ereinion ever allowed him to fight again.  A sharp pang brought him from his thoughts.  He dismounted, sitting beside the horse.

                  Ereinion turned, seeing Elrond's "fall" to the ground.  He turned his horse back.

                  " Are you ok?"

Elrond nodded.

                  " I do believe I would rather walk."

                  " Come on you two," Galadriel called.

Ereinion turned.

                  " Go ahead.  I feel like a good walk."

Galadriel shook her head.

                  " Fine.  Your legs will be walked off by the time you return to Lindon."

~*~

                  Elrond was regarded with whispers and stares wherever he walked in Lindon.  Elrond closed the door to his study in Ereinion's face.

                  " Elrond, what is the matter with you?" Ereinion entered.

Elrond was pale as a ghost lying on the couch.

                  " They think such stupid things," he whispered, " I have finally learned why I am stared at and such."

                  " Why?" Ereinion sat on a chair nearby.

Elrond chuckled a little half-heartedly.

                  " Apiece of my heart was cut out by the orcs, the Elvin piece, mind you, and they ate it.  They think that I have a heart of stone now, since the orcs somehow cast a spell over me, making me a cold and hardened Elf."

Ereinion was in a fit of laughter.  Elrond had to laugh a bit also.

                  " Oh my, what young maiden thought that one up?"

                  " I have no idea, but it may be entertaining to play along."

Ereinion rose shaking his head.

                  " You are feeling well though?"

Elrond nodded.

                  " A couple days and then all will be back to normal."

                  " Good.  The council was quite dry today.  You always seem to bring up interesting topics for discussion."

Elrond just sat up with a slight smile.

                  " Thank you."

Ereinion turned to leave.

                  " I shall enjoy watching the charade."

Elrond shook his head.

                  " Not as much as I shall enjoy playing it."

~*~

                  He held up each ring, one by one up into the light of the fire.  He smiled proudly.

                  " Vilya, Narya, and Nenya, my greatest creations."

A knock came at the door.  He hid the Three in his pocket.

                  " Celebrimbor, what work have you completed.  I expect great things from you," Annatar purred.

Celebrimbor pulled out three other rings.  They were beautiful, but dull.  Annatar merely nodded.

                  " I thought you were making Rings of Power."

Celebrimbor shook his head.

                  " The other smiths are, not I."

Annatar exited.  Celebrimbor looked down at the Three.

*What made me hide them from him?  He has been nothing but a friend.

Celebrimbor's hand clenched the three again.  He shook his head.

                  " They are my creations.  No Maia shall hold them.  They belong to the Elves for they are the greatest in power."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Year 1693

                  " Ereinion, you have a visitor," Elrond entered.

Galadriel swept in with a smile.  Ereinion rose.

                  " And how was Lothlorien this time of year?"

Galadriel merely smiled again.  She glanced back at Elrond.

                  " Can you close the door on your way out?"

Elrond nodded, joining Celeborn in the hallway.

                  Ereinion sent her a questioning look. 

                  " What is it?"

                  " I was visited by Celebrimbor on my stay."

                  " What did Celeborn say to that?"

                  " He does not know for Celebrimbor's visit must remain a secret," Galadriel revealed her hand, " He gave me this."

                  Ereinion gazed at the clear ring that resembled crystal waters in its depths.  His face was lit by its soft light.

                  " What is it?" he asked softly, amazed.

                  " This is Nenya, the ring of water.  It is the most powerful of the three rings that Celebrimbor made.  He gave me all three of them.  He fears Eregion is no longer safe.  He believes Annatar is Sauron finally."

                  " What changed his mind?"

                  " He caught sight of a single band of gold around Annatar's index finger.  When asked about it, Annatar used magic to try and erase the memory of it.  Celebrimbor wanted these three safe."

                  " Where are the other two?" Ereinion asked.

                  Galadriel pulled out a pouch.

                  " I already gave one to Círdan, for we both know he is wise."

She handed the dark blue pouch to him.  Ereinion took it, pulling out the ring.  It shone a vibrant night sky blue with tiny star-like sparkles encased in it.  The moment he touched it, it seemed as if the night became brighter.

                  " Tis Vilya, the ring of Air."

Ereinion put it upon his finger.  He smiled at it, entranced by the light in it.

                  " Thank you.  It is beautiful."

                  " Take it off," Galadriel whispered.

                  It was then Ereinion felt the other presence.  Someone else was there.  He could not see the other, but it was not a joyful presence.  Ereinion pulled it off, shaken to the core.

                  " A voice told me I would die soon and he would enjoy it," Ereinion whispered.

                  " Sauron can perceive these rings when he wears his.  We do not know if he can control them; so do not wear it on your hand.  There is a chain inside the pouch."

Ereinion swiftly put it around his neck.

                  " And so it begins.  The War is come."

~*~

Year 1695

                  Elrond was taken aback by the suddenness of the vision.  He was in Eregion, flames all about.  The heat of them scorched his skin.  He beheld himself and found he was in Celebrimbor's body.  The Elf ran towards the worst of the fighting.

                  " Where are you, you low lieutenant of Morgoth.  Come out.  Show your ugly face to me.  Are you afraid of an Elf, Gorthaur?"

                  The Maia appeared, looking nothing like the sweet faced Annatar.

                  " You called, Celebrimbor?"

The mace left the Elf unconscious.

~*~

                  Galadriel was bent over Elrond.  She looked up at Celeborn.

                  " Something terribly wrong has happened."

~*~

                  Ereinion was bent over his desk, as if in pain.  Celeborn gingerly touched his shoulder.

                  " They have attacked," Ereinion whispered.

Celeborn's spirit fell, seeing Ereinion so distraught.

                  " Elrond fell under a vision.  Something terribly wrong has happened."

Ereinion looked up.

                  " Eregion is under siege."

~*~

                  Elrond fastened the last piece of armor.  He picked up his sword, attaching the bow and quiver to his back.  He was sure to make sure that he showed no hint of pain at the armor resting on his chest.  Ereinion strode to walk beside him.

                  " Be careful.  We know not their numbers."

Elrond nodded.

                  " Do not worry."

                  " I cannot help but worry.  Promise me you shall return," Ereinion replied.

Elrond clasped his shoulder.

                  " I cannot promise that."

Ereinion nodded.

                  " Then at least be safe.  Varda shall guide your steps."

~*~

                  The journey lasted many days, but the siege was taking many months.  Elrond looked up at Glorfindel, both bent over maps.  

                  " I care not about the orcs.  I care about getting all the refugees from the city."

Glorfindel nodded.

                  " Celeborn is coming from the West to this side," Glorfindel pointed, " If we surround them all, you taking the remnant over the River Loudwaters.  There is nothing there, but rivers and valleys.  Perchance we could use it as a fortress."

Elrond nodded.

                  " You are good."

Glorfindel chuckled.

                  " After doing this for three high-kings and all my lives, I have best be."

~*~

                  Elrond was busily fighting.

                  " Mamil?" a wail came.

He sprinted, seeing the young silver and red haired teen girl.  Elrond found himself face to face with Celebrimbor.

                  " You must go," the Elf gasped, " Take her.  Watch her.  I have unfinished business."

Elrond took her hand.

                  " May your feet find their way home," Elrond whispered.

The teen clutched Elrond's hand as he fought his way back out of the city.

                  " Elrond, come on," Glorfindel screamed, " They have back up."

                  " Where is Celeborn?" Elrond yelled back, " He is late."

                  They were trapped between the two armies.  Elrond looked at the teen beside him.  He motioned a shivering maiden over.

                  " Watch her for me.  I shall return for her."

Glorfindel pulled Elrond off to the side.  Elrond glanced at the head wound, touching it and watching it heal.

                  " We are all dead. Celeborn's timing is off.  There is no way…"

                  As if the sun was coming up, a blaze of silver caught them off guard.

                  " He is a genius.  He split them into two armies, coming behind each," Glorfindel whispered, " Get the refugees over Loudwaters.  We shall follow you there."

Elrond sheathed his sword.

                  " People of Eregion, follow me and hurry" he yelled.

~*~

                  Never had there been such a joyous reunion.  Glorfindel dismounted with a cheerful whoop.

                  " They are beaten back for now."

Celeborn dismounted, shaking his head, his face still grave.

                  " They are following us.  We must find a well fortified place."

Elrond nodded.  He looked up at the clear sky.

                  " I will go look for one."

                  " Sir, sir," the girl he had rescued tugged on his robes.

Elrond glanced at her.

                  " Yes?"

                  " Where is Uncle Celebrimbor?"

Elrond looked up at the two elves.  Celeborn shook his head.  Elrond managed a mournful smile.

                  " He did not leave Eregion with us.  He left you with me.  Come on.  You can help me."

~*~

                  Elrond beheld the majestic valley with an assessing nod.  Celeborn was lost for words.  He glanced at the thoughtful young Elf-lord and then at the awe-struck Glorfindel.  The young maiden, Celebrisse, clapped her hands joyfully.

                  " Here, Elrond, here.  The stars are like diamonds here."

Elrond looked down at her.

                  " Ok then."

                  " Well?" Celeborn looked at him.

Elrond shrugged.

                  " It is nice."

                  " Nice?  This valley nearly outdoes Gondolin," Glorfindel exclaimed.

                  " Then let us fortify it so that it does not fall under Gondolin's fate."

Glorfindel rolled his eyes before beginning to aid Celeborn and the other troops.  Elrond began to see to the remaining Noldor and what wounds they bore.  

                  " Elrond," came Glorfindel's yell.

                  Elrond left Celebrisse with a maiden, approaching.  Elrond promptly covered his mouth, before leaning over and losing his lunch in the bushes nearby.

                  " By Eru, please tell me," Elrond whispered.

                  " Tis Celebrimbor," Celeborn's eyes were shadowed.

He was the only one who could stand to watch it.  They waved the mutilated body and the appendages that were loose from the body like a banner.  Elrond had covered his face, turning away.

                  " Begin to fortify even more," Elrond slid down the wall.

*I could have saved him.  I took Celebrisse, but did not take the time to pull him to safety also.  His death is my fault.

                  Glorfindel bent before Elrond.  

                  " Elrond?"

Elrond looked up, his face like stone.

                  " I must return to the wounded."

Glorfindel nodded, letting him go.

                  " Something happened," Celeborn said softly.

                  " We will have to wait for Ereinion in order to find out."

~*~

Spring 1701

                  Ereinion rode up with more troops.  He approached the gate with caution, seeing the piles of dead orcs lying smoldering on either side.

                  " Ereinion, welcome," Celeborn strode out of the gate towards them.

                  " You are safe."

Celeborn glanced at Ereinion almost angrily, ignoring his wife.

                  " Why did you let her come?  Sauron still lurks here."

Ereinion shook his head with a victorious smile.

                  " My troops and I have just driven the last from Eregion."

                  " And leastways, Teleporno, I am not a powerless ninny," Galadriel admonished, " I worried and not even Eru could have prevented me from coming."

Celeborn nodded.  That was true.

                  " Come then. Elrond is waiting at the havens."

                  " Havens?" Ereinion asked.

Celeborn nodded.

                  " You left us here for four years.  Did you expect us to live in tents that whole time?" Celeborn looked down and then back up, " There are many children who lost their parents.  I suspect many shall leave to go over the Sea, but…"

                  " Tell me about this new fortress," Ereinion replied.

Celeborn lifted his chin proudly, to speak of Elrond as if the boy was his son.

                  " If you knew not where it is, you would never find it.  Elrond has constructed it in the forest, not harming one tree for wood, but instead allowing the trees to weave roofs, which he then constructs the walls and other things from trees being cut down high in the mountains or already dead ones.  It is far prettier than Lindon, I believe you will find."

                  " What of Celebrimbor?" Ereinion asked.

Celeborn did not meet Ereinion's eyes.

                  " The survivors are at the havens."


	18. Chapter 17

AN: Some parts in this chapter may not be suitable for all ages.  It is marked with ~*~*~* and ends with ~*~*~*~.  It may be a little problem for those that do not read it, but it will not unable you to understand the storyline.

Chapter 17

                  Elrond sat in his haven, watching the water flow by.  It had taken three of the four years to construct the waterway.  Someone jumped on his bed and he had to laugh as the jumping persisted.

                  " You are not supposed to jump on the bed, Celebrisse."

The tall reddish-silver haired girl simply threw her hair back.

                  " Neither you or Erestor chastise me for it."

                  " Erestor does not because he is enamored with you.  I do not because even if I do, you would not pay any attention.  You seem to only listen to him."

Celebrisse flushed, causing Elrond to laugh.  She was such a child here in the valley.  Elrond secretly had named it Imladris, but only he and the people here referred to it by that name.

                  " Celebrisse, stop jumping on the bed.  Ereinion is arrived." Erestor stood in the doorway.

Celebrisse jumped off, grabbing Erestor's hand with a smile.  Elrond felt as if he were intruding in that moment, though it was his room.

                  " Is the high-king handsome?"

Erestor seemed a bit stunned.

                  " Well, I would not be the one to ask.  Try asking a maiden," Erestor replied dryly.

Celebrisse glanced back at Elrond.

                  " Elrond."

                  " I am no maiden, Celebrisse."

                  " I was not going to ask you that," she laughed.

                  " Yes, then?" Elrond pulled on his outer robe.

                  " Can I meet him also?"

~*~

                  Ereinion's eyes nearly burst out of his head, seeing the beautiful maiden between Erestor and Elrond.

                  " You did not tell me about the girl," Ereinion whispered to Celeborn.

Celeborn shook his head.

                  " There is nothing to tell."

Ereinion nodded.  He dismounted.  The girl smiled cheerfully when he bent to kiss her hand.

                  " Lady."

                  " Majesty."

                  Elrond glanced over them at Erestor, but Erestor seemed none too happy of the king's reaction.

_*Erestor is jealous?  Well, well, I believe I shall enjoy this._

Elrond extended his arm.

                  " Ereinion, you are well met here in Imla…" Elrond trailed off, " In the valley."

                  " Celeborn already told me you named it.  Imladris is fitting.  Who is this young maiden by your side?"

                  " This is Celebrisse and she stands by Erestor's side," Elrond replied.

                  As if on cue, both Erestor and Celebrisse blushed.  Ereinion cocked an eyebrow almost in disappointment.

                  " Be this true?"

Celebrisse took Erestor's arm.

                  " Aye."

Elrond coughed to hide his laughter at Erestor's bewildered face.

                  " Ereinion, please-"

                  " Elrond, where is Celebrimbor?"

                  " He is dead, do you not know that?" Celebrisse spoke up.

                  " She is his niece," Elrond explained.

                  Celeborn glanced at his stunned wife.  She put a hand to her head, stumbling back a little.  He caught her, his eyes open with worry.

                  " He sacrificed his life for her," Elrond continued.

                  " So that is why he acted so strange.  He knew his end," Galadriel whispered.

                  " Elrond, why do you not give us a tour?" Ereinion said clasping his hands behind his back.

Elrond nodded for Glorfindel and Erestor to aid the soldiers.  Celebrisse decided to stay behind with Erestor.

                  " I arrived four years too late, eh?" Ereinion chuckled.

Elrond shook his head.

                  " I believe she was in love with Erestor from the beginning."

The two walked off.  Celeborn led his wife away into the forest so she could mourn.

~*~

                  She was so relieved to see him safe.  The last she had heard of him was that he had left to go to Eregion to fight.  When no word had come of survivors, she had begged Ereinion to allow her to go.  Of course, the young king had agreed.  Now she knew her worrying had been for naught.  Celeborn was fine and leading her through the beautiful woods.  They were finally alone.  Celeborn paused, speaking of something she paid no heed to.  She hugged him.

                  " And what is this clinginess for?" Celeborn's voice held amusement.

                  " I was so worried, Celeborn.  Where is a brain in your silver head to tell you to write?"

Celeborn hugged her back.

                  " I am sorry for being so preoccupied with my life that I forgot to write."

Galadriel pushed him with a laughing smile.  Celeborn simply looked at her, his eyes seeming to pull her back to him.  She slowly came back to his side, their eyes locked.  Celeborn's hand reached up to caress her face gently.

                  " I missed thee, _melmënya, mírdan-nin **(my love-Q, My jewel-S)**_," he whispered.

Their lips caught together softly.

**~*~*~*~***

                  Softness turned to aggression as their lips dueled hotly.  Celeborn leaned more into her.  She could always light the passion within him.  Passion most times he never knew he possessed.  He could not stop his hands from curving along her waist and hips and then pulling her possessively into him.  Galadriel grinded her hips into his loving the feral growl he gave.  He trailed his lips all over her neck, softly biting the base of her neck.

                  " Celeborn," she whispered softly.

                  He began promptly removing the hindering garments from her body.  Hr smooth, supple skin bore no scars.  Galadriel managed to make him pull off his two outer tunics, leaving on only his leggings.  Her fingers traced the minimal scar on his uncovered chest.

                  " You never let it fully heal," she murmured.

Celeborn shrugged, continuing his assault on her neck.

                  " Tis a reminder for me to cherish my days."

                  His hands swooped lower, knowing exactly where to place a touch or lay a kiss.  She writhed beneath him, all their long years still not making this desire of a fleshly union fade.  Galadriel managed to keep her mind even though the pleasure he was ensuing threatened to erase her mind.  She pressed her hand softly between his legs, feeling the hard need there waiting.  Celeborn squirmed away from her hand, bestowing more affection upon her.  Galadriel leaned up, her face by his ear; gently biting on the lobe and making him shudder uncontrollably.

                  " _Im aníran le** (I desire thee)**_," she whispered.

                  Celeborn shuddered again, her throaty voice sending a surge into his lower abdomen.  He began to remove his leggings, never breaking his lips from her needing ones.  Galadriel pulled him down with her to the forest floor.  Celeborn only then remembered their surroundings.

                  " Galad-"

She shushed him.

                  " No one is coming.  Need I take you myself?"

He was inside her before she even finished.  Galadriel arched into him at the sheer pleasure of entrance.  Celeborn paused, before trying to resume a slow pace.  That was quickly discarded with the growing passion, her hands and whispers.  Their bodies slammed together at a maddening pace.  Celeborn knew Galadriel was quickly coming to her climax and sought to find the place in her that just made her melt.

                  " Celeborn," she whispered, "Please, oh…"

She just melted, convulsing slightly as she came.  Celeborn moaned into her hair at the new slickness and tightness.

                  In a second, Galadriel was back, whispering sweet naughtiness in his ear, seeking his release.  Her hands caught in his silver hair and she kissed his lips bruisingly.  Her tongue breeched the entrance dueling with his.  Galadriel suddenly could not stand the pace.  She wanted even more.  Celeborn gasped when she flipped them over, beginning to ride him.  Her hands kept his above his head as she mercilessly attacked his body with her soft lips.  Each second was superior to the last.  Celeborn's eyes rolled back and he thrust deeply into her.  The flood of pleasure that washed over the both of them seemed endless, lapsing both into sleep.  And under the bright stars in the Valley of Imladris, a new life began to beat, a life that would live in and leave this place and its master changed.

**~*~*~*~*~**

                  When she awoke she found that Celeborn had dressed her.  He sat a ways away looking over the valley.  Galadriel touched the Elessar shining upon her breasts.  She joined him.

                  " It is beautiful here."

Celeborn nodded, looking back at her.  His eyes twinkled with amusement as he smoothed a piece of her hair.

                  " We were quite naughty."

                  Galadriel smiled, gently kissing him.

                  " If we cannot have children, then naughtiness is acceptable."

The Gil-Estel had begun to make its descent, but it lingered, lighting the valley with its holy light.

                  " Is that Elrond's haven?"

Galadriel pointed at the building illuminated mostly by the Silmaril's light.  Celeborn nodded.

                  " Tis a strange phenomeon.  Here in this valley, the starlight shines the brightest it ever has and the Gil-Estel lingers as if it does not wish to leave.

                  " Do you think Eärendil can see his son?"

Celeborn shook his head.

                  " I believe he feels a longing to remain.  He knows there is something here that bears a part of him."

~*~

                  Celeborn and Galadriel had to smile when they found the high-king and Elrond.  Both had taken their ornate tunics and balled them up as pillows to stare up at the starry sky and pick out constellations.  Ereinion seemed the most animated about it, his face shining.

                  " Star gazing?"

The two looked up lazily.

                  " Care to join us?" Elrond rolled onto his stomach.

Celeborn shook his head.

                  " Nay, you two enjoy."

~*~

                  Ereinion glanced around at the peoples gathered.  

                  " Fair people of Imladris, the danger has been removed from Eregion.  You need not worry about your children and such anymore.  I shall be returning to Lindon tomorrow and those that wish to leave also to sail over the Sea away from this all, are welcome to join me," Ereinion took a deep breath, " On a different note, Imladris has met my expectations.  Imladris shall replace Hollin as the fortress of the North and to my herald, Elrond Peredhil, I give the honor of ruling it."

                  Elrond was floored.  He had reason to believe before that Ereinion was going to grant that honor to Celeborn.  Celeborn leaned over.

                  " Ereinion wanted it to surprise you, in light of your faithful service."

Elrond just shook his head, accepting the congratulations with shocked eyes still.

                  " Elrond, you are a ruler.  Congratulations," Celebrisse hugged him, " Elrond?"

Elrond glanced at her.

                  " I am so shocked I have no idea of what to say."

                  " How about thank you, Ereinion.  You are the best king in all of Arda," Ereinion's humorous voice came.

Elrond shook his head.

                  " No, the thank you sounds right but the best king thing…"

Ereinion turned to Celeborn.

                  " Maybe you might rule this-"

                  " Ok, ok, best king in all of Arda," Elrond quickly said.

Ereinion laughed.

                  " Twas the least I could do."

~*~

                  Ereinion and Celeborn rode from Imladris, taking most its population.  Elrond glanced at Galadriel.

                  " Why did you not go also?"

She shrugged.

                  " I love it here.  This places second only to Lothlorien."

                  The two began their walk through the gardens.  A river thundered from under the bridge they crossed.  The Elves had redirected a channel of Loudwaters to flow through Imladris.  Havens had grown up on either side whether in the trees or on the ground.  To the untrained eye, it seemed to be nothing but trees.  You would miss the fortress entirely.

                  " How long will Celeborn be gone?" Elrond asked.

Galadriel sighed.

                  " A year, maybe longer."


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: Thanks to my 2 beta readers for this chapter, Varda_Tinalle7 and k.l miller.  Many, many thanks to them and my reviewers.  **

Chapter 18

                  Months had passed and peace reigned in the Westlands.  Elrond drummed his fingers on his lips.

_*She cannot see it, yet it is as plain as the growth in her belly._

Elrond pulled out a parchment, scribbling a note.  He bid a messenger nearby forward.

                  " Take this with great haste to Celeborn."

~*~

                  Elrond glanced up at the timid knock.  

                  " Come inside, Erestor."                 

Elrond went back to his work.  He glanced up, watching Erestor pace a little and then leaned back in his chair.

                  " Close the door and sit down."

Erestor sighed in relief, following the instructions.

                  " What is it, Erestor?" Elrond put aside his work.

                  Erestor looked uncertain.

                  " I came to ask you about Celebrisse.  You are her guardian and I would like to ask for her hand."

Elrond leaned back, not entirely surprised.  He had expected this.

                  " Her hand belongs to whomever has her heart.  If she agrees to it, then I have no place to interfere.  I wish you well," Elrond replied.

Erestor looked overly relieved.

                  " Thank you, Elrond."

Elrond picked back up his paper.

                  " I do hope the two of you remain in Imladris.  I could never find another to fill my head counselor's position."

Erestor smiled, flushing slightly under the praise.

                  " I do not think we would wish to leave."

~*~

                  Galadriel put a hand to her stomach.  The flutters made her gasp slightly.  She assumed she must have an upset stomach, though it felt as if there was something dancing within her abdomen.  She smiled at her pupil reassuringly, ignoring the butterflies and continued her teaching.

~*~

                  The rider nearly collapsed off his horse.  Ereinion came quickly, seeing the mark of Imladris upon the beast.

                  " What is it?" Ereinion steadied the weary messenger as Celeborn exited also, noting the mark.  " You come at Elrond's bidding."

                  " I have a message for Master Celeborn."  The messenger fumbled for the parchment.  "Elrond sent it with the utmost importance."

Celeborn snatched it, unfolding the message.  Only three words graced the paper: Come to Imladris.

                  " Ready my horse."

~*~

                  Galadriel looked up with surprise as Elrond touched her shoulder.  She had been too busy concentrating on her tipsy stomach to notice his entrance.

                  " Are you well?"

She shook her head.

                  " My stomach feels…odd."

                  " Have you seen a healer about it?" Elrond nearly sighed in relief.

At least he did not have to break his suspicions to her.  

                  " No, I guess I should have one look at it.  Would you?"

Elrond shook his head.

                  " I believe a female healer should perform such an act."

~*~

                  Elrond smiled, seeing the twin silver rings upon his head counselor's hand.

                  " 'Tis wonderful, is it not?"

Elrond glanced back at Glorfindel.

                  " Aye, though now it turns all attention your way."

Glorfindel grimaced.

                  " You are still unwed.  Many pursue your hand."

Elrond laughed.

                  " I believe the one meant for me either waits across the Sea or is still unborn."

~*~

                  Galadriel exited the healing house and just stared at Elrond, seeming to sway like a limp noodle.  Elrond quickly supported her with a concerned look.

                  " I just, I, I…" she trailed off, " I must-"

Hooves could be heard and then voices.

                  " Elrond?"

Celeborn strode into their sight.  He bent before his shaken wife.

                  " Elrond sent for me.  What is it?"

Galadriel glanced at the lord of Imladris.

                  " You knew?"

Elrond merely smiled, standing and leaving them alone.

                  Galadriel pulled Celeborn up to Elrond's empty seat.  Her husband sent her a questioning gaze when she took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

                  " I do not understand what you are trying to tell me."

She merely arched her eyebrows.  Celeborn stood.

                  " I am not in the mood for games, Galadriel.  I am worried about you."

She stood also with a smile.

                  " Think back to before you left Imladris."

                  " 'Twas over seven months ago…" Celeborn trailed off.

                  She wore a beautiful dress of virgin white with a high cut waistline.  It was not her usual dress, but now Celeborn realized why she wore it.  The beginnings of a belly protruded from the fabric.  He looked up at her, eyes wide.

                  " Galadriel, tell me this is what I think it is."

Galadriel clapped her hands with a smile.

                  " A baby, Celeborn."

Celeborn swept her up, loving her laughter.

                  A silence fell between them.  Celeborn tipped up her chin.

                  " Nothing you hold dear shall fade."

Galadriel buried her face into his chest.  Celeborn was content to just hold her.  She finally looked up.

                  " The two before were boys," Galadriel whispered, speaking of the children they had lost at birth.

                  " And all we have cared for have been boys," Celeborn finished.

Galadriel shook her head, her hair rippling in gold and silver waves.

                  " You forget Idril, Lúthien and Elwing.  They were girls."

                  " Well, I still pray it is a boy."

Galadriel looked up with her eyebrows cocked.

                  " 'Tis my child.  I wish a girl."

Celeborn's forehead connected with hers.

                  " 'Tis my child as well and I wish a boy."

Galadriel laughed, smiling against his lips before pulling back.

                  " Then we are at odds, _Verno **(husband-Q)**_," Galadriel smiled, " We will just have to see to whom Eru grants their wish."

Celeborn hugged her closely, kissing her hair.

_*As long as the child lives, I care not its gender._

~*~

                  Ereinion entered, smiling at the couple that had acted as his foster parents.  Celeborn's hand laid on her large belly, the couple softly laughing over something.

                  " So this is why you never returned last month?"

Celeborn looked up lazily.

                  " I had no wish to disobey the laws of the Eldar.  You know them," Celeborn replied.

Galadriel sat up on her elbows.

                  " We are taking bets upon what it will be, Ereinion.  What do you think?"

Ereinion held up his hands.

                  " I will not answer on grounds that may incriminate me."

Galadriel slumped back down.

" Fine, side with Elrond as usual.  Why are you here?"

                  " I came to wish Erestor well.  I have heard of the betrothal and I know not if I shall get away for the wedding."  Ereinion clasped is hands behind his back.  "You two shall bear Imladris' first child and they shall be Imladris' first marriage."

                  " Imladris is flourishing."

                  " There have been other pregnancies.  I am beginning to wonder if this is swiftly becoming a mating ground."  A disgusted Elrond entered.  "It seems all eligible maidens are flocking here and throwing themselves at the nearest unwed male."

                  Ereinion chuckled.

                  " I was lucky to have Celebrisse escort me in.  I guess all maidens know better than to make advances on any she escorts."

Elrond nodded.

                  " Celebrisse is protective of what is hers.  All know better than to side up to Erestor now."

Elrond rubbed his head.  

                  " I am going to go and sleep till Arda's end.  At least then no woman shall bother me."

Galadriel laughed.

                  " One day, Elrond, some woman shall ensnare you."

Elrond laughed.

                  " Oh yes and from what I hear, most think it to be some young maiden from Lothlórien.  I have even heard the story that my beloved died tragically for she was a Númenórean."

Ereinion laughed.

                  " If you ever looked at an Edain woman, your eyes would be scourged from your head.  Leastways, some would be of your blood."

Elrond made a face.  Galadriel shook her head.

                  " Someday, Elrond.  I would like to see both you and Ereinion happily settled with wives."

                  " Excuse us."

Both Elrond and Ereinion left.  Their smothered chuckles were heard retreating down the hallway.  Celeborn just shook his head, leaning it against his wife's stomach.

                  " She kicks insistently at Elrond's voice," Galadriel murmured.

Celeborn laughed.

                  " Must be because he is unwed."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

                  Galadriel tossed, trying to find a comfortable position on the bed.  Her back ached.  Her stomach ached.  Celeborn glanced over at her from his reading.

                  " What ails thee, Love?"

Galadriel put a hand to her stomach, as she felt a spasm ripple through it.

                  " I think I am in labor."

                  " What do you mean, you think?  Do you not know?"

Galadriel looked over at him.  

                  " I have never carried a child the full term.  It never hurt this much, so I am guessing, Celeborn," her voice rose with pain.

Celeborn stood and rushed from the room.

~*~

                  Elrond stumbled in, hair mussed and eyes half closed as Celeborn dragged him in.  Elrond rubbed his face, fully realizing the situation.  He pulled his hair back, and pulled on another tunic that Celebrisse handed him.  Thankfully she had heard Celeborn's frantic call for Elrond and gathered the necessary items for delivery.

                  " What a week for all the healers to take a sabbatical," he muttered.

He sighed, gently murmuring words of relaxation to the tense Galadriel.

_*Please Eru, let nothing go wrong this time._

~*~

                  Ereinion hoisted Celeborn to his feet, as he sent Elrond a humorous look.  Elrond did not return it, his eyes intent on the task at hand.  Galadriel noticed the tenseness.  Celebrisse entered, taking the expecting mother's hands comfortingly.  Elrond motioned her over away from the bed, trying to turn so Galadriel could not read his lips.

                  " The child is breeched."

Celebrisse's face fell.

                  " What will you do?"                                                 

                  " Put her to sleep and attempt to release the child through an incision."

                  " That has never been done save once and the child did not live.  Neither did the mother," Celebrisse hissed.

                  " I know it will work," Elrond replied.

Celebrisse nodded.

                  " You are the wise one."

He touched her hand, seeing her disapproval and fear.

                  " I will take full responsibility if either dies."

~*~

                  Galadriel refused to sleep, instead watching Elrond carefully.  She looked in horror, watching the blood begin to seep through the cut.  Elrond's eyes were set carefully, his hands guided by an unseen force.  The knife cut carefully into the womb.  Elrond swiftly removed the child, calling Celebrisse over.  A loud, healthy cry resounded through the dawn lit room.  Elrond sent Galadriel a relieved smile as he set to sewing up her stomach.

                  " Elrond?"

He knotted it, beginning to bind it also.  He looked up at her.

                  " Girl."

                  Galadriel leaned into the pillows with a smile, her chest heaving.  Elrond kissed her forehead.

                  " A healthy baby girl."

Galadriel's smile grew even more.  Elrond began cleaning his hands.

                  " Good, after you and Elros, I deserve a little girl to spoil."

He laughed, opening his mouth to reply.  That was before Celebrisse set the child in his arms.

                  " See what you saved, Elrond," she whispered softly.

                  Elrond just froze.  Galadriel smiled.  Elrond looked down slowly at the child, whose hair was dark silver, intermingled with glints of gold and his expression softened a little.  He carefully handed her to Galadriel.

                  " I will fetch Celeborn."

Celebrisse leaned over.

                  " He saved her, you know."

Galadriel nodded.

                  " I could your lips.  She is my blessing."

~*~

                  Elrond opened the door, stripping the bloodied tunic off, so as not to scare Celeborn.  He had no reason to worry.  He found Ereinion bent beside the lord.  Elrond felt for a pulse.

                  " He just…" Ereinion made a falling motion. " When he heard the wail."

Elrond chuckled.

                  " Tis a girl, a healthy baby girl."

                  " Praise Eru," Ereinion breathed. " They deserve this child after me and then you and your brother."

                  Elrond shook his head.

                  " The first child of Imladris.  A little girl born in tumultuous times."

                  " The first female terror," Ereinion laughed.

A groan came from Celeborn as he put a hand behind his head.

                  " What hit the back of my head?"

                  " You hit it on the floor," Ereinion replied.

Celeborn rubbed it, and then noticed Elrond.  He grabbed the half-elven's collar.

                  " Is it?  What?  Do not hold back, Elrond!  Speak!"

Elrond barely concealed a smile.

                  " Tis a healthy baby girl.  Galadriel is waiting for you."

Celeborn rose and ran inside.  Elrond stretched his neck.  Ereinion shook his head.

                  " I believe I see it now.  The unconquerable Imladris overcome not by Sauron nor any other evil Maia, but by one silver haired child."

~*~

Years later 

                  Elrond watched the couple with a smile.  The first wedding in Imladris was soon to begin.  

_*This fortress is growing.  So many now are coming, some stay, others wed here.  _

A tugging came at his robes.  

                  " Up, now."

Elrond arched an eyebrow.  

                  " Pweese?"

He consented, picking her up.  She immediately began playing with his raven dark hair.  Then her glistening eyes turned to the jewel around his neck.

                  " Pwetty, 'Ron, what this?"

                  " This is a present my brother gave me, Celebrían."

She smiled a toothless smile at him, swishing her dark silver hair threaded with gold.  She wore a beautiful white dress.  Elrond hated to admit that she was the only one now who could make him smile.  

                  Galadriel watched the two thoughtfully.  Celeborn smiled, seeing Elrond's pain when Celebrían pulled on his braids.  

                  " Kel, dear, you cannot pull on Elrond's hair," Celeborn released the tiny fists from Elrond's tresses and took the young child.

Elrond smiled thankfully.  Celebrían screwed her face into a wail, outstretching her hands to him.

                  " Elrond," she whimpered before screwing her perfect mouth to wail.

Elrond quickly took her, in order not to ruin the ceremony.  Celebrían happily turned back to his hair.  Elrond caught Glorfindel's eyes, the golden haired lord beckoning him to the front.

                  " Take her," Galadriel whispered.

Celebrían snuggled into Elrond's arms, suddenly falling asleep.  Erestor and Celebrisse both smiled, seeing the lord approaching.  Elrond sent them an apologetic smile as he began to welcome the guests for the ceremony.  

~*~

                  " Tomorrow we shall leave for Lindon.  Ereinion wishes us on a council.  We are keeping an eye on Númenor."

Elrond nodded, his hand twisting Celebrían's hair in his fingers.  He let Celeborn take the young girl.  

                  " I wish your family a safe journey.  You will all be safer in Lindon leastways."

Galadriel kissed his cheek.

                  " _Namarië_, Elrond."

Elrond smiled, taking his leave of them.

~*~

2251

                  " What is that?" Glorfindel asked softly.

Both he and Erestor lay still on the ground, looking at the black hooded riders.

                  " Whatever they are, they are not pleasant."

Glorfindel nodded in agreement.  A shill cry sent shivers down their spines.

~*~

                  " Dressed in all black," Elrond mused.

Ereinion sighed.

                  " All I wanted was a peaceful month of nothing."

Elrond rubbed his jaw again.

                  " If Sauron gave the Rings of Power to men, then what happens to them?  They cannot die as long as the Rings twist them to live as long as Sauron himself endures."

That caught Ereinion's attention.  The king stood.

                  " They would be neither living nor dead."

                  " Bowing to the presence of the Ring," Elrond finished, looking out the window at the three Riders by the river, " _Nazgûl_, ringwraiths, neither living nor dead.  They feel Sauron's presence at all times."

                  " Do you think they feel the power of other rings?" Ereinion asked softly.

Elrond shook his head.

                  " Only the One Ring."

Elrond did not hear Ereinion's soft sigh of relief, nor did he notice the High King's hand brushing the ill-concealed Vilya by his neck.

~*~

3262

                  " They will fall," Elrond whispered.

He sighed, looking out towards the Sea.

                  " I know."  Glorfindel replied, " They welcome Sauron into their city, thinking him a prisoner.  He will deceive them all."

Elrond sighed.

                  " How did your kin come to this, Elros?"

Glorfindel pretended not to hear.

                  " Where are you, brother, when your people need you the most?  You are dead.  Dead just like all the other great Edain leaders."

~*~

                  " Celeborn, it is far too dangerous here, so close to Númenor.  We should send her to Imladris."

Celeborn sighed.

                  " As you wish."

~*~

                  Elrond looked out his study window.  His eyebrows rose, seeing Galadriel and a maiden amidst Ereinion's own private guard.  Erestor ran in, stopping himself by grabbing onto the sides of the door.

                  " Galadriel and Celebrían are here."

Elrond pulled on his lordly robe, adjusted the circlet upon his head and left his books to go and greet them.

~*~

                  Galadriel caught her daughter's eyes glaze over when Elrond exited the huge homely house, briskly walking to join them.  

_*What is it, Celebrían?_

Celebrían merely blushed, causing Galadriel's eyebrows to rise.

_*I guess Elrond must be handsome to all the maidens._

Galadriel shrugged.

_*And they have not even seen his smile._

~*~

                  Celebrían unconsciously brushed her skirts.  

_*They told me he was of great beauty for one that has Edain blood flowing through him._

Her eyes ran up and down him, catching the swish of his rich silk and velvet robes.  They were the colors of the leaves in Imladris, beautiful greens varying in shade.  His gray eyes met hers for only a second, but behind them laid a mind she knew she wanted to dissect.

_*Wise and handsome.  Imladris' lord is a deadly combination of both for any maiden._

~*~

                  Elrond greeted Galadriel with a hug.

                  " And Celebrían, you were just a child when I last saw you.  It has been many years.  You are as becoming as your mother."

Galadriel laughed.

                  " Always giving compliments, Elrond."

Elrond's eyes lightened, but no smile appeared; and for that Galadriel was glad.  She was bringing her daughter here for safety, not to find a husband.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

                  Elrond sat up in his study, looking out towards Loudwaters.  It was long dark before he was pulled from his thoughts.  A worried Celebrisse touched his shoulder, making him pause from his furious writing.

                  " You work too much, Elrond.  Galadriel has already left and your guest was very much alone at dinner."

                  " Galadriel left?" Elrond looked up in surprise, " Why?"

                  " Celeborn bid her haste back to Lindon."

Elrond shook his head as he glanced at the tray Celebrisse had brought.

                  " I am not hungry."

Celebrisse nodded.  She looked over him worriedly.

                  " All this over Númenor is really getting to you.  You do not eat or sleep.  Do not think Erestor and I are blind to it.  I hope you find peace."

Elrond clasped her hand with a small smile.    

                  " Thank you, Celebrisse."

The woman smiled before exiting.  Elrond sighed.

*It is no longer Númenor that I worry about, but myself.  What is wrong with me?  I suddenly feel…strange.  I must have a cold coming on.

~*~

                  Celebrían suddenly found herself in the arms of the one she sought.  She looked up in surprise as he gently righted her.

                  " Be careful going around corners, lady."

                  " Please call me Celebrían."

Elrond hesitated before nodding.

                  " As you wish."

He extended his arm.  She took it with a smile.

                  " You enjoy walks?"  
                  Celebrían nodded.

                  " I took them by the beach and usually Ada always came with me.  I must say that this is a delightful change."

Her smile was joyful.  Elrond managed a slight one.  His nose picked up on the distinct smell of jasmine.  He glanced down at the one that had to carry the scent for that flower had never bloomed in Imladris.  Twas a intoxicating scent he could become used to.

                  " I am glad.  How are your studies?"

Her gentle laugh tinkled like a tiny bell.

                  " Nana told me you would ask me of that."

Elrond shrugged with an amused expression.

                  " I guess I am predictable.

Celebrían looked up at him.

                  " I am learning everything I can.  Tis why Nana sent me here.  She wished for me to learn more under your guidance."

Elrond nodded.

                  " Then I will be happy to oblige."

                  Celebrían suddenly wished she were older.  Elrond had this persona about him that drew her to him.  Maybe it was his seriousness.

                  " Do you never smile?" she asked suddenly.

Elrond glanced at her, suddenly serious.

                  " There is no one that can make me smile."

                  " Nana told me that when I was a child I could make you laugh."

                  " That was a long time ago," Elrond's face turned even darker.

                  " That was before Sauron sought to seduce your brother's family."

                  Elrond nodded, finding it rather pleasant to find a woman able to speak of it intelligently.

                  " The Númenóreans are dear to me."

                  " And there is no reason why they should not be; they are your brother's people, through I believe that the blood of the Eldar flows so thin in them, they are almost like mere Edain.  I have heard Ereinion speaking that there is a tiny remnant of ones called the Faithful."

Elrond nodded.

                  " Aye, it is sad to hear."

Both caught each other's gaze.  Soft laughter ensued.

                  " Surely you know you are beautiful," Elrond said.

Celebrían's eyebrows rose.

                  " And surely the maidens chase you relentlessly."

Elrond laughed.

                  " Then I see we are in the same boat."

Celebrían nodded, his eyes caressing his profile.

*I would give anything just to catch your eye.

~*~

3319

                  Galadriel returned to Imladris with somber news.

                  " Númenor is no more.  It has disappeared under the Sea."

Elrond nodded, his eyes falling closed.  

*I foresaw this, yet, I knew not its meaning until it was too late.

Celebrían touched his shoulder comfortingly.  Deep friendship had grown between them.  Elrond glanced back at her thankfully.

                  " Were there any survivors of my brother's blood?"

Galadriel nodded.

                  " Elendil and his sons.  Though I have met only Elendil, we pray his sons are safe as well."

Elrond nodded.

                  " They shall be."

He turned on his heel and left.

                  Galadriel turned to her daughter.

                  " This can never be."

Celebrían's eyes fell.

                  " How do you know, Nana?"

Galadriel touched her daughter's arm.

                  " You are like a beautiful young blossom tree.  You are still so young.  He is already a strong deep-rooted tree, set in his ways.  He sees only your beauty; he will never see beyond that."

Celebrían turned on her heel and ran away.  Though she knew that only reinstated her childlike behavior, she threw herself across her bed.  Celebrisse entered, gently caressing the young girl's hair.

                  " Shh, love, shh."

~*~

                  Galadriel left days later, taking the message to Greenwood.  Elrond watched Celebrían dejectedly stare at her plate.

                  " Celebrían, what is the matter?" he asked softly.

She shrugged, pushing her chair back.

                  " I am not hungry."

Celebrisse stopped the girl from rising.

                  " Sit down and eat, Celebrían.  You are wasting away.  You will eat."

Erestor glanced up at his wife, making no move to interfere.  Celebrían glanced at Elrond for any aid, but he continued to cut the dish of food before him.

                  " Let me by," Celebrían said, lifting her chin proudly.

Many of the others dining there, expected Elrond to say something, but the lord remained quiet, allowing Celebrisse to continue her discipline.

                  " Sit down.  Here in Imladris, you are under my care and will follow my instruction.  Now sit," Celebrisse replied.

Celebrían sat angrily in her chair causing Elrond to glance up at the chair's loud creak and her feet thumping against the floor.  Elrond's brows rose seeing the dark look upon her pouting face.  He cut the fruit carefully.

                  " Unless you eat, Celebrían and discontinue this childish act, you will remain here in the dining room," he said.

Celebrían picked up her fork, stabbing violently at the fruit.  Elrond leaned over, stilling her hand.  He sent her a warning glance.  Celebrían nearly dissolved into tears.  Elrond went back to eating though his heart panged at her betrayed face.  She finished the chalk dust tasting food and waited to be excused.

                  Elrond followed her when breakfast was finished.  She came to the banks of Loudwaters and sat on the ground, pulling her knees up to her chest.  Elrond watched her cry.  He moved forward, kneeling beside her.

                  " Celebrían, tell me what is wrong, please.  I really care about what is bothering you."

                  " I hate being pretty and young," she whispered.

                  " Why?" he asked softly.

                  " Because that is all everyone sees."

Elrond rubbed her back.

                  " I see a young, wise woman that seeks to learn more.  Yes, she does have a pretty face, but it only hides a beautiful and caring heart.  These attributes I have seen die since your mother's visit."

                  " She says I will not have the one I wish to love me.  She says he sees only my beauty and that I cannot change his ways."

Elrond helped her up.

                  " Nothing is impossible, Bree.  Never forget that.  You may have whatever it is you wish."

Celebrían smiled slightly at the irony.

*I wonder if his answer would be different if he knew it was he that I wish to love me?

                  " Would you mind if I join you on your walk?" Elrond asked.

Celebrían kissed his cheek.

                  " I would like to think alone.  Maybe tomorrow."

Elrond nodded, kissing her cheek back.

                  " As you wish."

~*~

                  Celebrían now wished she had brought him with her.  Orcs came through the trees like giant ants.  Arrows whizzed by her head as she crumpled to the ground, curling into a ball.  Someone lifted her up.

                  " It will be ok, Celebrían."

~*~

                  Elrond jumped to his feet angrily.  

                  " What?" he glowered down at the messenger.

                  " Orcs have penetrated the Northern side of Imladris."

                  " What else?"

                  " Lady Celebrían was in their path.  Glorfindel brought her in."

~*~

                  Elrond stormed out, glaring at the guards and Elves alike.  Many withered under his gaze as he stalked by them to Glorfindel.  Glorfindel lifted his chin, knowing the scorching was about to come.

                  " Orcs on my lands?  This is unacceptable, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel nodded.

                  " There were many and they were bold enough to assault our strongest side."

Elrond took one step forward, a finger dangerously in Glorfindel's face.

                  " I want no excuses.  I have heard Celebrían is deeply shaken by this since they nearly caught her on her walk, " Elrond lowered his voice, his eyes burning even more, " Her walk takes her on the safest parts of Imladris.  I ensured that myself after I found out her love for walks.  It should have been guarded like no other place in Imladris."

                  " Elrond."

Elrond held up a hand.  Though the soldiers and lords could not hear Elrond's voice, they felt pity for their captain.

                  " Celebrían is the daughter of the two most important political figure in Lindon," Elrond began.

Glorfindel hid a smile.

*Not to mention someone you find rather attractive.

                  " If this gets back to Lindon-"

Glorfindel had taken enough of Elrond's criticism.  

*The nerve of him, thinking I am incapable of this.  I was doing this job long before his father was even conceived, make that his grandfather also, maybe even great-grandfather, on Beren and Tuor's sides, of course.

                  "No harm was done, Elrond.  And I assure you it will not happen again."  Glorfindel's eyes burnt with anger as he took a step forward also.  "Forget you that I was the guard of Gondolin?  That I fought alongside Fingon and Turgon in the battle, Nirnaeth Arnoediad?  I am no green elfling."

Elrond put a hand on Glorfindel's shoulder.

                  "I know.  I am sorry for speaking in anger.  I should never undermine your knowledge and prowess in this."

Glorfindel smiled, accepting the apology.

                  "Go and see to Celebrían.  She is quite shaken and I believe that you are the only one to soothe here."

~*~

                  Celebrían closed her eyes tightly, pulling the covers close to her as she shivered.  She felt a soft pressure on the bed beside her and a comforting hand caressed her face gently.  As soft, low words of Quenya were whispered, she felt the first onslaught of relief flow through her.  Her eyes flew open when the comforting presence left.

                  "Please," she sat up.

                  Celebrían pulled up the covers over her body.  The lord of Imladris glanced back at her from his position by the large window.

                  "How are you?"

                  "Scared, frightened, feeling foolish that I refused your presence on my walk."

Elrond's eyes softened, now seeing her red-rimmed eyes and the tears making their way down her cheeks.  He crouched by the bed, and gently brushed away her tears with his thumbs.  Celebrían buried her face into his hands.  He pulled her close, allowing her to cry.

                  "Lay down, love,' he whispered, standing up.

She did so, allowing him to fix the blankets up to her neck.  He gently kissed her forehead.

                  "Sing me a song," she asked hopefully, "Of Lúthien?"

Elrond nodded, kneeling beside the bed.  He gently began to sing her to sleep.  She finally drifted off.  He pulled a cushion from a nearby chair, putting it under his head.  The nightmares were sure to come.

~*~

                  Celebrían awoke screaming.  Two hands attempted to hold her still as she writhed.  Elrond glanced over his shoulder at Glorfindel, Erestor and Celebrisse. 

                  "Help me," he said.

The three took his place, trying to hold her still, lest she hurt herself.  Elrond climbed on the bed, his hands hovering around her head.  He entered her mind, finding her surrounded by orcs.  Her face lit up when she saw him.  He took her hand, pulling her from their midst.  They turned back to the light behind them.  Celebrían relaxed on the bed.

                  Elrond put a hand to his head already feeling the onslaught of a headache.  It was hard for him to enter a pure blooded Elf's mind, for they had shields around their mind so no mortal could enter.  Erestor saw Elrond's apparent weakness.

                  "Was that necessary? It will put you out for a good day," Erestor admonished, nodding for Glorfindel to head back to bed.

Elrond just held his throbbing head, concentrating on staying awake.

                  "Room.  Bed."

Erestor nodded.  Celebrisse turned off for her room also.

                  "Let me help," Celebrían took his other arm.

                  "You should rest," Erestor said for Elrond.

                  "If I do, I shall awake screaming again."

                  "Let her be," Elrond whispered.

Erestor immediately motioned for Celebrían to be silent.  The two escorted him towards his room, thankful there was no one in the hallways.  Elrond went straight to his bed and was instantly asleep.

                  "Go to your wife," Celebrían shooed Erestor out.

                  She saw to removing his shoes and then easing him from the heavy and ornate tunic. He was dead asleep. Celebrían unbraided his hair, running her fingers through the silk before pulling the covers over him. She looked around, suddenly feeling out of place.  She smiled, slipping under the covers and laying beside him.

                  "I may get this chance only once, Elrond.  To behold your beautiful face when I wake."

She laid her head on his chest, drifting off, and her dreams orc-free.

**AN: I love my betas!!  Thanks to them and to you for reading this.  Do you think you could take two seconds and write a little review.  Much love if you do!!**


	22. Chapter 21

AN: Just reading some reviews and I had to laugh.  Thanks to Hathor for brightening my day with the review.  It made me smile.  Now, on to the story and y'all keep reviewing.  It brightens my day!!

Chapter 21

                  Elrond awoke, his mind foggy.  He beheld an angel lying beside him.  He knew without doubt it was Celebrían.  The sunlight filtered in, lighting her hair and body alluringly.  Elrond moved closer to her.

_*I can blame this on my mindlessness later._

His hands twirled her hair absently as he stared down at her lovingly.

_*What I would give to see her lie beside me forever; o wake to her beautiful face._

He sighed, leaning over and kissing her forehead.  Her eyelashes fluttered open.

~*~

                  Celebrían awoke, finding him already awake, even if it was only slightly.  His fingers twirled her hair absently.  She ran a hand over his soft chin, finding a bit of stubble of hair.  She withdrew her hand surprised before reason kicked in.

_*He is half-Elven and Edain have hair upon their faces.  Tis only logical._

His eyes closed a bit more and she took in his celestial figure.  The sunlight filtered in behind him, lighting one side of him with a line of light ending with a halo above his dark head.  The shadows accented his powerful arms and sculpted shoulders.  It was clear he was not just a healer and ruler, but a powerful warrior to be feared in battle.  She touched his cheek again.

_*I was right.  I would give all the ages to do this again and you know I am here._

She snuggled back into his arms.

_*Someone to keep me safe and warm, like he does, is my only desire._

~*~

                  Erestor caught eyes with Glorfindel as the king approached with an Edain beside him.

                  "Where is Elrond?"  Ereinion tried to keep his tone light.

                  "He is not well," Glorfindel answered.

Ereinion's face immediately became worried.

                  "Is it a cold?"

Erestor shook his head.

                  "He has been out since last night.  He should be up by dinner."

                  "I will go see what ails him, but first, my guest, Elendil, the Faithful of the line of Elros."

Glorfindel began a cheerful conversation with the man as Ereinion moved off.  Erestor and Glorfindel exchanged helpless glances.  There was no way to stop him.

~*~

                  Celebrían vaguely heard a knocking as she caressed his hair.

                  "Yes?" she called softly, thinking it to be either Erestor or Glorfindel.

She suddenly wished she could hide her head beneath the covers when the high king came around the corner.  His eyebrows arched, seeing the two snuggled together and Celebrían smiled at his surprised expression.

                  "There is a good explanation for this," she said softly.

                  "By all means then, go ahead," Ereinion crossed his arms expectantly.

                  Celebrían took a deep breath.

                  "A day ago, orcs penetrated Imladris.  Had it not been for Glorfindel and the other guards' arrows, they would have taken me.  Elrond put me to sleep, but I could not escape the nightmares.  He pulled me from them, and I guess it is a great strain on him since he is not a full-blooded Elf.  Erestor and Glorfindel are too busy to watch him."

                  "So you decided to watch him closely?"

                  Celebrían flushed.  She met Ereinion's eyes after a moment of his searching.

_*I know you love him, Celebrían.  It shows as clear as the blush upon your cheeks._

Her cheeks only flushed even more.  She ran a hand down Elrond's face lovingly, finding the gentle bristles against her hand fascinating.

_*Were I only older and wiser.  I am but a child to him._

Ereinion shrugged.

_*Maybe not.  He has never allowed a woman into his chambers before._

_*He had no choice.  He could barely stay awake himself._

                  Suddenly Elrond stretched, his long body arching under the covers as his eyes opened slowly.

                  "What hit me?" he rubbed his head and then glanced down at her, " I am glad to see you not screaming."

                  "I am glad to find you awake, though I believe her company is preferred over mine at the moment."

                  Elrond looked up with a smile, betraying his knowledge of Ereinion's presence the whole time.

                  "Just at this moment?"

Ereinion shook his head.

                  "I have traveled a great distance for your wisdom and this is what I get?"

Elrond was immediately serious seeing through the light-hearted joke.  Celebrían watched his whole face shift into the face of the lord of Imladris.  He swung his feet from under the covers and rose so hastily, Ereinion had to steady him.  Elrond put a hand to his head, blinking past the dizziness.

                  "What happened?"  Ereinion asked, studying Elrond with a careful eye, "If you are unwell-"

Elrond shook his head immediately.

                  "I am not," he interjected, "Twas a simple act of healing that strained my mind.  I will be fine."

Ereinion only blinked, not accepting Elrond's brisk assessment.

                  "What do you think, Celebrían?  You are learning all the trades like your mother.  You understand these healing procedures.  Tell me what he refuses to."  Ereinion replied, crossing his arms and ignoring Elrond's sharp gaze.

                  Elrond turned a set of pleading gray eyes at her.  Celebrían smiled innocently, rising and unable to conceal the mischief in her eyes.  She drummed a finger on her lips, mimicking a habit Elrond did many times when making a diagnosis.  Ereinion hid a chuckle behind a cough.

                  "Well," she began.

                  "Celebrían," Elrond warned.

Celebrían smiled at Ereinion, coming to the king's side.

                  "What he says is true.  Twas a simple healing act.  It is no strain upon the Elves, but he is-pardon the phrase Elrond-mixed blood.  The Edain blood complicates it."

Ereinion nodded, now fully convinced that his herald was of good health.

                  "Come then, Elrond.  Put on your outer robe.  Bare feet do not matter."

Ereinion began away, turning at the doorway.  He smiled, seeing Elrond kiss Celebrían's cheek.

_*Love in such times?_

Ereinion shook his head, watching Celebrían quickly help Elrond with the heavy tunic.

*The young year-old saplings are torn up by the first great wind.  Only those that take root survive and become the strongest.  War is coming.  I only hope this can survive that.

Ereinion glanced down at Elrond as they began down the hallway.

                  "Allowing maidens in your bed now?"

                  Elrond flushed, looking up sharply.

                  "Do not speak of it like that.  You make it sound as if I soiled her honor.  Leastways, had I been conscious, I would not have let her stay."

Ereinion chuckled.

                  "I believe she is enamored with you."

Elrond laughed, shaking his head.

                  "I beg to differ, sire.  She has her choosing of any Elf.  She will set her eye to one much younger."

                  "Really?"

                  Elrond glanced at Ereinion curiously.  Ereinion had never spoken in this all-knowing tone before.  Elrond's curiosity was piqued.

                  "What do you know?"

Ereinion shrugged, a hint of a smile on his lips.

                  "More than you for once."

Elrond rolled his eyes.

                  "And the only time," he muttered.

Ereinion cuffed his head softly.  Elrond laughed.  Ereinion had never been one to deal out physical punishment.  Ereinion stopped Elrond outside the council room.

                  "Celebrían has chosen you.  She loves you."

~*~

                  Elrond could barely concentrate as Ereinion and Elendil debated back and forth.  Twas only the three of them in there deciding whether or not it was necessary to call in the other leaders.  Elrond twirled his stylus aimlessly, staring off into space.

*Fixed her eye upon me?  She is the child of beauty and could choose any Elf.  Why me?  I am old and boring and-

                  "Elrond Peredhil, will you return to this council instead of sailing the heavens with your father?"  Ereinion's amused voice broke through his thoughts.

                  Elrond looked up coolly, though he knew Ereinion was well aware of what he had been thinking.

                  "I have heard every word, majesty.  You need not worry."

                  "Then what have you to say?"  Ereinion responded, just as coolly.

Elrond glanced at Elendil and then Ereinion with a sigh.

                  "I believe we cannot escape another confrontation with Sauron.  We should hold a council."

~*~

                  The two walked in Elrond's haven towards the back where no one ever came save Elrond himself.  Ereinion was again strangely quiet, meaning his thoughts were consumed by the thought of war, and the deaths that would have to come.  Elrond glanced at him, both Elves clasping their hands behind their backs.

                  "Maybe if you spoke your heavy thoughts aloud, they would not burden you so."

Ereinion sighed.

                  "I am just thinking of all that must be done before I can even begin a war," he shook his head, " I will be at war with a quill before I am with Aeglos."

                  "What all must you do?"  Elrond asked, " This is something I am not familiar with."

                  Ereinion rubbed his chin, pausing to gaze out the window.

                  "I must have at least three-fourths of my council approve it, though I expect a unanimous vote there.  The leaders of the independent kingdoms must also agree to it," Ereinion rubbed his hands, " And I must conceive a son in a year."

Elrond laughed at the last phrase.

                  "You will survive this."

Ereinion shook his head.

                  "It does not matter.  Círdan has been pushing me to name an heir, for I have never done so in all my reign."

                  "Why?"

                  They began walking again.  Ereinion shrugged.

                  "I guess I always thought I would be married by now.  That I would not have to worry of being the last in the direct line of high-kings, but some things just catch you off guard and time has flown away from you before you even know it."

There was a longing in Ereinion's tone that Elrond had never heard before.

                  "I am glad it is not my burden," Elrond said.

Ereinion glanced at him.

                  "But it shall be, should I perish."

                  "What?"

                  "You are not my son, but you are the last in the line of Fingolfin and Thingol.  It is in your blood to rule.  Tis a reason I gave you Imladris."

                  Elrond shook his head.

                  "I could never rule like you do."

Ereinion shrugged.

                  "I thought the same thing, but you learn to do what you have to.  When destiny throws something your way, you just have to go with it."

Elrond shook his head.

                  "I suggest you wed and work on a son."

Ereinion laughed a bit before clasping his shoulder.  They arrived at the high king's private room.

                  "If it means anything to you, if I had a son, I would wish him to be like you."

Ereinion disappeared inside, leaving Elrond stunned.  Elrond smiled to himself a little, shaking his head, before turning off for his own room.

*I think Ereinion had one too many glasses of wine at dinner tonight.  I will make sure they keep the wine bottle from him.

But in his heart, Elrond knew Ereinion had not touched the wine glass before him once that night.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

                  Elrond was busily packing, rolling a shirt and stuffing it into a worn saddlebag.  He swiftly attached a nearby dagger to his slim waist.  Celebrían entered, smiling dimly when she heard him issuing gruff orders to Erestor and Glorfindel.  Elrond turned, pausing with an arched brow when he saw her dressed also to travel.

                  "My mother sends word for me to come to Lindon.  I hope you will not mind my presence upon the trip."

Elrond shook his head.

                  "The more the merrier."  He returned to the business of giving orders, trying to ignore the knowing sparkle in Glorfindel's eyes.  " And by Eru, Glorfindel, go throw yourself off the bridge and into the river."

Celebrían's shocked expression made the two other lords laugh.  Glorfindel bowed gallantly with a sweeping motion.

                  "Away I go to do my lord's bidding."

Elrond shook his head again with a partly bemused smile, putting a hand to his throbbing head with a sigh.  Any other time he would have enjoyed Glorfindel's repartee, but Elrond's thoughts were consumed with the coming council.

                  " Now I remember why I keep telling him he should participate in the Halls of Fire's nightly singings," Elrond said absently before stuffing another shirt into the saddlebag.

Celebrían slid closer and touched his arm, tilting her head a bit to try and capture his full attention.

                  Erestor made himself scarce, watching discreetly as he packed a few other clothes for Elrond.

                  "You are sure I will be no bother?"  Celebrían asked with a hint of apprehension.

Elrond shook his head again, a light smile tugging on the corners of his mouth as he glanced at her warmly.  He placed a gentle hand on her upper arm, tenderly squeezing it.

                  "No bother at all.  Now were it Erestor or Glorfindel, then they would be."  He sent his head advisor a pointed glance and then arched an eyebrow dangerously.

Erestor took the hint and finally left the room.  At that point, Elrond allowed the luxury of a quick kiss.  Celebrían remained in his arms, fiddling with his hair.

                  "Ereinion finally called the council?"

Elrond nodded, his eyes clouding slightly.

                  "Aye, it took him long enough."

                  "Mother said it is not only to declare war, but to officially name the heir.  Do you know anything about such?"

Elrond refused to meet her eyes.  He was an awful liar.  If he even tried to answer it in any way, she would immediately know the truth.

                  "He spoke of it."

                  "Well?"

                  "You will just have to see what he says."

~*~

                  Elrond helped Celebrían off her snowy white horse, glancing about.  It was a magnificent showing of Elves.

                  "Loríand Elves," Celebrían breathed.

                  "Tis Amroth, prince of that realm.  I believe that must be his father beside him.  Amroth is rumored to be the courter of Lady Nimrodel."

Celebrían looked up with a slight darkness in her eyes, hearing his reverence when he said the lady's name.

                  "I have heard she is very beautiful."

Elrond just shrugged as if that detail was of little consequence and continued to scan the Elves with a cool gaze.  Celebrían's felt her heart lighten.

_*So beauty is not a key issue for him.  Good._

                  "Who are they?"  Celebrían whispered, motioning with her eyes.

                  Elrond glanced at the tall fair-haired Elves standing off to the side, almost sullenly.  They had the looks of great archers and Elrond remembered their prince vividly.

*Too arrogant for their own good.

                  "The taller one is Thranduil, Prince of Greenwood.  I have never seen his father, so I can only guess that that one standing in front of him is Oropher.  I believe Oropher knew your father in Doriath, did he not?"

Celebrían just nodded, keeping a tight hand in his.  The Elven leaders were formidable, dressed in finery and talking quietly.  Elrond took it all with an ease she could only admire as he sent each respectful, yet detached nods.

                  "Elrond," Amroth called to the Elf.

                  Immediately, a deluge of Elves surrounded Elrond.

                  "What has Ereinion spoken?"

                  "Tell us what is going on."

                  "Who is the heir?"

Celebrían was pressed into Elrond, leaving him no choice but to put an arm around her waist and to draw her close, though it seemed neither minded it utterly.  

                  "Ereinion shall say it all.  You will just have to wait."

Amroth broke through the throng and ushered Elrond off to the side.

                  "My father, Amdir."

Elrond smiled, his eyes darting between the two.

                  "And you are…?"  Amroth kissed Celebrían's hand.

                  Celebrían felt Elrond tense beside her and she smirked inwardly, but made no comment.

                  "I am Celebrían, daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel."

                  "Tis no wonder you are so beautiful."

Celebrían nodded graciously, leaning her head on Elrond's shoulder.

_*This is one time when I will shamelessly reveal my feelings.  This Elf is so conceited._

Amroth apparently understood her body language, and if not that, Elrond's dark eyes were enough to freeze the fires of Mordor.

                  Ereinion made his entrance, dressed in his kingly raiment and bright shining crown.  He made eye contact with Elrond bidding him by gaze alone to follow.  Elrond had no choice but to lead Celebrían in also, unwilling to leave her with Amroth.  The King greeted Celebrían with a brotherly kiss on the cheek as they re-entered through the door he had exited from.

                  "Celebrían, you are welcome to sit in beside Elrond, if you so wish," Ereinion said softly, " All the Elves shall know of this council and its decisions soon enough."

A brilliant smile lit Celebrían's face up and she nodded once with an excited sparkle in her eyes.  Ereinion gave a small headshake accompanied by a smile when he caught Elrond's fond glance at her.

                  "I would most wish it.  I have never been privy to a council, but from my father's stories, it is a thing to behold," Celebrían said softly, though a tremor of anticipation wove itself in her voice.

Ereinion smiled sadly brought back to the matters at hand.  

                  "I fear today's council shall overrule them all."

~*~

                  Elrond sat on Ereinion's right hand, as was only proper given he was the King's Vice-Regent; only this time, Celebrían sat in the place his wife would one day sit.  It caused murmurs at first, but Celeborn quickly ended them, and switched seats with Círdan so he could sit beside his daughter.  Galadriel remained where she was.  

Ereinion stood and silence fell.  He looked over the assembly of Elves, men, and even some dwarves.

                  "My good Eldar, faithful Atani and hard working Dwarves, you have all been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor.  We all know that Sauron has been at work since the downfall of Númenor."  Many eyes turned to Elrond at those words.  The serious half-Elvin's eyes remained on the king, though he felt a hint of anguish at the mention of the Darkness that had fallen over his brother's kin.  " But we must decide whether we think that the generations after us deserve freedom or bondage under such evil."

                  "Why does he lay the choice before the assembly when it is obvious what the answer should be?"  Celebrían whispered.

Elrond glanced at her, leaning towards her so that they could converse softly.

                  "Because Sauron is a deceiver.  He plays with the mind, using it as his arena to try and trick the weak minded into believing he is good.  He did so to Celebrimbor."

Celeborn cleared his throat softly.  The two quickly became silent.

                  "Greenwood has not been threatened yet."  Oropher stood.  " Our boundaries remain untouched and we have the strength to keep it that way.  Why should I join in this war led by a Noldo?  I have known your forefathers and their actions were sometimes done out of wrath.  I do not wish to follow a Noldo king of unsound mind."

Ereinion remained silent, trying to contain an eye roll.

*Sometimes I hate the Sindar.  They have never trusted the Noldor.  I doubt they ever will.

Ereinion leaned forward, a troubled look on his face as he rubbed his chin.

*That is a quite large problem.  I shall need his great archers if we truly do go to war.

                  Elrond rose slowly, gathering all eyes to him as he organized his thoughts.

                  "You may be safe now, but what in a century or two?  You know the consequences if you do not participate.  Remember the old fortresses, of Gondolin, Sirion?"  Elrond's eyes bored into Oropher.  " Doriath?"  The Sindar looked down at his feet at the mention of his old home.  " Either directly or indirectly, those were destroyed by Morgoth.  Morgoth's power is only a bit more than Sauron's."  Elrond's robes crinkled as he placed his hands on the railing before him.  

"The story shall go as follows:  Sauron shall prey upon your boarders with no avail.  Your archers will become tired and the Enemy can begin to make even more of those wretched orcs so that they can defeat even the great Greenwood archers."  Elrond's voice rose to capture every person's absolute attention.  "They will conquer even the impregnable fortress of Lindon if Sauron does indeed have an endless supply of orcs.  Not even the power of any craft the Elves possess could keep Sauron at bay."  

His stony gaze swept over all; his words sending chills down every individual's spine.  "No Elf, Man, Dwarf or single living creature of the free-folk from man to child will be saved.  Sauron comes for all.  He is no respecter of age.  He wants you all," Elrond paused dramatically, his voice lowering, " Under his power."

                  "What will you do to protect Imladris?"  Oropher challenged.  " It has already been breeched by Sauron.  The lady beside you can attest to that."

                  Celebrían's face flushed with anger as she saw many questioning eyes turn upon Elrond.  He was undefeated, yet she had just proved to be Imladris' only weakness.  Elrond leaned over the balcony Ereinion and his council sat upon, his eyes dark like the storm clouds about to burst forth with rain.

                  "Yes, Imladris is not perfect and was breeched.  It only goes to show Sauron can get into even my mind to make sure I sense no evil upon my borders.  With regard to the lady, she is fine, no ill was done."

                  "Yes, I can see that, but what will you do with this war?"

Elrond lifted his chin and fixed a stony gaze on the insolent Elf.

                  "Tis an easy answer.  I will follow his majesty.  He is the king and last I checked his mind was as sound as yours."

A stare-down began between the two conflicting Elves.  Oropher angrily conceded first, sitting down and muttering under his breath.  Ereinion glanced at Elrond with a barely perceivable grimace, once the half-Elven took his seat again.  Ereinion had never seen Elrond so challenged.

                  "Very nice.  I think you just got your first battle wound."

Elrond pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

                  "I must be losing my touch."

                  Elendil stood, his mind clearly heavy with thoughts.

                  "Can you not remember beautiful Númenor, o faithful Atani?  The beauty that lay upon those shores now rests with Ulmo as a result of Sauron's leadings.  Should we just let him take our home like that without any retribution on our part?  I say no.  I say we go to war, cast down this dark lord.  Form an alliance."

                  "Aye!"  Ereinion jumped up, his eyes sparkling as the idea snowballed in his mind, gathering weight as it rolled about.  " An alliance of Men and Elves.  Together, we shall gather a host to throw down Sauron.  If the Elves of Aman could do it with the help of the Valar, then surely without their help, we can do the same.  We can defeat them."  Ereinion leaned over the balcony.  "Morgoth was a Maia and it took a host greater than a hundred times of what we have here."  Ereinion lifted his hands with a somewhat victorious smile, as if they had already won the war.  " Sauron is merely one Maia, one.  No matter what devilry he invents, we can defeat it.  Are you with me?"

A loud cheer came and many of the council leapt to their feet.

                  "But if we do not prevail, then all is lost," Elrond mused, placing a fist against his lips to continue to contemplate.

                  Ereinion glanced at him oddly.  The King's brow furrowed.

*There is a lot of noise.  I must have heard him wrong.

                  "What?"

Elrond looked up, shaking his head in surprise as if he had not expected anyone to hear.

                  "Nothing, forgive me, I was speaking my thoughts aloud."

                  "But repeat what you said," Ereinion ordered, sitting back down and lowering his voice.

Elrond sighed, his fingers idly tracing the inside of his thumb as his mind continued to churn.

                  "But if we lose, then all is lost.  If Sauron takes Arda, then what hope have we for this land?"

Ereinion sat stunned as if the half-Elven had slapped him across the face.

                  "I thought you were on our side."  Celeborn leaned over.

                  "I am, but we must think this through before acting."  Elrond rubbed his chin; closing his eyes against the severe headache he could feel beginning to pound between his temples.

                  "Did you see something?"  Ereinion asked suspiciously.

Elrond stood and smoothed his robes, fixing the high king with a pleading look.

                  "I ask leave for a moment."

The High king nodded after a brief hesitation, concern, doubt and a trace of hurt shining in his gray eyes.

                  "Granted."

Celebrían watched Elrond with immense concern.  She could see the headache building by his edgy mannerisms.  With all her heart, she wished she could follow him, but one glance at her slightly incensed father made her stay where she was.  Ereinion leaned across Elrond's now empty chair, touching her arm with a concerned look.  He made a motion for her to leave.  Celebrían sent him a thankful smile as she stood, lifting her heavy skirts and then hurrying out the door.

~*~

                  Crashing waves reflected in his clear gray eyes as Elrond gazed out across the Sea.  How he wished he could hurl his misgivings into the water and watch them sink to the bottom.  He ran a hand over his slightly puckered forehead.

*What was I thinking to say such a thing aloud?  I have failed Ereinion by undermining his intentions.

A slender arm linked through his.  Celebrían kept her gaze on the waves, even though his eyes burned like fire on her.  She glanced up with a small smile when his fingers brushed her tousled silver waves.

                  "You are a tough debater.  You think from all sides, even the ones you do not wish to address."

Elrond sighed, gently kissing the top of her golden-silver head in thanks for her unfailing support.  He was grateful for her words, but could not dispel the feelings inside him, mainly the thought that he had betrayed his king and closest friend.

                  "Why did Ereinion send you?"

Celebrían shrugged laying her head on his shoulder.

                  "Most likely because he could not leave himself.  My presence does not matter at the moment.  Only when they wish to undermine your power do they address me."

Elrond glanced down at her.

                  "I am truly sorry for Oropher bringing that up."

Celebrían shook her head.

                  "I am safe here in Lindon."

A smile tugged at edges of his mouth, not quite turning his lips upward, but it brought a long absent sparkle to his eyes.  He took her white hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze, causing her to squeeze his back.

                  "And whenever you are by my side, I shall personally see to it that no orcs lay a hand upon you."

Celebrían smiled back at him and it seemed to Elrond that Anor could not have been more brilliant.  She clasped his arm a bit firmer, her smile increasing.

                  "Then I believe I shall never leave your arm."

He did smile now, a slight dimple showing for once.  Celebrían arched an eyebrow invitingly and he accepted the invitation.  He gently caressed her lips with a kiss before pulling back.

                  "I believe we should return before they begin questioning things far from those pertaining to war and I forgot entirely about the council inside."

Celebrían laughed, but nevertheless let herself be swept inside, her arm still intertwined with his.

~*~

                  It was a practiced eye that scanned the council, yet even centuries of experience in this kind of politics could not prevent the ire rising in the smoky gray orbs.  They debated petty issues, completely ignoring the doom at hand.  Ereinion glanced over at a window out at the stars and sighed.  

*Are they not tired yet?  We have been debating since dawn.

Glancing to his right, Gil-galad smiled in spite of himself.  Celebrían's head lay on Elrond's shoulder as she tried to stay awake.  Ereinion's eyebrows shot up when it seemed his herald was in the same predicament.  

*I could see them as king and queen, presiding over a council such as this.  If only I could live to see such a thing.

                  Elendil glanced up at Ereinion with an irritated headshake at the folly of the Edain's thinking.  They were not going to get anywhere tonight.  The high king stood, clasping his hands gently.

                  "I believe we shall adjourn for-"

                  "Who is the heir?" an Elf interrupted him.

                  "Aye, who have you named or do you have a son somewhere?"

The council seemed to freeze and all eyes turned to the high king.  Ereinion bit back a groan.  Ereinion had hoped to leave this undeclared for at least another day, for Elrond's sake, if nothing else.  For his part, Elrond kept his gaze downcast, though a flush lit his cheeks.  He glanced up slightly at Ereinion.  The king sent him a sympathetic look before turning to address the waiting council.

                  "There is only one other in the line of Fingolfin fit to rule and that is Elrond Peredhil.  He is the rightful heir since I have no son nor any children."

The Elves began to murmur amongst themselves.  Ereinion raised his hands, regaining all attention.

                  "This council is adjourned until the morning."

~*~

                  "Congratulations," Celebrían whispered.

Elrond just smiled slightly, already sick of the protestations of joy he could see.  He dreaded leaving the council room for he was sure to be surrounded by maidens.  Celebrían pulled him up on his feet, adjusting his robes.  She looked up with a small infectious smile.

                  "If you wish an escort to make sure you return to your room without a maiden hanging onto your arm, I believe I can assist you with that."

Elrond nodded, allowing her to lead him off.  

                  Celeborn watched with a furrowed brow.

                  "When did this happen?"  He asked Ereinion, making a sweeping motion at his daughter and Elrond.  " Yesterday she was using his arm to cut her teeth on and now she's using her lips to find his heart."

Ereinion shook his head and grinned at the other lord.

                  "This is just the beginning."

Celeborn growled deep in his throat, eyes darkening considerably with sharp displeasure and causing Ereinion's merriment to halt.

                  "It is going to end here…now!"

AN: Thanks to my wonderful betas.  I would write absolute crap without your help!! 


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

                  Celebrían enjoyed the sound of the crashing waves as they walked along the beach.  She swung his hand playfully, before dancing ahead and teasing the water with her feet.  Elrond watched her as she frolicked like a young child; yet she was as graceful as the curling waves.  She was the personification of joy.  Celebrían paused, glancing up and noted his eyes analyzing her.  She rejoined him, holding up her soaked skirts.  She took both his hands, stilling his steps.

                  "What were you thinking a moment ago?"

Elrond shrugged, glancing at her sopping wet skirts with a smile.  Celebrían flushed slightly, but Elrond tipped up her chin.

                  "You are so joyful.  It seems to bubble up from inside and flow out.  And it certainly does not bother me."

With a renewed smile, Celebrían tugged on his hands, her light feet seeming to barely touch the ground.

                  "Dance with me."

                  "I believe Elrond should retire.  Tomorrow will be long day."

                  The two turned to see Celeborn watching them coolly.  Elrond nodded, kissing Celebrían's hand formally.  He bowed his head respectfully to Celeborn before leaving the two alone.  The Elf-maiden sighed, letting the water splash her suddenly heavy feet.

                  "Walk with me, Kel."

Celebrían dragged her feet as she sauntered alongside her father, daring a glance over her shoulder at the fading figure of Elrond.  She glanced back at her father, hearing his harsh cough.

                  "I do not like this apparent flirting I see between you and the lord of Imladris.  Surely you know Ereinion is trying to pick a bride for him from among the Loríand Elves?"

                  Celebrían lifted her head slightly, almost proudly.

                  "You are an awful liar, Ada."

Celeborn shrugged.

                  "I am trying to save you from heartache.  Elrond will never love you the way you deserve.  His books and Imladris will always come before you."

Celebrían tilted her head, ignoring the pain it brought to her even though she knew it was far from the truth.  She met her father's strong gaze head on, glad she bore her mother's fiery blood.

                  "I think otherwise, Ada."  She looked up at her father.  " I believe that no matter what you or Nana say, you will not be able to tear apart our friendship."

Celeborn's lips tightened.  He had not expected his daughter's defiance.

*I had hoped this was just another passing fancy.  I guess it is not.

                  "I do not want to see you by Elrond's side anymore.  You are not the lady of Imladris," he looked down at her, " I do not want rumors spread about your honor."

Celebrían shrugged.

                  "Maybe I will follow Nana's path and take on a lover, and then marry him once I know he is good in bed."

Celeborn whipped her around, his hand like iron around her upper arm and a condemning finger waving dangerously in her face.

                  "Now you listen here, young lady, you will never speak of your mother and me like that.  I will admit that we were lovers, but I love her and she loves me.  What do you think created you?"

Celebrían bit back tears at her father's vice-like grip on her arm.  She raised her eyebrows before taking on the tight faced expression her father bore.  Her cold voice surprised even her father.

                  "I am exhausted from my travel.  I believe I shall retire.  Sleep well, Ada, by Nana's side."

Celeborn watched her go.  He picked up a rock from the sand and flung it as far as he could.

*Well then.  I believe I shall find Elrond a bit easier.  He will not disrespect his elders.  Especially if I say the words came from Ereinion.

~*~

                  Celebrían watched the sunrise, or more so she watched Elrond as he inspected the beautiful dawn.  He had been standing, just staring across the Sea for an hour now.  She began to approach him, but then noticed her father doing the same.  She quickly moved out of eyesight, but not hearing range.

                  "Elrond, may I speak with you?"

                  Elrond did not answer, surprisingly enough.  He continued looking across the Sea.  He finally glanced at Celeborn.

                  "If you are here to tell me to stay away from your daughter, you are wasting your breath."

Celeborn was stunned; it was as plain to see as the burning orb rising on the horizon.

                  "I am her father."

                  "Yes, you are."

Celebrían hugged her waist with a happy smile.

*He is truly serious about me.  He is challenging my own father.

                  "I am looking out for what is best for her.  She deserves someone her age."

Elrond shook his head, turning his unnaturally dark eyes to Celeborn.

                  "If you are seeking to use her as a political playing piece, then by all means, tell me, and I am sure linking Imladris and Lindon together would be a wonderful move."

                  "So you think of only politics?"  Celeborn challenged.

                  Elrond looked at Celeborn, never noticing the maiden watching.

                  "No, I am being selfish for once in my life.  There has always been something there every time I looked at her."  Elrond ran a hand over the back of his neck and then scratched his unshaved chin.  " I spent all of last night trying to find out what it was.  Now I know that I love her."

Celeborn chuckled.

                  "I thought once I loved this-"

                  "You do not understand.  She is the only thing I find more fulfilling to be with than my books.  You know my love for books.  I am practically a walking book myself."  Elrond shook his head.  " If you wish to know, I have not touched a book while in your daughter's company.  You can ask her yourself."

                  "Elrond, I am going to waste my breath."  Celeborn lowered his voice.  " Stay away from Celebrían."

~*~

                  Celebrían took a seat beside Elrond as the council re-adjourned.

*Did Ada speak with you?

Elrond glanced at her with a puckered brow.

*How do you know?

She shrugged.

_*I was at the beach.  I saw…heard…_

Elrond covered his face with a hand, before using it to rub his eyes.

                  "Dearest Eru, I feel like a fool."

Celebrían giggled, glancing at her father still speaking with Ereinion.

                  "I love fools, especially one that is the lord of Imladris."

Elrond looked up at her almost hesitantly, their eyes locking together.  He leaned over, gently kissed her and then moved away just as quickly.  Celebrían's hand trailed down his cheek with an adoring light in her eyes.

                  Those that saw just froze.  Ereinion's words trailed off in mid-sentence and Celeborn's red face looked as if it would burst any second.  Celebrían leaned over, taking Elrond's hand in hers.

*Together we can face the wrath of Ada.

Elrond squeezed it.

*Facing the sword, you mean.

Celeborn took his seat in a stony silence.  Ereinion leaned over, with a barely concealed smirk.

                  "That was an unexpected display.  I believe you have the Elves taking bets over who will be your queen."

Elrond just shook his head with a slight flush.  Ereinion rose to begin the council again.

~*~

                  Three hours later, the council was agreed.

                  "In a two month's time, every force will be gathered at Imladris.  Then we will continue over the mountains and down the Anduin to Mordor."  Ereinion finished.  "This council is dismissed until then."

Elrond drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly.  Ereinion looked over at him as the crowd began to diminish.  He wore an overly drained expression that was not usually one of his many faces.

                  "It has just begun, Elrond and I am already tired."

Elrond's lips lifted a little.

                  "You are quite old.  Maybe it is you that is aging?"

Ereinion crumpled a piece of paper, throwing it at his Vice-Regent.  What was Elrond to do but retaliate?

                  "I will never know what possessed Eärendil and Elwing to have children.  They were terrors in themselves as children."  Galadriel brushed up, halting the paper wad fight.  

Celebrían giggled softly, seeing their guilty faces.  Ereinion sent Celebrían a teasing wink before he threw a piece of paper at Galadriel.  Galadriel spun around and her gaze landed on Elrond.

                  "Elrond Peredhil, come here this instant."

                  "But-" Her scorching glance cut off his words.

Elrond stood, sending his last paper wad hurtling at Ereinion.

                  "I am not protecting your back in war."

Ereinion shrugged.

                  "I will not need it leastways."

~*~

                  Elrond walked beside Galadriel, his hands clasped behind his back as he enjoyed the fresh breeze.

                  "I know Ereinion threw the paper, but I needed to speak with you before Celeborn beheads you in war."

Elrond looked up, his eyes almost bearing a frightened look.

                  "You are displeased also?"

Galadriel shook her head, her hair down for once.  She paused, allowing the breeze to sift through her silver and golden strands.

                  "I am pleased actually."  She glanced at Elrond.  " My daughter could do no better unless she set her eyes to Ereinion, but Ereinion's gaze is neither on male nor female, but at his job."

Elrond let out a pent up breath. 

                  "I expected the same reaction from you as Celeborn."

                  Galadriel shook her head with a smile.

                  "He forgets that he was thought unsuitable by my brothers.  They had an idea that I would marry a just-as-fiery warrior from Valinor.  They all tried to take me from him, but that only made me more determined to go on with the wedding."  She looked at him.  " I suspect it would be the same with you."

Elrond shrugged.

                  "I understand why Elros gave up his immortality now."

Galadriel faced him, her eyes searching his.  She gently touched his cheek, a sad smile on her face, as she seemed to be lost in the memories.

                  "Then that is all I need to know," Galadriel raised her eyebrows, " I see the two of you happy for a very long time."

~*~

                  Celebrían sat on Elrond's bed.  She figured this was the best place to hide from her father.

_*I am such a coward to refuse to face him_

                  "Elrond?"

Ereinion entered, stopping with a smile when he saw her.

                  "He is not here," she said, " He is still with Nana."

                  "I am not."  Elrond entered.  " I knew not my room was a gathering place."

                  "I came to tell you to hurry back to Imladris.  You have many preparations to make and little time to do it in."

Elrond nodded.  He glanced at Celebrían.

                  "Do you have traveling plans yet?"


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

                  Elrond watched her on the other side of the fire.  The cold wind nipped at his uncovered face.  He tugged his blanket closer to his body, never letting his eyes stray from her radiant face.  Somehow, by a divine act of Eru, the two of them had ended up returning to Imladris alone.  Elrond presumed it to rather be an act of the high king.  Elrond finally closed his eyes, keeping his senses wide-awake at a 500-meter perimeter around them.  His eyes opened again and he sighed.

_*Curse my compassion._

~*~

                  Celebrían shivered again under her blanket.  She curled further into her fetal position.  She felt something warm drop over her and then gentle lips on her temple.  She let one eye drift open.  Elrond sat himself back by the fire, briskly rubbing his arms and warming his hands.  He pulled a supply of arrow shafts and arrowheads from a bag and began fitting them together.  Celebrían rose, letting the two blankets trail behind her.

                  Elrond's eyes flickered up when she sat beside him, letting the blankets fall around his shoulders also.

                  " I can share," she said softly.

Elrond shook his head, arranging the blanket around her shoulders securely.

                  " I will be fine."

                  " Blue is not a becoming skin color, Peredhel."

Elrond glanced at his hands with a sigh, before then glancing at her.  She saw the indecision in his eyes as he conveyed what really bothered him.

_*What if another traveling party comes upon us?_

Celebrían shrugged, though she was encouraged by his protectiveness of her untouched honor.

                  " Then they can look for all I care.  I believe Ereinion would like you movable and not frozen."

Elrond chuckled as he consented.  Their heads fell on his balled up tunic.  Celebrían pressed her back to his chest, relishing his body warmth.  His arm crept around her waist protectively.  Celebrían glanced back at him, her eyes caressing his peaceful countenance.

_*Curse this stupid war.  He would be mine now were it not for Sauron._

~*~

                  Glorfindel was waiting for them as soon as they entered Imladris.  He wore an anxious expression.

                  " What was the outcome?"

Erestor appeared also with his newly pregnant wife close behind.  Elrond dismounted, turning to help Celebrían, but she had already jumped off.  He frowned slightly, but made no comment.

                  " In less than a month and a half, all the forces of the Elves and men shall be here.  We will continue down the Anduin to Mordor."

The two lords looked grave.

                  " Erestor of course is exempt due to the laws of the Eldar," Glorfindel muttered.

                  Elrond chuckled a little.

                  " It is fine with me.  I needed to set someone in my absence over Imladris and you are now that appointed one."

Erestor nodded, though his face showed his disappointment of being left behind.  Elrond clapped his hands.

                  " We need to begin building a large place for the soldiers to stay for they will be here many days.  Erestor, begin on the plans for that.  Glorfindel, summon as many of the men as you can, even those old enough to be of some help.  Celebrisse, please summon the women to begin crafting blankets and pillows.  Oh and also someone please check the food rations so we can prepare for more if needed."

                  " What about me?"  Celebrían tugged on his sleeve as he began to walk away. 

Elrond merely motioned for her to follow him.

                  " I would ask for you to help me.  There are families to arrive and I have no skill with that.  What I have heard is that there will be some children and women.  If my sources are right, one is with child."

Celebrían smiled.

                  " You wish me to act as the Lady of Imladris?"

Elrond shrugged.

                  " It has never had one before, but if you wish the temporary title, then by all means, I offer it."

Celebrían smiled.

                  " I accept it."

Elrond sent her a relieved smile.

                  " Good, or Erestor would not be happy with me stealing his wife."

Celebrían laughed, leaning up to steal a kiss.  Elrond was thrown off guard for a moment, but quickly returned to earth.  He took her hand, this time kissing it.

                  " I must go oversee this already.  Wish you to watch?"

Celebrían nodded.  And thus began the lady of Imladris' rule.

~*~

                  Erestor came running at Glorfindel's call.  Glorfindel stood over Elrond, casting an ominous shadow over things.  Erestor bent beside Elrond.

                  " What happened?"

Elrond gave a small shrug, jumping to his feet.

                  " Absolutely nothing.  Everything is fine."  He sent Glorfindel a silencing glance.

                  Erestor glanced at Glorfindel.  Glorfindel crossed his arms, weathering Elrond's stormy look.

                  " He just fell about twenty feet."

Erestor shook his head.

                  " Come on, Elrond."

Elrond began to protest, but Erestor was firmly steering him towards the haven.  

" See.  You limp," Erestor said softly.  " And, I believe that is blood trickling down on your neck."

                  " I will be fine, Erestor."

                  " Nonsense.  This is indeed in need of being checked."

Elrond glanced back with an irritated look, firing it at Glorfindel.  Glorfindel merely bowed slightly with a smile before going back to work.

~*~

                  Celebrían gave a small sigh as she continued mixing a serum Elrond had set her to this morning.  He said it would be needed in the upcoming war.  She had just sighed at the monotonous work.  Erestor entered for the first time that day and Celebrían was instantly alert.

                  " What happened?"

She caught the blood staining the back of Elrond's shirt.

                  " Noth-" Elrond began.

                  " He fell about twenty feet, according to Glorfindel," Erestor interrupted.  " Could you see to that gash on the back of his head, Celebrían?"

                  Elrond gave a small sigh, seeing it useless to argue.

                  " I have never been treated like a child until now," he mumbled.

Celebrían pressed the cool cloth to the back of his neck, causing him to arch away from it.

                  " Ow," Elrond sent the wall a fiery glare.  " Let me be, you two.  I can do this myself."

Neither listened to him.  Elrond fidgeted as Celebrían continued.  She placed a gentle kiss on his neck.

                  " I guess it is true what they say."  Celebrían sent Erestor a humorous look.

                  " And what is that?"  Elrond twisted so he could glance at her.

Celebrían sent him a mischievous smile.

                  " Healers are the worst to heal."

~*~

                  Elrond sat with a sigh in his study, his left ankle propped up.  He restlessly glanced out the window at the finished building and then back at the offending foot.

*If I had not this Edain blood, I would have been able to finish it with the rest.

Two slender and slightly tanned arms fell around his neck, and onto his chest.

                  " Do not beat yourself up about it.  All the Elves here know you take on a fair share of the work."

Elrond just shrugged.

                  " I am fine, but you and Erestor continue to coddle me like a child."

Celebrían knelt beside him.

                  " I do this because I love thee."

Elrond's eyes still stared at her, unconvinced.  Celebrían stood, gently sitting in his lap.  She wound her arms around his neck and then gently kissed his lips.

                  " What can I do to convince you?"

Elrond just sent her a small smile.  Celebrían laid her head on his shoulder, content to listen to the steady heartbeat that she knew she would miss terribly.  Their days together in Imladris were becoming numbered as news of Ereinion's troops drew closer.

~*~

                  The Edain were in instant awe from the moment they arrived at the well-concealed gate.  Not one of them, save Elendil, had even seen it concealed within the trees.  A beautiful dark haired Elf strode out to greet them, a mithril crown shining brilliantly in the sun.

                  " Elendil, _mellon-nin_.  I am glad we meet again.  Come along.  Bid your soldier's haste for Elrond is waiting with a hot meal and bed for each."

Elendil nodded.

                  " May I introduce my sons first?"

Ereinion nodded, his eyes turning up and then just freezing.  Close replicas of Elrond and Elros stood before him.  Ereinion managed to catch arms with each.

                  " Elrond will be overjoyed to meet family," Ereinion turned back to Elendil, " Now, come, introductions shall all be done once inside the safety of Imladris' walls.

Elendil turned to his soldiers, his voice carrying to them all.

                  " Let us make haste to Imladris."

~*~

                  Ereinion smiled as he and Elendil crested the hill into the Valley of Imladris.  Celeborn and Oropher's troops were to arrive just after them.  Ereinion set his eyes forth to his heir standing tall before the opulence of Imladris.  Ereinion squinted against the sun before grinning.  A silvery haired maiden stood alongside Elrond, just as the lady of the house would.

_*That trip alone back here must have accomplished far more than I believed._

                  " Elrond," Ereinion dismounted with a smile, " Little Celebrían."

                  " I am not little, Majesty, and you know it," Celebrían shot back with a smile.

Ereinion just sent her a warm smile.  Only Elrond caught the worry in his eyes and the weariness under his strong façade.

                  " I trust all things are in order here in Imladris?"  Ereinion asked softly.

                  " We have been building like mad men."

Celebrían caught him placing his still blistered hands behind his back so as to hide them from Ereinion.  She shook her head slightly.  If Elrond had not had Elvish blood in him, she suspected he would have fallen countless times to his death from the precarious beams and his condition would be far worse than the tiny limp he retained.  

Ereinion glanced back over his shoulder, raising his eyebrows as if expecting Elrond to say something.

                  " Soldiers of the Alliance, let your hearts be lightened.  Tonight you may sleep well and feast, forgetting that in two days we march," Elrond glanced at Glorfindel and Erestor.  

The two and many other Elf-lords set to making the soldiers comfortable.  Elendil and his family remained with the Elves.

                  " Elrond, meet the rest of Elendil's family," Ereinion said.

                  Elrond moved forward with a smile.  Celebrían had already enchanted the women with her easy conversation.  She moved forward with Elrond, holding one of the Edain children in her arms.  The young child's eyes then turned to Elrond's extremely dark braids and decided they looked far more delectable then the silver ones.  Elrond felt the tug and let his head go with it, motioning for Celebrían to hand him the child lest he lose part of his hair.  Ereinion was near laughter.  Elrond simply shrugged, not bothering to disentangle his tresses from the boy's hands.

                  " Welcome to Imladris.  I hope it is acceptable during your…"

                  Elrond's words trailed off as he just stared at the two men.  He tried to make his mouth work, but no words came.  Celebrían even stopped talking, seeing his paleness.

                  " Elrond?"

Ereinion jumped in.

                  " This is lady Celebrían, daughter of Celeborn, whom shall be joining us shortly."

Elendil kissed her hand.

                  " I saw you at the Council and now I see why you were admitted.  I never knew that lord Elrond had wed."

At that Elrond came back to his senses.

                  " Nay, we are not wed."

Celebrían sent the men an impish grin, her eyes sparkling for just a moment.

                  " Yet she means to have his hand," Elendil whispered to Ereinion.

Ereinion nodded.  Elrond stepped forward to the sons.  Ereinion frowned.  He had detected the limp.

                  " You two resemble my brother unlike any other of his descendents."

                  " I am Anárion, the eldest."

                  " And I Isildur."

Elrond caught arms with both.  His eyes lingered on Anárion and then Isildur.  Elrond then smiled.

                  " Do not linger here on Imladris' threshold.  Please come inside."

~*~

                  Ereinion found Elrond in his study.  Ereinion placed two hands on the hard oak with a loud thud.  Elrond jumped and then winced when he put pressure on his left foot.

                  " What happened?"

Ereinion reached across, turning over Elrond's hands and assessing the blisters.  Elrond pulled his hand back defensively.

                  " I am not a child, Highness."

Ereinion raised his eyebrows.

                  " I saw the bandage peeking from under your collar and I noted the limp.  What happened?"

Elrond looked at his hands.

                  " I fell."  Elrond looked up quickly.  " But it was nothing grave.  I simply twisted an ankle.  Erestor says it shall be healed by the time we march."

Ereinion stood, beginning to pace.  Elrond stood also.

                  " You cannot ban me from going.  I am your Vice-Regent and the head healer.  If you leave me behind, then you will lose much of your force."

Ereinion raised his eyebrows.

                  " Is that a threat, Elrond?  I thought you were above those."

Elrond slowly folded his body to fit back into his chair.

                  " Nay, Ereinion.  I am merely stating that I will be going with you."

Ereinion just shook his head.

                  " If you see fit."

                  Elrond glanced up, hearing the haggardness and trepidation in Ereinion's voice.

                  " Your dreams haunt you," Elrond perceived.

Ereinion ran a hand over the back of his neck with a nod.

                  " I remember my predecessors and I wonder if their fate is mine."

Elrond's brow furrowed and he opened his mouth to reply.  Glorfindel stuck his head in at that inopportune moment.

                  " Ereinion, Elendil is looking for you.  He seems to have something heavy on his mind."

Ereinion quickly followed the golden haired lord.  Elrond felt his vision go and let the farsightedness carry him away.

~*~

                  Elrond sought to be alone.  He found a bench and then propped his elbows on his thighs, placing his head in his hands.  

*Neither of the Sons of Elendil shall last beyond the war.  I see death in Anárion's eyes; death for one so young.  In Isildur, I see a strength that can bring good and evil.  I know not what lies for him, but it is great.  His name shall roll off the tongues of men.  

Elrond sought to ignore his other vision.  He covered his face as it assaulted his senses.

                  Darkness.  It was as black as a night without stars or Ithil.  Battle cries were heard all around, but Elrond's eyes were fixed upon a fight.  Elendil sailed and fell to his death against a rock wall.  Elrond could not move as Gil-galad continued his fight.  In this moment, he was indeed Gil-galad, for he shone with the glory of the Elves.  Elrond was suddenly pushed forward so that Sauron's pungent smell filled his nostrils.  It that moment, Sauron drove his mace deep into Ereinion.

                  Elrond's head jerked up before looking down at the flower offered to him.  Elrond took it with a smile, knowing the toddler would not understand Elvish by now.  The little boy climbed up into his lap, beginning to babble in his own language.  Elrond let him, looking where the boy pointed and listening intently.  The boy gave a soft squeal as he pointed to the Gil-Estel that lingered, bathing them in stardust.

                  " It is beautiful, is it not?"

                  Celebrían sat beside him.

                  " Where have you been?"

Elrond shrugged.

                  " Here.  I cannot escape my nightmares."

                  " Tell me them."

The little boy scampered away, hearing his father's voice.  Elrond rose, tugging on Celebrían's hand. 

                  She followed him into the confines of the woods.  She came up close to him, brushing his hair behind his ears.

                  " Tell me your nightmares."

                  " They all die, except me."

Her brow furrowed.  His looked up fleetingly.

                  " I have seen deaths of many.  Many I will ignore and prevent."

                  " Who?"

Celebrían had never seen him so torn up over death.  She watched him slide down to sit against a tree.  His hands covered his face.  She bent before him, placing her hands on his knees.

                  " Elendil dies," Elrond whispered, " As will Anárion."

                  " That is not what eats you up," Celebrían perceived.

He shook his head.

                  " I have seen Ereinion fall also."


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

                  Celebrían entered Elrond's room just as he attached the last piece of armor.  Her eyes glazed with tears, knowing full well this could be the last time she ever saw him. Elrond turned, his sword in hand and paused.  Celebrían wrung her handkerchief between her hands before running to him and embracing him.  Elrond allowed the merging of lips, knowing this could be the end of it all.  He felt it would be the end of it.

                  " I shall miss you," she said softly, tracing the grooves of his armor.

                  " I shall see thee across these shores," Elrond replied.

Her eyes searched his fearfully.

                  " You spoke not of your own demise."

Elrond looked down at their hands, gently squeezing hers before replying.

                  " Ereinion will not fall."

Celebrían's lips trembled and she felt the tears cascade down her cheeks.

                  " Why?"

Elrond looked down, knowing how much this was killing her.

                  " Because I could never fill his shoes."

~*~

                  Celeborn frowned, seeing his daughter's upset face as she exited with Elrond.  Elrond paused beside his horse.

                  " Put this in my drawer please."

He pulled off the chain with Vilya on it.  Celebrían clasped it, more tears threatening to boil onto her cheeks.  She felt Elrond's quick kiss on her cheek before he mounted.  Celebrisse gently led the girl back to stand between her and Erestor.  

                  Ereinion glanced at Elrond.

_*What did you give her?_

Elrond shrugged.

_*I cannot take Vilya to Sauron, now can I?_

Ereinion nodded before taking up the lead.  He pushed his horse into a canter.  Elrond and Glorfindel's horses fell in on either side with their troops following.  Elendil and his sons caught up to them.  Elrond glanced back only once at his beloved home.

_*Goodbye, Imladris.  I hope you fare well in the hands of Erestor._

~*~

                  They rode and rode and rode.  The charred landscape began abruptly from the beautiful landscape they had been enjoying.  Ereinion looked at his troops grimly.

                  " We have just crossed into the dragon's lair."

Elrond lifted up his chin.

_*We have just crossed into Mandos._

A large gate loomed before them manned with innumerable creatures.  Ereinion pressed his lips together a sad light in his eyes.

                  " Let it begin."

~*~

                  Galadriel turned her eyes to the South from her balcony in Lindon.  Her daughter sat beside her, just as melancholy.  Celebrían finally gave an exasperated sigh.

                  " It has been nine years, Nana.  If it is taking this long then surely we are defeated."

Galadriel merely sent her daughter a measured look.

                  " If you wish to leave, then the ships forsake these shores daily."

Celebrían plopped back in a chair.

                  "No.  I will wait."

                  " What if he is dead?"

Celebrían lifted her chin.

                  " Then and only then, I will forsake these shores."

~*~

                  Elrond put a hand to his throbbing head.  He wiped his eyes, the dust and dirt flying into them as he tended to a patient.  Elendil stood beside him, his eyes watching carefully.

                  " Can you save him?"

Elrond laid his head against the chest, confirming his worst fear.  He slumped, sitting in the dirt beside the fallen man.

                  " He is dead."

Elendil covered his eyes.  Elrond sighed.  Anárion was dead.

~*~

                  Ereinion grimly surveyed the battlefield.  He finally slumped down against a rock.  Many Elves watched silently as he jumped back to his feet, hurling a stone as far as he could with a yell.  The sound of clambering feet came.  Elrond and Glorfindel slid to a stop before their king.

                  " What in…" Glorfindel trailed off, " Oh."

Ereinion faced them, his chest heaving angrily.  The king was seething.  He looked ready to kill with just a single glance.

                  " My men are dying," he sent Elrond a pointed glance, " And no one is healing them."

Elrond pressed his lips together, his eyes hardening and he turned on his heel, sitting not too far away.

                  Glorfindel pulled Ereinion off.

                  " A word, please?"

Ereinion sat on a rock, reaching for Aeglos.

                  " What is it?"

                  " Anárion just died in Elrond's hands.  Elrond can do nothing when they are already dead," Glorfindel leaned in farther, his eyes blazing, "Elrond has been working around the clock with no respite and now he has to take this verbal abuse from you?  You are the only family he has left.  You need to apologize for I do not see you working to the extent he does."

Ereinion sighed, leaning his head against the rock.

                  " I am going to die, Glorfindel."

                  Glorfindel refused to meet his eyes.  Ereinion looked down.

                  " I knew you had to know.  I want you to keep Elrond from me when it does happen.  I think he knows also for he has risked his neck countless times for me."

Glorfindel nodded.

                  " Elrond will not be by your side."

Ereinion stood.

                  " Thank you."

                  Ereinion turned from Glorfindel's side and approached Elrond bending before the Half-elven.

                  " I did not know about Anárion."

Elrond looked up dully.

                  " How could you?  You were not there."

Ereinion looked down.

                  " Will you forgive me or shall I give you Aeglos so you can-"

Elrond rose quickly.

*I hate this place.  I hate death.  I hate that idiotic Maia.

                  " Speak no more death.  I do not think I can take the death of another family member."

~*~

                  All the forces were mustered as they broke through the gates.  They led the charge towards the orcs and other beings.  There was a long clash, like thunder when the two sides collided.  Elrond busily was caught between the forces.  He jumped onto a high place, using his bow to pick off any near Ereinion.  Ereinion finally sent him an annoyed look.

                  " Would you let me…"

                  The forces cleared away and Elrond's jaw dropped.  He was pushed back away from Ereinion as the enemy army advanced.

~*~

                  Elrond finally caught sight of Ereinion after antagonizing hours of trying to find the Elf.  Ereinion and Elendil dueled with Sauron.  Aeglos flashed like the bright stars and Narsil like the Sun.  Elrond held his breath.

_*Duck._

Almost on cue, Ereinion ducked.  Elrond mustered all his strength, trying to move towards his king.  Another downpour of enemy soldiers washed towards them.  Though he fought with every fiber in his being, Elrond found himself being thrown back in the river of bodies.

~*~

                  Celeborn turned his head, his eyes hardening when he saw the trio dueling.  He turned towards them also, seeing Elrond's head not too far away.  Celeborn's mind flew back to the last war of the Elves.

_*I saw Fingon die that way.  I will not-_

Celeborn jerked out of his thoughts, too busy trying to save his neck and keep his feet to form a logical thought.

~*~

                  Sauron seemed to be giving up.  Glorfindel's eyes clouded with worry.  It was not in Maiar blood to give up.  Glorfindel jumped from his place, saving Elrond's neck, literally.  A glint of light caught every soldier's eye.  Elendil sailed like an eagle, his flight ending abruptly against a stonewall, extinguishing the light in his hand.  It was then Glorfindel's sharp eyes noted the crimson blood staining his King's garments and matting in his hair.  Elrond smelt that familiar pungent smell and his sword moved quicker.  He somehow retrieved another sword and was busily picking off double the orcs.  The Elves and men were slowly coming to the aid of the king.

~*~

                  Ereinion met Sauron's hate filled gaze head-on.

_*I do not fear you._

Sauron's lips twisted up into a somewhat discernable and grotesque smile.

                  " You should.  I have waited centuries for this moment: to watch you plead; to watch your perfect Elvin blood spatter on the ground; to hear the last breath leave your chest as your soul is surrendered to Mandos.  Believe me, this is a great pleasure."

Ereinion's eyes narrowed.

                  " I will not plead or beg; and I as sure as the Void will not give up until you lie dead beside me."

Aeglos flashed with another blow to Sauron.  Sauron's eyes searched Ereinion's.

_*I was never great in war._

His lips turned up.

_*But I have always been a bit good with words._

                  " I watched your father and grandfather die just like you will."

                  That was the opening Sauron had counted on.  Aeglos halted for just a split second with its mortal blow.  That was more that enough for the cunning Maia.  The sharp point at the end of Sauron's mace thrust itself deep into Ereinion's stomach.  Aeglos' light dimmed and then faded as the spear fell from its master's hand, never to be used in combat again.

~*~

                  " No," Elrond whispered.

Glorfindel swung around when the half-elven behind him left out a war cry, bounding away.  Glorfindel's eyes closed for a split second before he followed.

_*By Eru, no…_

~*~

                  Ereinion put a shaky hand to his stomach, looking at the blood covering it, unseeingly.  He took a labored breath, putting a disbelieving hand to his abdomen.

_*So this is how Ada and Dardar died; and they accomplished nothing.  I have accomplished nothing._

A shaking came at his shoulders.  Ereinion tried to focus his eyes on the blur before him.  His knees buckled and the arms slowed his fall.

                  " Ereinion?"

                  Elrond placed his hands on the wound, beginning to watch the flesh grow back.  He was pulled back and a sword thrust in his hand.

                  " Fight now; heal later.  He is too easy a target," Glorfindel ordered.

                  " I can heal him now," Elrond protested, " If he loses any more blood, not even the health of the Elves will save him."

Glorfindel shook his head.

                  " I would rather the both of you alive at this moment."

                  The ground began to shake and a gritty dust blinded them.  The two Elves were thrown onto their backs.  Elrond wiped his eyes, turning his head to spit out the sand.  Círdan pulled him up.

                  " Isildur has the Ring."

Elrond stood, frozen between his duties.

                  " He will only listen to you," Círdan added softly.

Elrond looked back at the fallen king.

_*Go.  Destroy it.  I will be fine._

Elrond nodded, jogging after Círdan.  Glorfindel bent beside Ereinion.

                  " You are not ok, Ereinion."

                  " I know," Ereinion grunted, his eyes closed.

                  " You cannot leave this place, Gil-galad.  You still have much yet to do."

Ereinion simply turned his head, holding a hand out to his spear lying just out of his reach.  Glorfindel picked it up, pressing his lips together before he placed the dull blade into Ereinion's hand.  Ereinion's eyes were dark with pain.

                  " Watch him."

Glorfindel nodded.

                  " I will."

Ereinion's eyes rolled back.  Someone else bent beside Glorfindel, allowing the golden haired to wipe his suddenly blurred eyes.  

                  " He is still alive," the silver haired lord said, " Help me move him to a tent."

Glorfindel nodded.  Celeborn glanced at another Elf.

                  " You.  When the Peredhil returns with Círdan send him directly to me."

~*~

                  Elrond's shoulders drooped as he watched Isildur clasp the Ring to his chest and walk off.  Círdan just shook his head.

                  " We were so close," Círdan murmured.

Elrond scuffed a foot against the ground.

_*Failure._

It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

~*~

                  Celeborn shook his head.  He looked up at Glorfindel.

                  " Get Elrond.  Ereinion will not last the night."

                  " Thank you for that encouragement," came a breathy voice.

Celeborn looked down at the young king.  He brushed away the strands of hair clinging to Ereinion's dirt smudged face.

                  " I am sorry.  Maybe Elrond can do something.  He always had the skill for finding a new cure."

Ereinion weakly shook his head.

                  " There is no way to put skin and blood back over my stomach now."

~*~

                  Elrond's shoulders laid drooped and he dragged his sword behind him.  His right arm felt numb and he was sure to keep his eyes rooted to the ground.  He did not wish to speak to anyone.

                  " Hail, Elrond, king of the Elves of Arda."

Elrond's head darted up, staring at the dirt-smudged Elf.  His eyes widened in horror.

                  " You lie."

                  " Aye, be you quiet," a sharp voice came.

                  Glorfindel materialized from the darkness.  He sent the soldier a smoldering look.

                  " Speak not what you do not know."

Elrond grabbed Glorfindel's arm, searching the Elf's eyes.

                  " Tell me."

Glorfindel shrugged.

                  " He is not dead."

_*Yet..._

~*~

                  Celeborn looked up at the tent doorway when Elrond entered.  Ereinion's eyes were barely open.  Celeborn rose and touched Elrond's arm, pulling him off to the side a bit.

_*See what you can do.  There was too much blood lost._

Elrond pinched the bridge of his nose.

_*If you could do nothing, then I doubt I shall fare any better._

Celeborn just gave a short nod.  He motioned for Glorfindel to follow him out.

                  Elrond sat beside Ereinion.  The King's eyes slowly focused on Elrond, the pupils oddly dilated and unfocused, looking akin to one that is drunk.

                  " I will not survive the night if I read Celeborn and your expressions."

Elrond shook his head, pushing away reality at that moment.

_*He cannot die.  He is Ereinion Gil-galad._

Elrond hoped his voice would sound assuring.

                  " You are an Elf.  You will make it through.  You have seen worse."

Ereinion shook his head gently.  Elrond bit his lip.  It was an odd and sickening feeling to see the powerful king so helpless and suffering.

                  " It is like my soul is suspended from me.  As if all I must do is let go and then I will be gone."

                  " Then hold onto it for Eru's sake."

Ereinion just stared at Elrond's sharp outburst.  Ereinion shook his head.

_*You knew he would not take this well._

                  " Call in Celeborn, please, Elrond."

                  Elrond rose and did as told.  Celeborn entered, his eyes dark with worry and uncertainty.  Ereinion motioned to the crown lying on a table not too far away.  Celeborn bowed his head and understood.  Celeborn picked up the crown, ignoring Elrond's piercing gaze.  Ereinion motioned Elrond close so that he could rest a hand on the half-elven's shoulder.

                  " I, Ereinion Gil-galad, high king of Arda," Ereinion's voice faltered, " Pass the right of the crown to my heir, Elrond Peredhil, son of Eärendil."

Elrond shook his head, furiously rubbing at the rivers running down his cheeks.  Ereinion was really dying.  The Elf was going to leave the shores of Arda and never return.  He was about to forsake Elrond.

_*Just like everyone else._

Ereinion clasped Elrond's shoulder.

                  " Be strong, Peredhil."

The hand fell and Elrond stood, turning away from the bed, a hand shading his eyes.  

                  Celeborn looked at the half-elven with sympathetic eyes.  He rose, clasping the Elf's shoulder.

                  " He sleeps now."

Elrond just nodded.  Celeborn looked down.

_*He is your future son-in-law and you cannot comfort him._

Elrond wiped his eyes, turning.  Celeborn took a step back, seeing the stern expression firmly in place.  Elrond's eyes turned down to the crown in Celeborn's hands.

                  " He will not wake again," Celeborn said softly, extending it to the heir.

Elrond took it.  He took his seat back beside Ereinion's side and consented to playing with it.

~*~

                  Elrond kept a hawk-like watch on Ereinion.  A groan came from the bed hours after the camp had died down and retired.  Elrond leaned over, easing the king's pain.  Ereinion's eyes opened a bit.  He hoped Elrond did not hear the labored breathing.  Elrond let the tears come again, this time, not caring who saw.

*He is dying.  He can barely breathe now and there is nothing I can do.  All my readings are for naught now.

Ereinion took Elrond's hand, seeing the crown dangling in the other.

                  " Bury me at Imladris?  At my favorite spot, where the sun peeks over the hills and lays its fire in the Valley."

Elrond laid his head down on the edge of the cot.  Ereinion closed his eyes feeling the tears biting his eyes.  When Elrond raised his head up, Ereinion simply tipped up Elrond's chin.

                  " Do not mourn for me for I go to a better place to wait for you."

Elrond just nodded.  Ereinion closed his eyes, a peaceful smile gracing his grime-covered face.

                  " _Namarië_," Ereinion whispered.

And then it happened.  The room dulled.  Ereinion's body lay still and dormant, the _fëa_ resurrected to Mandos' halls.  Elrond stood.  He tried to push away the tears, biting his lips before they trembled and the tears cascaded down his cheeks.  

*I am now truly all alone.  There is no one left.  It is all hopeless.

~*~

                  A shadow of what Elrond had been exited the tent.  His unseeing eyes swept over them all.  Isildur stepped forward, the Ring attached to his neck.

                  " How is the king?"

Elrond's empty eyes fell upon him.

                  " His majesty, Ereinion Gil-Galad is dead."

Celeborn was the first to make any move.  He pointed to the mithril circlet Elrond held.

                  " It is your duty."

Elrond stared at it a moment before placing it upon his head.

~*~

                  Celebrían laughed, watching the young girl run around.  Celebrisse sat nearby, watching them with a smile, as she rested her hands on her once again large abdomen.  

                  " Ataralasse," Celebrisse said softly, " Go see what is holding your father up."

The girl danced off.  Celebrían smiled.

*She is her father's joy.

As if to prove it, Erestor came around the corner, holding the giggling girl.  He deposited her into her mother's lap, giving Celebrisse's cheek a quick kiss and continuing on his way.

                  " What is it?"  Celebrisse asked.

He looked back.

                  " The King's, Glorfindel's and Celeborn's forces just arrived at the gates."

                  " Ereinion's, Glorfindel's and Celeborn's?"  Celebrían's face fell as she scrambled up.

*Please dear Eru, no.

~*~

                  Celebrían smile faded into relief.

*He is safe.

She noticed the crown upon his brow and the state of mourning that the Elves were in.  Celeborn approached his daughter, hugging her.

                  " Let Elrond be.  Ereinion is dead."  He whispered gently in her ear.

Elrond looked up at Celebrían, his eyes connecting with hers.  He then turned his head away and swept inside.  Celebrían dropped her head.

~*~

                  " Elrond?"

She hesitantly entered.  He looked up at her from over a book.  His eyes returned to the book as he took a sip of his tea.

                  " Yes?"

Celebrían was dumbstruck under his piercing gaze. 

                  " I am sorry-"

He shut his book with a loud slap as he stood.

                  " You should return to Lindon."

Celebrían followed him.

                  " You push me away?"

Elrond glanced back at her in mid-reach to replace the book in his vast personal library.

*Dear Eru, she is still as beautiful as the day I left.  Curse this war.  Curse all I lost.  Curse myself.

                  " I need time to think."

Celebrían nodded.  She pulled Vilya off her neck and placed it in his hands.  She then lifted her head high as she walked out.  Elrond watched her go, placing the necklace around his neck.

*I will never call for her.  She knows it too.

He glanced back at the crown shimmering upon his desk with an air of distaste.

*First I must rid myself of that.  

~*~

                  Elrond found his room and began rummaging through a chest.  He found the worn out blanket.

*Even old Elves can be childish.

The faded and thin blanket bore the mark of Idril.  It was the same Eärendil had cried into when his parents forsook him.  Elrond had found no solace in it during Elros' death and doubted he found find any in lieu of Ere…of HIS death.

                  Elrond shook his head, pulling it around his shoulders and moving away from the window.  Lightening flashed, revealing that a storm approached.  He slid down a wall beside his window and stared out it vacantly.

*I cannot even bear to say HIS name anymore.

Elrond closed his eyes.  He pulled his body into a small ball and prayed that Arda would end in the next second.

~*~

                  Glorfindel shook his head.  His black robes would have made his invisible, but his bright yellow hair defeated his stealth.  Erestor glanced up from his managing of Imladris.  His desk was covered with papers and it looked as if the Elf had not slept for many nights.  

                  " Do you need any help?"

Erestor sighed, dropping the papers he held.

                  " I need Elrond to resume his rule."

Glorfindel shook his head.

                  " Since there is no way in Arda that is going to happen, what can I do?"

~*~

                  Elrond moved mechanically.  He looked at Vilya around his neck.  He violently tore it off his neck, breaking the chain and hurled it into a drawer.  He dressed and then entered his study.  Both Erestor and Glorfindel looked surprised to see him.  He sent them nods.

                  " Forget this paperwork, I can handle this.  I want every relic having to do with the high king to be moved to a room on the other side of the house.  Mark it with his mark and then leave that room to be."

                  " Elrond," Glorfindel began.

He received only a scorching glance before Elrond walked towards his books, pulling a few out to do with politics.  Erestor and Glorfindel walked down the hall.

*I thought when he cut himself off at Elros' death was bad.  Now he is trying to forget that Ereinion even existed.

Glorfindel shook his head.

                  " What do I know?  I am only a warrior."

~*~

                  Elrond pulled his arms close to his body as he watched the Elves place the body into the ground and then cover it up.  Elrond did not wear the crown, for he had outmaneuvered the laws.  

_*Thank Eru I found that passage allowing independent rules with the rulers answering to me if wrongs are committed._

The Elves moved away and returned to Imladris at his bidding.

                  " You are all free to go," Elrond said to his household.

He crouched beside the grave, knowing that with Ereinion lay faithful Aeglos.  A little body crouched beside him.

                  " Everyone is sad just like you."

                  Elrond looked down at the caramel brown haired girl.  She smiled up at him.

                  " You shouldn't be-"

                  " Ataralasse."

Both glanced up at Erestor.  Elrond waved a hand.

                  " She is fine, Erestor.  She can stay if she wishes."

Ataralasse smiled victoriously, perching herself beside Elrond.  Erestor sighed.

                  " If you really wish."

Elrond looked down at the little girl.

                  " So why did you want to stay with me?"

She grinned a sunny smile that reminded him of Celebrían.

                  " Because I wanna see you smile."

Elrond ruffled her hair.

                  " You will wait a long time then."

He rose.  The girl followed, her hand attached to his tunic.  Elrond glanced behind him.

_*Great.  I have a shadow._


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

One hundred and seven years have passed.

                  Celebrían paced Lindon.  She finally gave an exasperated sigh, kicking a large glass vase sitting on the ground.  She watched it shatter into a millions pieces.  Rivulets of blood spilled from her lower leg and foot.  She bit back a cry and limped back to her bed.

*Serves me right for kicking glass.

                  " Celebrían?"

Both Celeborn and Galadriel rushed in, pausing when they saw the shattered glass.

                  " Why did you kick it, Celebrían?"  Galadriel asked, wetting a washcloth to tend to Celebrían's bleeding foot.

                  " I want to go to Imladris."

Her parents exchanged a silent glance.  Galadriel finally spoke.

                  " Elrond will-"

                  Celebrían stilled her mother's motions.

                  " He is not going to send for me.  We all know that."

                  " Then he does not deserve you," Celeborn replied from his gathering of the pieces.

                  " Would you wish Nana if you lost your closest friend?  What did you do when Thingol died?"

The parents exchanged glances.  Galadriel arched an eyebrow.  

                  " Your daughter does make an excellent point."

Celeborn sighed.

                  " Point taken and won.  Once that foot is wrapped, you may pack."

~*~

                  Elrond stared at the piece of parchment.  Ataralasse had suggested he write it.  She had seen him staring at the picture of Celebrían.

                  " Have you written it?" 

Elrond's head jerked up, his face full of surprise before it turned back to his normal mask.

                  " Is it any of your business?"

Erestor just shrugged.

                  " Ataralasse told me you were writing to her."

Elrond sighed.

                  " Is it right, Erestor?"

Erestor glanced at him.  It was a huge step just to have Elrond out of his room and speaking.  Elrond had mourned far longer for his king than brother.

                  " Pardon?"  Erestor wanted to make sure he fully understood Elrond.

                  " It is so soon after Ereinion's death.  I thought I would mourn for longer, but it is as if I have a peace about it.  That after all these years of trying to push him away, I still have peace."

Erestor motioned for Elrond to follow.  They wandered down along unused hall pausing at a door.

                  " If you can enter this room, then your grief is gone."

                  Elrond stared at the mark upon the door.  He closed his eyes, and then pushed the door open.  Erestor followed him inside.  Elrond looked around at it all.  He pulled open the drapes and pressed his lips together seeing the dust gathering on all the relics and dancing in the sunbeams

                  " Tell the maids this room needs to be cleaned and the objects in it arranged so each is seen.  Here, Ereinion Gil-Galad shall live on."

Erestor clasped Elrond's shoulder.

                  " I am glad you are finally back."

A light shone in Elrond's eyes.

                  " I am glad to be back."

~*~

                  Celebrían smiled as they entered the valley.  Her eyes shone as the havens came into sight, and then Elrond.  He stood, hands behind his back, awaiting them.

                  " I sent news of our presence ahead.  I did not tell him you came though, Kel," Celeborn said softly.

                  " That is a change, Adar.  I would think you would wish to give him time to hide so that you can keep me forever."

Celeborn's eyes turned sad.

                  " I wish I could, Celebrían, but you must live a life away from me."

They all turned their eyes ahead.

~*~

                  Elrond's heart jumped slightly, seeing Celebrían.  Ataralasse smiled victoriously.

                  " Will she remain here, Adar?"

Erestor shrugged, leaning down.

                  " Elrond has just begun living again.  Her visit may be premature."

~*~

                  Elrond took a breath as the family approached.

                  " Celeborn, Galadriel," he paused, " Celebrían."

Celebrían sent him a smile.  

                  " May I request an audience with you, Master Elrond?"

The three were surprised to see a bit of a twinkle in his eyes as he tapped his lips.

                  " Let me ask Erestor-"

                  " By Eru, Elrond.  Get out of here.  I can take care of our guests," Erestor exclaimed.

Elrond turned back.

                  " I guess I am free then."

He extended his arm.  Celebrían instead took his hand.

                  " Shall we walk beside the river?" she asked.

                  He steered towards it, ignoring the curious stares of the Elves.

                  " Are you happy to see me?" she asked

Elrond shrugged.

                  " I am glad you have come.  You have saved me a sheet of parchment."

Celebrían's smile grew.

                  " You were about to send for me?"

Elrond nodded.

                  " I have the letter up in my study."

Celebrían looked up at him, her face radiant.

                  " Do you still love me?"

Elrond looked down.

                  " I do not think I can love anyone.  I have just returned from my grieving.  I would not seek to burden you with my memories and my tainted spirit."

Celebrían touched his chest, laying her hand over his heart.

                  " I ask only for your heart at this moment."

                  " Shall I give you a knife to cut it from me?"

                  Celebrían shook her head.

                  " I would rather its holder to be intact with it also."

Elrond nodded.

                  " If you give me time and you remain here, maybe we…" he looked away and then up, " Can have something."

                  " I will remain here until the end of Arda," Celebrían replied, " If that is what it takes to have you."

Elrond kissed her hand.  

                  " Thank you."

She brushed her lips against his.

                  " I love you."

Elrond simply began to escort her back towards the havens.

~*~

                  Glorfindel leaned down to Erestor.

                  " Well they are both smiling.  That can only mean good."

Erestor merely arched his eyebrow.

                  " Celebrían is smiling," he corrected.

Glorfindel shook his head.

                  " Look again, old Elf.  There is a smile on Elrond's face."

Erestor shook his head.

                  " Calling me an old Elf.  You are nearly three times my age."

Glorfindel just shrugged.

                  " At least I have better eyesight."

~*~

                  Elrond sat alone in his study, pipe in his mouth as he scanned a book.  His bare feet were placed upon a mountain of papers on his desk.

                  " Is this how the lord of Imladris lives now?"

Elrond shot up from his chair in surprise.

                  " I thought…thought…everyone…asleep."

Celebrían laughed slightly.

                  " I could not sleep.  I am too restless.  Where is that letter you wrote?  I wish to read it."

Elrond shrugged.

                  " You are here now.  Why wish to…"

Celebrían was pouting.  Elrond gave a long sigh.

                  " Okay, let me find it."

                  Celebrían took a seat beside the roaring fireplace.  She pulled a worn blanket from a nearby chair.  Her fingers ran over the faded mark of Idril before she pulled it around her shoulders securely.

                  " Here it is," Elrond did not meet her eyes when he handed it to her.

Celebrían patted the ground beside her.  Elrond settled beside her after a moment's hesitation.  She turned so he too could read the writing, so beautifully scrawled upon the parchment.  Celebrían had also been in awe of his calligraphic style of writing.  No other male had such beautiful writing, yet it became Elrond.  She sent him a mirthful smile.

                  " Read it to me."

Elrond's face burned even in the dim firelight.

                  " It is legible for your own eyes, Bree."

Celebrían nonetheless put it in his hands.

                  " I have missed the sound of your voice.  Please.  Read it."

                  He took it hesitantly.  Celebrían curled up against him so she could see it also.

                  " My dearest Celebrían."

Celebrían smiled up at him.

                  " I like it when you address your letters like that."

                  " Need I go on?"  Elrond began to fold the letter closed.

                  " Desist and read," Celebrían exclaimed softly, pulling the letter from him.

                  She unfolded it; carefully holding it out so they could both read it.  She looked up at him and he dropped his chin onto her shoulder to read it.

                  " My dearest Celebrían," Elrond cleared his throat, lifting his head from her shoulder, " I pray this letter is not a century and seven years too late.  Truth be known, until a few days ago, I had no intention of sending for you and that was simply a foolish idea.  I ask for you to come to Imladris.  Be you upset, I shall understand.  If you do not come for you have found another, then I send my blessings.  Imladris and its lord shall await your answer.  If in a year you have not come, then the matter shall never be spoken of again and I shall know your answer.  Until that day, I shall await your letter or presence."  Elrond paused.

                  " Finish it," Celebrían urged.

                  " Yours, Elrond," he finished in a whisper.

He nervously cleared his throat folding the letter and placing it on the ground.  It was then Celebrían noted that his long dark locks lay undone.  

                  Celebrían took the letter, watching him fidget.  She ran a soft hand through his velvet hair.

                  " I guess you have your answer."

He looked up in surprise, his eyes swiftly searching hers.

*What does she mean?  Does she mean to say she leaves in the morning?  Or she wishes to wed Sauron over I?

Celebrían tilted her head proudly and then smiled demurely.  She ran a hand over his cheek.

_*He fears my words_.

Elrond lifted his eyes apprehensively.

                  " Did you truly think I would find another?"

                  A loud sigh was released from his lips.  Celebrían watched his shoulders seem to droop in relief.  He ran a gentle finger along her jaw, ending it at the point of her ear and watching her shiver.

                  " In my heart I hoped you would not, but you are far from unattractive, Bree.  You could have any male your heart desired."

She poked a finger into his chest, smiling at his slightly shocked expression as he glanced down at her finger and then up at her.

                  " And that includes you, Peredhil; and you are my only choice."

                  His eyes darkened so dramatically that the tiny speckles of light cast from the fire sparkled like stars amidst the darkness.  She tipped her face up, hoping he would understand her body language.  His lips curled up slightly before he claimed her lips possessively.  She smiled against his lips.

*He still chews on his lips.

Elrond's gentle fingers twisted themselves in her glimmering mane.

*I have waited far too long for this.

Celebrían's eyes watched him carefully as he fumbled around in his robes for something.  Her eyes widened and then a smile overcame her angelic features.

*If he is looking for what I think he is, I swear my life to this Elf.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

                  Elrond's mind flew as he tried to locate the pouch in his many pockets.

_*I picked them up this morning and then where did I put them?_

His fingers connected with soft velvet and he sighed in relief.  He looked up at her, searching her eyes.

                  " I know not if these are premature, but I should try," he said softly.

_*I pray I am not doing this in a foolish stupor._

He hesitantly produced the pouch, never noticing Celebrían's smile grow.

_*I am swearing my life to this Elf, by Eru._

Elrond nervously emptied the pouch, revealing the two silver rings.  Celebrían smiled at his trembling hands.  Elrond tried to still his hands.

_*I hope she is not seeing what a fool I am._

Celebrían leaned over, her gentle hands stilling his trembling ones.  Elrond looked up.

_*Here goes nothing…_

                  " Shall I wait to present these?"

Celebrían fingered one, her eyes glancing over the beautiful craftsmanship.  Elrond had produced only the best for her.  Her ring had a beautiful diamond in the center surrounded with sapphires jutting from the silver band.  His was plain and simple, without any adornment.  Elrond felt as if he was about to die from anxiety.

_*She is hesitating.           _

Celebrían hid her smile.

_*I am pausing to look at the rings. _

                  Celebrían tilted her head up, her face totally stern.  Elrond's heart fell.  His eyes turned to the ground and he began to close his hand over the rings.  She stopped him.

                  " What are you doing, Elrond?"

He looked back up and saw the smile she tried horribly to conceal.  His eyes lightened with hope.

                  " You need not think the offer is premature.  I would have taken a ring before you left for Dagorlad.  I know exactly who I want and time only makes the heart grow fonder."

Elrond chuckled at the last phrase, closing his eyes in relief.

_*How I love this woman.  What would I have done if she refused?_

                  " You have been reading in the Library of Lindon."

Celebrían nodded.

                  " Aye.  You were not there, so your writings are as close to your soul as I can get without actually having you beside me."  She allowed him to take her hand.  " Your works are fascinating."

Elrond glanced up at her.

                  " Thank you."

                  " Thank you, _Dineth_," Celebrían corrected as the ring slid onto her finger easily.

Elrond glanced up, his lips turned up in a slight smile.  Celebrían slid his ring onto his finger.  She then smoothed his long hair, gently kissing his lips.  Elrond looked down at the ring and the weight of what he had just did fell on him.  Celebrían caught the change.

_*Dear Eru, I just asked her to marry me.  What…How…Me…Mandos…_

Celebrían tipped up his chin.

                  " Do not begin to analyze, Elrond.  Leave this be.  I love you; you love me.  That is all that matters," she said softly.

Elrond gently cupped her face, his eyes delving deep into hers.

                  " I do love thee."

She hugged him and then tried to pull away.  Elrond gave a small yelp.  Celebrían looked at her hand before beginning to giggle.  It turned into full-out laughter.  Elrond soon joined in.

                  " The ring…is stuck," Celebrían managed through giggles.

Elrond turned his head.

                  " Can you remove it?"

Celebrían carefully tried to untangle his tresses from the ring.

                  " There."

The two looked at each other and the laughter began again.

                  " Would you two quiet down in here?" an angry Glorfindel stuck his head inside.

Two innocent little faces looked up at him.

                  " Sorry, Glorfindel," Celebrían bit her lip, trying to not laugh.

Glorfindel simply glanced at the both of them again, his eyes lingering on the glimmer of light.  He showed no surprise on his face, though inwardly he smiled.

*I will get my revenge, you two little innocent Balrogs.  You just wait, Elrond.  Everyone will know of this engagement.

~*~

                  Elrond walked her back to her room.  Celebrían swayed like a sapling in the wind, her eyes half-open.  Elrond supported her, seeing her weaving was caused by the lack of sleep.  She gave him a drunk-like smile, at her door.

                  " G'night."

Elrond leaned down kissing her cheek.

                  " Go to bed, Bree."

She just smiled again, leaning against her door.  She pushed it open and disappeared inside.  

                  Elrond sighed, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets.  His right hand seemed unnaturally heavy with the new weight of the ring.

*It feels almost like the heaviness of death.

He chuckled slightly, aimlessly ambling out into the gardens.  He clasped his hands behind his back, closing his eyes to breathe in the sweet fragrance.  His delicate nose picked just a hint of an unfamiliar scent.  He began towards it.

_*Where do I remember that smell?_

                  Elrond came to a standstill.  His eyes misted as he stared at the garden surrounding the place they had laid Ereinion to rest.  Elrond closed his eyes.

*Lindon.  Tis the one place where Aeglos grew.

He gently fingered one flower with a sigh.  

_*How I could use his council now.  _    

His eyes turned up to the stars.

*Where are you, o hailed father when I have needed you?  You are in the skies distant and faraway and sailing far from me.  I am glad I have never needed your guidance, for I doubt I would have taken it from one as distant as the Valar.

He crossed his arms, brushing them briskly as he returned inside.  High above, the light of the Gil-Estel dulled and did not brighten again that night.

~*~

                  Glorfindel slid into the breakfast hall at an alarming rate.  Many Elves stared at his disarray of clothing and hair.  Glorfindel sent them all a charming smile, smoothing his robes, while his eyes searched for someone.

                  " Erestor," he finally spotted the dark haired Elf.

Erestor looked up and then took a double take.

                  " By Eru, what hit you, Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel rolled his eyes, taking a moment to use a silver plate as a mirror.

                  " They wear silver rings," he said in a low voice.

Erestor's head darted up, his eyes searching Glorfindel's profile with wide-eyes.

                  " How do you know this?"

Glorfindel sent him a smirk.

                  " I saw them last night.  The two were making a racket in his study."

Erestor's eyes widened at that.  Glorfindel said nothing more, letting Erestor hold the false impression of what the "racket" was.  Erestor craned his neck, trying to see over the many Elves.

                  " They are not here yet," Erestor said in a disappointed voice.

Glorfindel shrugged.

                  " It just gives me more time to spread the news."

~*~

                  Elrond stared down at the silver ring contrasting against his dark green robes.  He twisted it nervously, allowing a servant to braid his hair.  His mind was so faraway, he did not notice the hands move away and two new ones take over.  Elrond twitched his nose as the smell of jasmine pricked it.

_*Who wears…Celebrían…_

He looked up in the mirror and his stern expression lightened.

                  " You need not do this, Bree."

Celebrían smiled back, her fingers nimbly finishing the braiding.

                  " I came to hurry you along.  I did not know you took so long to ready yourself…"

Elrond watched her as she continued talking.  Her lips smiled and moved animatedly, as her eyes shone with the same radiance as the sun.

*How was I, the Peredhel, blessed with the child of light? 

His expression darkened slightly.

*How long will this engagement last before she comes to her senses?

                  Celebrían watched his face darken and her eyes became worried.  She sensed his thoughts and sat on the bench beside him.

                  " Elrond, do not doubt this," she said softly," I would not take the ring only to return it later.  No matter how beautiful it is.  You know I am not that kind of a woman."

Elrond turned to face her.

                  " Forgive me, tis just-"

                  " I know," Celebrían quieted him, " Come now, we have breakfast to face."

Elrond made a face.

                  " It shall be like the time I was named heir."

                  " Aye, women will try their hardest to bed you before I do."

                  Elrond's mouth was half-open as he stared down at her.  He was by no means innocent having had Ereinion give him "the talk", but to hear her speak of it so flippantly…  Celebrían giggled slightly, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

                  " There is no use in ignoring what awaits…"

                  " A bed?"  Elrond raised an eyebrow.

Celebrían laughed and then pushed him, a tiny blush lighting her cheeks.  Elrond did not retaliate, merely taking her hand.  He lifted it to his lips, gently kissing it, causing Celebrían's blush furthered its coloration.

                  " You look exquisite this morning, Bree."

Her eyes shone with pride at his compliment.  

                  " Thank you," she stopped him so she could adjust his robes, " You look quite…like yourself."

Elrond chuckled a bit, though his stomach lurched when he noticed how close to the breakfast hall they were.

*I have to survive this morning with its endless jokes and comments.  How I dreaded this.  I should have wed her last night.

Elrond bit the inside of his lip as the picture of Celebrían's angry parents came to mind.

*I am glad I did not.

He caught her worried glance up at him.  He smiled reassuringly, squeezing her hand and eliciting a smile from her.  She lifted a hand to trail down his jaw with the lightest of touches.  Elrond leaned his head down, stealing the quickest of kisses.  Celebrían went up on tiptoe, trying to obtain another.  Elrond obliged, before pulling away.  He ran a hand down her cheek, cupping it.

*I believe I can face anything as long as she is by my side.

Elrond smiled slightly, his gaze still on her standing beside him.  He extended a hand to her.  Celebrían took it, her eyes as apprehensive as his.

                  " Here goes nothing," Elrond said cheerily, causing her to smile.

They pushed open the doors to the hall.

~*~

                  Elves surged forward, seeing that the rumor drifting about was true.  Congratulations and well wishes seemed to suffocate the two.  Celebrían admired Elrond's poise as he took in everything with a polite, yet distant expression.  Her face mirrored the uncertainty she felt.  He looked down at her.

*Can you breathe?

She just ducked her head slightly.

*Not with all these wishes falling upon me.

~*~

                  Glorfindel crossed his arms smugly, seeing the crowd around the couple.

*Revenge has been dealt.

Erestor chuckled, slowly rising from his seat when Elrond caught his eye.  The Elf moved to try and save the couple.

                  " Who told?"  Elrond asked softly once they escaped.

He did not need to be told.  His gaze fell on the Cheshire-cat smile his head of security wore on his face.  Elrond's eyebrows rose challengingly.  As Elrond passed Glorfindel, he managed to "accidentally" run into an attendant.  A bowl of fruit and juices collapsed on Glorfindel's head.  Celebrían bit back a giggle, releasing Elrond's hand.  She placed her hands on the sticky material, taking a napkin to wipe off Glorfindel's shoulders.

                  " Tis only what you deserve, Glorfindel; and I believe it is better than anything Elrond could have done to you.  He left his dagger in his room this morning."

Glorfindel's face blanched slightly as he continued wiping off the sticky substance.  Celebrían kissed his cheek.

                  " Enjoy your breakfast, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel rose abruptly and left the room.

                  Celebrían rejoined Elrond, taking her seat and allowing him to push in the chair behind her.

                  " Already turning an eye to one of my advisors?"  Elrond asked in a soft teasing voice as he filled her goblet.

                  " Actually, I told him to enjoy his breakfast," Celebrían placed her napkin in her lap, " I do believe he will keep to his own business."

Elrond gave a soft snort.

_*That will happen when dead Elves…_

                  Elrond mentally cursed himself, closing his eyes.  He had walked right into his nightmares.  He took a deep breath, cutting into the plate laid before him.  

                  " Elrond, you did embarrass him greatly.  He left," Celebrían said softly.  Her sharp gaze caught Elrond's trembling hands.  " What is it?"

Elrond shook his head.

                  " I will be fine."

Celebrían nodded.

                  " You will speak to Glorfindel later?"

Elrond nodded.

                  " And you will tell me what bothers you later?"  Celebrían further inquired.

Elrond sighed.

                  " Yes, I will tell you later."

Celebrían smiled up at him.

                  " You are easy to persuade when you are grumpy."

Elrond looked at her with a faux miffed expression.  Celebrían just laughed.  Elrond shook his head.

                  " Please do not give that secret away to any counselors."

Celebrían leaned over.

                  " I think that it would not matter.  Only I can persuade you against you."

Elrond finished chewing the bite he had taken.

                  " Point taken, counselor."


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

                  Elrond found Glorfindel later.  The lord was leaning over a balcony, inspecting the guards milling around.  Glorfindel chose to ignore Elrond even when the dark haired lord leaned against the balcony beside him.

                  " Forgive me if I embarrassed you at breakfast," Elrond said softly.

Glorfindel looked down and then back up, towards the horizon.

                  " I owe you an apology.  I should have let you be the one to announce the news."

Elrond shook his head.                         

                  " Twas not that that bothered me."

                  " Then what was it?" Glorfindel asked.

                  Elrond lifted his chin under Glorfindel's intense stare.  He had forgotten how menacing Glorfindel could be when ruffled.

_*No wonder he defeated a Balrog.  He probably stared it to death._

                  " I just came to apologize, Glorfindel." Elrond pushed back, away from the balcony railing.  " You can take it or leave it."

Glorfindel watched Elrond begin to walk away.  He began to mentally count.

_*Three…two…one…_

Elrond spun back around.

                  " Okay, I admit, I was miffed that you spread the news.  You of all people should have known that I would hate a welcoming committee."

Glorfindel shook his head with a jesting smile.

                  " Then you should have been quieter last night."

                  Elrond pounded a fist against the railing.  Glorfindel moved his hands away when the rail vibrated harshly.  

_*He is far beyond irritated._

Elrond leaned his back against the railing, looking up at the intricate ceiling of overlying curves.  Glorfindel moved away to lean against a pillar.

                  " I also apologized, Elrond.  Will you take it or leave it?"

Elrond's hands tightened against the rail as he used it to push himself away from the edge violently.  The balcony cracked under his harsh shove.  Glorfindel leapt forward, hearing the crack.  

_*Is this how Tuor felt when I fell?_

Glorfindel turned and sprinted down the stairs.  He encountered Erestor and Celebrisse.

                  " Keep Celebrían in her room for as long as you can."  He pulled Erestor with him.  " Come on."

~*~

                  Elrond put a dazed hand to his head.  He opened his eyes, or thought he did.  He closed them again and the opened, but the darkness did not fade.  He shook his head, sitting up and pinching his arm.

_*I am indeed awake, but where is my vision?_

Someone bent in front of him, clenching his upper arms.

                  " Elrond, are you ok?"

It was Glorfindel.  Elrond motioned clumsily for Glorfindel to lean a head in.

                  " I can see nothing."

~*~

                  Glorfindel's head jerked back as if he had been burnt.  He looked at Erestor with wide eyes and then at the gathering Elves.

                  " He is fine.  Back to as you were.  Twas a nasty fall, but he will be fine.  He is an Elf you know."  Glorfindel trilled in an unnatural voice.

The Elves went back to their business sending them inquiring looks.  Erestor crouched down beside Glorfindel.

                  " Elrond?"

Glorfindel groaned, hearing the female voice.

                  " I thought your wife was going to watch her, Erestor," he muttered.

                  " Celebrían, I need your help, dear.  I have some things you should look over and I also need that frame of yours so I can get measurements for a certain dress," Celebrisse's voice came.

The three males gave sighs of relief.

                  Erestor turned his attention back to Elrond.

                  " Elrond, I want your eyes to follow my finger."

Elrond pressed his lips together irritably, staring straight ahead into the unfailing darkness.

                  " I told Glorfindel that I could not see.  I will tell it to you.  I cannot see anything."

Erestor looked at Glorfindel with an affirming head nod.

                  " He speaks the truth.  He would have jerked back if he had saw how close my finger was to his eye."

Elrond gave an impatient sigh.

                  " Can you please take me to my study so I-"

                  " You cannot read, Elrond.  Even if we took you there, you could do nothing," Erestor reminded gently.

Elrond sighed.  He shifted, trying to stretch his long legs.

                  " Can I at least be removed from this place?  My legs hurt."

The two Elves helped him up.

~*~

                  Celebrían watched the three Elves worriedly, ignoring Celebrisse.  Erestor had been performing some sort of test on Elrond.  She shuddered.

*Elrond did not move when Erestor's finger was about to touch his eye.  I wonder what kind of a test that is?

Celebrisse touched Celebrían's shoulder.  Celebrían turned.

                  " Forgive me, Celebrisse.  I must see to Elrond."

Celebrían picked up her skirts and ran after the three Elves.  Celebrisse threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

                  " My head will be on Elrond's mantelpiece."

~*~

                  " Elrond?"

Celebrían expected Elrond's eyes to find her, but they remained fixed straight ahead.

                  " Elrond?" she said again, standing right in front of him.

His eyes moved, as if trying to find her.

                  " In front of you," Glorfindel said softly.

Elrond's eyes focused on her, but their unseeing position unnerved her.

                  " What is going on?" she asked.

                  " May we please leave this public area?"  Elrond replied softly.

The four moved into Elrond's nearby study.

                  Celebrían watched her fiancée put a hand out, catching his desk.  He shrugged off Glorfindel's and Erestor's helping hands, finding his chair by touch.  Celebrían knelt before Elrond, taking his hands.

                  " What happened?" she asked worriedly, looking up at him.

                  " Elrond fell from the balcony," Glorfindel answered, looking down.

Elrond squeezed her hand as if he knew her horrified expression.

                  " Tis nothing serious, Bree."

                  " You cannot see, Elrond.  That is terribly serious," Erestor countered.

                  Elrond's face darkened.

                  " I had wanted that to remain between us."

Celebrían ran a hand down his face.

                  " Why did you not want me to know?"

Elrond's tongue snaked out between his lips, moistening them.

                  " Tis not just you.  If any find out that I am incapable of ruling Imladris, it can be wrenched from me."  Elrond turned his head so that he looked in her general direction.  " If I am proven incompetent, then Imladris will go to your parents, for your mother is the last of the house of Finarfin.  I am the last of Fingolfin and it will automatically go to the next closest blood relative."

Celebrían shook her head.

                  " No one will know from my mouth.  Need I send messages to my mother?"

                  Elrond sighed before nodding.

                  " I cannot see or I would be able to heal myself."  He leaned back in his chair.  " I suspect though it is simply temporary for severe head trauma will constitute these symptoms."

Celebrían's eyes were full of tears.

                  " Do not speak of yourself as if you are another case.  I will send for my mother at once."

Elrond caught her hand.

                  " Bree, give me five days.  If it has not cleared up by then, then I shall send for your mother."

Celebrían's lips trembled.

                  " What if it does not go away?"

Elrond shrugged.

                  " Life will go on."

~*~

                  Elrond sat alone on the balcony.  He had asked Glorfindel to leave him alone, but he could hear the seneschal pacing in the inner room.  Elrond turned his head at the soft rustle of leaves.  His hearing had become unnaturally keen.  He had heard every bit of a conversation not too far away.

                  " How is he?" he caught Erestor's whisper.

                  " Fine, but it is far too odd to not see a book in his hand."

                  " Celebrían has been pacing.  She wishes to send for her mother immediately, but dares not to forego his wishes."

                  " How is she taking it?"

Erestor gave a sigh.

                  " She has been sobbing.  Celebrisse says that for some reason Celebrían is blaming herself for the accident, even though the girl was nowhere near the site."

                  Glorfindel sighed.  He shifted his position.

                  " I caught a glimpse of what Tuor must have felt when I fell.  I was utterly and completely helpless.  I could do nothing to stop his fall."  There was a long pause.  " If it is permanent, I will never forgive myself.  I angered him and he had already loosened the railing.  I knew this, yet I did not tell him."

                  " Do not beat yourself up about it.  Nothing can be done now.  We simply must wait.  His sight will come back to him."

                  Elrond shifted himself.  He heard the door open and soft footsteps enter.

                  " Am I allowed to see him?"  Celebrían asked softly.

Her voice held tears in it.  She had been crying and quite hard by the tremor in her voice.

                  " He has not forbid you into his presence before," Glorfindel replied.  " When you are finished talking with him, alert me.  I do not want him trying to guide himself around Imladris."

                  Celebrían's footsteps neared as the other two Elves' diminished.  She bent beside him.  Elrond turned his head in her general direction, wishing with all his heart he could see her.

                  " Do not cry, Bree."

Celebrían wiped her eyes.

                  " So you can-"

He shook his head.

                  " It is still as black as night."

Celebrían looked up at the stars.

                  " The night tonight is not so black."

                  " Describe it to me."

Celebrían tilted her head.

                  " May I take a more comfortable seat?"

Elrond sat up, allowing her to sit in his lap.  She brushed back his hair, laying her head on his chest.

                  " The sky is a velvety black, it looks soft.  I wish I could touch it.  The Misty Mountains are a jagged violet purple stain against it.  Tiny patches of millions of white dots glow in the firmament.  There," Elrond felt her move, as if she was pointing, " There is the Gil-Estel.  It does not shine tonight.  It almost looks like any other star."  Her head moved against his chest, looking up at him.  " Almost as if he knows your predicament."

                  Elrond slowly moved a hand into her hair.

                  " Why do you blame yourself?"

Celebrían buried her face into his chest.

                  " Because I would rather it to have been me.  The Elves need you and your eyes.  They need you to lead them."

Elrond twisted a tiny wave of her hair around his finger.  He closed his eyes in pain.

                  " If the blindness is permanent, then I remove all bindings of our engagement."

Celebrían sat up abruptly and Elrond tried to envision her lovely face.

                  " How can you say that, Peredhil?  My fancy will not change because you are blind.  I cannot say it does not matter, but I can learn to deal with it.  I love you, Elrond, with my life."

Elrond reached out to her blindly.  She took his hand, placing it against her cheek.  He smiled.

                  " How I came to deserve such a loving and caring woman, I will never know."

Celebrían leaned forward, initiating the kiss.  She moved back, her forehead resting against his.

                  " I can see for the both of us."

Elrond slowly opened his eyes.

                  " Can you escort me to my room?"

Celebrían laughed a little, jumping up.

                  " Aye, my gallant love, let us be on our way."

~*~

                  Glorfindel knocked on Elrond's door the next morning before opening it.  He stepped inside quietly before shaking his head.  It seemed that Celebrían had decided to tuck Elrond in and never left.  She lay curled against his chest.  Elrond's head turned, staring straight at him.  He lifted a finger to his lips and for a moment Glorfindel's spirits lifted.

_*Maybe it was all a bad nightmare.  Maybe he never-_

                  " Who is it?"

Glorfindel's shoulder's drooped.  Elrond was still blind.

                  " Glorfindel.  I came to help you this morning."

Elrond nodded, slowly rising.  He breathed in when Celebrían stirred, but she did not wake.

                  " If you can point me in the direction of the bath, I believe I can handle that myself."

Glorfindel picked up a towel and led Elrond out.

~*~

                  Celebrían awoke, finding an unfamiliar gold head going through Elrond's clothes.

                  " What-" she began.

Glorfindel turned around.

                  " I am sorry if I woke you, Celebrían.  Tis almost time for breakfast."  He helplessly looked back at the closet.  " I have no idea what matches and does not.  I am colorblind.  My servants choose my dress for me."

Celebrían rose, swiftly helping the captain.

                  " When he is finished, bring him to my room.  It will look more natural if I escort him in."

Glorfindel nodded, watching her go.

*She will take every care to be sure that no shame befalls Elrond.  

Glorfindel shook his head.

*It goes to prove you never know how you are blessed until the hard times come.

His ears perked at Elrond's call and he quickly turned towards the baths.

~*~

                  " You picked out the clothes, Glorfindel?  I know you are color blind," Elrond asked suspiciously.

Glorfindel sighed.

                  " Celebrían picked them out.  Are you happy?"

Elrond nodded, slipping into the outer tunic.

                  " Much more than if you had chosen the items."

Glorfindel rolled his eyes.

                  " I will be glad when you have your sight back.  Maybe you too will be color blind and share in my pain."

Elrond just shook his head, edges of a smile teasing his lips.

                  " I am much too wise to be color blind."

~*~

                  Erestor met Elrond and Celebrían at the door.  Celebrían caught his stricken face, but Elrond could not see it.

                  " Círdan is here.  What a day for him to come.  He says that Celeborn and Galadriel will arrive later this morning, if we are lucky.  Word came to them of the engagement and they are not too far behind Círdan."

Elrond nodded.

                  " Where is Círdan sitting?"

Erestor peered in.

                  " Two seats away from where Celebrían will be sitting.  Celebrían will be on your right."

Elrond nodded.  He took a breath.

                  " Well, who is ready to fool the Elves of Imladris?"


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

                  Celebrían led Elrond inside with Erestor trailing close behind.  Elrond smiled slightly, trying to remember how exactly he acted at breakfast.  Celebrían squeezed his hand encouragingly.

_*About five more of my steps to the platform._

Elrond simply nodded.

_*Thank you._

She squeezed his hand again.  Elrond began to mentally count.

_*Step up._

He began to do so and found himself on the tiny path behind the chairs.  Sweat trickled down his neck.  

_*Please no one move from their places…_

Celebrían sensed his discomfort.

_*We are almost there, Elrond.  Two more steps…_

Elrond sighed in relief, about to take his seat when a noise came at the front.  

                  Voices began all at once.

                  " Stand up," Erestor muttered from beside him.

                  " Who is it?" Elrond replied through a smile.

                  " Celeborn."

Elrond nearly groaned.

_*A family reunion.  Tis all I need._

                  Celebrían turned, greeting her father.  Erestor had nudged Elrond into motion.  Celebrían saw her father begin to extend his hand.  She took hold of both of Elrond's, looking up almost adoringly, before turning back to her father.

                  " I am so glad you came, Ada."

                  " Your mother and I heard the wonderful news.  We came as quickly as we could."

Celeborn jovially slapped Elrond on the back with a smile.  Elrond managed to keep a smile, though tears bit at his eyes from the blow.

                  " Twas about time you gave her the ring.  I have waited too long for grandchildren."

                  Celeborn was grinning as broadly as his mouth allowed him to.  Elrond turned his head down, as if searching for Celebrían.  Her hand found his cheek in an understanding gesture, guiding his face to look at her. No one took the action as strange.  It simply seemed as if Elrond was bashful in the presence of his to-be father-in-law.

                  " Come, Ada, join us for breakfast.  Círdan told us you would arrive not too soon after he did.  We would be honored to have you dine with us."

                  Celeborn tugged on his daughter's hand.

                  " Your mother wishes to see you right away outside."

Celebrían's smile dimmed as she glanced back at Elrond.

                  " May Elrond come also?"

Celeborn shrugged.

                  " I see why not."

Elrond heard Erestor's short sigh of relief.  Celebrían took Elrond's hand.

_*Step down._

Elrond turned back.

                  " Go ahead and begin breakfast without us."

Celebrían looked up at Elrond as they began the walk out of the hall.

_*Nana will know immediately that something is wrong._

Elrond began to turn his head towards her.  Celebrían's eyes shot forward.

                  " Elrond-" she began before a loud crash cut her off.

Elrond and an attendant both sat on the ground with dazed expressions.  Elrond put a hand to his chest, feeling the gooey substance on his chest.  He licked his fingers.

                  " How I would have rather enjoyed this on a platter.  Forgive my clumsiness."

A titter of laughter came.  Glorfindel had already sprinted forward to help Elrond up, handing the lord a napkin.

                  " Good save," Glorfindel muttered.

Elrond nodded, scraping off what he could feel of the gooey pastries.

                  " Thank you.  I try."

                  Celeborn watched from a nearby doorway.  His brow creased when Elrond's eyes turned towards Celebrían again, but his daughter had to turn the Elf's head fully towards her.

*Elrond has never acted this bashful around my daughter.  Something is going on and neither wishes to break it to anyone.  He is not meeting anyone's eyes…By Eru, I will skin them both.

Celeborn came to stand between them when they approached him.

                  " Look at me, Elrond."

Elrond's mouth opened slightly.  Again, Celebrían gently caressed Elrond's cheek, seeming to guide his eyes to Celeborn.  Celeborn's eyes narrowed.

                  " There had best not be any funny business going on between you two."

Celebrían's eyes widened as her father strode before them.  She looked up at Elrond.

*Ada believes we either have followed in his and Nana's steps or that we did not wait for vows to be spoken.

Elrond's visage clouded.

*Either way, I would not wish your mother's wrath if she thinks the same.

~*~

                  Galadriel caught her husband's troubled face when he came into view.  Her own brow creased.

*What is it, Herven?

He looked up briefly.

*I believe our daughter and her beloved may have chosen to follow our example.  Elrond is not meeting anyone's eyes.  Just watch.

Galadriel nodded, turning her attention to the quickly approaching couple.

~*~

                  Celebrían squeezed Elrond's hand.

*In front of us is my mother.

Elrond smiled.

                  " Galadriel, tis good…"  Galadriel waved a hand as he began, but Elrond did not stop speaking.  "…To see you."

Galadriel's eyes hardened.  She glanced at her daughter.  Celebrían looked away, almost guiltily.  Celeborn's own brows rose slightly.

*What in Arda is going on here?

Galadriel waved a hand in front of Elrond's face noting that his eyes remained fixed on where she was.  Celebrían looked up at Elrond and then at her mother with a crestfallen expression.  Galadriel crossed her arms menacingly.

                  " What is going on here?"

                  Elrond's heart fell.  The three around saw it on his face.  Celebrían's hand tightened around his.

*Keep your expression in check.

She smiled at her mother apprehensively.

                  " Nothing is the-"

Galadriel's wilting glance made Celebrían become silent.

                  " Elrond?" Galadriel inquired again.

Elrond sighed.  He looked down at where he thought his feet should be.

*I would relinquish all I have just to be able to see at this moment and say that all is well.  I will lose everything dear to me when the truth is revealed.

                  " Elrond, what are you hiding?" Celeborn stepped forward.

                  Elrond slowly looked up.

                  " Did you know it is as black as night right now?"

The two parents exchanged unreadable glances.

                  " You speak in riddles, Peredhil, and I do not wish to solve it," Galadriel's sharp voice rang clear in the early morning air.

                  " I had an accident."

                  Celeborn and Galadriel were instantly alert.  Galadriel stepped forward with  worried expression, her irritation forgotten.

                  " Go on, Elrond, please."

Elrond licked his lips.  Celebrían slid acomforting hand to his back, rubbing it encouragingly.  

*I am not leaving you, Elrond.  Tell them.  Nana and Ada will know what to do.

Elrond took a deep breath, but remained silent.  Celebrían stood up straighter.

                  " If you will not tell them, then I will."

                  Elrond's head shot up.  He did not know where to look once her voice faded.  He opened his mouth.

                  " I fell from the South balcony which is a good hundred feet or more above Imladris," Elrond swallowed.  " When I came to, I could see nothing.  I still see nothing."

Celebrían looked at her parents anxiously.  Both wore fear-riddled expressions.

                  " This is unheard of among the Elves," Celeborn murmerred.

                  " But I am not fully Elvish," Elrond countered, " My Edain blood is ever a hindrance to me."

Galadriel tapped her upper lip with her index finger.

                  " The blindness should be temporary.  Once the swelling recedes…" she trailed off, her hands pushing aside Elrond's long hair for a moment.  " There, I can only guess Celebrían arranged your hair this morning."  Galadriel sent raised eyebrows her daughter's way.  " Your hair covers wonderful black and blue marks all along your temple and there is a knot right-" Elrond winced when her hand brushed the side of his head, " Here."

Elrond put a hand to the back of his head with a pained expression.

                  " Twas my assumption also.  I had chose to wait at least five days before notifying you, but you came early."

Celeborn nodded this time.

                  " A wise choice, but not so wise to try and fool us."

                  Elrond looked down, the one direction he had mastered, and dug the tip of his foot into the moist soil.  Celebrían watched her parents' expressions soften.  She smiled.  Celebrían had to admit that at that moment, Elrond looked the closest he ever would to a young boy.

                  " I did not mean to trick you, but I am afraid that Imladris will be stripped from me.  There are many that desire the lordship and many that would wish my place as…as Gil-galad's heir."

Celeborn and Galadriel exchanged knowing smiles.

*Tis the first time I have heard him speak of Ereinion since Dagorlad.

Elrond slowly turned his head up.

                  " What should I do?"

                  Celebrían watched her mother embrace Elrond.  Galadriel pulled back first, searching Elrond's face.  Celebrían felt a twinge of jealousy.

*Nana never treated me with that much respect and care.

Galadriel then touched her daughter's face, her eyes mirroring apology.  For a moment, Celebrían imagined that she saw approval in her mother's eyes.  It faded in a moment and Galadriel's eyes turned back to Elrond. 

                  " I suggest placing Imladris in Erestor's care for an unsaid amount of time.  You will join Celeborn and I in journeying to Belfalas.  There, I believe, many of the Lorien Elves are migrating.  If they cannot help you, then I am sure Nimrodel herself would be honored to heal you.  She has always spoken highly of you and asked Celeborn and I about you."

Celebrían's visage shadowed for a moment.  Elrond seemed to have wrinkled his nose slightly.  Galadriel lifted her chin.

                  " Twould be a wise decision, Elrond."

Elrond sighed, nodding his consent.

                  " I shall do as you see fit, but," Elrond looked down at Celebrían, "She shall be able to come also."

                  " Elrond," Celeborn began.

Elrond put up a hand in the opposite direction of Celeborn.

                  " I will have it no other way."

Galadriel sighed.

                  " If you bring her as a shield for maidens, you would merely need to flash the silver ring flamboyantly."

Elrond shook his head.

                  " I do not wish a rumor to grow of my sightlessness.  I would ask that Celebrían, if she so pleases, would act as my guide.  It would look odd for me to be hanging on your arm, Galadriel; and it would look unfaithful to be on any other woman's arm."

Celebrían smiled to herself.  Galadriel still shook her head.

                  " I would rather-"

Celeborn stepped forward.

                  " My dear, if we travel with them, as well as guards, then their reputation will not be tarnished," he stepped between the couple, laying a hand on their shoulders, " Leastways, would you wish to separate them so soon after they have plighted their troth?"

Galadriel waved her hand.

                  " Ok, ok, I comply to your wishes.  Let me be."

Celebrían laid a kiss on her father's cheek.

                  " Thank you," she whispered.

Celeborn just ruffled her hair with a smile.

                  Celebrían looked up at her mother with a smile.

                  " With that aside, why did you wish to see me, Nana?"

Galadriel's face lightened.

                  " Elrond, can I steal my daughter for a moment?"

Elrond nodded silently, releasing her hand.  Instantly, he felt lost.  Sounds swirled all around him and he found it hard to balance.  Celeborn took hold of his elbow.

                  " Your equilibrium will also be off a bit," Celeborn said softly.

Elrond nodded.

                  " I believe I just noted that."

Galadriel looked over her shoulder at them.

                  " Elrond, I need you to close your eyes.  I do not want you to see…  Never mind, forget I even spoke that."

Elrond concentrated hard on the darkness, wishing that with his vigilance of trying to see something, anything, his vision would return.  He jumped a little at Celebrían's gasp.  Celeborn chuckled a bit, seeing his daughter's overjoyed face.

                  " Nana, it is beautiful.  Will it fit though?"

Galadriel gave a low laugh.

                  " If you have not grown since the last time you had dresses made, then it should fit."

Celeborn glanced at Elrond.

                  " Galadriel made Celebrían's wedding dress.  It is actually Galadriel's, but Galadriel altered it to fit Celebrían.  Celebrían played dress-up in it as a child."

                  Elrond nodded with a slight smile.

*How I wish I could see it at the moment.

                  " It is beautiful?" he asked.

Celeborn nodded.

                  " Aye, but you will get no more from me.  They say it is bad luck for a groom to see the wedding dress."

Elrond shook his head.

                  " It is fine that you say no more.  I am sure words do not do it justice."

Celeborn looked down.

                  " I am sorry."

Elrond waved a hand.

                  " Tis fine."  Elrond dropped his voice, indicating his words were meant only for Celeborn.  " I took sight for granted, Celeborn."  He sighed, listening to Celebrían's happy chatter.  " I would give anything now, after just a day without sight, to see her for just a moment."

Celeborn clasped his shoulder.

                  " You know Galadriel and I will do all within our power."

Elrond nodded.  He looked up, feeling the sun warm his face.  His face dimmed as his eyes returned their unseeing gaze to the earth.

                  " But what if that is not enough?"


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

                  Celebrían rode in front of Elrond.  She glanced back at him, glad he had regained his superior balance during the journey.  His slim hands rested on the saddle as he idly traced the design carved into the leather.  Celebrían slowed the horse, squinting into the sun.

                  " I wish to ride behind.  The sun is in my eyes."

Celeborn and Galadriel paused also, glancing back at her.  Celebrían swung down and then back up, this time behind Elrond.  Her hands covered his and she rested her chin on his shoulder, her eyes now shielded from the sun.  Elrond closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth and then the gentle breeze wafting up from the Sea.

                  " We will arrive in Belfalas later this week," she whispered in his ear.

                  Elrond smiled, but it never reached his eyes.  She saw the tired expression he wore.  

*This journey depresses him with every step.  Outside of Imladris, he is like a fish out of water; especially when he is not in control.

Her eyes drifted over the landscape.

                  " We passed Osgilith an hour ago.  You can see the silver spike of Minas Tirith glimmering on the horizon." She looked down at the river rushing beside them.  " The Anduin looks especially cool today.  Its color is a clear sapphire blue, growing clearer as it slams into tiny rocks.  The sky is just as clear.  There is not a cloud in the sky."

Elrond turned his head towards his shoulder.

                  " Thank you, Bree."

Celebrían hugged his waist gently hearing him gently suck in a breath.  His ribs were still sore from his last fall from a horse.

                  " I love thee."

Elrond's heart leapt at her words.  He smiled slightly.

                  " It is torture to be blind of your image."

Her eyes misted.  She pressed her lips against his for a moment, before pulling back.  Elrond felt her frown and then apprehension.

                  " What is it?" he asked softly.

A horse rode up beside theirs.

                  " There is a camp ahead," Glorfindel answered before his horse moved towards Celeborn's.

                  Elrond's brow furrowed.  He could hear the hushed whispers of Celeborn, Glorfindel and the three other guards.  The three guards were Celeborn's own private guard, made up of three brothers: Haldir, Rumil and Orophin.  All four of their guards were highly trusted and knew better than to speak of their errand.  Footsteps crunched towards Elrond.  He turned his head in that direction.

                  " There is a band of men ahead that bear the King of Gondor's insignia.  I am lax to ride by them though, for their gaze is not like the Númenoreans," Celeborn whispered, " And also because my daughter rides with us."

Glorfindel joined them then.  Elrond had learned to recognize his seneschal's steps for it was usually he that trailed Elrond.  

                  " I do not like their look.  I believe that it is utterly impossible that they are men of the king."  He shifted on his feet.  " I suggest we wait until dark and then pass them."

                  " Do as you see fit.  I am not in charge here," Elrond replied.

Celeborn looked up at Elrond.

                  " Tell them what you think they should do.  I know you know."

Elrond sighed.

                  " I suggest, and this is from a blind man, that we simply go by them.  Why awake suspicions by remaining away from them?  Leastways, we are the Eldar.  We can take what they deal."

Celeborn looked over his shoulder at the encampment before nodding.

                  " I agree."  He lifted a hand to his daughter.  " If it goes ill, I want you to turn and head for Lórien."

~*~

                  Apprehension was palpable between the Elves.  The men were overly strong.  The Elves could see it in the straining material that crossed their chest and arms.  All the Elves wore hoods.  Celebrían leaned her face into Elrond's back.  His hands tightened over hers.

*Just breathe, Bree.  Soon it will be over.

She laid a gentle kiss on his neck.

*I know but I can still fear.

~*~

                  Celeborn raised his hand in a greeting, allowing his hood to fall down.

                  " Greetings."

The 5 or 6 men exchanged unreadable glances.  Celeborn reined his horse to a stop, his eyes running over them warily as they stood.  Glorfindel's eyes darted around as the men seemed to come closer.  One came to Celeborn's side.  He put a hand on the horse's neck, trying to peer past hoods to see faces.  

                  " A good day to you, Master Elf and to your esteemed company."

~*~

                  Galadriel put a hand on Celeborn's arm, drawing her horse beside his.

*They are spies of Sauron.  They seek to find the Ringbearers.

Celeborn shook his head.

*Sauron, while he is not dead, does not move.

Galadriel merely raised an eyebrow under her hood.

*You would throw aside my warning, Herven?

Celeborn gave a small sigh.  

*Do as you wish, Artanis.

Galadriel pushed back her hood, raising a hand.

~*~

                  As she and Celeborn conversed, they had missed the movement of the men.  Elrond cold hear their footsteps drawing closer.

*Where are they?

Celebrían's head moved slightly.

*Too close for comfort.  There are two on the right and two on the left.

Elrond could feel Vilya's heavy weight on his right hand.  It seemed to burn the closer the men came.  Galadriel's voice pierced his mind.

*Sauron has sent them for the Rings…

                  Elrond swung down before anyone could react.  He put forth his right Vilya-holding hand and a musical and yet terrible voice echoed in his ears.  Everything froze all about him and he could hear another frightening voice, Galadriel's voice.  Strength flowed from him and he felt his knees buckle under his weight.  Celebrían gave a semi-loud shriek as he hit the dust.  

~*~

                  Celebrían swung down, instantly on her knees beside Elrond.  Her father was also bent beside her mother.  The threatening men lay on their backs.  Glorfindel bent over them, sword drawn, checking for a pulse.

                  " They are dead," he said after a moment.

There was silence for a moment.

                  " Galadriel will awake shortly."  Celeborn replied, crawling to his daughter.  " Elrond should also, but I suggest we wait until they wake to move on.  We shall take the fast route back to Lórien.  I should have known the roads past Gondor and Mordor would be treacherous."

~*~

                  They decided to stay the night at that place sensing that no evil would find them.  Elrond had moved off by himself to sit beside the Anduin.  He glanced around, tears biting at his eyes.  He shook his head, glancing back, thankful that only a guard was up still.  

*They mean to torment me with this…

His eyes tried to squint beyond the blurred dark colors.

*I have not the heart to tell them that for a few minutes my vision returned.  

Elrond looked down at his hands.

*It means that the condition is…permenant…

                  A body fell beside him.  A blanket was pulled around his shoulders.  His eyes darted up towards the figure.  Celebrían watched him in surprise, seeing his eyes find her without help.

                  " Elrond?" she whispered.

Elrond turned his head down with a head shake.  He then looked up again, raising a hand to her hazy cheek.  She put a hand over it.

                  " How…"

Elrond shook his head.

                  " It fades again."

Celebrían shook her head this time.

                  " But, but if you can see now, why does it fade?"

Elrond looked down, biting his lip.

                  " It means it will be permanent."

                  Celebrían's bottom lip trembled, but he could barely discern it.  She pounded a fist on the ground, but he only heard it.

                  " Tis just not fair," she whispered fiercely.

She buried her face into Elrond's shoulder beginning to cry softly.  Elrond's spirits drooped further.  He pulled her close, caressing her silver hair hesitantly and watching it as everything faded again into impenetrable darkness.

~*~

                  The Elves turned back for Lórien, sure that the rest of the way could be just as treacherous.  The golden wood glimmered before them after a day or so of traveling.  Celebrían smiled as they entered the Golden Wood.

                  " Lórien is a fair rival to Imaldris," she whispered.  " But Imladris' beauty is in the starlight; Lórien beauty is under the tree boughs."

Galadriel looked back at her blithe daughter with a semi-stern gaze.

                  " Shh, child.  There is Amroth."

Celebrían dropped her head, a blush lighting her cheeks at the reprimand.  Elrond leaned forward, kissing her cheek softly.

*Tell me of Lórien's beauty later?

Celebrían glanced back at him as she dismounted.  She sent him a small nod, even though she knew he could not see it.  

*How can I say no?


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

                  Amroth greeted them jovially, unaware of the real reason for their visit.  Celebrían held tightly onto both of Elrond's hands.

                  " Ah, so I see you have taken the plunge?"  Amroth motioned to the rings.

Elrond merely smiled softly.  Celebrían looked up, her eyes seeming to meet his, while she knew that he really stared at nothing.  Tears bit at her eyes.  She had never seen him so vulnerable as he had been the night after they were attacked.  She found it comforting to see his soft heart revealed.  

                  All eyes turned as a light seemed to glide from the glade nearby.  Many stared wide-eyed at the beauty, Amroth included.  Elrond could feel the warmth emitted from the being and he knew it was Nimrodel.  She floated towards him, her eyes fixed solely on him.  Celebrían did not like the appraising gaze of the woman.  Nimrodel came to stand before Elrond.  Ignoring the other stares, she ran a hand down his face.

*We meet again, Elrond Peredhil.  You have grown in wisdom, strength and beauty since our last meeting.

Both Celebrían and Elrond had stiffened slightly.  Celebrían's gaze levied on Nimrodel's head with a look that should have burnt it to a crisp.  Elrond did not appreciate her subtle touches when it was clear where his heart laid.  His hand slid from Celebrían's hand, making his fiancée look up quickly.  Elrond slid it around her waist with a soft smile.

                  " Tis a pleasure to meet you again, Lady Nimrodel."  Elrond tugged Celebrían to stand beside him.  " May I introduce my guest?  This is Celebrían, daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn.  We are to be wed later this year."

                  As if struck with a hot coal, Nimrodel jerked back and became a cold, unfeeling presence.

                  " Yet you have come to see me."  Nimrodel's dark eyes bored into Celebrían with a barely perceivable hint of haughtiness.  " Come, Elrond."

The she-Elf maneuvered him away from Celebrían.

                  " Wait for me, Nimrodel," Galadriel called, turning from her conversation with Amroth.

She squeezed her daughter's hand reassuringly as she passed.

*I shall watch them like a hawk.  More so Nimrodel than Elrond.  We both know he is enamored with you…

                  Celeborn approached his daughter and put an arm around her shoulders as they turned to follow a few Elves to their rooms.  He leaned his head down to whisper in her ear.

                  " Lórien Elves are especially hospitable, particularly the she-Elves."

Celebrían sent her father a small smile.  She hugged her father's waist.

                  " Thank you, Ada."

Celeborn wrapped an arm around her, his hand ending up in her hair as he kissed the top of her silver covered hair.

                  " You will always be my baby, _hinya vanya **(My beautiful child)**_."

Celebrían smiled up at him, before burying her head into his chest.

                  " Not even Elrond can ever take your place, Ada."

~*~

                  Elrond stared straight up at the ceiling as he lay upon the bed.  He could feel Galadriel's hawk-like gaze upon Nimrodel and was relieved she had come.  Nimrodel whispered soft words he could not understand.  He felt her frown when the darkness did not subside.

                  " Tell me again how this happened."

                  " I fell about a hundred feet, passed out for a moment and when I came too it was black and has been black ever since."

                  " Really?"  Nimrodel questioned.

Elrond closed his eyes.

                  " No."

                  " No?"  Galadriel exclaimed.

                  " I received my vision back for a few hours the night we were attacked by that band."

                  A knock came.  Nimrodel gave a soft sigh of exasperation.

                  " I will be unable to heal him if people constantly interrupt me."

Galadriel still rose and answered the door.

                  " May I come in?" 

Elrond sat up straighter, recognizing Celebrían's sweet voice.

                  " No," Nimrodel answered.

Elrond stood unsteadily, attracting all attention to himself.

                  " What are you doing?"  Nimrodel asked, watching him feel around for his outer robe.

                  " If she is not allowed entrance, then I walk away from here."

Nimrodel must have motioned Celebrían in for Elrond found his fiancée leading him back to the bed.  Celebrían helped him back out of the thick outer robe.

                  " Lie down, Elrond and do not act so ornery."

His head turned towards her pleasant voice.  Celebrían sat beside the bed, lifting his hand to her face.  With the touch of butterfly wings, he caressed her cheek with his thumb.  Nimrodel cleared her throat.

                  " I need to apply a poultice to help the remaining swelling recede.  Tis amazing that the swelling has lasted this long," she said.

Elrond winced as she began to apply the cold…stuff…  He could conjure up no other word to describe the…stuff she was applying.  A soft cloth then wound around his head and then more, until Elrond felt as if he wore a turban.  Nimrodel clapped her hands together as if wiping her hands of the outcome.

                  " And now we wait."

~*~

                  Celebrían noted how drowsy Elrond had become.  Nimrodel and Galadriel had left for the time being.  Celebrían sat up on the bed.  Elrond was jarred awake by the movements.  Celebrían placed his head in her lap.

                  " Go back to sleep, darling."

A dreamy smile crossed Elrond's face.  Celebrían loved seeing him so relaxed and so unlike himself.

                  " Sing for me?"

                  Nimrodel watched from the doorway silently.  Celebrían gently caressed his cheek.

                  " What would you have me sing?"

                  " Of the Sun and Moon and Stars.  Sing to me of the Creation."

Celebrían softly began to sing.  A hand touched Nimrodel's shoulder.  Amroth joined her silently.

*They make a stunning couple.

Nimrodel only nodded with a sigh.

_*Unfortunately…_

Amroth's spirits fell.

*I know you have felt something for him.  You did the first time we saw him.  I remember it well.  When will you ever accept me?

Nimrodel only shook her head.

*I do not believe I ever shall…

She glided away.  Amroth's shoulders slumped as he too turned away from the room, leaving the happy couple in peace.

~*~

                  Glorfindel stood by the door, slightly removed from the scene.  Celeborn and Galadriel sat upon cushions near the stool which Elrond sat on.  Celebrían stood beside her beloved in the center of the room.  She held Elrond's hand, an apprehensive look on her face.  Nimrodel was carefully cutting the cloths from Elrond's head.

                  " There is no guarantee now, Elrond, mind you," Nimrodel said softly, a hint of sorrow in her eyes also.

                  Glorfindel crossed his arms and shifted impatiently.  Celebrían looked up at him, an anxious gleam in her eyes also.

                  " Glorfindel, come stand before Elrond.  If he can see, your gold hair will be one thing he cannot miss," Nimrodel bid.

Glorfindel shook his head, motioning to the silver haired maiden beside Elrond.

                  " I would wish to give that honor to Celebrían."

Nimrodel nodded with a dissatisfied look.  Celebrían came to stand before Elrond, taking both of his hands.  Nimrodel removed the last cloth, wiping his face from the potion.  She lifted her head and moved away.

                  " Open your eyes, Elrond."


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

                  Elrond heard the command, but his eyes refused to comply.  With a bit of a struggle, he slowly let his eyes flutter open.  He blinked again, before pressing his eyes closed for a second before opening them.  Like fog dispersing from the sun, the darkness diminished.  A barely discernable gleam of silver and gold faded into the radience of womanhood.  Elrond drank in the colors he had missed so.  Sparkling sapphire blue, vivacious mint green, burnished gold and best of all, the image of Celebrían swam around him.  Everything else faded into the background, but Celebrían was as clear in his vision as the diamond she wore.

                  " Well?" Galadriel asked, anxiety in her voice.

                  Elrond hesitantly reached out a hand to Celebrían.  She took it, placing it against her cheek as tears cascaded down her face.  Elrond could feel her sorrow.  She was so afraid it had not worked.  Elrond smiled slightly, using his other hand to tip of her chin.  Her eyes widened slightly as she searched his eyes.

                  " Elrond?"

                  " You are truly the most beautiful thing in Arda," he whispered.

                  Celebrían promptly buried her face into his shoulder, happy tears cascading down her face.  Elrond hugged her fiercely, trying to soothe her.  He looked up at Nimrodel over Celebrían's head.

                  " Thank you."

Nimrodel just nodded.  She laid a hand on Celebrían's head, causing the woman to look up with a puzzled expression.

                  " You have found a real gem among the Elves, child.  Never take it for granted."  She turned her eyes to Elrond.  " And the same goes also for you.  You never know when you may lose that someone."  

Nimrodel glided from the room.  Elrond laid his chin on Celebrían's head, sensing with a heavy heart that someday her words would ring oddly true.

~*~

                  Elrond sat upon the window seat, staring out across the still forest of Lórien.  A soft body fell in beside him.

                  " You are not tired?"

Her hands gently brushed his hair behind his ears.  Elrond looked back at her, allowing a soft kiss.

                  " There is so much to see," he whispered.

Celebrían smiled, watching his eyes turn back out the window.  Elrond looked back up at her.

                  " I have been haunted with the thought of never being able to see you again."

Celebrían ran a soft hand down his face, the light of devotion in her eyes.  Elrond let her snuggle close to him as they both watched the first rays of Anor creep through the trees.

~*~

                  " Must we return to Imladris?"

Elrond looked down at his inquiring fiancée.  They walked among the golden boughs of the trees, enjoying the pleasure of just being alone.

                  " I must return, simply because I have put off my duties far too long and," he paused slightly, squeezing her hand, " I have only five months now to prepare Imladris to receive you."

                  Celebrían sighed, gazing around at Lórien's beauty.

                  " I love it here.  Is it not beautiful, Elrond?"

Elrond nodded, though his heart did not feel the awe she did at the forest.  He looked down at her hesitantly.

                  " Yet my heart longs for the Valley of Imladris.  That is home to me."

Celebrían looked up at him with a sad smile.

                  " You do miss it dearly.  Not even my company has cheered you in the months you have been away from it."

                  Elrond looked up and around before replying.

                  " Imladris holds dear memories and it is almost everything I have ever wanted."

                  " Almost?"  Celebrían cocked an eyebrow with a teasing smile.

                  " My books and duties are second to you, but…" Elrond ran a frustrated hand over his chin.  " I do not know why Imladris calls so strongly to me.  It always has."  He tugged her closer to him.  " How time flies.  It seems like yesterday, I was the healer at the birth of the first child of Imladris.  Now I am marrying her."

Celebrían laughed, her hand sliding to rest in the small of his back.

                  " It is odd to think you were the one that birthed me."

Elrond cocked an eyebrow.

                  " I believe you have your mother and I mixed.  I did not birth you."

Celebrían pushed him, seeing the familiar gleam in his gray eyes.

                  " You are such a child sometimes, Elrond Peredhil," she crossed her arms.

Elrond simply pushed his hands into his pockets.

                  " I believe no one has ever called me a child," he mused.

                  Celebrían's arm linked through one of his.  Her hand crept down, pulling the hand from the pocket so her fingers could intertwine with it.  She gave a small sigh.

                  " When do you leave?"

Elrond looked down.

                  " When you ask in that tone, I feel as if I am abandoning you here."

Celebrían smiled forlornly.

                  " When do you leave?"

Elrond sighed.

                  " Either tomorrow or the next day."

                  " So soon?" 

Celebrían's spirits fell.  Elrond kissed her hand.  He sent her a small smile.

                  " We will not be parted for long."  He turned her to face him, his forehead falling against hers.  " You are free to come to Imladris whenever you please."

Celebrían lifted up her lips.  Her lips touched his for a split second before the moment was broken by loud footsteps.  The two looked up at Glorfindel slowly approaching.

                  " What is it, Glorfindel?"  Elrond called.

Glorfindel's footsteps hastened.

                  " A message from Erestor came.  A band of Elves seeking refuge in Imladris never made it to the gates.  A band of orcs attacked them."  Glorfindel handed Elrond the message.  " He bids us back with the utmost haste.  It seems Imladris is far more vulnerable than we believed."

Elrond looked down at Vilya around his finger.  He nodded.

                  " We shall ride today."

~*~

                  Celebrían bore a disappointed look on her face as Elrond strode out dressed to travel.  Elrond approached her.

                  " I know I promised one more day, but-"

Celebrían shook her head, putting a finger to his lips.

                  " I know.  I understand, Elrond.  Have a safe journey."

Elrond kept her from turning away.

                  " You know I would stay with you until the wedding, but I must worry about my people also."

Celebrían gave a small sigh.  She looked up.

                  " I guess I will have to learn to live with you leaving a lot."

Elrond shook his head.

                  " Nay, you will not."

                  " Elrond," Glorfindel called.

Elrond gently kissed her hand.

_*I shall see you soon._

Celebrían gave a small nod and wave.

_*Ok._

Elrond mounted and he and Glorfindel galloped off.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Months later

                  Elrond sat alone, his bottom lip between his teeth.  He had escaped from the festivities below.  He had barely been able to see his fiancée before she was whisked away by many maidens.  He looked at the silver ring on his finger.

*Tis the last time I shall wear this ring.  A gold one shall replace it in a matter of minutes.

                  " You do know that this is your wedding and that most grooms remain at the festivities."

Elrond looked up slightly.  He had known the steps easily.

                  " I am not like most grooms, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel gave an easy shrug.

                  " That is true.  Galadriel sent me for you while everyone else is herded towards the ceremony site."

Elrond stood, brushing off the pristine white robes as he walked beside Glorfindel.

                  " You are nervous?"

Elrond gave a timid nod.

                  " Aye."

                  " She looks beautiful."

Elrond's head swung up.

                  " You've seen her?"

Glorfindel nodded.

                  " For a moment.  The dress becomes her."

Elrond waved hand, motioning for his seneschal to hurry.

                  " Come then, you are far too slow."

Glorfindel just chuckled to himself.  

*This shall be far more enjoyable than anything else.  Watching Elrond stumble over words.  Priceless…

~*~

                  Celebrían paced the room, her skirts swishing obnoxiously loud in the room.  Her parents watched with amused smiles from cushions.

                  " Why is Elrond not here?  Where is he?"  Celebrían asked worriedly.

                  " I sent Glorfindel only minutes ago, Celebrían.  Elrond will be here," Galadriel soothed.

As if on cue, a knock came.  Celebrían froze, turning towards the door.

                  " Come in," Celeborn called.

                  Glorfindel entered first, followed by Elrond.  Celebrían and Elrond's eyes immediately connected on each other.  She extended her hands and Elrond took them, placing a quick kiss on her cheek.  

                  " You look beautiful," Elrond said softly.

                  " So do you," Celebrían nervously fixed his perfect collar.

The two were oblivious to the other three in the room.  Glorfindel just shook his head.

                  " If you two can bear to tear yourselves from each other, I would like to follow a tradition here," Galadriel said.

                  The couple turned to face them.  Galadriel gave a small smile.

                  " I have my gift for Elrond," Galadriel said, then looked down, " And we have Celebrían's gift from Eärendil."

                  " What?!" Elrond exclaimed.

Galadriel gave a small shrug, looking at Celeborn.

                  " There was one thing recovered from the haven at Sirion after Maedhros and Maglor took you and Elros."  Celeborn stepped forward.  "Ereinion had it for many years and passed it on to me to give it to you, Elrond, when the time was right.  This time is as good as any, though it goes to Celebrían as tradition goes."

Tradition was for the father of the groom to give the bride a gift; and the mother of the bride, something to the groom.

                  Celebrían took the silver necklace.  Elrond glanced at her, before she passed it into his hands.

                  " Go on.  You may look at it.  I will not keep it from you," Celebrían replied.

Elrond turned it over in his hands.

                  " It is burnt," he looked up.

                  " We do not know how it came to stay at the havens, for your father had left long ago."  Celeborn gave a small shrug.  " It was the one thing recovered from the site, other than you and your brother."

Celebrían lifted up her long silver hair so Elrond could clasp it around her neck.  Galadriel then stepped forward, her eyes meeting Elrond's.

*I can give you no greater gift than my daughter and I can give you no greater power, nor beautiful jewel, for you already bear Vilya.  Instead, my gift is this.

                  Elrond looked down as she placed something in his hands.  He smiled slightly, nostalgia coming over him.  The tiny bottle bearing Vingilot was still the same as it had been centuries ago.

                  " Thank you," he said.

Galadriel smiled slightly.

                  " I thought you would like to have it."

Elrond nodded.  He glanced over at Erestor.

                  " Can you place this in my study?  Somewhere where it cannot be broken."

Erestor nodded, taking it carefully.  Celeborn clapped his hands.

                  " Well, who's ready for a wedding?"

~*~

                  Glorfindel studied Elrond carefully.  The Elf had been silent for the last few minutes.

                  " You do know that most grooms are also joyful?"

Elrond simply looked up.

                  " I do not know how they can be.  I feel as if I'm about to lose what little I ate."

Glorfindel chuckled.  Elrond simply sent him another scorching glance.

                  " Where is a certain maiden when I need her?"  Elrond muttered.  " I will see that you two are married so you know of what I speak."

Glorfindel shook his head.

                  " But I am not like you, Elrond.  I will enjoy my wedding day."

Elrond turned to reply, but Glorfindel quickly began the way down the aisle to the front.  Elrond had no choice but to follow; and the procession began.

~*~

                  Elrond and Glorfindel stood side-by-side, waiting for Celebrían.  Elrond looked at his feet for a moment before he heard the soft exclamations.  He looked up and his breath caught again.  Though he had already seen her, as she emerged from the gardens into their sight, she seemed to glow.  Escorted by her parents, the last rays of sunlight glimmered upon her, not touching her, almost as if they were afraid to mar such perfection.  Elrond's stern expression softened, causing Glorfindel to merely shake his head.

*And a lady is Imladris' weakness.  That is usually the way it is.

                  Celebrían tried to make her parents walk faster, but finally gave up.  They were content with the leisurely stroll.  She gave a small sigh, her eyes meeting Elrond's.  His eyes were so dark, she swore she could see her reflection in them.  His dark locks danced freely as a gentle wind ruffled them.  She smiled at him as they finally came to stand in front of him.

                  Celeborn hesitated, gently kissing his daughter's cheek before placing her white hand in Elrond's.  The father then moved off to the side to observe the rest of the ceremony.  Glorfindel and Galadriel both placed a hand upon the couple's interwined ones.

                  " _Manwë Súlimo, alae i erthad uin Elrond ion ned Eärendil a Celebrían iell ned Galadriel **(Manwë Súlimo, behold the union of Elrond, son of Eärendil and Celebrían, daughter of Galadriel)**_," Glorfindel began.

                  " _Elbereth Gilthoniel, alae i erthad uin Elrond ned Imladris a Celebrían ned Lórien **(Elbereth Gilthoniel, behold the union of Elrond of Imladris and Celebrían of Lórien)**_," Galadriel finished.

                  Elrond met Celebrían's eyes as he began to open his mouth.

                  " _Ilúvatar, galu am i erthad** (Ilúvatar, blessings upon the union)**_…"  
Celebrían smiled at his unusually soft voice.  She squeezed his hand before beginning her part.

                  " _Eru, aen manadhpant **(Eru, may it be full of fortune)**_…"

                  " _A uireb **(And eternal)**_," The couple finished together.

                  Galadriel and Glorfindel handed the couple the rings.  Celebrían smiled at Elrond's trembling hands as he began to gently take the silver ring off.  She looked up and caught his nervousness as he extended his hand to her.  She then took off his silver ring and replaced it with one of gold.  Elrond glanced at her curiously seeing Elvin script around the band.  He did not remember having it etched on.  Celebrían smiled.

*It says the vows upon it.

                  Galadriel cleared her throat.

                  " You may kiss your bride any time you wish, Elrond."

Elrond's cheeks flushed a bit before he claimed Celebrían's lips in a sealing kiss.  A cheer came over the Elves once the kiss began.  Celebrían turned to face the Elves with a huge grin; and even Elrond's stern façade dissolved into a half smile.

                  Elves came to congratulate them, swarming about with their well wishes.  Atarlasse came and draped her arms around Elrond and Celebrían's shoulders.  She smiled at Elrond.

                  " Now are you not glad I told you to write that letter to her?"

Elrond shook his head with a smile.

                  " I never had to send it."

                  " But still, were it not for me, this day might never have happened."

Celebrían just arched an eyebrow, squeezing Elrond's hand with a mischievous smile.

                  " Oh, it would have happened alright.  You did not need to worry about that."

                  Elrond smiled down at Celebrían, a real smile gracing his face.  Celebrían looked amazed.  She turned to face him as the other Elves began to wander off to leave the newlyweds in peace.  One of her hands began to play with his collar.

                  " We are married," she looked up at him with a smile.

Elrond let his forehead rest against hers.

                  " Not yet…"

Celebrían laughed, granting him a kiss and then pushing him.

                  " You are lucky I love you, Peredhil."

Elrond simply watched her with a small smile.

                  Celeborn touched his daughter's arm.  Celebrían turned and then threw herself into her father's arms.

                  " Do not cry, Ada.  I will visit you."

Celeborn returned the hug.  Elrond stood silently, not wishing to interfere.  Celeborn looked up at Elrond.

*I pray you never have a daughter so you do not know the heartache of parting.

Elrond felt his wife return to his arms.  Galadriel ushered her husband away and Glorfindel had already mysteriously disappeared.

                  " Well," Elrond looked around at the empty courtyard.

Celebrían tugged his head down, inducing a passionate kiss.

                  " I love thee," she whispered.  

Elrond cleared his throat as Celebrían leaned against him alluringly.

                  " May we continue this elsewhere, M'lady?"

Celebrían sent him a cheerful smile, tugging on his hand.  The two took the quickest route towards their chambers.

~*~

                  Celebrían gently drew patterns on his bare chest, her sleepy eyes opening a bit more.  His strong arms held her captive against him, causing her head to rest against his neck.

*We are truly married now.

She smiled.  After all the years of waiting, she found that it had been well worth it.  Her cheeks flushed in the early morning light.

                  " Tis a beautiful blush there," came a deep murmur in her ear.

                  Celebrían looked up, finding her husband awake.  She lifted her lips for a kiss.

                  " _Daer aur, Herven_."  Celebrían said softly.

Elrond gently laid another kiss on her forehead.

                  " Good morning, Celebrían."

She began to rise, reaching for her robe nearby.

                  " Tis almost breakfast-" she began.

Elrond tugged on her wrist.

                  " We are not expected."

She turned from the fastening of her robe with a furrowed brow.  Elrond sat up, the sheets pooling at a delectable area of his body.  He licked his lips slightly.

                  " I have arranged it so that if you wish to go to Lórien, we can."

Celebrían just froze before a smile overcame her face.

                  She crawled back over the bed, throwing her arms around his neck.

                  " Just the two of us?" she asked, straddling his waist.

Her mischievous lips captured his.  Elrond pulled back with an aghast look on his face.

                  " Why, I arranged for chaperones."

Celebrían caught the twinkle in his dark eyes.

                  " Liar," she laughed.

Elrond simply kissed the base of her neck, trailing them upwards.  Celebrían gently pushed him against the pillows, lying on his chest.  

                  " What if I told you I did not wish to go to Lórien?"

                  " Really?"  Elrond's uneasy face made her smile.

                  " Aye," Celebrían looked down.  " I heard of all the duties you have to perform.  I am not deaf.  I believe it is too-"

Elrond put a finger to her lips.

                  " I have left Imladris in Erestor and Glorfindel's care before and it is still standing."  Elrond looked away.  " Leastways, I told my counselors my leave was at your bidding."

Celebrían laughed, pulling the covers over them as Elrond began to divest the robe from her again.  She leisurely began an attack on his bare skin.

                  " And who are you to go against the Lady of Imladris?"

AN: The vows are part of Nemis' story 'A tale of Elrond and Celebrían'.  They are her creation and not mine, so all credit for those go to her.  The actual ordering of the ceremony is mine.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

                  Elrond hoped to enter the bedchambers as silently as possible.  He had a tendency to fall prey to his books and spend half the night with them even when he knew his wife was waiting for him.  He began to quickly undo his outer tunic.

                  " Elrond, it is almost dawn."

He froze, turning and seeing his wife sitting in a chair.  She was still dressed in what she had been wearing the day before.  Elrond came to kneel beside her.

                  " I know."

Celebrían looked down at him frostily.

                  " I thought our vows were for you to love me, not your books."

Elrond looked down.

                  " I know.  Forgive-"

                  Celebrían stood.

                  " You have said that before."  She looked at him with cold eyes.

Elrond winced.  She was beyond angry, more into the range of severely livid or worse.  Celebrían crossed her arms.

                  " I am sorry if I do not understand your love for books, but promise me you will not do this again."

Elrond looked at his hands, biting his lip.

                  " I cannot promise that because I will easily break it."  He stood.  "Can we compromise?"

Celebrían gave a small nod.  Elrond came to her, taking her hands and gently leading her back to the chair.  He sat down, before allowing her to sit in his lap.

                  " There will be nights, Celebrían, when it is necessary that I stay up until dawn to finish certain things."  Elrond gently caressed her hair.  " But on other nights, I will promise to you not to work past dinner in my study."

Celebrían was silent.

                  " Ok," she whispered.

Elrond hugged her close.

                  " I know it is different now that we are married."

                  Celebrían looked up at him.

                  " You are right about that.  I never knew you stayed up so late.  No wonder you are so tired."  She abruptly stood.  " Now come on, off with that tunic and into bed.  There are only a few hours until breakfast."

Elrond stood slowly.  He gave her a soft kiss.

                  " I might say the same to you."

Celebrían nodded.

                  " Aye, but at least I could doze off in the chair."

Elrond gave a small shrug, sending her a weak impish smile.

                  " I have a council this morning.  I shall get plenty of sleep."

~*~

                  Elrond slammed the door and plopped in a chair in front of Erestor.  Erestor looked up warily before smiling and leaning back in his chair.

                  " I did not know I had become a marriage counselor also."

Elrond sent him a stern look before placing his head in his hands.  Erestor was immediately on guard.

                  " What is it?"

Elrond gave a small shrug.

                  " I do not know."  He looked up.  " She is angry with me and I do not know what I have done."

Erestor leaned back again into his chair.

                  " Have you-"

Elrond jumped to his feet.

                  " By Eru, I am not that stupid.  Of course I asked.  She only replied that I know what I did."  Elrond threw his hands in the air before plopping sullenly back in the chair.  " What in Mandos have I done?"

Erestor stood.

                  " Stay here, Elrond.  Do not leave.  I want you to calm down.  You are liable to kill at this moment."

Elrond sat back down and slumped in the chair.  He sighed, crumpling his face in his hand.

_*Marriage is a lot harder than couples make it out to be._

~*~

                  Erestor found Celebrían angrily attempting to cross-stitch.  She jabbed the needle furiously into the cloth.  Erestor cleared his throat.  She looked up and then back at her stitching before speaking.

                  " Elrond sent you."  It was worded as a statement, not a question.

Erestor sat across from you.

                  " It is not often the Lord of Imladris comes into my study and sits before me with a look of utter helplessness."

Celebrían paused.

                  " What do you mean?"  She set aside the pattern.

                  Erestor clasped his hands together.

                  " He sincerely does not know what he has done that angers you.  Right now he is in my study, trying to cool a temper brought on by what he thinks is his own inaptness."

Celebrían's face turned guilty.  She gave a small sigh.

                  " He is angry with himself?"

Erestor nodded.  He put a hand on her shoulder.

                  " You two have been married less than a month.  You have to learn to ignore the little petty things.  I know I had to with Celebrisse; and she did the same with me."  Erestor dipped his head so that he made her meet his eyes.  "Forgiveness is a daily commodity in a marriage."

Celebrían gave a small sigh.

                  " Where is he?"

~*~

                  Elrond had found it unnerving to be sitting alone in Erestor's study and had slunk off to his own.  Elrond immersed himself into a book lying open, trying to forget he had an angry wife.  Moments later, a soft cough came.  Elrond froze as the scent of jasmine tickled his nose.  He looked up slowly.  She was in the doorway.  Celebrían closed the door and then came to kneel beside him.  Elrond took both of her hands, pulling her up so that he was looking up at her.

                  " I am sorry for whatever it is I have done."

                  Celebrían surprised him by pulling him to stand also.

                  " Do you want to know something?"

Elrond looked down at her with an inquiring gaze.  She waited.

                  " Elrond, say what," she finally said with a tint of exasperation in her voice.

Elrond smiled slightly.

                  " What?"

Celebrían ran a finger on his chest, tracing the pattern on his tunic.

                  " I forgot what I was mad at you about."

Elrond looked at her for a moment before the soft timbre of his laughter echoed in his study.  She sent him a small smile, her fingers slowly unbuttoning the ornate tunic.  Elrond removed himself from her hands, taking the moment to lock his study door before rejoining her.

                  " So what did Erestor say to you?"

Celebrían gave a small shrug, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

                  " Who cares?"

Elrond gave a small gulp.

                  " I do not as of now."

~*~

                  Elrond stood in his study, a finger trailing over the bookbindings.  He could hear the music filtering in from Celebrían's study and fought the urge to join her.  He gave a small sigh.  Sometimes he actually did have to perform his duties.  A slight smile formed as his wife's thoughts drifted to his mind.  He hid a chuckle.

_*She obviously has forgotten I can hear her thoughts._

~*~

                  Celebrían could see Elrond from her study as she languidly strummed a harp.  He moved swiftly, yet gracefully.  His grace and poise were two things his Edain blood had not touched.  He bore more refinement than some Elves.  Celebrían smiled dreamily; and he was hers.  A soft whisper caressed her mind.

_*Your gaze is like fire, Hervess…_

Celebrían glanced up as her husband looked over his shoulder with an amused smile.  She loved that charming quirk he seemed to reserve only for her.

_*Have you been following my thoughts, Peredhil?_

Elrond's amusement grew as she tried to keep a stern face with him from across in her study.  He simply turned back to his book.

_*How can I help it when your mind intertwines with mine?_

                  Erestor entered Elrond's study, seizing Elrond's attention with words.  Celebrían could not hear them, but she, for one, did not appreciate not having her husband's full attention.  A mischievous smile lit her angelic face.  Rising from the harp, she leaned against her door, causing Elrond to glance quickly at her.  She frowned when his attention returned to whatever Erestor was saying.

_*I desire thee, Elrond._

                  At that, Elrond's eyes raced over to her again.  Celebrían's hand fell from her neck, lighting on certain places in its path to her hip before sending him a smile he could only classify as sexy.  She floated away towards their chambers, glancing back at him.  Elrond's mouth had formed a small o.  Erestor turned to look, but Celebrían had already disappeared around a corner.  Elrond rubbed the back of his neck, trying to hold back a smile.

                  " Erestor, please excuse me, but something important has come to my attention."

Erestor let Elrond by before watching the lord swiftly set out for his chambers.  Erestor shook his head.

_*5 years now and they still act like newlyweds…_

~*~

                  Elrond sat at the table during the midday meal, allowing the conversation to flow around him.  He glanced at his wife beside him as she laughed gaily.  Celebrían prodded him.

_*If you are going to act so gloomy, then you should have stayed in your room._

Elrond looked at her.  She sent him an inquiring gaze as he shook his head.

_*I am fine, Celebrían._

Celebrían shook her head.

_*I have seen you better._

                  Elrond turned his attention back to the food.  He quickly took a sip of the water by his plate, stifling another cough.  He breathed in deeply.

_*I hate winter…_

He had spent most of his morning asleep.  Luckily for him, Celebrían had been busy herself.  She had not noticed it.  A hand tapped Elrond on the shoulder.

                  " You do know that your cold is as obvious as the snow on the mountain tops."

Elrond waved a hand at Glorfindel.

                  " Let me be."

                  " Need I tell Celebrían or will you come and let a healer look at it now?"

Elrond quickly stood, excusing himself.  Celebrían watched Elrond go.  Glorfindel escorted her husband out the door.  She shook her head.

_*I guess business calls…_

~*~

                  Elrond allowed the old healer to examine him.  Glorfindel watched from the doorway.

                  " Why must I have hawks as counselors?"  Elrond grumbled.

The healer simply shook his head.

                  " You are lucky, Peredhil.  This should be cleared up in a matter of days.  I am prescribing rest and your usual herbs for a week."

                  " A week?  That is not a couple of days," Elrond protested weakly, before he quickly put a hand up to smother a cough.

                  " He can make it two," Glorfindel threatened from the doorway.

The healer laughed when Elrond merely sent Glorfindel a deadly look.

                  " It is true, Master Elrond, when they say healers are often the worst when they need to be healed."

Elrond rolled his eyes, slipping back on his outer tunic.  He grumbled a bit before coming to a dead stop.  His wife was at the end of the hall.

                  Celebrían came towards Elrond, a worried expression marring her beautiful face.  Elrond turned his attention back to the buttons.  He tried not to look at her.  Celebrían glanced at Glorfindel.

                  " What is going on?"

Glorfindel merely shrugged.

                  " Ask Elrond."

Without another word, both the healer and Glorfindel walked away.  

                  Celebrían raised her eyebrows at her husband.  

_*What ails thee, Elrond?_

Elrond shrugged.

_*Nothing that you need to bother yourself with._

Celebrían took his hand.

                  " I am your wife.  It bothers me."

Elrond gave a small shrug.

                  " The healer is confining me to my room for a week."

Celebrían's brow furrowed.

                  " Why so?"

                  " I have a habit of obtaining a small head cold in the winter."

Her eyes widened.

                  " But that is reserved for the…oh."  Celebrían took his arm.  " Come then, you must go straight away to bed."

Elrond sighed.  She looked up at him.

                  " And do not think you are off the hook yet, Peredhil.  You will tell me why you did not wish me to know."

Elrond groaned.  She poked him teasingly.

                  " Afraid of a little rest?"

Elrond looked down at her, shaking his head.

                  " I am more afraid of you."

Celebrían laughed a bit before grinning mischievously.

                  " That is very wise, Master Elrond, very wise."


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

15 years later

                  He entered the dark room as quietly as he could, his eyes lighting on her sleeping figure.  He had not expected her to be awake.  Elrond ran a hand over his haggard face.  He sat on the edge of the bed, worn to the bone.  He slowly tried to lift a booted foot so he could remove the heavy shoe, but his legs did not cooperate.  Elrond sat there, before leaning his head back, trying to ease the kinks from it.  Two hands gently began to massage his neck.

                  " Tired, _Herven_?"

Elrond just nodded, rolling his neck and wincing when it cracked.  Celebrían knelt and helped him out of his boots.  He had just returned from a 5-month expedition to Lindon.  Celebrían could tell by his weariness things had not gone as he had planned.  She gently helped him out of his outer tunic, wincing when she saw the tender sunburn on his shoulders.  Elrond lay back on the bed with a soft groan.

                  " I have dreamed of this bed."

Celebrían just laughed.  He opened an eye and looked down at her.

                  " You try sleeping on rocks and grass for a couple months.  You will appreciate this bed."

Celebrían smiled mischievously.

                  " I already do."

~*~

                  Elrond awoke the next morning to find his beloved wife beside him.  He looked down at her bewildered as she looked up.

                  " How did I get into this room?"  Elrond asked with a look of utter confusion.

Celebrían smiled.

                  " You were so tired last night, I am surprised you even knew your name."

Elrond chuckled, before hugging her and wincing when his sunburn reacted.

                  " I missed you Celebrían.  Next time, you will come with me."  He looked at her a moment.  " When I leave you for such a long time, it seems you always change."

Celebrían just laughed.  She pushed back the covers.

                  " Get up, Elrond.  Breakfast is in an hour."

~*~

                  Elrond found his wife in her study.  He leaned against the doorway watching her paint.  She tilted her head as she took a step away from the painting.  Her eyes drifted up and fell on him.  Celebrían's crystal eyes sparkled and she set down her brush.

                  " Are you done for the day?"

Elrond gave her a quick kiss and then an affirming nod.

                  " Aye, they told me to get some rest.  I guess I look awful," Elrond answered sheepishly.

                  " Stand in here, Elrond," Celebrían turned away from him, hurriedly searching for paper.  " I have never drawn you."

                  Elrond shook his head.

                  " There is a good reason you have never drawn me.  I am not a good subject."

Celebrían came back to his side, a pout beginning to edge across her lovely face.  Elrond gave a small sigh, looking back at her pleading eyes.

                  " Ai, I am such an old softy."

~*~

                  Celebrían put a startled had to her stomach with a smile.  She glanced up quickly, hoping her husband did not notice.  He didn't.  Elrond was busy staring out a window absently where some young children played.  Celebrían doubted at first that that was where his attention lay, until she saw a nostalgic smile tug on his face.  She came to his side.

                  " What are you watching?"

                  Elrond motioned to the children.

                  " I remember watching Elros play like that."  He looked up at her.  "Were you ever like that?"

Celebrían laughed, sitting in his lap.

                  " An odd question, given that you saw some of my childhood.  To tell you the truth, I am still like them."

Elrond chuckled with a small nod.

                  " I shall second that."

Celebrían pushed him playfully.  She laid her head under his chin.

                  " What about you?  Were you ever like them?"

Elrond's smile faded as quickly as it had surfaced.  He looked down at her.

                  " I can never remember a time when I was like them.  I suspect at birth, but…"  He ran a hand over his neck and then shrugged.

                  Celebrían twirled his hair.

_*Here goes nothing…_

                  " Do you think we will ever have children?"

Elrond shrugged, glancing down at her and then back out the window.

                  " I believe so.  Someday probably."

She kicked her legs in the air, stretching each one as she formulated a response.

                  " What if that day is in seven months?"  She said quickly.

Elrond only shrugged.

                  " That would be-" His head flew around, eyes as wide as saucers- "Seven months?!"

                  His hand gently slid from her hip to her rounding abdomen.  Elrond looked up at her.

                  " You mean…"

Celebrían laid a hand over his with a grin.

                  " A baby, Elrond."

Elrond laid a gentle kiss on her lips.  Celebrían leaned her head against his shoulder.  Elrond shook his head slightly.

                  " They say I am one of the greatest healers and yet I cannot see that my own wife is pregnant."

Celebrían giggled slightly.

                  " All lose their minds sometimes."  She looked up at him.  " I would blame your weariness for deceiving to your eyes."

                  Elrond's hand still lay sprawled over her abdomen.  He glanced at her hesitantly.

                  " Have you felt the child?"

Celebrían was surprised he was so shy about this.  They were wed.  There was not part of her he had not seen and likewise.  She gently moved his hand to place it over the kicking.  His hand jerked back for a moment before awe overcame his face.  Celebrían could not help but hug him.

                  " I love thee, Elrond."

                  Elrond smiled down at her before frowning a bit.

                  " You say you are five months along?"  She nodded.  " Are you sure?"

Celebrían gave another affirming nod.

                  " I knew a day after it was conceived."

Elrond scratched his head.

                  " You are farther along than that, though, but I guess I could be wrong.  Your birth was the last I presided over and you were a petite child."

~*~

                  Celebrían stood outside beside Elrond, one hand resting on her protruding abdomen.  Her father was off his horse before it even stopped.  Celeborn paused a moment, seeming to take her in, before engulfing her in a gentle hug.

                  " My baby girl is having her own baby," Celeborn sent her a grin.  "You make me feel old, Celebrían."

Celebrían hugged her father fiercely.

                  " I wanted you to know as soon as possible, Ada, but I had to wait for Elrond to return home."

                  Galadriel approached.  Celebrían was taken aback for a moment at her mother's tear-filled eyes.  Galadriel hugged the girl.

                  " It seems like just yesterday, you were cutting your teeth on Elrond's arm."

Celebrían laughed.

                  " Well, he made me stop that habit once we wed."

Galadriel laughed, wiping her eyes.

                  " Twenty-one years and already a child."  She shook her head.  " Tis a wonder you have been able to run Imladris, Elrond."

Elrond's cheeks flushed a bit.  He gave a tiny shrug.

                  " You know what they say, work before-"

                  " Elrond Peredhil, I should smack you," Celebrían inserted.

Elrond sent her an innocent look.

                  " You mother started it."

Celebrían sent him a faux stern gaze.

                  " And you will end it."

Celeborn wove an arm through his daughter's.

                  " Shall we go inside?  I know I am famished."

~*~

                  Celebrían found her husband in his study, aimlessly staring at nothing.  She yawned slightly, stretching.  Elrond's eyes drifted to her, a smile crossing his face when he took in the bulge at her waistline.  Celebrían pulled her night robe over it.

                  " Why are you still up?"

Elrond gave a small shrug, beginning to play with a pencil lying on his desk.

                  Celebrían came around, awkwardly sitting in his lap.  She looked out the window and her eyes widened.

                  " No wonder you love your study.  It has a beautiful view at night."

It suddenly seemed as if the place was flooded with light.  Celebrían watched, slack-jawed as the Gil-Estel's path took it right over the study.

                  " I never had a father," Elrond said softly.

                  Celebrían turned her head to look at him.  Elrond's eyes were glued to the star.

                  " What do you fear, Elrond?"

Elrond looked at her.

                  " That I shall be just like my father."

Celebrían brow furrowed.

                  " What do you mean?"

Elrond's hand suddenly broke the stylus he played with.

                  " Leave my children to be cared for by their mother and then by other Elves."  Elrond glanced at her with a look of total fear.  " What if I am an awful father?"

                  Celebrían shifted so she could look straight into his eyes.  She laced her arms around his neck.  Elrond looked down, rubbing his hand on his tunic to free it of the splinters from the broken stylus.  She tipped up his chin.

                  " Ada said you were wonderful with me."

Elrond gave a small sigh.

                  " I am not who I was when you were born."

Celebrían sighed impatiently.

                  " Just because you have seen more death and lost so many, does not mean that you are still not Elrond.  I married the same man I knew before the war."

Elrond sent her a small smile.  She pressed their foreheads together.

                  " You will be a great father."

~*~

                  Celebrían felt Elrond rise and gave a small groan.

                  " Morning already?  It feels like I just laid down."

Elrond stifled a yawn.

                  " We just did.  If I remember correctly, _hínamma** (our child-Q)**_, kept us up all night with its insistent kicking."

Celebrían put a hand to her oversized stomach.  She gently ran a hand over it.

                  " You just had to remind me."

Elrond nodded with another yawn.

                  " Aye, because when you are awake, that means I am too."

Elrond expected a sharp reply, but instead received only silence.  He pulled his shirt over his head and then glanced back at her.

                  Celebrían sat on the edge of the bed, one hand to her stomach, seeming to be frozen.  Her eyes slowly traveled up to meet Elrond's as he finished dressing.

                  " Elrond?" her voice was a bit shaky.

                  " Hmm?" his mind was far away.

                  " I think you might want to be fetching my mother."

Elrond whipped around.

                  " What do you mean?  Are you ok?"

Celebrían winced.

                  " I think I just went into labor."

                  Elrond forced himself to remain rational.  He bent beside her, gently helping her back into the bed.  He caught sight of Celebrisse on her way to breakfast.

                  " Celebrisse, fetch Galadriel please."

Celebrisse nodded, hearing the urgency in his voice.  She took off at a sprint down the hall.

_*And so comes the first child of Elrond into the world._

~*~

                  By the time Galadriel got there, she was sure Elrond was about to come unglued.

                  " Celebrían, child, you just could not wait any longer."

Celebrían grunted.

                  " I could not wait?  Tell it to wait."

Elrond remained oddly silent, his hand connected to Celebrían's.

                  Galadriel had to smile.  He was so nervous; she doubted he remembered where he was.  Celebrían squeezed tighter onto Elrond's hand as she rode another agonizing contraction.  Galadriel frowned at the end of the bed.  She stood and then motioned Elrond over, allowing Celebrisse to coax Celebrían through the contractions.

                  " From what I can tell the child is ready to exit, but it is turned the wrong way."  Galadriel sighed.  " I guess this must be some kind of a hereditary thing."

                  " What shall you do?"  Elrond asked, glancing back at Celebrían and wincing this time with her.

It looked painful, whatever she was feeling.

                  " Elrond, you are the only one who has successfully performed the surgery necessary."

Elrond looked at her before shaking his head and putting a hand to it.

                  " Please do not ask this of me."

                  " You must perform the incision to remove the child.  Either that or it will surely die and put Celebrían at such a risk also."

Elrond's decision took less than a split second.  

                  " Begin the preparations."

~*~

                  Celebrían felt her mother's numbing touch on her stomach.

                  " What are you doing?"

The numbness was a welcome relief, but she did not like the intense concentration she could see on her husband's face as he scrubbed his hands clean.

                  " Trust us, Celebrían."

Elrond gently came over sitting beside Celebrían on the bed.

                  " Do you trust me, Bree?" 

Celebrían nodded.

                  " The child is breeched."  Elrond knew better than to do anything without her consent.  " You were the same way.  So far, I guess I am the only one to ever successfully perform the incision necessary to safely deliver the child a different way."

Celebrían nodded.

                  " Go ahead, then Elrond."

Elrond let out a pent up sigh.

_*I have two lives resting on me at this moment._

He was soon to learn other wise.

~*~

                  Celebrían let her mother shield her eyes as Elrond began the incision.  Elrond carefully continued, allowing the power of Vilya and his knowledge lead his steady hands.  He took a deep breath before reaching inside and freeing one child.  Celebrisse came to his side, quickly taking the child.  Elrond felt a need to reach his hand in again.  He drew his hand back before staring at the head of the bed.  

                  " Celebrisse, I need another cloth."

Celebrisse turned at his astounded tone.  He lifted yet another child towards her.  Galadriel gave a small laugh.         

                  " Twins, Celebrían."  She smoothed her daughter's hair.  " You have twins."

The first healthy cry resonated through the room as Elrond swiftly healed the incision with a wave of his hand and some soft words.  He then looked up at his wife as he began to wipe his bloodied hands off.

                  Celebrían bid him to her arms.  She hugged him, pressing a kiss to his lips.

                  " I love you."

Elrond wound his arms around her, hugging her close.  Celebrisse cleared her throat.

                  " Hey, Father Elrond, come see your twin sons."

                  " Sons?"  Elrond's eyes nearly bugged from his head.

Celebrisse delivered one into Celebrían's arms and then the other into Elrond's.  

                  Galadriel looked over, coming to stand beside Elrond.

                  " This one is the eldest," she whispered, motioning to the one he held.  " See how his wrist is marked with a scarlet thread.  I marked you the same way."

Elrond sent her a small smile.

                  " Would you like to hold your grandchild?"

Galadriel took the child with a loving smile.  Elrond took that moment to exit the room.

                  Erestor, Glorfindel and Celeborn, plus numerous others sat outside.  All eyes flew up to Elrond as he exited.  Celeborn was the first on his feet.

                  " Well?"

Elrond clapped his hands together.

                  " Twins."

Celeborn's brow rose.

                  " Boys?"

Elrond gave a small nod.  Celeborn just grinned before looking up towards the heavens.

                  " After taking care of you and Elros, you get to see what you put me through.  Ah, revenge, thou art mine!"


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

                  Celebrían turned over, expecting to find her husband's warm body to lean into to escape the cold winter chill, but the bed was strangely cold.  She opened one eye groggily.  She propped herself up on one elbow to watch her husband.  His uncovered back flexed as he leaned a gentle hand down into the nearby cradle.  Celebrían stood softly.

                  " They sleep."

Elrond turned his head slightly.

                  " I know."

                  She draped an arm around his waist, a hand falling on his dangerously low trousers.

                  " Come back to bed."

Elrond shook his head.  He leaned an elbow on the cradle edge, propping his head up.  Celebrían smiled.

                  " And why not?"  She leaned down towards his ear.  " The first time they cry tonight or tomorrow, they are your children."

Elrond sent her a smile allowing her to pull him towards the bed.

~*~

                  Elrond watched with a sinking heart as his wife walked out of the bedroom.  It was his turn to play babysitter.  He glanced over the cradle edge.  Immedietly, he was met with cooing.  Elrond could not help but pick up the conscious one.  The boy's midnight black hair stuck up every which way.  Elrond tried to smooth it, but portions still stuck straight up.  Elrond went to the window, seeing many Elf-lords outside with their horses.  

                  He glanced back at the cradle, making sure the eldest was still sleeping soundly.  Elrond looked at the one he held and watched its gray eyes dart towards the window, trying to see beyond the bright sun.  Elrond gently shaded the child's eyes.  A little hand stretched out towards one of the horses, though Elrond knew the babe could not see it.  The name rolled off his lips before he could stop it.

                  " Elrohir."

Elrond glanced over his shoulder, hoping he was alone.  Thankfully, he was.  He then bent beside the eldest, replacing the youngest and then tilting his head.

                  " Elladan."

Elrond ran a hand over the back of his neck.

_*I guess I shall run the names by Celebrían._

~*~

                  " Ada?"

Elrond glanced at his 6-year-old son.

                  " Yes, Elrohir?"

                  " How come I have only one Daeradar and Daernaneth while everyone else has two?"

Elrond just froze, his head turning to look at the boy.  Elrond had hoped neither child would notice the absence.

                  " Well, Elrohir," Elrond pulled the boy into his lap.  " My father and mother went over the Sea when I was younger than you."

Elrohir laughed.

                  " Ada, you were never younger than me."

Elrond smiled, watching the boy run off to be with his brother.  Elrond rubbed his chin.

_*I believe that child is right for once._

~*~

                  Elrond sat in the council meeting, his eyes every now and then floating to the window.  Glorfindel cleared his throat, sending Elrond a pointed look.  Elrond just sighed.  

_*I do not need to worry about being killed.  This Elf will bore me to Mandos._

A scream suddenly sent chills down his spine.  Elrond rose, pushing by towards the door, recognizing the scream without realizing it.

                  Elrond sprinted down the halls, sliding to a stop by the door leading out.  Celebrían's steps came down the hall as she carried Elrohir.  Elrond ran outside.

                  " Elladan?"  He yelled.

Elrond's heart began to beat faster.

_*Where is he?_

Elrond glanced back at his frantic wife before his gaze lighted on his other son.  Elrond bent in front of Elrohir.

_*I always knew where Elros was.  Maybe…_

                  " Elrohir, do you know where your brother is?"

Elrohir gave a small nod.

                  " Where?"  Elrond asked gently.

                  " He wanted to go swimming, but Nana told us not to go until you got out of your meeting."

Elrond's heart stopped.  The river was especially fast this time of the year.

~*~

                  Elrond ran down the small path that led to the well-known swimming area.  His eyes searched every inch of the river as he sped by it.  Elrond's breath caught when he saw a hint of peach among the blue river.  The body was borne quickly away.  Elrond stripped off his outer tunic and then got a running start, kicking off his shoes as he went.  In an effortless motion he dove in.  The cold water stung at first, but Elrond kept his eyes fixed on the tiny body before him.

_*Blessed Eru, let me reach my son._

~*~

                  Celebrían ran into Glorfindel as she ran towards the council room.

                  " Elladan is missing."

Glorfindel ran a hand over his face.

                  " Do you know-"

                  " I told you, Nana.  He went by the river.  I told Ada and he listened to me."  Elrohir interrupted.

Glorfindel and Celeborn sprinted by.  Celebrían put two hands to her face, sinking to the floor.  Elrohir leaned against her and then looked up with a smile.  A hand brushed Celebrían's hair.

                  " Elrond will find him, dear."

Celebrían hugged her mother fiercely, sobbing into her shoulder.  Galadriel held her daughter close, biting back memories.

_*I know only too well how it is to lose a child…_

~*~

                  By the time Glorfindel reached the banks, he found Elrond bent over a lifeless body.  Elrond was busily trying to resuscitate the tiny blue-colored boy.  Celeborn bent beside Elrond, offering to help.  Elrond took it with a stiff nod.  Elrond placed Vilya over the young boy's heart.

_*Please, Blessed Eru, I'll do anything…_

                  Elladan's tiny body suddenly arched up before he began coughing violently, expelling the liquid from his lungs.  Elrond closed his eyes, biting back tears with a sigh of relief.  Celeborn let out a pent up sigh also.

                  " Elladan, you really had us scared."

The little boy looked up with his silver-blue tinted eyes.  His eyes fell on his father and he bit his lip.  Elladan put his fists to his eyes, his tiny body shaking with sobs that broke Elrond's heart.  The boy was scared out of his mind from the near-death experience.  Elrond helped the boy up before gently picking him up.  Elrond fumbled, grabbing his tunic from on the bank; and then wrapped it around the shivering boy.  Without a word, Elrond moved by the mass of Elves.  Elladan laid his head on his father's shoulder, before pulling back.

                  " I'm sorry, Ada."

Elrond ruffled his hair slightly.

                  " I think you learned your lesson, Elladan."

Elladan nodded with a slight face.

                  " I don't like water."

~*~

                  Celebrían gave a happy yell, seeing her soaked husband approaching with a squirming boy in his arms.  She took the boy in her arms, hugging him tightly.

                  " Nana," Elladan's lips curled when she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

The boy furiously rubbed at it.  Celebrían just laughed, before she dissolved into tears.  Elrond quickly pulled her close so that she did not fall to the ground.

                  " Shh, Bree, everything's ok.  He will be fine."

                  Celebrían pulled away, wiping her eyes.  She looked at her now wet dress with a sigh.  Her eyes then turned to the sniffling eldest.

                  " Both of you, inside.  I will not be dealing with two colds at once," Celebrían began to shoo them towards the house.  Elrond managed to motion Glorfindel forward.

                  " Tell Erestor I want plans for a railing along the river.  I would not wish this to happen to anyone else."

Glorfindel nodded.  He shook his head.

                  " I never knew you could swim."

Elrond wrung out his hair with a shrug.

                  " Neither did I."

~*~

                  Celebrían gently brushed her sons' hair from their faces.  Both Elladan and Elrohir lay on either side of their father, all three sound asleep.  She shook her head slightly, pressing her body against Elladan's gently.  He awoke softly.

                  " Nana?" he rubbed his eyes.

She gently soothed him.

                  " Go back to sleep, dear."

She glanced up, finding her husband awake.

                  Celebrían gave him a soft kiss.

                  " How are you?"

Elrond gave a small shrug.

                  " Still a little shaky."

Celebrían ruffled his semi-wet locks.  She glanced down, seeing his protective arms around the two boys.

                  " I never knew you could swim."

Elrond sent her a small smile.

                  " You are the second person to tell me that.  Come here and I will tell you a secret."  Celebrían leaned over Elladan.  " I cannot swim."

Celebrían just shook her head.  She ran a hand over his hair again.

_*And you thought you would be an awful father._

Elrond just chuckled.

_*That is still up for debate._

Celebrían shook her head, a hand running down his face.

_*You saved your son's life.  I think that makes you at least a good father._

Elrond ran a hand over Elrohir's head.

_*I hope this one is not as mischievous as Elros was._

Celebrían just smiled.

_*You know he will be just because you said that._

Elrond just laughed, the soft timbre lulling the two children farther into sleep.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Year 239 of the Third Age

                  " Ada, come on.  It is a beautiful day.  We just want to go on a small hunting expedition and we are past our training days.  Will you not just let us go this once or do you wish to always keep us locked up in Imladris?"

Elrond looked up at two angelic faces.  He gave a small sigh, leaning back.  He looked up at them.

                  " Usually, I would say yes, but there is the small problem of there being orcs along our borders."  Elrond sent them a silencing glance.  " And Glorfindel has reported you two are slacking off while you should be learning."

                  " Ada, we have been learning from him for the past century," Elrohir plopped down in a chair, lifting a foot to rest on the side of Elrond's desk  which Elrond quickly swatted off the wood.  "Leastways, Glorfindel exaggerates.  He always does.  He thinks we cannot even wield a sword.  Elladan has already beaten him and it took little effort."

An idea sparked in Elrond's head.

                  " Fine then."  He rose.  " Meet me on the training field in ten minutes.  Bring your swords.  They may be put to good use."

~*~

                  Celebrían followed her husband into a tiny room off to the side of their chamber.  She waved a hand, coughing at the dust.

                  " Elrond, what are you doing?  First you come in here and dress as if you are going to fight someone."

Elrond glanced back at her, blowing of the dust from a scabbard.  He unsheathed a beautiful sword.  Elrond looked at it.

                  " Ereinion gave it to me when I became of age.  Tis a family heirloom to be given to the eldest."

Celebrían just raised an eyebrow, not as enamored with the sword and its fine edge.  Her hands fell on her hips.

                  " Who will you challenge with the sword?"

Elrond looked up with a small smile.

                  " Our sons have grown restless of late, believing they own Imladris.  I do not appreciate their arrogance.  It will end today."

Celebrían sighed.

                  " Do you have to do this with a sword?"

Elrond nodded.

                  " It seems Elladan beat Glorfindel.  Glorfindel never spoke of it, but if Elladan did beat Glorfindel, then it shall be a good match for me."  Elrond sheathed the sword.  " Elros is the only one to beat me and that was because of unlucky chance."

~*~

                  The twins sat on the cool grass, laughing about some joke.  Glorfindel watched them warily.  He glanced up, a smile forming when he saw Elrond.

                  " On your feet."

The twins leapt up, seeing their father.  Elrond paused by Glorfindel, sending his seneschal a secretive smile.

                  " Which of you wants to go first?"

                  Elrohir gave a laugh.

                  " We already beat Glor-"

                  " Elrohir, then come on.  We shall see how well Glorfindel has taught you."

Elrohir's eyes bugged as his father removed the ornate outer tunic and then unsheathed a sword.  Elladan gave a snort.

                  " Have fun, brother."

Elrond raised his eyebrows pointing the sword at the eldest.

                  " You will be tested next, Elladan."

~*~

                  Glorfindel crossed his arms with a smile to watch.  Neither twin could understand what they had just gotten themselves into.

*They must have bad mouthed me or finally irritated him enough to cause this.  It has been many years since Elrond picked up his sword; and no less the sword Ereinion gave him.

                  Elrond allowed his son to test him out.  Elrohir's confidence grew by the second.  Elrond shook his head, eyeing his nearly winded son.  Elrond himself was doing just fine.  This was barely exertion.

                  " Come on, Elrohir.  If you beat Glorfindel like this, then I need to reevaluate him."

Elrohir's cheeks flushed in anger and he began to fight back viciously.

                  Celebrían laid a hand on Glorfindel's shoulder.

                  " How is it going?"

Glorfindel gave a small shrug.

                  " Elrond will win.  It is just a matter of when he is tired of letting his son try."

Elrond seemed to have tired.  With a quick snap of the wrist, he held his son's sword.  Elrond extended the sword towards his son.

                  " The next time you think that just because you are my son you can slack off, remember that I was brought up by Ereinion Gil-galad.  I will not tolerate any less than superior from my sons," Elrond said sternly so that only Elrohir heard.

Elrohir took his sword with a mutter.  Elrond shook his head.

                  " Elladan?"

Elladan held up a hand.

                  " Can I just say I have learned my lesson?"

                  Elrond shook his head.

                  " Afraid not, son.  You were boasting at how you beat Glorfindel.  Glorfindel has come close to beating me, never has, but-"

                  " That is a lie," Glorfindel shook his head.  " Dagorlad, I saved that pretty neck of yours."

Elrond's face clouded for a moment and then he nodded.

                  " I guess you did."

                  Elladan circled his father warily.  Elrond remained still, his gray eyes carefully watching his son.  Elladan lashed out quickly, but Elrond simply stepped back before their swords clashed.  Elrond could see how his eldest had bested Glorfindel.  Elladan's feet moved quickly, darting in and out of the fight.  Elrond did not need to worry.

*All his moving will tire him down more than I.  They forget I have been in battle.

Elrond's face shadowed.

*I guess you learn survival there.

Elrond fell on his back.  Elladan stood over him, but Elrond was not about to admit defeat.  Elladan was driven back by the sheer force of his father's sword.  He stumbled, watching as his father rose swiftly.  Elladan felt his sword leave his hand and fell back on the ground panting.

                  " I have learned my lesson," Elladan muttered.

                  Elrond helped him up.

                  " And what is it?"

Elladan grinned.

                  " Never taunt your father with what you think are great skills."

Elladan ran a hand over his back with a grimace.  Elrond was immediately aware.  

                  " You should go lie down," Elrond advised.

Elladan waved it off.

                  " I shall be fine.  Elrohir knocked me on my back this morning."

                  Elrond approached his wife.  Celebrían only shook her head before looking up at him.

                  " I believe I have never seen you use a sword."

Elrond used his tunic to mop off his sweaty brow and then bound his hair back from his face.

                  " I have never had to before.  We live in peace right now."

Glorfindel's face darkened a bit as one thought ran through his and Elrond's mind.

*For now.

~*~

                  Elrond returned to his study after dinner.  His wet hair cast a shine upon a nearby relic as he sat.  He looked up at the stars.

*I think Elros was the one always put in his place by Ereinion.

Elrond chuckled to himself.

*He always wished to test Ereinion.

Elrond's smile faded.

*Ereinion would have enjoyed the display today.

Elrond gave a small sigh.

*And yet both he and my father have left this land to ruin.

The Gil-Estel filtered in, but Elrond rose and closed out the light.  He resettled in his chair, the room oddly dark.  He glanced up, hearing his son's steps.

*I will have to tell Glorfindel to work on their stealth.  They sound like a herd of orcs.

Elrond was surprised when only Elrohir burst in.

                  " Ada, Ada, you have to come now."

Elrond leapt up, following his son.

                  " What happened?"

Elrohir glanced up.

                  " Elladan fell."

~*~

                  Celebrían was already there, bent beside her still son.  Elrond's heart froze again, forgetting a beat.  He was surprised to find Elladan conscious.

                  " What happened?"  Elrond asked gently and then glanced up.  "Wait, can you stand, Elladan?"

Elladan opened his mouth and mimed one word: no.  Elrond's brow furrowed.

                  " Why not?"  Elrond looked up at Elrohir.  " What happened?"

                  Elrohir bit his lip. 

                  " We were walking, Ada.  Elladan was walking backwards so that I could see his face."  Elrohir looked down.  

                  " What else?"  Elrond demanded harshly.

Elrohir barely looked up.            

                  " He tripped and he cannot move, Ada."


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

                  Elrond's hand gently ran down his son's back.  He then rubbed his face.

                  " Bloody Eru, what a mess."

He turned to his wife in the doorway.

                  " Where is your mother at this time of the year?"

~*~

                  Elrond sat beside Elladan.  A blanket being placed over his shoulders woke him.  Elrond pulled it closer, not bothering to open his eyes.  He knew who had left it.  

                  " Elrond, I may need your help."

He grudgingly opened his eyes, rising to help Galadriel.  He glanced at his wife and other son curled together in a chair.  Galadriel ran a hand down Elladan's back.

                  " This is removed from its place," she said.

                  " How is it put back?"  Elrond asked.

                  Galadriel gave a small shrug.  She placed a hand over Elladan's back.

                  " Did Vilya work?" she asked in a hushed tone.

Elrond shook his head.

                  " I did not bother to try."

Galadriel let out an irritated sigh sending him a somewhat exasperated look.

                  " What is the use of you having the ring when you do not wield it?"

Elrond glanced at her sharply.

                  " I was more worried of my son then I was of a ring."

Galadriel merely moved to Elladan's head.

                  " The bones here," she pointed as she talked, " Here and here are dislocated.  The paralysis is caused by the pressure they are placing upon the nerve running through the spinal cord."  Galadriel tapped her lips.  " I believe the strength of Vilya and Nenya can heal it."

Elrond gave an absent nod, running a hand over his son's head.  Galadriel touched his shoulder.

_*You forget he is also my grandson, Elrond.  I care for him nearly as much as you do._

Elrond just closed his eyes.  Vilya's sapphire light filled the room.

~*~

                  Celebrían and Elrohir awoke as light filled the room.  The two could see two figures working over Elladan, light originating from their fingers.

                  "By the Valar," Celebrían began.

Elrohir began to stand, feeling his brother's sudden pain.  Celebrían pulled him down with a headshake.

_*Let them do what is necessary._

~*~

                  A hand fell on Elrond's shoulder.  He glanced back at his wife.  Celebrían handed him a silver goblet.

                  " Twill be of some help with that headache."

Elrond winced as the throbbing in his head was brought to full light.  He sipped the warm liquid.  Celebrían's gentle hands flitted about his shoulders, easing the tense muscles and causing him to relax.

                  " How is he?"

Elrond just shook his head.

                  " Both Galadriel and I are sure he will never perform as well again.  I will advise him to consider becoming a healer.  He will still be able to travel with Elrohir, but at least it gives him a safer purpose."

Celebrían nodded.  She gently kissed his cheek.

                  " I hate to bother you with this, but Erestor is outside seeking to have a word with you.  It seems a delivery is not going as well as the advising healer would like.  They ask that you come."

Elrond set aside the glass, wiping his lips on his sleeve.

                  " You will inform me the moment he awakes?"

~*~

                  Celebrían sat in the huge bed, knees bent so she could balance a book against them.  The frame creaked and she glanced to her right, seeing a body collapse on the bed.  Elrond slowly began to take off his shoes, his hands moving halfheartedly.  Celebrían closed her book.

                  " Do you need help with your shoes?"

She only received a muffled groan in reply.  Elrond's foot slammed against the floor with a loud thud.  He put his head in his hands.

                  Celebrían slipped off the bed, padding around the bed to kneel in front of him.  Elrond glanced up slightly as she began to try and undo the knot he had formed.

                  " Elladan is fine, Elrond," Celebrían whispered.

                  " I cannot help but think it was partly my fault."  Elrond whispered.  "Had I not done that stupid fight with them, Elladan would not be in the predicament.  Better yet, I should have gone with my instinct and checked his back when I first noticed it."

Celebrían released his foot from the shoe, watching him wiggle his toes with a despondent sigh.  She swiftly pulled off the other one.

                  " But you cannot go back and change it.  It is in the past."  She used his knees to stand.  " I see that even that small consolation does nothing."

Elrond just put his head in his hands, staring at the floor.

                  Celebrían smiled mischievously.  She moved back towards her side of the bed.  She crawled over the bed, before lifting the back of his shirt up to pull over his head.  She began to place small kissed trailing up his spine.  She caught his slight shiver.

                  " Bree, not tonight," his hoarse voice urged her on, though he tried to sound daunting.

Celebrían just let her hands roam free of her body.  Elrond leaned his head back slightly, allowing it to lie on her shoulder.  She saw utter abandon in his eyes.  His lips parted a bit and she covered them, giving the solace she had found only she could provide.

~*~

                  Elrond sat in his study, pouring over a book.  His finger trailed down the middle of the page as his lips formed unreadable words.  He could feel her gaze, but ignored it for the time being.  After a few minutes of the fire settling on his skin, he looked up.

                  " It took you long enough to realize I was here," Celebrían said.

Elrond sent her a small smile.

                  " I thought you were in your study."

His wife shook her head, leaning against his doorpost.  She glanced over her shoulders, watching both of their sons join them.  

                  Elrond leaned back, watching with a smile as each twin placed a kiss on either of Celebrían's cheeks.  It had been four months since Elladan's accident and it seemed as if the twin was back to normal.  

                  " Where are you two headed?"  Elrond asked.

Elrohir looked up with a smile.

                  " To see Glorfindel.  He wanted to see us."

Elrond just gave a small nod.

                  " I have no idea what about, so do not try to ask me."

Both twins' faces fell and they exchanged inscrutable glances.  The two quickly began towards where they knew Glorfindel was.  

                  Celebrían watched them go before coming into Elrond's study and closing the door.  He arched an eyebrow.

                  " And what does the lady of Imladris need this glorious day?"

Celebrían smiled demurely.

                  " An audience with the lord of Imladris, that is, if he has the time."

Elrond closed his book, placing a bookmark in it.

                  " It seems he does."

Celebrían settled on the desk, sitting in front of him.  Elrond arched his eyebrows, his dark eyes clouding with anxiety, as she remained silent.  Celebrían ran a hand down his cheek.

                  " You are so beautiful, Elrond.  Tis a wonder you have Edain blood."

                  Elrond's eyes searched hers.

                  " You did not come here to talk about me."

Celebrían sent him a stern glance.  She continued, playing with his hair softly and causing him to try and not shudder.  

                  " I see you every time I look at the twins.  It seems as if your blood overrules mine."  Celebrían tipped his head up slightly.  " I wonder what our next child will look like."

                  " I hope like you," Elrond replied.

Celebrían just gave a small shrug, a smile dancing around the edges of her mouth.

                  " I guess we shall just have to wait eight months and see."


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

                  Elrond could only stare at her.

                  " What are you saying?"

Celebrían just sent him a look.  Elrond's jaw fell.

                  " Are you serious?"

Celebrían shook her head.

                  " No, I am just joking about this."

Elrond stood up, his eyes wide.  Celebrían pulled him between her legs.

                  " We are having another baby."

Elrond ran a hand over his face.

                  " When?"

Celebrían laughed at his total loss of rational.  A second later, Elrond lifted her off the table, swinging her around.  Her laughter filled the dreary study.  

                  A knock came.  Elrohir put a head around the door.

                  " You two are being quite loud."

Elrond sent his son a dangerous look.  Elladan pushed the door open more before jabbing his brother.

                  " I would not touch on that if I were you."  The older twin warned with an infectious smile.

Elrond chuckled.

                  " It is fine.  You two deserve to know."

                  " Know what?"  Elrohir's eyes darted between the two.

Celebrían looked up at her husband.

_*They will not be able to look at us for weeks._

Elrond simply looked up at his sons with a weak smile.  Instantly the twins were on guard.

                  " You are smiling, Adar?  What is going on here?"  Elrohir demanded.

                  Celebrían laid a hand on his arm.

                  " Your father and I have some unexpected news."

                  " What?"  Elladan was about to die of anticipation.

Celebrían and Elrond exchanged a glance.  Elrond motioned for Celebrían to go ahead and say it.  Celebrían took one of the twins' hands.

                  " Early next year, the two of you will have another sibling."

                  Dead silence reigned.  Both twins stared slack jawed at their parents.  Elladan was the first to recover, swallowing slowly, though his eyes remained wide.

                  " Pardon?  I think I heard you wrong, Nana."

Elrond leaned against his desk, his eyes dark and unfeeling as he swiftly analyzed the situation.

                  " You will have another sibling early next year."  Celebrían repeated.

The twins remained silent.  Elrond's eyes darted between the two.

                  " You two seem to find this hard to believe."  Elrond spoke up, crossing his arms.

Elladan just shrugged, his cheeks tinted with a slight pink.

                  " We have just…heard."

                  " Heard what?"  Celebrían inquired.

An uncomfortable silence fell.  The twins exchanged sidelong glances, unwilling to speak.  Elrond leaned back, his near-black eyes beginning to unnerve his sons.  Elrohir shifted uncomfortably.

                  " Well, you and Nana are a political marriage; and with Elladan and I born, you need not fulfill the bodily part of a marriage."  Elrohir blurted out.

                  Both Elrond and Celebrían could only stare at their sons.  Celebrían concealed a smile as she glanced at her husband.

_*What I would have missed out on if this was truly only a political marriage…_

She could have sworn a blush lighted on Elrond's cheeks.  He raised an eyebrow at his sons, yet Celebrían was the first to speak.

                  " A political marriage?"  She burst into tiny giggles.

The twins watched with utter confusion as even a smile tugged on their father's lips.  He shook his head with a chuckle and the two were in disbelief.  For as long as they could remember, he had never smiled.  As soon as the smile came, it disappeared and Elrond was all business again.

                  " What ever led you to believe this?"  Elrond asked.

Neither twin answered, turning their eyes away.  Elrond stood up, a confronting look in his shadowy orbs.

                  " Answer me."

With a dismissive wave, Celebrían subdued her cross husband.  She shook her head, wagging her pointer finger at him.

                  " Do not treat them like your advisors.  They are your sons, Elrond."

Elrond looked like a scolded boy for a moment as he gave a consenting nod.  He crossed his arms, motioning with one hand to them as he glanced down at her.

                  " And pray tell, _hervess-nin_, how am I supposed to take this from my own sons?"

                  Celebrían closed the study doors.  She sent him a small smile.  Elrond relaxed, motioning again as if to allow her to run the interrogation.

                  " Boys, your father and I are far from what this ignorant Elfling is saying.  I, for one, cannot believe you two would fall for such an absurd lie."

                  " Neither of you are exceedingly affectionate."  Elrohir mumbled as he turned to exit.

                  " Pardon?"  Elrond's voice was deathly quiet as he crossed the room and stopped his sons.  He looked at Elrohir.  " Would you care to repeat that louder so I may hear it?"

                  Elladan was busily trying to silence his brother.  Elrohir was the more emotional of the two and his mouth had gotten them in trouble too many times to count.  Elrohir stepped forward to face off his father.  Elladan plopped his forehead in his hand in a defeated gesture.

_*Ada shall roast and then eat us for dinner after Elrohir is done._

                  Elrohir's eyes flashed as he stared angrily at his father.

                  " You expect both Elladan and I to know you two are not a political marriage?  Well, how?  Neither you nor Nana has shown anything but polite affection in front of us.  You are a stern man, Ada and Nana is exactly the opposite.  If this marriage was not arranged, then it must be by pure miracle that it came together.  It is impossible to see."

                  Celebrían had already positioned herself between the two angry men.  She put a hand on Elrond's chest, seeming to calm him with her touch.  Celebrían's tone held none of its trademark cheeriness as she regarded Elrohir.

                  " First of all, your father and I are Lord and Lady of Imladris.  We cannot be found in hallways in inappropriate positions such as you young elflings."  Celebrían suddenly sent her husband a death glare.  " Let me finish, Elrond."

Elrond held up his hands innocently, though mischief gleamed deep in his eyes.

                  " And also, you two would not appreciate your father an I acting like a young couple around you, would you?"  Celebrían demanded.

Both twins shook their head vehemently.  Elrond then stepped forward.

                  " I know I am definitely not the best father.  I am not as cheerful, nor exuberant or even as loving as other fathers.  But, I had hoped my own sons would remember that that was a façade and not my literal face."  Elrond made a slight face before mumbling something akin to 'Atrocious word grammar and wording'.

Elladan this time took the step forward with a troubled look in his eyes.

                  " Maybe if you were more like a father to us and less an advisor, we could see that."

                  At that, Elrond left the room, via a side door.  Celebrían's eyes followed her husband, a sad look in her eyes when she regarded his drooping shoulders.  She turned back to her sons, a stern look in place.

                  " I had better never hear of such disrespect again."  She ordered, making them both cringe slightly.  " Your father has done everything possible to give you two only the best."  She cast a glance at Elladan.  " You would not be here today if it were not for your father.  Twice, he hath healed thee and you still have the audacity to call him unloving?"

The two mumbled apologies.  Celebrían shooed them out the door.

                  " Now excuse me while I right what you two have done."

Elladan held up a hand.  He glanced at his brother, who merely nodded, their thoughts the same.

" We shall right it, Nana."

Both set out in search of their father.  Celebrían smiled to herself, admiring the two lithe bodies as they made their way swiftly through the throng of Elves.

                  " I have raised two scoundrels into absolute gentlemen."  She chuckled, lost in her memories.  " Who would have thought?"

~*~

                  Elrond had taken the time to snatch his bow and quiver from his room.  Glorfindel made a move to slow him, but changed his mind, allowing the storming lord by without a word.  Elrond continued until he was far from the homely house.  He then set up the target.  He picked up the bow, attaching the quiver to his back.  He rolled his neck slightly before letting loose a stream of arrows.

~*~

                  The two approached together.  Elrond did not even acknowledge them, but they knew their presence did not go unnoticed.  The twins paused, waiting for him to allow them to continue.  Elrond turned sharply, his bow lax.  The twins almost shielded away.  Even his robes fluttered menacingly.

                  " You are not advisors.  You need not have my leave to approach."  Elrond's hurt glance surprised them.  " Last I checked you were my sons."

Elrohir glanced at his brother, utterly afraid of his father at the moment.

_*You are the eldest, Elladan.  You speak with him._

                  Elladan took a few hesitant steps towards his father.

                  " We are sorry, Ada."

Elrond threw his bow towards the soft grass at the base of a nearby tree.  He then sat beside it, glancing up at his sons.  Elladan, being suddenly brave, went and sat beside Elrond.  Elrohir had no choice to follow suit.  Elrond let loose a heavy sigh.

                  " I never had a father."  He glanced at the two, as if expecting them to have dissolved.  " My sire may be Eärendil, the Mariner, but I have known only distant cousins and such all my life."  In turn, he made eye contact with each as he continued.  " My greatest fear was to be wrenched away from my family."  Elrond sighed.  " I guess it may have been better that way.  You two might have a bit of respect for me then."

                  " Ada," Elladan began.

                  Elrond shook his head, swallowing slightly.  He pressed his lips together.

                  " Why do you hate me?"

The two looked down and then back at him.  Elrohir shrugged.

                  " You never seemed to be proud of us, no matter what we do."

Elrond's head whipped about.

                  " I always heralded your deeds."

Elladan shook his head.

                  " All we wanted was for you to say good job."

Elrond seemed lost for words.  He rose suddenly, brushing off his fine robes.

                  " I was saving this for your birthdays, but I guess it will not help me any now."  Elrond picked up his bow and quiver.  " Thranduil is asking for Elves to help clear his forest of some of the spiders and other foul things.  I told him you two would join his sons with the hunt.  You are free to leave whenever you wish."

Elrond then walked away.  Elladan looked at his brother with a sad smile.

                  " And the Princes of Imladris are ousted from their home."


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

                  Elrond sat down at his wife's feet, listening to her play the harp.  Celebrían pulled him to his feet, making him sit in front of her.

                  " Place your hands like this."  She whispered.

Elrond effortlessly began to strum the strings.  Celebrían sighed.

                  " It took me three months to master this and it takes you all of three seconds."

Elrond chuckled softly, glancing back at her and seizing her lips.

                  " I enjoy pleasing you, _Hervess_."

Celebrían pushed him playfully.

                  " There are many insinuations in that sentence, Master Elrond."

                  The twins came to a halt outside their mother's study.  The gentle harp had provided cover for their steps.

                  " As if you do not provide enough when you speak."

Silence fell again.  

                  " Is all well again, Elrond?"  Celebrían asked.

The twins shared a glance.

                  " No, it is not, Celebrían.  I told you all those years ago I would be a horrible father."

Celebrían gave a loud exclamation tugging his downcast chin around to face her.

                  " You listen to me, Elrond Peredhil, just because they are in that rebellious stage does not mean everything is your fault.  If it was not for you and the power you have, this child I bear now would be our first."

                  A short silence fell.  Elrond sighed this time.

                  " I wish they were boys again, Bree."

                  " Me too.  They were terrors."  Celebrían laughed.

Elrond's deep timbre laugh echoed.

                  " I would give everything for just a moment of the adoration they had for me then."

Elladan shook his head, walking away from the door.  Elrohir sighed.

_*We have done more damage with our words then Sauron can do with any force._

~*~

                  Glorfindel found his two pupils packing.  He paused in the doorway of the elaborate and enormous chamber that housed the twin princes of Imladris.

                  " And why are you two packing?"

Elrohir turned with a sad look in his eyes.

                  " Ada is sending us to Mirkwood."

Glorfindel nodded.

                  " Aye, but that is not until your birthday, a clear four months from now."

Elladan shrugged, a despondent sigh on his lips.

                  " Ada gave it to us early.  He is displeased with us."

Glorfindel bit his upper lip as he lounged in the doorway.

                  " Does this have anything to do with the sulking lord I have seen slouching about Imladris?"

Elrohir unexpectedly threw his shoe across the room.  The mirror it hit shattered into a million different pieces.  The twins shielded themselves from the flying slivers.

                  Pounding footsteps came down the hall.  Both Elrond and Celebrían slid to stops just outside the room.

                  " What happened?"

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow at their unkempt appearance.  Celebrían straightened her dress, smoothing the material when she felt the scrutiny.

                  " How did the mirror break?"

                  Elrohir gave a small, indifferent shrug, turning back to his packing.

                  " Do not worry yourself, Nana.  No one was hurt."

Elrond turned his eyes to Glorfindel.  Glorfindel shook his head, holding up a hand before Elrond could even speak.

                  " Do not even ask me.  This is your family's mess, not mine to dabble in."

Without another word, Glorfindel left.  The three male Elves eyed each other warily.  The tension was palpable in the room.

                  Celebrían suddenly slammed her foot against the floor.

                  " That's it.  I have had enough!"  She glared at each Elf in turn.  "Settle this dispute now."

Elrond made a move towards her with a strained look on his face.  She held up a hand, causing him to freeze in his tracks.

                  " No.  I shall risk your anger and a cold bed to do this."  Her voice lowered, seeing Elrond's unwillingness to comply with her wishes.  " I am pregnant, Elrond.  Do you really want to exasperate me?"

The silvery haired lady turned and marched out.  Elrond shoved his hands into his pockets.

                  " She was twenty times worse than this during her first pregnancy."

The twins managed nervous chuckles.

                  Elrond paced around a bit, surprised at his own nervousness as he glanced around the disorganized room.  He paused, seeing a bottle with a ship in it.

                  " Círdan gave them to us when we were eight."  Elladan said.

Elrond nodded, glad for the idle chatter.

                  " Círdan is a master at these small models."  He turned and glanced at his sons.  " He is the one that recreated Vingilot for Elros.  Surely you have seen it in my study?"

                  " Aye, Ada.  You have shown it to us various times."

                  The twins sat side by side on one of the beds, watching their father as he ambled about the enormous room.  Elrond finally paused, turning their way.

                  " I sense Mirkwood is not pleasing to either of you."

Elladan shrugged.

                  " If we leave, then we shall miss the birth of our sibling."

                  Elrond's eyes flickered in surprise.

_*And I thought they were displeased with the coming child._

                  " Then you two feel no disapproval at your mother and I having another child?"

Elrohir nodded.

                  " We spoke out of turn, Ada.  I am sorry for it."

                  " I too," Elladan interjected.

Elrohir smiled slightly.

                  " I hope it is a boy."  He jabbed his brother in the ribs.

Elladan rolled his eyes.  Elrond only shrugged, a smile playing on his lips.

                  " I pray it is healthy and an easy delivery."

                  " Nana says we took her to Mandos' edge," Elrohir laughed.

                  A shadow darkened Elrond's face.

                  " You did.  The three of you should not be here this day."

                  " They say you performed a cut through the womb."  The healer instinct in Elladan got the better of him.

Elrohir made a face.

                  " Do you two mind not speaking of such… appalling things?"

Both Elladan and Elrond chuckled at the youngest's sickened grimace.

                  Elladan glanced at his father, sensing the Elf was in a far better mood.

                  " I do not want to leave for Mirkwood until after Nana has the baby."

Elrohir nodded in agreement.

                  " Count me in also."

Elrond clasped his hands together.

                  " Then I shall send word to Thranduil."  Elrond paused, biting his lips slightly.  " I have not been totally honest with you two about this deal either."

                  " What do you mean?"  Elrohir asked with a hint of wariness.

                  " In return for Thranduil training the both of you in his woods and such, I would train his two younger children in healing, lore and proper court protocol.  The youngest's mother recently died.  All the children were close to her, so Thranduil sees the lessons and the new place as a way for them to cope with the grief."

Elrohir nudged his brother.

                  " Looks like we got the better end of the deal."

Elrond simply raised an eyebrow.

                  " The two of you are expected to attend these lessons."

The twins groaned.

                  " We will have to sit in these classes again and take care of two elflings?"  Elrohir sighed.

                  Elrond surveyed the two.

                  " When did I give any indication that these two were not of age?"

Elrohir straightened.

                  " Well, I just-"

Elladan nudged him.

_*Just be quiet, Elrohir.  You have dug yourself a deep enough hole._

Elrohir huffed a bit.  Elrond chuckled.

                  " The two are about your age; one the exact same age, the other a year younger.  Ah!"  Elrond pointed at Elladan.  " One is an excellent marksman.  Twill give you someone to compete with unlike your brother."  Elrond leaned in.  " I heard he put even Thranduil to shame."

The twins exchanged a glance.  They did not bother to challenge each other with weapons because it was always a draw.  Elladan glanced at his father with a sigh, plopping his chin in his palm.  Elrond gave a small shrug.

                  " It shan't be as bad as you think."

The twins only exchanged a glance behind his back.

~*~

                  Elrond entered his chambers and then poked a head into the bath area.  He found his wife fully dressed sitting on the ledge with her feet in the steaming hot bath.  He knelt beside her, beginning to massage her tense neck muscles.

                  " Better?"  Elrond asked softly.

                  Celebrían only shrugged.  Elrond sat beside her, not bothering to put his legs in the bath.  He could feel the irritation emanating from his wife.  She was still annoyed by his and his sons' behavior.  Celebrían rose abruptly, her skirt's rustle breaking the silence.  Elrond looked down at his hands.

                  " When did the lord of Imladris lose his lady's favor?"

Celebrían turned back, with an apologetic look, but he was gone.  She sighed, picking up her skirts.

                  " Glorfindel?"

The golden haired Elf slid out of a room with a wide-eyed look at her call.

                  " What is it?  Are you ok?  Need I go find Elrond?"

Celebrían could not hide a smile.  She touched his arm.

                  " I am fine.  I do need you to find Elrond though.  He is angry with me."  She looked up.  " Talk to him for me, please?"

Glorfindel sighed.

                  " Why am I the mediator between you two?"

Celebrían smiled.

                  " Because other than me, you are the only one Elrond listens to."

Glorfindel contemplated for a moment before returning her smile.

                  " I guess you do have a point.  Off I go, my lady, to do your bidding."

Celebrían giggled, watching him jog off and then disappear around a corner.  She then shook her head.

                  " He is living proof that the longer that one lives here, the more outlandish they become."


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

                  Glorfindel found Elrond sitting under a tree, staring at the rushing river Loudwater.  It looked as if the lord had run the whole way there by his still heaving chest.  Elrond was busily tearing pieces of grass from the ground and proceeding to rip the blades apart violently.  Glorfindel swallowed nervously, running a hand over his neck.  He had an intimation that Elrond wished he could be ripping apart something other than blades of grass.  He began to take a hesitant step forward.

                  " If you too are here because I have done something, then let me be or I will find something sharp and be done with you."  Elrond did not bother to look up.

Glorfindel winced at Elrond's dull tone.  

                  " Celebrían sent me to find you."  Glorfindel sat beside Elrond, knowing that the threat not authentic.  " What happened, Elrond?"

Elrond shrugged, ripping up another handful of grass and beginning to tear apart each blade.  Glorfindel stilled his hand.

                  " Erestor will murder you if he has to replant this section again."

Elrond sighed, but continued to play with the grass in his hand.

                  " Women are women."  He finally scoffed.  " If she was not pregnant, she would run away to Lórien.  She always finds peace there.  She finds peace where ever I am not."  Elrond laughed a bit more.  " After the child is born, I suspect she shall return to her blessed Lórien."

                  Glorfindel caught the hurt, pain, betrayal and other emotions mixed in Elrond's voice.  Glorfindel sighed.

                  " I am no marriage counselor.  I have never had the privilege to find that one."  He put a hand on Elrond's shoulder.  " I envy what you have.  And as a friend, I am fear I am watching it and you all fall apart.  What is going on, Elrond?"

Elrond threw the remaining grass in his hand at the ground by his feet before his fist pounded the soft ground.

                  " I do not know."

~*~

                  Celebrían's fingers strummed a sad and melancholy tune.  She felt two heads fall on her shoulders at the same time two bodies squeezed onto the cushion behind her.

                  " You two could stand to lose some weight."  She teased.

To her, her sons were the epitome of Elvish perfection.  To other Elves, the twins were envied for they bore more qualities of the Firstborn than some of the Eldar did.    

                  " You know you love our chubbiness, Nana."  Elrohir laughed back.

Celebrían laughed also before she returned to her sad song.

                  " Did you work out everything with your father?"

                  Two nods came.

                  " We do not leave for Mirkwood for a while.  Instead, Ada has agreed to fulfill his end of the bargain with Thranduil."

Celebrían sighed.

                  " I guess it is my turn then to go and speak with your father.  I believe he is upset with me."

Elladan shook his head, his eyes following her as she stood.

                  " Ada left us in a cheery mood."

Celebrían smiled at him, placing a kiss on his forehead.

                  " You need not worry.  This was caused by my later actions."

Elladan and Elrohir watched her glide away.  They looked at each other.  Elladan shook his head before sending his brother an affirming nod.

                  " Girl."

Elrohir shook his head.

                  " Boy."

~*~

                  Elrond sat in his study, bent over the letter he was writing to Thranduil.

                  " I thought we had an agreement that you would not work past dinner time."

Elrond looked up, his face remaining a distant and impassive mask.  Celebrían merely shot him a teasing smile.  Her smile faded when his expression did not change.  Elrond looked back at his papers.

                  " I dare not come to bed without my lady's consent."

                  Celebrían winced.

_*He is most definitely hurt._

                  " I am sorry, Elrond."

Elrond glanced back at his letter.

                  " Accepted, but I still have work I must finish."

Celebrían pressed her lips together.

                  " The lady of Imladris forbids it."  She strode to him, sitting directly on his letter.  " And you shall not deny the lady of Imladris, for my lord's wrath is worse than Ilúvatar's."

She sent him a small smile.  Elrond could not help his lips from curling up also.  She had that effect on him, making him smile when he would rather frown.  He leaned back in his chair.

                  " If the lady so wishes-"

                  " I desire it."  Celebrían's low voice made him stand quickly.

                  " Tis late, my dear.  I believe I shall escort the two of you-"

                  " Or three."  Celebrían interjected with a laugh.

Elrond sent her a pained glance.

                  " I hope it is only the two of you.  I do not know if my old heart could take another two terrors."

                  Celebrían laughed before leaning against him alluringly.  She leaned up, her lips brushing by his ear as his arms encircled her waist.  Neither noted their two wide-eyed sons frozen in the doorway.

                  " I know how well of health you are in."

Elrond outmaneuvered her wandering hand.

                  " My lady, are you insinuating something?"  He asked with mock horror.

Celebrían's eyes barely flickered to her sons before nodding with a dissatisfied expression.

                  " Aye, Elladan and Elrohir are in the doorway behind you."

                  The twins watched their father turn wearily.

                  " Yes?"

                  " We simply came to wish the two of you a good night."  Elladan began to pull his brother off, sensing Elrohir was about to say something that would have their father after their hides.

                  " And it seems it shall be a good night."  Elrohir grinned cheekily.

Elrond just shook his head with a smile.

                  " Get you two to bed."

                  " You too, Ada."  Elrohir called as he quickly retreated.  " And try not to have too hard of a night."

Elrond whipped around, but the two Elves had disappeared.  Elrond shook his head.

                  " I need to sit those two down for "the talk"."  Elrond sighed.

Celebrían laughed.

                  " Let them be Glorfindel's problem, Herven.  Boys will be boys."

~*~

                  Elrond entered the twins' chambers early that morning.  The two slept soundly with only ten minutes before breakfast.  Elrond sat on a chair in between the two beds.  Elladan was the first to awake and then froze in mid-stretch.

                  " It was not me that said it, Ada." 

Elrond laughed, waking Elrohir.  Elrohir looked at his father guiltily. 

                  " _Daer aur_, Ada."  
Elrond just nodded, raising an eyebrow as his youngest kept the sheet securely around his waist as he inched towards the baths.

                  " I was re-reading the proposal Thranduil sent me last night."  Elrond rose, approaching Elrohir.  " I know that Glorfindel, as your trainer, gave the two of you the she-Elf talk."

Elrohir just laughed.

                  " He knows far too much for an unwed Elf."

Elladan glanced at his father's stern face and then at his brother.  Elrohir's laugh fell short.  Elrond raised an eyebrow.

                  " I feel a need to reinstate that lesson with you, Elrohir.  One of the Mirkwood dignitaries will be female.  I expect the both of you to be on your best behavior when they arrive in two months."

Elrohir nodded.

                  " May we finish this later, Ada?  We will be late to breakfast."

Elrond shook his head.

_*I most likely did not get one word through that thick skull of his._

He glanced at his cautious eldest.

_*Elladan will keep him in line.  He always does._

~*~

                  Elladan was pulling on his final boot as Elrohir finished buttoning his tunic.

                  " You could have helped me while Ada was on my case."  Elrohir grumbled.

Elladan glanced up from his tugging.

                  " You set yourself up for it.  Sleeping in naught but your own skin, and being so feisty with Ada last night; I do not think I could have done anything to help."

Elrohir sent his brother a grin.

                  " I guess I did shock Ada a bit."

Elladan just shook his head, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder as they began at a brisk walk for the breakfast hall.

                  " I believe shock is too much of an understatement."


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Three Months later

                  Glorfindel shook Elladan and then Elrohir.

                  " You have an approximation of ten minutes to get ready and be standing with your father."  The twins began to stretch and slowly sit up.  Glorfindel chuckled, raising his voice.  " And that is if they remain at the slow pace they are at.  If they break into a gallop, there is nothing I can do or say that will save you from your father's wrath."

Two identical bodies flew by him towards the baths.  Glorfindel turned from the door.

                  " I have created a new art form.  How to get two lazy Elves out of their bed before breakfast."  He laughed to himself, causing many Elves to watch him walk by.

~*~

                  Elladan and Elrohir sprinted down the hallway.

                  " We are late."  Elladan hissed through clenched teeth, breaking into a run to keep up with his swifter younger brother.  "  Ada is going to skin us alive."

The two jumped down endless flights of stairs sliding to a stop beside their parents.  Elladan leaned over his knees, his breaths coming out in short gasps.

                  " You are late."  Celebrían was the first to speak.

                  The two glanced up at their silent father.  He wore the barest hint of a smile signaling that he was still in high spirits.

                  " Forgive us, Ada and Nana."  Elrohir was not as out-of-breath as Elladan was.

Elrond came to Elladan's side, placing a hand on his back.  The oldest slowly straightened, sending his father a thankful glance for the healing touch.  A glint of gold caught their eye as it emerged from the trees.  Propriety promptly set in.

                  Thranduil himself had come to escort his children.  The dark haired Elf dismounted with all the grace and charisma of the Firstborn.  Elrond sent his sons meaningful glances.  They closed their jaws.  Elrond moved forward, a warm smile on his face.

                  " Many years have passed since our last meeting, Thranduil, son of Oropher."

Thranduil waved away the manners, catching Elrond's forearm.

                  " Always so proper, Elrond.  I cannot begin to remember a time when you did not greet me this way."

Elrond simply shrugged, turning to include the rest of his family.

                  " My sons, Elladan."  Elrond bid the eldest forward first and then Elrohir.  " And Elrohir."

Thranduil's appraising eyes swept over the two before beginning to dart between them.

                  " Identical down to the last tip of hair.  I hope you two do as well with a sword and bow as you must do with the maidens."

Elrond simply raised his eyebrows at Elrohir.  A flush swept over Elrohir's cheeks to the amusement of Thranduil.  Elrond then turned to include another, vital part of his family.

                  " And you remember Celebrían, though she was not my wife then."

                  Thranduil nodded, taking her hand and kissing it gently.

                  " My lady, it has been many years since I have seen you.  I cannot believe that you are still by this old Elf's side."

Celebrían laughed, the sweet sound setting everyone into high spirits.

                  " Neither can he."

Thranduil motioned to the bulge protruding from the high waistline of her dress.

                  " And I give my congratulations to both of you with the upcoming child."

                  " Thank you."  Celebrían smiled.  " Now where are yours?  I want to see these that you have hidden away."

Thranduil turned, seeming to be hesitant.

                  Elladan's eyebrows rose and he glanced sharply at his brother before rolling his eyes.

_*Should have known…_

Elrohir was seemingly entranced, his eyes fixed.  Thranduil motioned to each.

                  " My daughter Kalaina, I believe she is the twins' age, unfortunately."

Elladan nudged his brother.  Thranduil had caught onto Elrohir's gaping.  Elrohir composed himself with a cheery smile that had always gotten him out of everything.  Thranduil glanced at Elrond who merely shook his head.  Thranduil turned again, motioning to a painfully young Elf.

                  " And my youngest, Legolas."

Seeing the young one, both twins sent their father unreadable glances.  Elladan glanced at his brother.

_*Ada lied.  We will be babysitting an Elfling._

                  Even Elrond seemed surprised.  He took in the young Elf with a hint of scorn.  

                  " Well then."  Elrond clapped his hands.  " A great feast has been prepared in your honor if you can stay."

Thranduil shook his head.

                  " I cannot leave Mirkwood for long.  I left my eldest in charge of it."

Everyone caught the younger children of Thranduil seem to roll their eyes.  Thranduil clasped his youngest's shoulder before moving off without a goodbye.  Elrond began to usher the two children towards the hall.  Elrohir had quickly followed.  Celebrían laid a hand on Elladan's arm.

                  " Give the little one a chance."

Elladan sighed.

                  " I do not wish to babysit, Nana."

Celebrían sent him a smile.

                  " Tis what you shall be doing once this child is born, so you might as well become accustom to it."

Elladan joined in with her laughter, hugging her.

                  " Love you, Nana.  I do not know what I would do without you."

~*~

                  Elladan glanced at the young one across from him, pushing around food in his plate.

                  " So, are you the great marksman?"

The head shot up, sending him a surprised glance.

                  " Pardon?  I did not hear the whole question."

Elladan sent him a small smile.

                  " Are you the marksman?"

Legolas gave a small nod.

                  " Aye, sir."

                  " Elladan."  Elladan corrected.  " The one that you will see always with a she-Elf will always be Elrohir."

Legolas gave another small nod.

                  " I cannot tell the two of you apart."  The Elf seemed to then draw back into himself, murmuring an apology.

                  " Do not apologize.  Even my father cannot tell us apart when we chose to not reveal it."

                  Elrohir then leaned over.

                  " Whatever this rogue tells you about me, it's not true."

Elladan only raised an eyebrow.

                  " I am surprised you could tear yourself away from your conversation, Elrohir."

Elrohir shrugged.

                  " At least I am amiable, brother, and try to make conversation."

Elladan raised an eyebrow.

                  " What are you saying?"

~*~

                  Elrond glanced down to the end of the table, seeing the wide eyes of his guests.  He shook his head at the twins, but neither caught it.  Celebrían laid a hand on his arm.  Rising slowly with a hand on her stomach, she walked down to her sons and laid a hand on each of her sons' shoulders.

                  " I believe it is best not to scare the guests until after they have been here a while.  Spar later if you do not mind."

Two identical smiles met hers.

                  " Yes, Nana."

She smiled towards the two guests.

                  " While in Mirkwood, I realize you worry about spiders crashing into your dinners."  Her impish smile increased.  " Here, we worry about these two dueling during the meal."

Kalaina grinned at the lady of Imladris.

                  " I see.  In Mirkwood, we are allowed to kill the Spiders."

                  The twins exchanged wide-eyed glances.  Celebrían just shrugged.

                  " I give you permission to deal with it how you wish, Princess Kalaina."

Kalaina's impish grin matched Celebrían's.  Elladan glanced at his brother.

_*Seems as if the one you are favoring would like to skin you._

Elrohir just frowned.

_*She has a sense of humor at least._

Elladan hid a laugh.

_*Or something…_

~*~

                  Elladan sat alone.  He caught sight of the young fair haired Prince of Mirkwood stealing from the house.  Elladan watched, knowing exactly where he went.  Elladan finally climbed down seeing that the young one was turned around.

" The archery ground is that way."

Legolas spun around.

                  " How…you…forgive me."  He stammered.

Elladan waved a hand.

                  " Many of our guests wander their first night here.  Come on.  I will show you the way."

Legolas shook his head.

                  " I will just go back to my room."

Elladan let him by, shaking his head.

_*I guess I am more formidable than I knew._

~*~

                  Elrond watched his youngest seem to fawn over the caramel haired Mirkwood princess.  He shook his head.  Celebrían linked an arm through his.

                  " Reminds me of us."

Elrond glanced down at her.

                  " Please tell me I did not look that infatuated."

Celebrían just smiled.

                  " No, the infatuated one was me."

Elrond chuckled, gathering her to his chest as an idle hand traced a pattern over her stomach.

                  " Propriety, meaning politeness, decorum, is all I have to say."

                  The two glanced at their eldest as he collapsed in a chair.

                  " Am I late for lessons?"

Elrond shook his head, gazing at his unflappable son.  While Elrohir was the outwardly emotional one, Elladan relied on cold indifference.  Elrond sighed.

_*So much like me…_

Elladan tapped his father's knee.

                  " Ada, come back from where ever your mind has taken you."  
Elrond glanced down at him.

                  " Sorry."  Elrond rose, clapping his hands.  " Elrohir, Kalaina, Legolas, come in here please."

                  Elrohir and Kalaina entered with smiles.  Even Elrond missed Legolas slip in.  Elrond shook his head slightly, believing he was seeing things.

                  " For five days a week, we shall meet in here after breakfast.  I have added you three males onto rotation for Imladris boarder security.  Glorfindel shall speak with you soon.  I have no doubt you will do fine."

Elrohir's face had screwed up.

                  " Ada, rotation is with two."

Elrond raised his eyebrows.

                  " Last I heard, Glorfindel had no rotation partner.  I shall tell him you volunteered, Elrohir."

Elladan hid a snigger behind his hand.

                  " Did you just ridicule my brother?"  Kalaina's eyes were lit with an eerie light.

Elrohir glanced at her with wide-eyes.  Her eyes were cold as she regarded him.

                  " He may be young, but he can beat you at anything."  Kalaina finished.

Elladan recognized the contempt in his brother's eyes as he glanced back at Legolas.  Elladan caught his father's steely eyes.

_*Elrohir, Ada will be talking to you afterwards now.  Lose the attitude, brother._

Elrohir rose stiffly.

                  " Excuse me.  I will tell Glorfindel myself that I wish to be on rotation with him."

                  An awkward silence fell.  Elladan turned with an apologetic smile.

                  " Ignore him.  Elrohir speaks before he thinks."

Legolas just nodded, his eyes never meeting the twin's.  Elladan glanced up at his father with an expectant look.  Elrond clapped his hands, causing nearly everyone to jump.

                  " Well, Elladan and Legolas, go ahead and start off for the training field.  No doubt Glorfindel is there."

The two males exited.

                  Kalaina rose also.  She planted herself in front of Elrond.

                  " I will not tolerate anyone ridiculing my brother."

Elrond shook his head.

                  " Elrohir shall be dealt with for speaking like that."

Kalaina gave a short nod.

                  " Imladris is different than Mirkwood, Lord Elrond.  In Mirkwood, it is not looks nor power that obtain respect, but how well you manage against orcs and spiders."

                  Elrond extended his arm to her and then his wife.

                  " My sons have a cocky nature in them that I have been trying to beat out since they became of age.  No one in Imladris, save I alone, can challenge them with a weapon."

Kalaina's lips curved slightly.

                  " I ask permission to deal with Elrohir in my way."

Elrond raised an eyebrow.

                  " May I inquire why?"

Kalaina just smiled.

                  " It brings a male's arrogance down a bit to be outdone by a female."

Elrond chuckled.

                  " You have a definite point there, Kalaina.  I give you full permission to do what you shall with Elrohir, short of killing him, of course."

Kalaina's expression fell a bit, though her eyes continued to twinkle.

                  " My lord, you have robbed me of the best part."

~*~

                  Celebrían ran a brush through her waist length hair.  She felt a soft kiss on her neck before the brush began to move in her husband's hands.

                  " Kalaina is comfortable here and for that I am glad."  Celebrían commented.

Elrond nodded.

                  " Aye, Elladan gave Legolas high praise after the training.  Glorfindel says that short of allowing Legolas to gain what little experience from border patrol, there is little he can teach."

                  Celebrían smiled.

                  " I want to know what Kalaina is planning."

Elrond chuckled.

                  " I have no doubt that our youngest shall be in the palm of her hand in no time."  Elrond then sighed.  " Tis the young one I worry about.  Imladris is not healing him like I had hoped."

Celebrían slowly rose.

                  " And what shall you do?"

Elrond shrugged.

                  " I have no inkling of an idea."


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

                  Elrohir felt someone shaking his shoulder.  He opened his eyes groggily.

                  " Elladan."  He groaned before turning over, pulling the cover over his head.  " Leave me alone."

A soft breath came on his neck.

                  " Tis not Elladan that seeks an audience with you, Elrohir."

Elrohir shot up into a sitting position.  He noted that his brother's bed was empty as he glanced up at Kalaina.

                  " It is nearly midnight."  Elrohir yawned.  " Can this not wait for morning?"

Kalaina shook her head.

                  " I have chosen tonight.  Grab your bow and come with me."

Elrohir sighed.

                  " Boots?"

Kalaina nearly rolled her eyes.  She picked them up from beside the door and threw them to him.

                  " Now get a move on.  We only have a small window of time."

~*~

                  Elladan bit his lip as he struggled to fasten the knot.  His fingers were wet and cold from the rain that fell.  Legolas leaned over, motioning for Elladan to let him try.  Elladan moved away with a groan.

                  " What has your sister planned?"

Legolas only shrugged.

                  " She only did this once to me, so I can barely begin to guess what she has thought up."

                  " You were like Elrohir?"  Elladan's voice relayed its doubts.

                  Legolas shrugged, with a small semblance of a chuckle.  

                  " Aye, I was once a cocky Prince.  I was the best in Mirkwood.  It gave me reason to be such."

                  " Then your mother died?"

Legolas nodded.

                  " Aye."  His answer was barely a whisper.  " And my father has purged away her very essence from the caves."

                  Elladan leaned back.

                  " I have never lost anyone, so I cannot sympathize or comfort."

Legolas looked up.

                  " And I thank you for not trying to."

Elladan nodded before quickly pointing at the two Elves approaching.  Legolas and Elladan disappeared into the shadows.

~*~

                  " Move over."

Elrond gave his wife a hard look, but nevertheless moved over a bit.  The two had followed Elladan and Legolas.

_*Hervess, quiet.  They may hear us and then it is shot._

Celebrían rolled her eyes, before a smile lit her face.

_*I cannot wait to see this._

Elrond could not stop a smile at her exuberance.

~*~

                  Elrohir saw the target put up and sighed.

                  " Kalaina, it is folly for you to try and beat me." 

Kalaina looked taken aback for a moment.

                  " And pray tell why?"

Elrohir shrugged.

                  " I am yet to be beat.  I even beat your little brother today."

Kalaina sent him a smile.

                  " But even Legolas has yet to beat me."

                  Elrohir regarded her doubtfully for a moment.  He clucked his tongue before shrugging.

                  " Fine, where are we shooting from?"

He began to walk back, glancing at the target set up.  Kalaina tugged on his wet collar, peering up at him through the drizzle of rain.

                  " The target is not for us to shoot at.  It is the mark where to shoot from, dear prince."

                  Elrohir crossed his arms.

                  " I suspect you have accomplices with this?"

Kalaina smiled.

                  " Tis a wonder what I can do."  She pointed into the tree.  " They insisted on having the best seats to watch."

Elrohir glared at his broadly grinning brother and Legolas.

                  " I should have known," he muttered.

Elrohir pushed back his wet hair.  Kalaina's eyebrows rose slightly.  Elladan leaned over to Legolas.

                  " Seems as if the feelings are mutual between them."

                  " Come on, Elrohir.  I think you might at least have a chance."

Elrohir straightened, picking up his bow with a straight face.

                  " Lady, you will sorely regret those words."

Kalaina fisted his collar, brining his face close to hers.

                  " You will address me as Princess."

~*~

                  Celebrían shifted with an impatient look.  Elrond glanced down at her with a wary eye.  It turned to worry when he noted her discomfort.  Celebrían noticed his gaze and shook her head.

_*I am fine.  Tis child is merely dancing up a storm._

Elrond nodded before shaking his head.

_*Tell the child to keep the dancing to a low rumble else they may learn of our spying._

~*~

                  Elrohir's eyes zoned in on the leaf Kalaina had chosen as the target.  He frowned slightly, a crease in his flawless brow forming.

_*She had to pick the smallest leaf that can be found here in Imladris._

Kalaina shifted impatiently.

                  " Stop stalling, Elrohir."

He merely glanced at her coolly.

                  " Patience, Princess."

~*~

                  Legolas nudged Elladan.  Elladan glanced over, watching the young Elf glance over his shoulder again.  Elladan raised his eyebrows, his attention half fixed on the bantering below.

                  " Hmm?"

Legolas shrugged.

                  " It is not important."

Elladan tore himself away when Legolas glanced back again.

                  " What is it?"

An impish smile covered Legolas' face.

                  " The lord and lady of Imladris crouch like spies in the bushes there."

Elladan's eyes widened before he too grinned.  He leaned over.          

                  " Where?"

~*~

                  Elrohir took careful aim, praying his eyes would be true.  The twang of the bowstring echoed amidst the pitter-pattering of rain.  Kalaina's sharp eyes followed the arrow.  It grazed the underside…of a leaf a millimeter above the target.  Elrohir pressed his lips together silently, squinting with a deep frown.

_*I cannot believe I missed._

~*~

                  Elrond glanced down at his throbbing hand.  Celebrían had been clutching it so anxiously, he was surprised he could still feel it.

_*Can you please release my hand, Hervess?_

Celebrían lessened her tourniquet hold just a bit.  Elrond grimacedand then focused his attention on Kalaina.  It was then that he and Celebrían noted a pair of boots in front of them.  The two both slowly looked up to find their eldest looking down at them with an amused smile.

                  " Fancy seeing you two here?  Looking for a new herb, Ada?"  Elladan raised an eyebrow.

Elrond stood with a small shrug.

                  " Ok, you caught us red-handed."

~*~

                  Kalaina turned from watching the elder lord and lady come to join her brother and the twins.  She took quick aim and hit the leaf, dead-on.  She glanced back at the stony Elrohir.

                  " You lost."

                  " Tell me something I am not aware of."  Elrohir snapped.

Elrond cleared his throat with disapproval.  Elrohir glanced back, catching his father's pointed glance.  The younger twin's eyes slid to his mother and stopped.

                  " Nana?"  Both Elrohir and Elladan stepped forward worriedly.

Celebrían clung to her husband with a pale face.  She managed a small grimace.

                  " I know now why it was dancing up such a storm."

With a quickness they had never seen, Elrond swept her up and sprinted off.  The twins took off after their parents.  Elrohir jostled his brother.

_*If you were not my brother and I was not an Elf, I could possibly hate you._

Elladan shrugged.

_*But you do not.  I can read you better than anyone._

Elrohir's mouth tightened.

                  " It is certainly not my fault I lost."

Elladan just raised an eyebrow.

_*Well, it was your mouth that put you in such a bind._

~*~

                  Elrond gently lay his wife on the bed in the nearest healing room he could find.  He gently brushed her face comfortingly.

                  " This one is anxious to arrive."

Celebrían strained to smile.

                  " I hope its arrival is quick."

~*~

                  Elladan paced in front of the room, oblivious to all else.  Elrohir sat, head in his hands, distress evident on his face.  Elladan fell to sit beside Elrohir with a loud grumble.

                  " We have been here since morning yesterday.  Why is it taking so long?"  Elladan stood again.  " Where are Daernana and Daeradar?"

Elrohir shrugged, amused somewhat by his normally aloof brother's worry.  Distress set back in as Elrohir leaned back.

                  " They will be here.  Ada is in there.  There is nothing to worry about."

~*~

                  Elrond drew in a long breath.  He squeezed his wife's hand encouragingly, trying to ignore the deathly pallor of her already pale skin.  He stood.

                  " I will return momentarily."

                  " Elrond?"  Celebrían whimpered, coming from her pain-induced haze.

He knelt back down beside her, a gentle look on his face as his eyes ran over her.  Celebrían took his hand anxiously, pain deep in her eyes.  Elrond ignored the watching Celebrisse, tenderly stroking her cheek.

_*You shall not even know I am gone.  I promise._

Celebrían held onto his hand for a moment longer before releasing it and watching him go.

~*~

                  The twins leapt towards their father as soon as he exited.  He seemed so tired and burdened.

                  " Well?"  Elrohir asked, searching his father's eyes.

Elrond ran a hand over the back of his neck, ignoring Elrohir.

                  " Elladan, your studies are surely past herbal remedies, am I correct?"

Elladan nodded, unsure of the reason for the question.

                  " Yes, Ada.  May I inquire why?"

Elrond waved a hand.

                  " My mind is muddled.  I need the root to accelerate the delivery."  Elrond said, more sharply than he intended.

                  Elladan nodded.

                  " If I am allowed entry, I can mix that potion."

Elrond motioned for his son to follow.

                  " Only Celebrisse is inside, so you may get your first birthing experience with your own sibling."

Elladan just nodded, his face a blank mask.

                  " How bad is it, Ada?  I doubt it is your mind that is muddled.  You seem anxious and worried."

Elrond sighed, pausing at the door, blinking harshly.

                  " This child shall be the grief of me."


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

                  Elrond sat back down beside Celebrían, taking her hand.  Celebrían's brow furrowed slightly, seeing her son searching the medicine cabinets. 

_*What is he doing?_

Elrond shrugged.

_*My mind is far too full to act as healer._

His hand gently brushed her sweaty hair away from her face.

_*I will find it an honor to act only as your husband and not healer at this moment._

Celebrían's eyes shone with tears.  She clasped his hand.

                  " I love thee, Elrond Peredhil; even if this is your fault."

                  Elrond chuckled a bit before his attention fell to his son.  Elladan bent by the bed.

                  " Try to drink this, Nana."

                  " What is it?"  Celebrían asked warily.

                  " A small potion to help move the delivery along faster.  I doubt you wish to refuse this, Nana."

Celebrían almost eagerly allowed the glass to her lips.  She made a face when it was finished.

                  Elladan then turned, talking in low tones with Celebrisse.  Elrond's eyes trailed his son.'

_*I never noticed how much he resembles me._

Elladan's head turned, assessing the situation before glancing back at Celebrisse.

_*When did my children grow up?  It seems it went by far too quickly._

Elrond turned his eyes back to his panting wife.  Some color had returned to her pale face as Celebrisse urged her to push.  Elrond could feel Celebrían's last shred of strength leaving.

                  Celebrían felt a small ball of energy flow into her.  She glanced at her husband with a worn smile.

_*Thank you._

Elrond just squeezed her hand.  Celebrían turned her eyes back down to Celebrisse.  A second later, Elrond found his hand in a tourniquet hold.  Celebrían let out a pained cry before another louder one overpowered it.

                  Celebrían looked up at her husband, her face beaming.  Celebrisse handed the child to Elladan.  Elrond stood, curious to know the sex of the child.  Elladan glanced at his father with a grin.

                  " Girl."

                  " Girl?"  Elrond's mouth fell open.

Elladan nodded, finishing his cleaning and gently depoisting it in his father's arms.

                  " Elrohir owes me."

~*~

                  Elrohir sat outside the room, oblivious to the goings inside.  Two hands fell on his knees.  He glanced up before looking away with an offended look.  A soft sigh came.

                  " I did not mean to hurt you."

Elrohir glanced scornfully at her.

                  " Of course, Princess."  He replied sarcastically.

Kalaina forced him to look at her.

                  " I came here to ask you to forgive me.  My attitude was wrong when I wanted to bring you down a notch.  I do not regret beating you, but I should have been less cocky."

Elrohir rubbed his hands together, glancing up at her.

                  " All is forgiven."  A small smile formed.  " I guess I can count on you to keep me in check when you are around."

Kalaina nodded, sending a mischievous smile his way.

                  " Tis my calling in life, Son of Elrond."

Elladan burst out of the healing room with a grin.

                  " We have a sister."

~*~

                  Elrond leaned back in a chair, content to observe as his sons entered.  He watched them, seeing the beam on his wife's face as she talked in low tones with the twins.  A small smile formed, seeing their worried faces as they regarded her.

_*They adore her._

Elrond's face fell then as he looked away.

*Yet the call on her heart grows stronger with every moment.  Stronger than even the bond we share it is and it will be the death of her.

                  Someone touched his shoulder.

                  " I take it she had the child?"

Elrond glanced up, before his eyes lit up slightly.

                  " Aye, Daernana."

Galadriel playfully swatted at him.

                  " You make me feel old, Elrond, with all these children."  She glanced at him as her husband moved to Celebrían's side.  " What is it?  Another boy?"

Elrond shook his head.

                  " A girl."

Celeborn cleared his throat suddenly, causing Galadriel to glance at him.  His face was overly pale as he regarded the babe.  Galadriel came to his side worriedly, afraid he would keel over at any moment.

                  " What is it, Celeborn?"

Celeborn shook his head, glancing at Elrond before shaking his head again.  He motioned to the baby.

                  " The child."  He finally choked out.  " Tis Lúthien all over again."

~*~

                  Celebrían watched the dark haired infant sleep.  Tiny little fingers curled into a tiny hand; a tiny rosebud mouth that bore an uncanny resemblance to hers moved with every breath.  This child looked so small and frail against the vastness of the cradle that had housed her brothers.  A warm hand fell on Celebrían's back.

                  " Now see who watches the babe."

                  Celebrían smiled at her husband's teasing murmur.  She gave a small sigh, turning.  Elrond saw the grief in her eyes.  He turned his own downward.

*So the call has become too hard to ignore.

                  " What is it, Celebrían?  I have seen you begin to fall into a shadow of your former self."

Celebrían sighed, looking out the window.

                  " Lórien calls to me."

Elrond looked down again, carefully concealing his emotions.

                  " Then you must follow your heart.  We shall manage here in Imladris as we always have."

Celebrían tugged on his loose outer robe, hearing his disapproval.

                  " You do not understand, Elrond.  Lórien beckons for me.  If I go another day without journeying towards it, I'll," She threw her hand down, moving away.  " I'll surely die."

Elrond looked at her emotionlessly.

                  " You are tired, Celebrían.  You are becoming overly dramatic."  He motioned to the sleeping baby.  " She is not yet a day old.  You would forsake her?"

Celebrían had tears in her eyes.

                  " I knew you would not understand.  You are an old fool set in his ways.  Imladris is all you have ever wanted and you will never be sundered from it."

Elrond could not keep his surprise at bay.  He walked back to the bed, seizing a pillow and a blanket off a chair.

                  " If that is truly the way you feel, then this old fool shall leave you be.  I will sleep in my study, for I am sure my books will enjoy my presence."

Celebrían watched him go with an angry look.

_*Infuriating old man…_


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

                  Erestor entered Elrond's study to put a missive on the lord's desk.  Erestor placed it in the middle of the table and then turned to leave.  The advisor then cocked his head with a confused expression.  Erestor turned, finding Elrond asleep in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. Erestor shook Elrond till he woke.

                  " Elrond, why are you in your study sleeping?"

                  " Ada, where is Nana?"  Both Elrohir and Elladan suddenly slid into the room.  " Celebrisse is looking for her.  Nana left the baby with her."

                  Elrond stood with an aghast expression.

                  " Glorfindel, someone find Glorfindel."  Elrond put a hand to his head.  " And get me a potion for this headache I am about to have."

Erestor put a steadying hand on Elrond's arm.

                  " Did you sleep in your study?"

Elrond nodded sheepishly.

                  " That would be why I do not know where Celebrían is."

Elladan barred his father from leaving.

                  " Where is she?"

Elrond gently moved his son aside.

                  " Check the stables.  I can bet her horse is gone, as well as her guard's."

~*~

                  Elrond sat in his study, drumming his fingers against the wood aimlessly.  

_*She left.  She really left._

He sighed, glancing away.

_*And I ran away from her.  _

He turned his dark eyes to the window.

*I do not understand Lórien's call.  Surely she could have survived another month or so here in Imladris.  

                  Elrond's thoughts bolted when he heard a familiar crying.  He was out of his seat before it even registered.  Celebrisse bustled down the hallway towards him, attracting attention of all kind.  She put the crying bundle in his arms.

                  " I have done everything possible to…"  She trailed off.

The baby had begun cooing in Elrond's arms.  Celebrisse shook her head.

                  " Obviously all she wanted was you."

Elrond just smiled at her.

                  " Who does not want me?"

Celebrisse just rolled her eyes.

                  " I will refrain from answering."

Elrond smiled sadly this time.

                  " Thank you, Celebrisse, because I know of one person that definitely does not want to lay eyes on me."

                  Glorfindel chose that opportune moment to glide up.  He touched Elrond's arm with a worried look.

                  " Celebrían's guard left this morning, but not with her.  She went for a ride before breakfast.  None of them returned."  Glorfindel motioned for Elrond to follow him.  " Do you want to take a walk and talk about it?"

Elrond nodded.

                  " It would ease my mind."

~*~

                  Glorfindel clasped his hands behind his back as they walked along a forest path no one ever took.  Elrond shifted the babe in his arms; glad the area was fully shaded.

                  " So what happened?"

Elrond sighed.

                  " We fought."

Glorfindel sighed with a shaking head.

                  " That much is obvious.  What about?"

Elrond gave a minute shrug of his shoulders.

                  " She wanted to go to Lórien.  I asked her to wait until the child was older."  Elrond looked away.  " The call to Lórien has become progressively stronger with every year our marriage progresses.  She became overly dramatic saying she would die if she went another day without traveling towards Lórien."

Glorfindel closed his eyes.

                  " Please tell me you did not tell her this."

                  Elrond gave a nod.

                  " I told her that."

Glorfindel shook his head.

                  " I am not married and I understand women better than you.  Never ever tell them they are dramatic.  Never a good thing."

                  " I asked her if she would dare to forsake the baby."  Elrond continued, ignoring Glorfindel's words.  " At that point she called me, and I quote, ' An old fool set in his ways'."  Elrond's dark gray eyes bore immense hurt.  " She has never ever attacked me in this way."

                  Glorfindel shook his head.

                  " You calling her dramatic pales in comparison to her calling you old.  It may be true, but she should know better after a near two and a half centuries."

Elrond nodded, before glancing at the sleeping babe.

                  " And she left the girl."

Glorfindel sighed.

                  " Galadriel will be livid."

Elrond nodded.

                  " And I for one, am glad I am not Celebrían when Galadriel catches up to her."

~*~

                  Elrond lay all alone in their bed.  The baby girl was cuddled against his bare chest.  He watched her as she slept.  

*She will be a great woman.

Elrond gently touched her cheek.

*Looks like her mother, but with dark hair.

A pang in his heart made him close his eyes.  He shut off his mind, finding it too painful to think.  With a protective arm around the babe, he drifted off to sleep, one thought on his mind.

_*Arwen…_


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

                  " Ada."  7-year-old Arwen slid down the hallway, her hair flying every which way, sending mud everywhere.

Elrond glanced at her over his book, a smile sliding over his face.

                  " First rain of _Víressë **(April)**_, is it?"

Arwen nodded with an energetic smile.  She came around the desk, careful not to touch any of her father's papers.  She tugged on his hands.

                  " Come outside, Ada."

Elrond put aside his papers, indulging her.  He lifted her up, knowing the gooey mud oozed onto the fine robes. 

                  The twins burst down the hallway, nearly sprinting by Elrond's study.  Elrond watched them slide to stops and turn around with wide eyes.

                  " What is it?"  Elrond demanded.

Elrohir wrung his hands slightly.

                  " Nana is here."

                  Celebrían looked up through the rain.  She had seen her sons sprinting off, but they had gone in the opposite direction, no doubt to inform their father.  Speaking of her husband, he suddenly came into her vision.  The elf stood tall, staring down at her with unfeeling eyes.  A tiny yet beautiful black haired sprite clung to him.  Elrond descended down towards her.

                  " Lady Celebrían, welcome back."

His voice bore neither affection nor welcome.  Celebrían glanced at the girl.

                  " Hello, who is this?"

                  Elrond glanced down at Arwen.

                  " Introduce yourself."

Arwen sat up straight in her father's arms.

                  " My name is Arwen.  This is my Ada.  Who are you?"  Arwen excitedly pulled at her neckline, revealing a beautiful necklace.  " Look at what Ada gave me for my begetting day.  He calls me an Un, an Undómiel."

A beautiful charm hung from a silver thread.  Celebrían looked the girl over once.

                  " And why are you muddy, Arwen?"

Arwen sent her a smile.

                  " Tis the first rain of April.  It is wrong to not be outside and covered with nature on such a beautiful day."

                  " Perchance we shall continue such conversation inside," Elrond suggested.

Arwen looked hurt.

                  " But, Ada."

Elrond glanced at her with a warm smile.

                  " I will read you a story later to make up for not sharing this rain with you."

Arwen took on a contemplating look.

                  " Three stories, Ada, because this is a very special rain.  There isn't another like it until next year."

Elrond nodded, ruffling her wet hair.

                  " Three stories and a bath for you."

Arwen made a small face.

                  " Not another bath, Ada.  I had one this morning."

Elrond chuckled.

                  " You should not have gotten mud in your hair."

Arwen sighed with a wounded expression.

                  " If I must, Ada."

                  The twins appeared at the head of the stairs, descending with guarded looks.  Elladan was the first to greet his mother with a quick kiss on the cheek.

                  " Welcome back, Nana."

Elrohir nodded.

                  " Aye, welcome to Imladris.  I would say welcome home, but it obvious where your affections lie in that nature."

                  " Elrohir, be civil."  Elrond said.

Elrohir sent his father a look of disbelief.

                  " What?  I am supposed to be civil to someone who I thought loved me, but then dropped out of sight and sound for seven years?  I think different, Ada.  I would not allow her entrance here.  Go back to Lórien, Nana.  It is where you belong."

                  " Elrohir, that is enough."  Elrond's voice did not thunder.  It was rather soft to be so reprimanding.  " Your mother is still the lady of Imladris, no matter how long she has left."

                  Arwen tugged on Elrond's collar.

                  " Is this my Nana?"

Elrond nodded.

                  " This is your mother."

Arwen glanced at the silvery haired woman.

                  " Do you hate me?  I don't mean to be bad."

Celebrían jaw fell.

                  " Whatever do you mean?"

Arwen looked down, leaning more into her father.

                  " I thought you always hated me an' Ada an' brothers because you never came home.  You do love us, don't you?"

Celebrían's arms ached to hold her daughter, but one look at Elrond and his protective arms around the girl made her merely lift her chin.

                  " I do love you all.  Sometimes there are just more important and pressing things."

_Then your family?_

                  Celebrían was as surprised as Elrond that their mind connection had survived the long years of negligence.  Celebrían lifted her chin farther, as well as her skirts.

                  " May I be allowed inside so I do not stand here sopping wet?"

Elrond made a sweeping motion.  Celebrían sashayed by, throwing back her hood.  Glorfindel paused by the door to Elrond's study.

                  " Celebrían?"  He finally asked, staring at her incredulously.  " When did you arrive?"

                  " Just now."  Celebrían shot her husband an irritated glance.  "Though I remained in this horrible weather for far longer than necessary."

                  " Maybe you just got what you deserved."  Glorfindel mumbled. 

                  " Glorfindel, not you too."  Celebrían nearly wailed.  " Is everyone in this household against me?"

Elrond moved to her side.

                  " No, not everyone.  The household shall learn to watch their tongues."  He sent Glorfindel a pointed glance, before returning his gaze to his glimmering wife.  " I am sure you would like to freshen up before dinner.  You know your way to the room.  I believe some of your old dresses are still there."

Celebrían sent him a civil nod.

                  " Thank you, Elrond, for at least acting like a polite gentleman."

Elrond just nodded.

                  " I am just doing my duty as Lord of Imladris.  It is my job to see all guests are comfortable."

Celebrían tightened her lips before stalking off down the hallway.  Elrond watched her go with a small sigh.  Erestor came around the corner with a dazed look.

                  " Did-" He began.

                  " Yes, Celebrían is here."  Elrond answered.

Erestor just nodded before turning back down the hallway. 

Glorfindel glanced at Elrond.

" I do not know how you remain so civil."

Elrond sighed looking down.  He glanced at Arwen with a small smile.

                  " Go with your brothers, Arwen.  I will be there in a bit."

Arwen nodded with a grin, squirming until her father let her down.  She took both of her brothers' hands, skipping off between them.  Elrond glanced at Glorfindel.

                  " She is still my wife and no matter how much I believe I resent her, I still love her."

Glorfindel sighed with an impressed smile.

                  " You are a better man than I then.  I would have," Glorfindel paused, scratching his golden head.  " I do not know what I would have done.  I pray everything turns out well."

Elrond nodded.

                  " I hope the twins keep Arwen busy.  I either face my wife now, or I will not have the courage to later."

                  Celebrían struggled to lace up the dress by herself.  She glared at herself in the mirror, before trying once again to tie the tight corset. 

_Elrond always helped me with this dress._

Two hands covered hers and easily tightened and tied the strings.

                  " How have you been, Celebrían?"

Celebrían glanced at him.

                  " How dare you come in here while I am dressing!"

                  Elrond glanced at her with an amused smile.

                  " Last I checked it was proper for a husband to assist his wife in dressing.  Then again, I am not sure if you still regard me as your husband."

Celebrían lifted a hand to slap him.  Elrond caught it.  He glanced at her with hurt eyes.

                  " Why have I fallen so fall in your graces?"

                  Celebrían put a hand to her face, dissolving into tears.  She felt his arms envelop her.

_I was such a fool to leave this…_

Celebrían sought out his lips, seeking to know he still loved her.  Elrond masterfully turned his face away, pulling away.

                  " I do not what game you play with me, Celebrían, but it is not one I suggest you continue."  His voice was dangerously low.

                  Celebrían looked down at her hands.

                  " Why did you not come after me?"

Elrond glanced at her with a confused look.

                  " You expected me to?  I thought Lórien was what you wanted."  Elrond said.

Celebrían shook her head.

                  " I wanted you to come after me that day I left.  I wanted you to beg me not to leave."

Elrond gazed at her.

                  " If I had known that, Celebrían, you know I would have.  I sincerely was hurt by your words and thought Lórien was what you wanted."

Celebrían sighed.

                  " I guess then it was a miscommunication."

                  Elrond nodded.  Celebrían took his hands.

                  " I spoke in anger and I am truly sorry."

Elrond kissed her knuckles.

                  " You were forgiven before you asked."

Celebrían ran a hand over the slight stubble on his cheek.

                  " I still ask to go back to Lórien."

As quickly as Elrond had opened himself to her, he shied away back inside his soul.

                  " What do you mean?"

Celebrían waved a hand.

                  " Half of the year in Lórien, half here."

Elrond could not contain the sarcasm in his voice.

                  " Why not three seasons in Lórien and one here, where your family is?"

                  Celebrían pressed her lips together.

                  " You are still as unyielding as I remember.  What happened to my husband?"  She yelled at him.

                  " You are a mother with a family, Celebrían.  You need to return to your duties.  Arwen has never had a mother.  She looks to her brothers and me.  I know nothing of the feminine nature.  When will you square up and accept your responsibilities?"  Elrond yelled back.

Celebrían slammed her fist down on a table.

                  The twins entered silently, having left Arwen in Celebrisse's care.  They wordlessly watched their parents.  Celebrían turned stubbornly.

                  " You do not understand, Elrond.  I should have known you would not."

Elrond ran a hand through his hair.

                  " I do not understand?  You do not understand what it is like to watch your children cry for a mother that is absent.  To have them look only to me."  Elrond came right behind her.  " You do not understand what it is like to have to look into your sons' eyes and tell them that their mother has forsaken them."

                  Celebrían whirled around, slapping Elrond.  Elrond put a surprised hand to his cheek.

                  " How dare you!"  She hissed in a low voice.  " You do not understand what it is like to need something so much that your everything thought is bent on it.  You are an unfeeling creature.  Your sons were right when they said there was no way other than arrangement we could have been put together.  You are an old, stubborn Elf that sees only responsibilities that I have left unfulfilled.  What about me?  What about me missing my children?  My arms ache to hold the daughter I have never really seen.  You tell me how it is to live with that heartache."

                  Elrond shook his head, one cheek a bright red.  Tears glistened in his eyes.  He gently tipped up her chin.

                  " You tell me how it is to lose the most precious thing in your life that you have pursued for years upon years, only to have them forsake you in the end.  I knew this would come.  I knew that your youth and spirit would drive us apart.  You were far too young to be married and are still too young to have such responsibilities."  Elrond shook his head.

_Sometimes letting go is the hardest part of love…_

                  Elrond took a deep breath.

                  " I release you from Imladris, Celebrían.  You may see your children, but there will be no duties awaiting you.  We shall manage like we have and you will be happy in Lórien."  He touched her cheek again.  " As long as you are pleased, then I can be content."

Celebrían sighed, her cheek pressing into his hand as tears fell down her cheeks.  Elrond gently kissed her forehead.

                  " I love you, Celebrían."  He whispered, and then turned.

                  Elrond froze, seeing his sons. 

                  " What are you two doing here?"  Elrond demanded.

Elladan took a step forward.

                  " We came to tell you Arwen is in her bath."

Elrond nodded.

                  " Thank you."  He glanced back slightly.  " I will not be at dinner."

Elrond strode from the room.  Celebrían sat at her vanity to brush her hair.

                  " You are not going to do anything, Nana?"  Elrohir asked.

Celebrían glanced back at him.

                  " Your father and I have drifted apart."

Elrohir shook his head.

                  " No, Ada has stayed right here.  You drifted away from him."

Celebrían turned her eyes to her silent eldest.

                  " I waited for your father in Lórien, did I not, Elladan?"

Elrohir glanced at his brother with inquiring eyes.

                  " I went to Lórien, Elrohir, instead of Mirkwood."  Elladan admitted.  " I went to see Nana."

Elrohir shook his head.  He glanced at Celebrían.

                  " This grieves me, Nana."

Celebrían rose, kissing his forehead.

                  " Be at peace.  I will not force you to like my decision."

                  " Is it not that obvious I do not approve?"  Elrohir spat back.

Celebrían sighed.

                  " Come and visit me, Elrohir.  Both you and Elladan are still my boys."

Elrohir's expression cleared a bit.  He sent her a small smile.

                  " Maybe if Elladan goes, then I will too."

Celebrían smiled.

                  " Now, if my two strapping young sons will escort me to dinner, I would be much obliged."

Elrohir blushed slightly.

                  " Forgive me, Nana, but I am already escorting one to dinner."

Celebrían's brow rose.  Elladan smiled at her.

                  " Kalaina and Legolas are still here.  They enjoy Imladris more than the caves of Mirkwood."

Celebrían just nodded with a twinkle in her eyes.

                  " And I surmise Elrohir is escorting Kalaina and not Legolas to dinner?"

Elladan chuckled.

                  " I would hope, Nana."

                  Elrond let Arwen snuggle up to him.  Her gray eyes were burdened with sleep, yet she fitfully remained awake.  Arwen clung to him.

                  " Ada, will you be here when I awake?"

Elrond looked down at her.

                  " Aye, Arwen.  I will stay here through the night."

Since my wife has taken over my room and I do not think it wise to sleep beside her.  I am afraid she might take my head off.

                  Arwen glanced up at him.

                  " Why doesn't Nana like me?"

Elrond's heart broke at her words.  He reached over, pulling her close.

                  " I think she is jealous of you, Undómiel."

Arwen sent him a sleepy smile.

                  " Why, Ada?  She's so pretty."

Elrond kissed her forehead.

                  " You Nana's jealous of you first, because you are so beautiful."  He listened to her musical giggle.  " And second because I love you so much."

Arwen hugged Elrond.

                  " I love you too, Ada.  Never, ever, ever, go away."

Elrond held her close as she drifted off to sleep.

                  " Never, Undómiel.  I will never leave you for you will never forsake me."

Such ironic words have never been spoken again by an Elf.


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

                  Celebrían tossed and turned in the empty bed.  She finally propped herself up with one arm.

_Where is Elrond?_

She sat up, grabbing her robe and pulling it on before exiting the chambers.

                  Elrond was pulled wide awake, feeling someone else lying in his arms.  He carefully turned his head, not wanting to wake up Arwen.  He glanced down to see Celebrían burying her face in his shoulder.  Silver tears cascaded down her face.  Elrond turned his head back, laying it on Arwen's head.

_She belongs in Lórien._

                  Celebrían found Elrond gone when she awoke.  She was back in their chambers by some strange coincidence.  She slowly began to sit up, hearing Elrond's familiar voice waft out with a song from the bathing area.  The words were indiscernible, but the tone was mournful.  Celebrían rose, opening her armoire.  She tugged a chest by the wardrobe, beginning to fill the chest with the remaining dresses.

                  " So I take it you will not be returning to Imladris anymore?"

                  Celebrían spun around, finding Elrond wearing naught but a dangerously low towel.  She tilted her head proudly.

                  " I will not stay where I am not wanted."

Elrond shrugged.

                  " Imladris will always welcome you back."

The two stared at each other for a moment.  Elrond was the first to turn, opening up the doors to his wardrobe to find an outfit for the day.  Celebrían moved towards him, her hands falling on his shoulders.

                  " Why will you not just say that you hate me?"

                  Elrond glanced at her with a degree of pity.

                  " Because then you would have just reason to leave me."  He shook his head.  " I have never struck you, nor done anything purposely harmful to you.  I will never understand why you left and why Lórien calls to you."  He sighed.  " Maybe it is best this way.  Maybe this is what was destined.  That I lose everything I hold dear."

Celebrían kept a strong face up.

                  " Not even the tears of Nienna would soften your cold heart."  She turned back to her packing.  " I will return in the Spring each year."  She glanced back.  " Arwen will need some ladylike upbringing and I cannot entrust it to anyone else."

Elrond nodded.

                  " You will have to ask Arwen about the lessons.  I make no decisions without her approval."

Celebrían shook her head.

                  " She is my daughter.  When I am here in Imladris, I will see as fit for her."

Elrond moved towards her with such a ferocious face, she shied away.  Elrond lifted a finger into her face.

                  " You forget your place, lady.  You are her mother, not the lord of Imladris.  Arwen shall do as she sees fit."

Celebrían shook her head with a sigh.

                  " I should not even bother.  You have probably poisoned her mind with lies."

Elrond just shook his head.

                  " Celebrían, you are her mother.  Why-"

Celebrían just stamped out.  Elrond watched her go before pulling on a pair of leggings.  He sighed.

_She left Imladris with far less burdens than she bears now._

                  Elrond stood at the steps, holding Arwen.  Arwen politely hugged her mother, before retreating back to her father.  Elladan paused beside his father.

                  " Nana has asked that I escort her to and from Lórien.  I pray you do not mind my absence."

Elrond clasped his shoulder.

                  " You are an adult, Elladan.  You are free to do as you see fit.  That is, as long as Glorfindel has covered your posts."

Elladan shifted on his feet.

                  " I am no longer on the posts."

Elrond raised a brow.

                  " Ada, I joined the ranks to be a ranger."  Elladan finished.

Elrond nodded.

                  " They need a good archer and fighter.  My blessings go with you where ever you go."

Elladan clasped arms with his father before tugging on one of Arwen's curls.  The little girl giggled, covering her mouth.  Elladan mounted beside his mother.  Elrond raised a farewell hand, Vilya glowing bright to his eyes. 

_My protection goes with you…_

Only Elladan returned the gesture.

43 years later

                  Arwen hurriedly tried to straighten her tangled curls.  She heard an amused chuckle in the doorway.

                  " Ada."  She wailed.  " Nana is to be here any moment.  You know she will chastise me like usual."

Elrond took the brush, easily untangling the knots.  Arwen sent him a smile as she tied it away from her face.

                  " Do I have to go to lessons with Nana, Ada?"

Elrond shook his head.

                  " Not if you do not want to."

                  " I knew you always undermined my influence," came a sharp voice.

                  The two turned to see Celebrían in the doorway, riding gloves in hand.  She moved forward with a stony face.  With an abrupt yank, she pulled Arwen's hand from the girl's side.

                  " Look at this.  What have you done to your hands?"

Arwen pulled her hand back.

                  " They are only blisters, Nana."

Celebrían shook her head.

                  " No doubt from riding?"

Arwen nodded.

                  " When I am not reading, I am riding."

Celebrían just lifted her chin.

                  " We will see to changing that."

                  Elrond crossed his arms, obviously displeased with his wife.

                  " It is nice to see you too, Celebrían."

Celebrían just assessed him with cold eyes.

                  " Hello, Elrond."

Arwen came to her father's side.

                  " Help me."  She whispered.

Celebrían only shook her head.  Elrond moved forward.  Celebrían put up a hand.

                  " Leave me be, Elrond.  I do not consider you among my priorities."

Elrond just nodded.

                  " That ring says otherwise."

Celebrían pried it off and hurled it at him.

                  " And what did that say?"

Arwen went to her mother.

                  " You have hurt him enough.  May we go and get lessons over with?  All I have to say is that you are a cold old woman."

Arwen spun on her heel.  Elrond shook his head.

_Cold old woman.  Never in all my days has anyone called Celebrían that._


	49. Author's Note concerning Celebrian

Authors Note (Because I guess I need to explain myself):

First of all, this fiction is not turning into a Celebrían-hate fic.  I am anywhere from hating Celebrían.  For God's sake, I portray her in an RPG as a very loving mother and wife.

SPOILERS AFTER THIS POINT

To Spirit of Tolkien, though I believe you will not read this:

I will spoil the plotline to make sure that you understand where I am coming from in this story.  I am not about to say that Elrond and Celebrían did not have marital problems and yes, perhaps I have blown them out of proportion, but I believe that they should be together.  Therefore, the two will go through a time of coldness to each other, like most couples, but it is elongated because of the fact that Elves have eternity.  The two will end up back together.  Believe me.  I have already written those chapters. 

Again, I do not hate Celebrían, and I hope that you do decide to read this story and give it a second chance.  I will make it worth your while. 

Thank you

Kimberleighe


	50. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Year 1110

                  Elrond rushed towards the main entrance of Imladris with half of the healing staff behind him.  Glorfindel met him at the front.

                  " Half of the Mirkwood legion was mutilated.  Elvin rangers tried to assist, but they too were assailed."  Glorfindel leaned in.  " There are even Lórien Elves among the wounded."

Elrond took a deep breath.       

                  " Who is it?"

Glorfindel looked down.

                  " The Royals and your sons are seriously wounded.  It looks bad."

Elrond moved stiffly after Glorfindel.

                  Elves moved away from the wounded as Elrond passed.  Elrond bent by each one, murmuring soft words and then instructing healers.  He lastly came to four familiar faces.  Elrond knelt beside them.

                  " How bad is it?"  Erestor asked.

Elrond simply shook his head, sending his advisor a pointed glance.  Erestor bent beside him.  Elrond leaned in close, anxiously awaiting the words.

                  " I doubt even Vilya will save one of the Royals."

                  Thranduil strode into Imladris that night as if he owned it.  It took every guard at the homely house to restrain the enraged king and convince him that his children were fine.  Elrond made his rounds to the most seriously wounded.  His cycle took him lastly to the four he had nearly raised.  A familiar dark head sat between his sons' beds.  He placed a comforting, yet firm hand on the shoulder.

                  " You should be asleep, Undómiel."

Arwen shook her head tears cascading down her face.

                  " Nana is not coming, is she?"

Elrond tried to smile.

                  " Your mother is a busy woman."

Arwen stood, falling into her father's arms immediately.

                  " If it was not for her, they would have been here in Lórien.  You know they take her to Lórien every summer.  It is her fault, all her fault.  I hate her.  If they die, it is her fault for being so selfish and foolish."

                  " Arwen, stop the dramatics.  Your brothers understand the risk of leaving Imladris.  They chose to go to Lórien and this is merely unhappy fortune."

Arwen just pressed her lips together.

                  " You may say it is fate.  I say it is that woman."

Elrond pulled her close.

                  " She is your mother."

Arwen looked up.

                  " A mother is someone who cares for their child.  She is only the one that bore me into the world, nothing else."

Elrond fingered the charm around her neck.

                  " You are wise, Evenstar."

Arwen smoothed his hair.

                  " I am learning from the wisest."

Elrond pressed a kiss into her hair, closing his eyes in pain.

_You will never know how you remind me of your mother, Evenstar.  Never._

                  " Ada?"

He sent her a smile, pressing another kiss to her cheek.

                  " Go to bed, Arwen.  I will watch them and wake you if their conditions change in the slightest."

Arwen sighed before nodding and slipping out.  Elrond sighed, filling her now empty chair.

_Where are you Celebrían?_

                  Elrond was luckily beside his sons' when they came back to reality.  Two days, they remained unconscious.  Elrond stilled Elrohir's jerky movements.

                  " Where are…Ada?"

Elrond soothed his son

                  " Lie down, Elrohir.  You are safe.  Elladan is here too."

Elrohir stubbornly resisted his father.

                  " And-"

Elrond nodded, forcefully pushing his son back into the pillows as gently as possible.

                  " She is fine."

Elrohir relaxed, closing his eyes suddenly as if haunted by a ghost.

                  " They came so suddenly, Ada.  There was scarcely time to prepare.  We never heard them approach until the first blow fell."  Elrohir whispered.

Elrond gently whispered soft words, watching his son relax fully and fall into a deep sleep. 

                  Elrond turned his head, hearing footsteps.  A flustered Erestor, indifferent Glorfindel and angry Arwen stood in the doorway.  Erestor stepped forward.

                  " Celebrían of Lórien seeks admission to Imladris.  You gave me strict orders to put a moratorium on traffic to and from Imladris.  I do not know if this applies to her also."

Elrond shrugged, ignoring that for the time being.

                  " Glorfindel, we are looking for a large band of orcs in the Mirkwood-Lórien area.  Take as many as you need to destroy them."

                  Glorfindel bowed and then left.  Arwen turned to Erestor.

                  " Send Celebrían of Lórien away."

                  " Arwen!"  Elrond reprimanded in a soft, tired voice.

Arwen crossed her arms, biting his lip and glaring up at the ceiling.

                  " Fine, let her enter."

                  Celebrían rushed in in a flurry of silks and Lórien's spring fragrance.  She barely noticed her daughter, falling to her knees between the twins' beds.  Elrond came up behind Arwen, laying his hands on her shoulders.

                  " Be at peace, Undómiel."  He whispered, placing a kiss at her temple.

Arwen looked up at him, placing one of her hands over his. 

                  " I love you, Ada."

Elrond squeezed her shoulders.

                  " You seem to be the only woman in my life that does."

                  Elrond entered, lifting the bandage on Kalaina's abdomen gently.  She winced when the cloth caught on the wound, putting her book down.

                  " I believe you were just here tormenting me, Master Elrond."

Elrond shook his head at her good-natured complaint.

                  " It is an occupation I enjoy."

Kalaina chuckled before her face turned serious.

                  " How is-"

                  " Fine.  He suffered a harsh blow to the head, but it seems he will survive."

                  Kalaina blushed, staring down at her toes.

                  " I was asking about Elrohir, not Legolas."

Elrond nodded, spreading a light poultice on her stomach.

                  " I know.  I just told you what happened to him."  Elrond turned his head.  " But it is not so well for your brother."

                  Kalaina twisted, trying to look into the adjoining room.  When she could not see, she began to rise. 

                  " How?  What?"

Elrond placed strong hands on her shoulders, gently forcing her down, lest she break the delicate skin covering over her wound.

                  " If I tell you, you must rest and be still."

Kalaina dutifully nodded, laying back into the pillows.

                  " I saw Ada earlier.  He looked so distraught."

Elrond sighed, glancing at the other room as he spoke.

                  " You brother suffered a severe head wound and multiple abdominal wounds.  He has not awoken since we brought him in."

Kalaina rubbed her eyes viciously.

                  " He was trying to protect me.  If he does not-"

Elrond put a hand on her knee, distracting her from her morbid thoughts.

                  " He will pull through, Kalaina.  Do not harbor such thoughts.  I will put every ounce of my knowledge to healing him."  Elrond paused.  " To be injured in the line of saving someone you love is an honor.  You would have done the same for him."

Kalaina just looked away, tears glistening on her cheeks.

                  " I just worry."  She said in a horse whisper.  " He is the youngest; the frail one, innocent, sheltered.  I always protected him."

Elrond opened his mouth to comfort her.  His ears caught onto a soft cough.  He turned, seeing his youngest son.  Elrond arched a brow.  Elrohir simply shrugged.

" Could not stay away?"  Kalaina asked softly, eyes on Elrohir.

Elrohir came quickly, sitting beside her and softly beginning to comfort her.

                  Elrond took his leave silently, knowing she would be fine.  He found that Thranduil had not moved from his place beside the comatose body.  The king's eyes were fully on his son.  Elrond stood silently behind the king.

                  " Why, Elrond?  Why does he remain asleep?  Has the blood of the Elves waned so much that our children die before we do?"

                  Elrond touched the King's shoulder.

                  " He will be fine.  You are the one I am worried about right now.  I have a bed right here for you, so you may remain close to him."

                  " Kalaina?"  Thranduil mumbled as Elrond helped him into the bed.

Elrond shook his head in wonder.  Thranduil had pushed even his Elvin strength to the limits staying by Legolas' side.

                  " Elrohir is with her."

Thranduil smiled sleepily, laying his dark head back onto the down pillow.

                  " They make a beautiful couple."

Elrond glanced back into the room with a surprised look.

_My youngest son in love?  Well I'll be Morgoth's uncle…_


	51. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

                  Elrond sat beside Legolas' bed, pouring over a healing book in the dim candlelight a waning candle offered.  The rest of the room was blanketed with an unquenchable darkness.  He heard her slippered feet on the ground and turned his head slightly.  She was a vision, all silver and white.  Elrond felt a longing tug at him.  He held back, a hand going to his chest.  Upon a silver chain, he still wore her wedding band.

                  " How is he?"  Formality ruled her tone.

                  Elrond glanced at him silent patient.

                  " Not as well as I would like."

                  " You will find a cure.  You always do."

Elrond just shrugged, closing his book with a dull thud.  He rose, taking her hand.

                  " Shall we take a walk?"

Celebrían hesitated before nodding.

                  " It has been many years since we last talked."

                  They ambled along silently in the gardens.  Celebrían stole a sideways glance at her husband.  His simple beauty had never ceased to astound her.  His face was long and some years were upon it; but he looked neither young like the Firstborn, nor old like the Edain.  His ebony hair shone, a bright contrast to his light gray robes.  It seemed to Celebrían that a star was lit upon him for he shone.  The light of the Gil-Estel seemed to follow his path and the stars twinkled brighter above him wherever he walked.

_But for all his beauty and wisdom, he is still stubborn and old._

                  Elrond finally glanced at her.

                  " Thank you for coming to see the twins."

Celebrían bristled slightly, sending him a sharp glance.

                  " They are my sons.  I heard they were hurt and I did what any mother might: I came."  She paused, trying to change the subject.  "Now when will you let Arwen come to Lórien?"

Elrond was unfazed by her direct challenge.  Before Arwen had reached maturity, Elrond had made sure the girl did not leave Imladris.  Now that Arwen was older, Celebrían ever pushed for the girl to join her.

                  " Arwen chooses as she wishes.  Take the matter up with her."  Elrond replied wearily.

                  Celebrían sighed, seeing that she would get no further with him.  She spied the chain and ring around his neck.

                  " Is that my wedding ring?"

Elrond nodded with a wry grin, lifting it up so that they both could see it fully.

                  " The one and same that we pledged our love with."  His eyes turned to her silently.  " And then you threw at me when you no longer did."

She immdiatly bristled.

                  " I threw it at you because you are a mean old Elf that would not understand me."

                  " Would not understand or would not bend to your wishes?"  Elrond confronted.

_By Eru, I have already lost her.  I can afford to argue with her._

                  Celebrían turned, her eyes burning bright.

                  " See!  Again you do not understand me."

Elrond shook his head.

                  " There was a time when I was able to challenge you and do so without you flying off to your blessed Lórien.  What happened?"

Celebrían turned her head angrily.  Elrond caught her arm as she began to walk away.  He pulled her close to him.

                  " Elrond Peredhil, release me-"

Elrond only leaned in further, a fire blazing in his eyes.

                  " When you can tell me one instance that I ever denied you any of your wishes, that is the day I become unworthy of being your husband."  He leaned in even further so their lips were nearly touching as he spoke.  " And now you think of all you have denied me with this fued: my wife, my entire family as a whole, a friend, the other half of me.  I think that you are the one being stubborn and selfish, not I."

He released her, turning and gliding away.  He glanced back at her.

_So I can remember her.  I doubt she will ever return to me now…_

                  Celebrían watched him go, frozen to the spot.  She tilted her chin defiantly.

                  " Stubborn, I?"

She threw her hair back and took off after him.

                  All in the breakfast hall noted the smoldering anger between the lord and lady of the house.  Celebrían had given Elrond a tongue lashing the night before and he had not appreciated it.

                  " Pass the wine please."  Elrond said.

Celebrían pointedly ignored him for the umpteenth time that morning, continuing her conversation with Celebrisse.

                  Arwen suddenly slammed her hands on the table, causing a loud clatter at the table she sat at with her brothers and Kalaina.  She rose as silence fell all around the room.  She walked up the few stairs to her parents' table, picking up the silver pitcher of wine.  She filled her father' glass to the brim.

                  " There you are, Ada, since the guest beside you has not the manners to be of any assistance."

Elrond touched her hand with a small smile.

                  " Thank you, Undómiel," was all he said.

The Elves were stunned to hear no reprimand.  Elrond glanced at his beautiful wife with a defeated sigh.  He had given up.

                  Elrond studied the ring he had put away so log ago.

_Vilya…_

He put it on, heading towards the healing houses.

_This is my last hope…_

Thranduil stood, seeing the healer.

                  " Is all hope lost?"  The father asked.

Elrond shook his head.

                  " Just hidden, good King, just hidden."

                  Elrond placed his right Vilya-bearing hand on Legolas' chest, beginning to utter soft words of Quenya.  Elrond felt the magic take over him, as another language emitted from his form, both dark and musical.  It was the completeness of the vision that took him that left Elrond unawares.

_                  He was in a room.  Elrond glanced around a bit, slightly confused.  Why, it was his study.  Elrond's eyes were directed to a gold Ring around a hobbit's neck.  The One Ring.  So it was not lost.  He watched as his future self proclaimed that these two hobbits (one was the Ringbearer, the other his trusty servant) would be accompanied by Mithrandir._  _Elrond once again was confused.  The Istar had only just arrived.  The wizard must have a large part to play in events to come._

_                  Elrond's eyes followed his future self's eyes.  Arwen, Legolas and an unfamiliar Edain slipped in, tardy by the looks of it.  Elrond watched as his elder self slowly walked forward as if burdened with a great weight.  It took much strength to lay a single hand on Legolas' shoulder.  The future Elrond glanced at the assembly, speaking in a tired voice._

_                  " And Legolas shall be for the Elves."_

                  Just as quickly as the vision came, it disappeared.  Elrond gasped in a breath, realizing he had been holding it.  Hands suddenly came, holding him down gently.  Elrond forced his eyes open, stilling his motions.  He squinted at his son.  Elladan's face was consumed with both worry and relief.

                  " We are glad to have you returned to us, Ada.  You have been out nearly two weeks."

Elrond rubbed his eyes.

                  " What?"  His mind turned back to what he had done before he had fallen into darkness.  " Legolas?"

Elrond put a hand to his throat, finding it dry and scratchy.  Elladan handed him a glass of water.

                  " Whatever you did worked.  He is well and lingers here only to make sure you-"

                  " Elrond!" a voice interrupted Elladan.

The young Elf could be seen running in from the long hallway.

                  " Speaking of Morgoth," Elladan muttered with a smile.

Legolas glared at him, catching the soft words.  He leaned over, catching Elrond's arm.

                  " Thank you."

Elrond just nodded.

                  " You have too many things to fulfill to fade yet, Legolas Greenleaf."

Legolas just shrugged.

                  " Not me, Elrond.  You are mistaken.  I will never be great."

Elrond began to sit up, only to have his son begin to push him back down.  Elrond glared up at his son, but Elladan withstood the fiery onslaught.  Elrond sighed, complying with his eldest.

                  " Some things happen, Legolas, whether we wish them or not."

                  Celebrían stole into the room.  She put a hand on the residing healer's shoulder.

                  " A moment please?"

The healer took his leave.  Celebrían sat down beside the bed.  Her white hand trailed down his cheek.  A gentle rain pattered outside, accompanied by the sound of rolling thunder every few minutes.  Lightening lit up the room nearly making it like day.

                  Celebrían gently pulled on a silver chain, revealing her wedding ring.  She leaned over him, glad she had tied back her hair as she unclasped it.  He stirred slightly, a pained look on his face, causing her to freeze.  A tear rolled down her cheek when she heard the soft name he whispered.

                  " Celebrían, please, stay."

Celebrían took the necklace and then stood.

_Farewell, Elrond Peredhil._

                  Celebrían turned to leave.  She froze, finding a beautiful fury blocking the exit.

                  " What are you doing in here?"  Arwen spat.

Celebrían pocketed the necklace without Arwen seeing.

                  " I came to say good bye one last time."

Arwen's eyes narrowed.

                  " You lie.  Tell the truth.  You are no longer Lady of Imladris; I am; and I will have you removed."

                  Celebrían moved forward.

                  " Why do you hate me?"

Arwen lifted her chin.

                  " Hate is too weak a word for what I feel when I watch what Ada goes through because of you.  You are not here to watch him fade back into the woodwork of his study after you leave."

Celebrían crossed her arms.

                  " And what do you think I should do about this?"

                  " Stay."  Arwen whispered.  " Stay until next summer."

Celebrían shook her head.

                  " Tis not possible.  The lady Nimrodel expects me back."

Arwen began to argue.

                  " Let her go, Arwen.  Tis no use to try and bargain with her.  She is as stubborn as you.  It must run in your blood."

                  Both women turned to find Elrond slipping on his outer tunic.  Arwen rushed to his side, seeing that he was still unsteady on his feet.

                  " Elladan will have a fit when he hears you are up."

Celebrían watched Elrond with a hidden degree of worry.  Elrond seemed to not even notice that his necklace was missing.  He glanced up and then groaned.

                  Elladan stormed in.  He came nearly face-to-face with his father.

                  " I ordered at least two more days of rest for you.  You are still weak and famished."

The two women held a collective breath.  Elrond sighed, beginning to shake his head.  Elladan crossed his arms.

                  " I am the head healer here and I have the power to override yours at the moment."

Elrond glanced at him with a frown.

                  " Fine, I will do as you order, lord Elladan."

Elladan chuckled a bit.

                  " And don't you forget it, Ada."

Elrond just shook his head.

                  Arwen watched her father return to bed.  She glanced back at Celebrían with a malice filled glare.

                  " Elladan, please escort Celebrían of Lórien out of here."

Celebrían winced slightly, before allowing her son to lead her out.

_Will she ever call me mother?_

                  Erestor found Elrond's study torn apart and the lord was nowhere to be found.  Papers were everywhere.  Glorfindel stuck a cautious head in.

                  " Heads will roll when Elrond sees this."  Glorfindel whistled.

Erestor's brow furrowed as he watched a paper fly from behind the desk.

                  " Elrond?"

They heard a muffled exclamation (or curse) preceded by a loud thump.  A scowling Elrond appeared from behind his desk, rubbing his head.

                  " What are you doing?"  Erestor asked.  " You are covered in dust and we have dignitaries arriving at any moment."

Elrond shook his head, waving a hand as he shuffled through papers on his desk.

                  " I do not care.  I have lost it."

                  " What?"  Glorfindel asked.

Elrond paused, his shoulders drooping slightly.  He looked up with an expression of anger, confusion, embarrassment and largest of all fear.

                  " I have lost Celebrían's wedding ring."


	52. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Year 1976 of the Third Age

                  Elrond was pleased to see his sons enter Imladris without as much as a scratch on their bodies.  The newly formed Dúnedain filtered in behind awestruck at Imladris' beauty.  Elrond watched his daughter fly by to her brothers.  He smiled at the happy reunion, before turning his attention to the obvious descendent of his brother.  Elrond mentally went through the list of descendents before his mind lighted on the right one.

                  " Aranarth, to what to I owe this?"

Aranarth turned at his name, swinging his shoulder length silver threaded dark locks back.

                  " I beg your pardon, good sir?  We have never met."

                  Elrond extended his arm.

                  " I am Elrond, lord of Imladris."

Aranarth's eyes widened in surprise and then his eyes crinkled with a smile.

                  " _Mae govannen_."

Elrond chuckled.

                  " Why have my sons brought you to Imladris?"

The man's face shadowed.

                  " Matters of the Dúnedain, my lord."

Elrond observed his nephew (of some degree) silently.

                  " I pray it is good."

Aranarth shrugged.

                  " I believe it is what is best for my people and descendents."

                  Elrond ran his hands over the familiar heirlooms.

_These were once yours, Elros.  They endured, but you faded into the dust and sea._

Elrond sighed, staring out at the snowcapped mountains jutting high into the night sky.  The night was full of happy singing and nonsense, yet he remained in his somber mood. 

                  " What else can I lose?  My parents, brother, King and wife have forsaken me?  What next?  One of my own children?"

Elrond turned his gray eyes up to the stars, as if seeking guidance; but the stars remained dull and no answers did they divulge.

1981

                  Elrond recognized the slanted cursive of Galadriel's hand.  His heart leapt when he caught sight of Celebrían's familiar scrawl.  He put it aside momentarily, knowing he needed to address whatever business Galadriel had sent him first.

                  _Dearest Elrond, _

_                                                      I write this to you from both Celeborn and I in Lórien.  I send you tidings of both sorrow and joy, both of which, I am full of.  The somber news first of course:  Amroth and Nimrodel have both disappeared.  Nimrodel promised to wed Amroth only if he would take her over the Sea.  Amroth went to secure a passage for them both in Belfalas.  Nimrodel followed, but alas, she was lost.  It is rumored that Amroth jumped into the Sea.  Neither has been found.  _

_                  In lieu of this, the Lórien Elves have appointed Celeborn and I to lead them.  As according to the rules and policies laid down by Fingolfin, this letter notifies you of the change in leadership since you are the rightful heir.  I foresee no trouble with this arrangement for we both understand the perils ahead. _

_On a more personal note, Celebrían asked that I send this letter with mine.  Please read it and respond.  She wears her wedding band again.  Though I love her, I can sense the discord in your spirit.  Imladris is beginning to fail.  Do what you must to end this.  I fear you will succumb to grief and fall before your wisdom is needed most.  Let your heart read the letter and respond, not your mind.  _

Galadriel 

Elrond's eyes slowly ran across his desk to the letter.  He lifted it up to the light.  With a heavy hand, he slowly opened the envelope, breaking the seal.  He unfolded it and began to read.

Elrond- 

_                                    Greetings and well wishes from Lórien.  I pray this has found you well._

Elrond shook his head.

Why do you not journey here and find out yourself instead of hoping and praying?  Neither has done much for me over the years.

He turned back to the letter.

                  We parted on bad terms nearly a millennia ago.

Was it really that long?  Has time flown that fast to make it seem like it was just yesterday?

The night I left, I took back my wedding band.  Whispers had begun in Lórien of our fading relationship.  I have no wish to diminish your reputation.

                  Elrond's spirits fell as he read on.  He glared out at the swirling snow.

                  " She cares only for our image."

With an angry jerk, he tossed the letter into the fire.  A second later, he braved the flames to snatch it back.  He blew on it, extinguishing the flames and then staring at the charred paper.  His hand stung, turning a blistered red.  Elrond slumped in his chair and stared at the fire.  His eyes slowly lifted to the mantle place.

                  Elrond stood mechanically, lifting his sword from its place.  He blew off the dust, caressing the blade with a careful hand. 

                  " Ah!"

He winced, pulling his left hand back.  With an odd sense of curiosity, he watched the crimson blood pool in his hand.  The twinge of pain was barely recognizable.

I remember how it felt when this was plunged deep.  What it meant to die before something dreadful happened…

He stared at the sword, almost as if he had never seen it before.  He sat back in his chair.

Could I do it again? 

His mind flew to an old play he had read long ago.

To die: to sleep; No more; and by a sleep to say we end the heartache and the thousand natural shocks that flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation devoutly to be wish'd.  To die, to sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub.

Elrond's soft voice formed the last few lines.

                  " For in that sleep of death what dreams may come?"

                  His gray eyes turned to the gleaming sword in the dim firelight.  It was just as tempting as it had been all those long years ago when Lindon was new.  He glanced at the portrait nearby he had had painted of his family.  His eyes fell on Arwen, then only a young child.  He licked his lips in determination.

She deserves her mother, not me…

He began to turn the sword so that the tip faced him.

                  Erestor entered with a heavy sigh, knowing he would find the lord in his study.  Erestor moved to assist Elrond to his room and spotted the blistered hand on Elrond's armrest.

                  " Precious Eru, Elrond!"  Erestor exclaimed.

Elrond jumped up, swinging around.  Erestor held up his hands, swallowing slowly as a sword blade tickled his neck.

                  " Tis only I, Elrond."

Elrond blinked, letting the sword droop in his hand.  A light of recognition finally dawned.

                  " Erestor, why are you sneaking about?"

Erestor crossed his arms.

                  " I came to see if you were in bed yet or not.  I have to baby sit you since you refuse to sleep."  Erestor motioned to Elrond's right hand.  " What happened?"

Elrond just shook his head.

                  " Tis a little thing that you will not concern yourself with."

                  Arwen entered, having heard Erestor's exclamation on her way from the Hall of Fire.  She took the sword from her father's grasp.

                  " Ada, your hand."  She gently took it by the wrist.  " Let me put a salve on it and wrap it."

Elrond sighed.

                  " Fine.  Do what you feel you must."

Arwen exchanged a glance with Erestor.

                  " Tis wrong to despair, Elrond."  Erestor said.

Elrond looked at his advisor with a stare of pure hopelessness.

                  " It takes everything I am not to fail."

Arwen glanced at the letter and then her grandmother's letter.  She let a tear trail down her face.  It pained her to see her father so miserable.

                  " Come with me to Lórien, Ada."

Elrond looked down with an uncertain expression.  Arwen tugged on his tunic.

                  " I do not want to go alone; and it might do you good to get away from Imladris." 

Elrond shook his head slightly.

                  " Your mother is there."

Arwen let another tear trail down her face before burying her head into his tunic.  Erestor watched Elrond's eyes turn worried.  Elrond hugged Arwen close.

                  " If that is what you wish, Undómiel, then so be it."

Arwen kissed his cheek.  She caressed it gently, smoothing off the rouge she wore on her lips from his skin.

                  " I do not want to lose you, Ada.  I love you."

Elrond hugged her close.  He closed his eyes, one tear seeping from behind his lids. 

And I entertained thoughts of death…  Where was my mind?  I could never leave her.

Arwen gently pushed away the tear, watching it sparkle on the end of her finger.  She had never seen her father cry.

                  " I will never leave you, Ada; but you cannot leave me either.  I do not want to be alone."

Elrond held her tightly.

                  " I will never leave you, Undómiel.  You will always be with me."

AN: Elrond's little quote from a play.  "To die: to sleep; No more…For in that sleep of death what dreams may come?"  That's from Hamlet, Act 3, Scene 1, lines 59-65.

Also, as to the suicide attempt, yes, I know that this is most likely far-fetched; but I also believe that when Elves despaired, such as Elrond is, that their spirit began to leave them.  If the _fëa_ wishes to leave the body it is contained in, then by death it could.


	53. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

                  Celebrían could only stare from her place in the center of Caras Galadhon. 

_My family, my whole family is here?_

She stood, paralyzed, watched her children and husband dismount.  She noted the bandages on each of Elrond's hands with a note of worry.

_He is not one to be hurt lightly._

                  " Nana!"  Elladan's call pulled her from her thoughts.

                  Celebrían broke forth from her stupor, running to them as quickly as she could.

                  " Elladan, Elrohir,"  She paused, glancing at the beautiful young woman, " Arwen.  My children and," She paused again, looking at Elrond.  Her voice sounded oddly flat.  " Elrond."

Elrond simply nodded, noting she did not call him her husband.

                  " I came to escort Arwen here."  He explained, leaving her no disillusions of why he was here.

Celebrían's expression fell visbly.  She managed a small smile.

                  " I should have known."  She looked at Arwen, standing beside Elrond with an apprehensive expression.  " She is your jewel; always has been and always will."

                  " I am his Undómiel."  Arwen corrected, gently taking her father's hand gently with a worried look.

Elrond smiled lovingly down at her, pulling her close and allowing his chin to rest on hers.  Arwen's whole being relaxed with contentment. 

I once was like her, so happy to just be with him.  What happened?  Where did it go wrong? 

                  Suddenly, Celebrían and Elrond were alone, staring at each other.  Their children had ran off, seeing their grandparents.  Elrond gently ran his left hand over the back of his neck in a nervous expression.  Celebrían bit her lips slightly, glancing at the Elves milling around.

                  " You are well?"  She broke the silence.

He glanced up, an unfamiliar darkness lurking behind his eyes.

                  " As well as can be expected."

Celebrían heard a hint of irony in his voice, but did not pursue it.

                  " I meant your hands.  What happened?"

                  Elrond glanced down at the bandages.

                  " I cut one and burnt the other.  Two very unfortunate accidents that have left me unable to write or do any of my duties."

Celebrían took his hands.

                  " The bandages need to be changed after that ride.  I could look at them."

Elrond began to protest.  She held up a hand.

                  " I insist as your wife."

Elrond's eyes darkened further, his eyes falling on her wedding ring.

                  " Ironic, it is.  We have been married for centuries upon centuries, yet we can barely talk to each other."

Celebrían lifted her chin.

                  " Twas not I who was stubborn."

Elrond's lips tightened.  He turned on his heel, only to run into Celeborn.  Elrond bit back a curse as Celeborn grabbed his hand to help steady him.

" Are you well, Elrond?"  Celeborn asked softly, beginning to escort the Elf away, out of the public eye.

" I was in a hurry to leave, Celeborn."  Elrond glared down at his throbbing hand.

" I did not know my daughter, your wife," Celeborn empathized the words, your wife, before continuing, " Was unpleasant company."

Elrond glanced up with dark eyes.

                  " Neither did I.  Until she begins to blame me for this feud."  Elrond held up a hand.  " She could at least take half the blame.  It takes two to make a dispute."

Celeborn chuckled.

                  " Well said, Elrond.  Now come, those bandages should be changed."

                  She crept through the talan, before kneeling by Elrond.  Celebrían's gentle hand brushed his burnt right hand.  Elrond winced in his sleep, his eyes flying open. 

                  " What are you doing here?"  Elrond asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

Celebrían put a finger to his lips.

                  " I came to watch you.  Go back to sleep.  This was never more than a dream."

Elrond stared at her a moment before he did lie down, succumbing to dreams again.  Celebrían watched him through the night.

                  Elrond watched his children with the other Lórien youngsters.  He recognized few of them, for he had not been to Lórien since before his wedding.  Elrond leaned on the railing.  He was acutely aware of her presence behind him.  Her visit last night had renewed their mind link somehow.  Her hand fell on the small of his back.

                  " Would you like a tour of Lórien?"

Elrond glanced at her.

                  " I guess it would not hurt."

Celebrían shook her head.

                  " Nay, you have nothing else to do and it is not like you will ever return to Lórien again."

Elrond bit back a sharp remark, merely nodding and motioning for her to lead them.

                  Celebrían anxiously watched him as he glanced around her talan.  She watched him move towards the balcony overlooking the great city with a smile.  He completed the talan.  He had been the thing missing for so long.  She watched him, a nostalgic smile on her lips.  Elrond glanced back at her.

                  " Do I have something on my face?"

Celebrían laughed softly.  She walked up to him.

                  " No, I was just remembering."  She hooked arms with him.  " Do you remember when we first came here?"

Elrond sighed.

                  " How could I ever forget?"  He glanced down at her, smoldering passion lurking behind his eyes.  " I was with you."

Celebrían tilted her head, her lips parting alluringly.

                  " Stay here with me.  We can forget this whole quarrel, just stay here."

Elrond pulled his head back just before his lips would have met hers.

                  " Why, Celebrían?"  He turned away from her.  " Why will you forget this if I stay here?  Why will you not forget it and come back?"  He looked at her.  " Come home."

Celebrían sighed, looking away.  Elrond crossed the space between them.

                  " If you tell me it is for my image that you would forget this dispute, I will leave this talan and Lórien and never come back."

Celebrían remained silent, the words on the tip of her tongue, but not on her voice.  Elrond shook his head and then turned to leave.  Celebrían put a hand to her head.

                  " I love you, Elrond."  She whispered.

                  Elrond froze in mid-step.  He turned slowly.

                  " Really?"  His eyes bore a longing to believe her.

Celebrían moved forward, tears in her eyes.

                  " I do."  She lifted his left hand, kissing the bandage over his palm gently.  " I carved these vows in this ring myself."

Celebrían tugged his chin down, capturing his lips at long last.  Elrond gave in slightly, before breaking it off and taking a few steps back.

                  " Things cannot just automatically go back to how they were, Celebrían.  I have changed.  You have changed.  The words we said cannot be thrown into the wind.  I will always remember them."

Celebrían stared up at him.

                  " The things you said hurt me also and I am willing to forget them."

Elrond's eyes flared.

                  " Tell me what I said that grieved you."

Celebrían watched him brush by.  She racked her mind and found she could not retrieve one ill word he had ever said.

2463

                  Elrond looked over the council naming the influential characters in his mind.

_Mithrandir, Saruman, Celeborn, Galadriel, ah, there's Círdan…_

Elrond's eyes continued to roam, resting on his sons sitting on either side of Glorfindel.

_Those three had best behave._

Elrond's lips lifted slightly when Erestor seated himself behind them.  Glorfindel glanced back with an agitated expression.  The Twins glanced back also, annoyed expressions on their face.

_I wonder what they had planned._

Elrond chuckled to himself.  Those three had interrupted many councils before with their antics. 

                  " Should you not be down there also, Master Elrond?"

                  Elrond turned, his mouth half agape.

                  " Celebrían."  Her name tumbled from his lips before he could stop it.

She was there, straightening his collar and glancing over his appearance like old times.

                  " I brought Arwen to see you.  She missed you."  Celebrían touched his cheek.  " _Namari_, I set out for Lórien again."

Elrond caught her hand.

                  " You would not stay one night?"

Celebrían paused and then shook her head.

                  " Nay, not even one more hour."

Elrond watched her go, his spirits falling.  With a stern face, he began down the stairs to enter the council.

                  Elladan stifled yet another yawn.  He heard Erestor clear his throat in disapproval.  Noise reigned as Elves argued amongst themselves.  Glorfindel turned around to glare at Erestor.

                  " Would you lay off?"

Erestor just smiled diabolically.

                  " Not when I enjoy annoying you so much."

Glorfindel's eyes glowed.  Elrohir pulled the Elf so that he could speak with him.

                  " What is wrong with Ada?"

Glorfindel glanced back at Erestor who had noticed it also.  Erestor leaned forward.

                  " Vision."

                  Elrond's sigh had flown not too far from the council.  He found himself hovering over a river.  In the quickly approaching distance, two hobbits in a boat became clearer.  They cheerfully talked as they threw fishing lines in.  It was one of the hobbit's birthday from what information the conversation provided Elrond.  Minutes later, things went drastically wrong.  The two hobbits fought and one killed the other.  Elrond felt himself drawn closer so he could look over the murdering hobbit's shoulder.  Two brutally frightening words branded themselves in his mind as a plain gold ring was revealed.

                  " My precious."

                  Elrond sat in his study, mulling over his vision as he played with a glass of wine.

_So after all these years, it has been found…_

                  " I know.  I had hoped it had flown down the Anduin and into the Sea."

Elrond glanced up his sharp gaze threatening to kill the intruders.  He titled up his chin, standing and retriving more glasses for his guests. 

                  Galadriel, Celeborn, Círdan, Saruman and Mithrandir sat across from him as Elrond filled each glass with something from his own personal vintage collection.  Galadriel pushed aside her glass.

                  " We know that there is a new master for the Ring.  I…"  She glanced at her husband and then the wizards with an odd glance.  "  I saw a vision of one putting it on his finger."

Elrond leaned back.

_What is it, Galadriel?_

Galadriel looked down at her glass.

_Speak naught of the Three around Saruman.  His end is not like ours._

Elrond leaned back with a contemplating expression.

                  " I saw it also.  Tis a hobbit.  I do not know his name or anything."  He glanced up, his words having a greater meaning then some could tell.  "The Three must be especially careful now.  I wish that the owners would reveal themselves."

                  Saruman glanced up with an inquiring expression.

                  " There are rumors that you are one of the bearers, Elrond."

Elrond lifted up his hands.

                  " I wear no ring, Saruman."

Saruman nodded.

                  " I can see that, but that does not mean you do not bear a ring."

Elrond shrugged.

                  " I guess we are at an impasse then."

                  Elrond gazed at the sapphire ring.  It glittered, tiny speaks of light caught eternally within the dark depths reminding Elrond of the clear night sky.  He smiled slightly before frowning.

_What was it you saw, Ereinion that made you pass this to me?_

Elrond sighed.

_Write that down as just another question to ask you when I cross these waters…_


End file.
